Recuperando el Sentido
by maryluz-mty
Summary: Yaoi 1x2 Completo por fin! Despues de la batalla con Marimeia, todos los pilotos tienen a donde ir. Mas uno de ellos no esta contento con eso, no deja de pensar en su compañero y amigo y la reunion que ofrece Quatre le da la esperanza de verlo.
1. A La Luz del Día

Recuperando el Sentido  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4 Category: Shonen Ai, Angst, Yaoi, POV de Duo. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos "  
  
Capitulo I  
  
A la Luz del día  
  
La luz de las lámparas encendidas se colaba por aquella enorme ventana detrás de su escritorio. Ya tenía mas de 20 minutos de haber terminado su trabajo, pero no sabía que más hacer. Por que siempre le pasaba lo mismo? Había elegido ir a ese lugar y vivir de forma tranquila, procesando datos y vendiendo la chatarra que habían dejado los destrozados mobil suits de la desaparecida OZ.  
  
Pero solo había disfrutado de unos meses de armonía, por que al poco tiempo, aquella vida tranquila ya le había aburrido. Acostumbrado a pelear y a moverse por las colonias o la tierra, aquella vida de tranquilidad la sentía ahora vacía. Aun se preguntaba, como es que había aguantado mas de un año haciendo lo mismo?  
  
No tenía amigos verdaderos, todos los que lo buscaban, realmente querían algo a cambio de su supuesta amistad. Sabía que era bien parecido, de una figura esbelta y atlética, que sus ojos de un color azul violeta y su cabello castaño amarrado en una larga trenza llamaban la atención tanto a hombres como a mujeres. Pero no había nadie en aquel lugar que realmente le interesara. Por un momento pensó que al vivir con aquella chica que le había inspirado tanta confianza en el pasado podría llenar un poco su vida vacía, pero poco tiempo después se dio cuenta que no lo había logrado. Hilde era para él solo una buena amiga, la única amiga que tenía y en la que realmente podía confiar. Para ella, él era como el hermano que nunca tuvo y para él, ella representaba lo mismo.  
  
-- Duo!!  
  
Duo levanto la vista del monitor de su computadora para toparse con los ojos oscuros de Hilde que le veía con el seño fruncido.  
  
-- Por que sigues allí plantado frente a la maquina sin hacer nada? -- No te enojes, ya termine - fue la monótona respuesta de Duo.  
  
Hilde arqueo sus cejas por el asombro, desde que conocía a Duo siempre lo había visto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pero de un tiempo a la fecha, la sonrisa de Duo había desaparecido. No sabía como ayudarlo, Duo no daba muchas señales de que era lo que le pasaba.  
  
Hilde vio como Duo se levantaba de la silla, se estiraba un poco y se daba la vuelta para tomar su chaqueta y salir por la puerta de aquella oficina en la que trabajaba ahora desde hacía unos meses.  
  
-- Duo a donde vas? - dijo Hilde preocupada al ver que no había dicho ninguna otra palabra desde que ella llego. -- A caminar - dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.  
  
Duo salió de aquella oficina, demasiado chica, demasiado encerrada para alguien acostumbrado a volar por el inmenso espacio. Por que antes no había visto que aquel lugar era tan chico? Por que se había conformado con tan poco teniendo tanto?  
  
Camino distraídamente hasta llegar a un parque cercano, había niños jugando en aquella imitación de parque. Con juegos, con césped verde hecho crecer por la ingeniosa tecnología en la colonia. La tecnología era tan imaginativa que no se le haría extraño el día que dijeran que había logrado crear al humano perfecto... no, quizá ya lo había creado!...  
  
-- Heero! - murmuro dejándose caer sobre el césped de aquel parque bajo una imitación perfecta de árbol.  
  
Por que siempre el nombre y la imagen de Heero acudía a su memoria? Por más intentos que había hecho de apartarla siempre terminaba por volver. Ni siquiera sabía que había sido de él...  
  
Sabía que Quatre se estaba haciendo cargo del satélite de recursos naturales de su familia. Mantenía correos regulares con él y solía mantenerlo al tanto de las actividades de sus compañeros.  
  
Trowa vivía en el circo al lado de aquella chica que lo consideraba como su hermano: Catherine. Al perecer era feliz al igual que Quatre. Vivía en un lugar donde la risa era constante y proporcionaba diversión a los demás. Trowa y Quatre se veían frecuentemente. Algunas veces, Quatre le había invitado a su casa en L4 junto con Trowa, pero siempre se había negado a ir. A pesar de que Trowa viajaba de colonia en colonia por que así se movía el circo, eso no impedía que entre viaje y viaje se diera la vuelta para visitar a Quatre o que Quatre lo visitara en donde quiera que el circo estuviera. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no le había tocado ir a L2 y por lo tanto no les había visto desde hace un buen tiempo.  
  
Wufei era al único que había visto realmente, su trabajo en Preventers le llevaba a viajar entre las colonias y hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás le llego de sorpresa a la casa que compartía con Hilde. Le había dado gusto verlo y saber de él, pero la visita había sido tan corta que de inmediato sintió la necesidad de verlos a todos. Sobre todo a Heero...  
  
-- De nuevo Heero - suspiro cerrando los ojos.  
  
La última vez que había visto a Heero fue durante el intento de conquista de Marimeia, Heero se quedo como guardaespaldas de Relena. Esa vez no pudo evitar sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho al saber la decisión de su compañero. Proteger a Relena era la misión que había aceptado aquella vez. Pero las miles de veces que había visto por el satélite a Relena y sus guardaespaldas Heero no aparecía entre ellos. Seguramente a Heero no le gustaba ser captado por las televisoras y procuraba estar oculto. Quatre no le había podido decir que había sido de él y Wufei tampoco tenía noticias de Heero.  
  
-- Por que me empeño en pensar en él? - se pregunto de nuevo evocando la imagen del expiloto - seguramente esta con ella, desde entonces se le notaba interesado - dijo sentándose en el pasto apretando sus manos sobre la hierba - sin embargo... aun me duele...  
  
"Aun me duele que te hayas decidido por ella, que hayas tomado tan a pecho aquella promesa de protegerla aun con tu vida. Que no sabes que la guerra ya termino?, Aun que no tengamos ya a nuestros Gundams, sigues comportándote como un soldado... el soldado perfecto... acostumbrado a recibir ordenes... pero ahora que no hay mas Guerra, que es lo que realmente haces Heero? Yo era tu mejor amigo!!, pero preferiste quedarte con esa niña manipuladora, yo sabía que ella solo estaba encaprichada contigo, pero eso Heero nunca lo entendiste y yo no pude decírtelo. Me pregunto si su relación habrá funcionado?"  
  
Un balón de fútbol llego hasta sus pies. Se estiro para tomarlo con sus manos mientras veía como un pequeño niño llegaba corriendo a él para pedírselo.  
  
-- Me permite el balón señor? - dijo el pequeño -- Señor? - dudo Duo por un momento - Desde cuando he crecido tanto que me ven como un señor y no como el niño que solía ser? - volteo a ver al chico que le veía sonriente - Claro, aquí lo tienes - dijo lanzándolo a las manos del pequeño. -- Gracias señor, me llamo Heero.  
  
Los ojos violetas de Duo se posaron de forma sorpresiva en la cara sonriente del pequeño. Se llamaba Heero?, cuantas personas existían con ese nombre?  
  
-- Yo soy Duo, Duo Maxwell. -- Adiós señor Maxwell. -- Adiós... Heero.  
  
"Un niño con el nombre de Heero... no era de extrañarse, la gente suele ponerle a sus hijos el nombre de la persona a la que mas admiran. Heero Yuy, el líder pacifista, debió haber tenido muchos admiradores en su tiempo y aun hoy ha de haber mucha gente que le recuerde".  
  
Su vista vagó por los niños que aun jugaban pelota en el parque, siempre que sentía que la melancolía le invadía iba al parque a pensar y distraerse. Aun que tenía días de no aparecerse por el parque, aun no recordaba el motivo por el que había dejado de ir.  
  
Volvió a acostarse entre las hierbas debajo de aquel árbol, cruzó sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza y se puso a observar las hojas del árbol que se movían con el viento creado dentro de la colonia. Estaban tratando de evocar los paisajes de la tierra, solo les faltaba crear el cielo lleno de nubes, un ocaso y los pájaros volando libres.  
  
-- Hey Duo!  
  
"Esa voz la conocí de inmediato, ahora recuerdo por que me había propuesto no regresar al parque. Me levante de mi posición y me tope con unos ojos oscuros que me sonreían. Ese chico había estado detrás de mí por meses, por mas intentos que he hecho por apartarlo de mi, todo ha sido inútil. Y fue precisamente en este parque donde me vio por primera vez".  
  
-- Hola y adiós Max - dije poniéndome de pie para tratar de salir de su alcance. -- Pero por que te vas Duo?, aun es muy temprano - dijo dándome alcance. -- Tengo planes con Hilde, así que con tu permiso, debo apurarme. - me había empeñado en hacerle creer que entre Hilde y yo había algo, pero este chico no dejaba de insistir. -- No te esfuerces en mentir, eres malo para ello - dijo sonriendo, pero yo no me detuve - se que entre Hilde y tu no hay nada, ella misma me lo dijo. -- El echo que entre Hilde y yo no haya una relación amorosa no significa que sea gay! - dije apresurando un poco mas el paso. -- Te aseguro que si lo pruebas te gustará! - volvió a sonreírme. -- Quizá si, pero no contigo  
  
"Me di prisa en entrar a la casa, no podía soportar tanta insistencia, acaso Max no entendía que yo no era gay?. Supongo que no, varios son los chicos que me han buscado por lo mismo, dicen que soy bonito y que mi cabello largo es lo que les hace pensar que soy gay. Además que no se me conoce novia. Muchos son los que saben que vivo con Hilde, pero que no comparto su cama. Aun así, no soy gay!!"  
  
En las penumbras de mi habitación.  
  
"Las noches son las mas largas, siempre, sin poder conciliar el sueño trato de mantenerme ocupado hasta que pueda cerrar los ojos y dejar de ver todas aquellas imágenes que me persiguen. Cierro mi puerta a la hora en la que Hilde se retira. Ella piensa que estoy dormido, pero paso la mayor parte del tiempo viendo por la ventana un techo lleno de tubos y cables. Por que la tecnología no muestra un cielo estrellado y una luna llena?"  
  
"Cada noche trato inútilmente de dormir, de tener un sueño sereno, pero el dios de la muerte no puede tener jamás un sueño sin pesadillas. Siempre la muerte rondándome y cargando con esa hoz enorme en sus manos. No es que le tema, yo realmente no tengo miedo a la muerte, solo a las imágenes que me persiguen. La noche no es para nada agradable."  
  
"Esta noche en particular he decidido revisar mi correo, hace tiempo que no tengo noticias de Quatre. Siempre es él quien me contacta, pero hay algo en mi corazón que me dice que debo contactarlo yo ahora. Enciendo la computadora y el brillo del monitor deslumbra la habitación en penumbras."  
  
-- Vaya!, Tengo un correo nuevo  
  
"Es extraño, Quatre de nuevo se me adelanto. Al abrir mi cuenta veo que Quatre me ha mandado un correo como siempre. El texto de entrada es siempre el mismo, comienza con un saludo y una pregunta para saber como estoy. Después viene el contenido. Me sorprende que Quatre sepa como me siento, se preocupa por mi. Es que Hilde le ha contado algo?. Muchas veces me pregunté como es que Quatre parecía entendernos a todos tan bien, sin necesidad de comunicarnos?. Ahora parecía leer mi mente y me invitaba a una reunión en su casa, donde esperaba que asistieran Trowa, Wufei y... Heero?"  
  
-- Heero!...  
  
"No puedo evitar fijar mis ojos en ese nombre. Es que Quatre por fin localizó a Heero?, no lo mencionaba en todo el correo. No se si lo localizó, quiero verlos... no, esa no es la respuesta, quiero verlo a él!! Me doy prisa en responderle a Quatre y aceptar la invitación. No quiero preguntar por él, solo digo que me alegrara verlos a todos de nuevo."  
  
-- Pronto!!...  
  
"Apago la computadora y me dejo caer de espaldas en la cama. Sonrío... Desde hace cuanto que una sonrisa no se aprecia en mis labios? Cierro los ojos y me dispongo a soñar, a tener sueños agradables, se que esta vez si quiero soñar... esta vez he de soñar con mi mejor amigo... Heero."  
  
En L4, Mansión de la familia Winner.  
  
"Aquella tarde me dispongo a abordar el trasbordador que me llevará a L4. Tardo un día en llegar, pero no importa, vale la pena. Qutare me estará esperando en su mansión, estoy seguro que los demás ya deben haber llegado. No se si Heero este aun allí, pero por lo menos se que Wufei y Trowa si. Ellos dos me han mandado un correo preguntándome si voy a ir, claro que les he respondido que si."  
  
"Por fin estoy frente a la mansión de Quatre, no puedo evitar sentirme emocionado, mi corazón late de forma apresurada, creo que se me va a salir del pecho. Hace mucho tiempo que no los he visto y realmente tengo muchas ganas de verlos."  
  
"La enorme puerta se abre y es el mismo Quatre quien me recibe con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Vaya que el chico ha cambiado!, esperaba encontrarme al mismo chico gentil con apariencia de un ángel, bueno, no es que haya cambiado mucho, solo esta un poco más alto y se ve mucho mas seguro, aun que sus ojos aqua aun brillan con las chispas de inocencia de antes. Estoy seguro que el ocuparse de los problemas que deben provocar los negocios familiares le han de haber dado mucha seguridad, pero no han cambiado su forma de ser angelical."  
  
"Tal como pensé, Wufei y Trowa ya habían llegado, me alegro mucho de verlos a todos reunidos, pero aun no ha llegado Heero. Realmente espero que no tarde mucho..."  
  
"La platica se centra en nuestras actividades, en que hacemos cada uno y así van pasando los minutos. Pero él no ha llegado aun, mi mirada no deja de pasearse hasta la puerta por la que llegué, esperando que al abrirse se aparezca él por fin. Pero los minutos pasan y la tarde va cayendo, el sol va muriendo poco a poco y él parece que no va a llegar..."  
  
-- Duo... Duo...  
  
"Hasta que mis oídos prestan atención a alguien que menciona mi nombre es que levanto la vista para toparme con los ojos aqua de Quatre que me miran preocupados."  
  
-- Estas bien? - preguntó Quatre haciendo que las miradas de Wufei y Trowa se posaran también en mi.  
  
"Al sentir las miradas inquisidoras de mis amigos sobre mi, baje las piernas del sillón y me enderece con la mas amplia de las sonrisas a ellos."  
  
-- Por que estaría mal?, realmente estoy muy contento de verlos amigos - pero creo que eso no los convenció, por que Quatre aun se me quedo viendo con cara de preocupación, creo que sabía que no decía del todo la verdad. Soy muy malo para mentir... -- Llegaste con una sonrisa, pero desde hace rato que estas muy callado y así no eres tu - insistió Quatre. -- Cierto Maxwell! - observo Wufei - tu siempre hablabas tanto que Yuy se la pasaba callándote. Por cierto... - se volteo a ver a Quatre - no habías comentado que Yuy vendría? -- Realmente el no confirmo que venía, solo se que vio la invitación. Yo esperaba que el llegara en algún momento, pero creo que a estas horas ya no vendrá - dijo Quatre bajando la vista por la frustración. -- Seguramente el trabajo con Relena le impidió venir - murmure sin ver a nadie, mas bien lo dije solo para mi, pero lo suficientemente alto para que me oyeran.  
  
"Todos voltearon a verme con sorpresa, fue algo que no entendí, acaso había dicho algo incorrecto o es que ellos sabían algo que yo no? Fue Trowa quien me sacó de la duda."  
  
-- Heero no trabaja con Relena - Vi como Quatre toco la mano de Trowa para informarle que el continuaría. -- Hace unos meses Relena vino a L4 y fue a verme a las oficinas de la familia, fue a preguntar por Heero - la vista de Wufei se centro también en Quatre, al parecer eso no lo sabía tampoco él - Heero se estuvo haciendo cargo de su seguridad por un tiempo, pero al parecer se fue poco después. Relena no supo a donde, Heero nunca le dijo. Me preguntó si sabía donde estaba, pero no lo se y así se lo dije. -- Pero tu dijiste que Yuy veía tus mensajes...? - pregunto curioso Wufei -- Mi sistema de correo tiene la función "Reply To Open", por lo cual se si alguien abre los correos que le mando. Así es como me he enterado que Heero abre los correos que le envió, aun que nunca me ha respondido - dijo Quatre un tanto sombrío. -- Me parece que Relena esta buscando a Heero - comento Trowa - a mi también me visitó en el circo cuando estaba en L3. Pero le respondí lo mismo que Quatre, no se donde esta. -- Por lo que comentaste supongo que tu tampoco sabes donde esta, Maxwell? - pregunto Wufei mirándome. -- Desde que nos separamos al detonar a nuestros Gundams no le vuelto a ver - fue mi respuesta.  
  
"La platica dejo de girar en torno a Heero, pero en mi cabeza su imagen seguía dándome vueltas. No sabía ni de que estaban hablando ahora, yo solo tenía la preocupación por ese piloto estoico, antisocial y de mal carácter llamado Heero Yuy."  
  
"Sin aguantar más la incertidumbre, recordé lo que Quatre dijo sobre los correos, Heero abría los correos y él tenía la forma de verlo por que su sistema de correo tenía una función de responder si se abría. Quizá si le mandaba un correo, aun que realmente no me contestara, con que el sistema del "Reply to Open" me respondiera, con eso podría saber si se encontraba bien. Tenía por lo menos que intentarlo... aun que me sentiría mas aliviado si lograra aun que sea una línea de él."  
  
"Me levanté precipitadamente poniéndome delante de Quatre, los tres me miraron extrañados esperando que dijera algo."  
  
-- Quatre puedo usar tu computadora? - Quatre me sonrió creo que entendió lo que haría. -- Por supuesto Duo, ya sabes que mi casa es tu casa - dijo parándose - sígueme, te diré donde esta. -- Gracias Quatre! - no pude evitar que mi acostumbrada sonrisa saliera de mis labios.  
  
En la habitación de Quatre.  
  
"Vaya si la casa de Quatre es grande!, caminamos por algunos enormes pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. La habitación de Quatre tiene las medidas de toda mi casa!!, si que es enorme. Su habitación esta muy bien arreglada, que comparación de la mía que esta toda revuelta, Hilde me juro que nunca recogería mis desastres. Aun que me imagino que para arreglar una casa tan grande, Quatre debe tener sirvientes."  
  
"La computadora de Quatre esta sobre un escritorio muy bien distribuido, es su computadora personal y me ha permitido usarla todo el tiempo que quiera. Me ha creado un usuario en su servidor de correo, cuanto le agradezco!!!"  
  
"Heero conserva su antiguo correo electrónico, eso si que es una sorpresa, por un momento pensé que lo habría cambiado después de terminada la guerra."  
  
"Estoy ahora frente a la pantalla en blanco del cuerpo del correo, no se como comenzarla, ya van mas de seis veces que borro el comienzo por considerarlo demasiado bobo. Por fin se me ocurre una forma de comenzar, mas o menos como comienza Quatre los suyos. Una pregunta para saber como esta y de allí se me salen solas las palabras completando el correo. Creo que me ha salido demasiado largo, pero la palabra Te Extraño existe en el cuerpo de correo unas seis veces. Reviso lo que escribí - creo que esta bien - cambio la función de solo send por "Reply to Open" y presiono la tecla enviar..."  
  
"Estoy nervioso, Quatre me dijo que Heero abría los correos, pero no se cuanto tiempo se tarde en abrir un correo mío. Siempre me estaba diciendo que me callara, quizá ni siquiera querrá verme, o saber de mi de forma directa. Quizá solo abre los correos de Quatre para saber que estamos haciendo, pero un correo mío no lo abrirá. "  
  
-- Bueno, por lo menos lo intente... - digo en voz baja - quizá mañana le pida prestada a Quatre su computadora de nuevo para ver si por lo menos lo abrió.  
  
"Ya estoy decidido, voy a apagar la computadora y regresar mañana, cuando un mensaje en medio de la pantalla me avisa que tengo correo nuevo. Mis manos tiemblan al presionar la ventana para abrirlo y ver de quien es ese correo. "  
  
-- Reply To Open!  
  
"Mis ojos se centran en la respuesta, realmente Heero abrió el mensaje y seguramente lo esta leyendo en estos momentos. "  
  
"Me doy prisa en mandarle otro correo, esta ves se que esta frente a su computadora. Por que me sorprende?, si ese tipo siempre se la vivió en su computadora hasta muy entrada la noche."  
  
"Esta ves olvido los formalismos, solo le pido que me conteste, yo se que esta allí, frente a su computadora. Quiero saber donde esta y si esta bien. Pulso la tecla send y aun no me aparece la pantalla de confirmación de envío del mensaje cuando tengo la respuesta del "Reply to Open"."  
  
-- Realmente los esta leyendo!!! - no puedo evitar el sentirme emocionado.  
  
"Los minutos se me hacen eternos... le estoy dando cierto margen para que me responda, pero el muy infeliz no lo hace... "  
  
-- Tendré que mandarle otro mensaje - pienso sonriendo, esto me recuerda a las miles de veces en que le hablaba y el antisocial de Heero me dejaba hablando solo. Pero he de conseguir que me responda...  
  
"Vuelvo a escribir un mensaje, esta vez las palabras salen mas rápido que las ultimas veces, creo que los reclamos y las palabras acuden a mi mente solas. No puedo evitar el reclamarle por no responderme, si se que él esta del otro lado del monitor leyendo lo que le estoy mandando. Pulso de nuevo la tecla send y de nuevo en medio de la pantalla tengo la respuesta de la función "Reply to Open"."  
  
"Vuelvo a darle margen para que me conteste, mantengo los brazos cruzados detrás de mi cabeza y trato de ser paciente al esperar. Pero la paciencia se agota lo mismo que el tiempo que le estoy dando.  
  
-- Este baka de Heero no me va a responder????  
  
"La emoción mezclada con la frustración y el enojo no es buena combinación, esta vez escribo un correo cargado de violencia y reclamos y mas reclamos. No lo reviso y lo mando. De nuevo la pantalla del "Reply to Open" aparece al centro de la pantalla."  
  
"No me molesto en abrirlo, y esta vez no le doy margen, comienzo a escribir otro correo con mas reclamos, donde lo llamó Baka insensible, antisocial, mal agradecido e infinidad de insultos mas. A ver si con ese correo por lo menos logro una línea de Heero."  
  
"De nuevo doy send y la pantalla del "Reply to Open" me aparece, doy clic para mandarle otro mensaje a Heero, tratare de que me responda aun que sea para reclamarme por inundar su correo. Doy send de nuevo, ya ni recuerdo que fue lo que escribí. La pantalla del "Reply to Open" vuelve a aparecer y vuelvo a dar clic para mandar otro y otro correo mas."  
  
"Pulso la tecla de send del último correo y la pantalla del "Reply to Open" me aparece, doy clic para mandarle otro mensaje cuando un segundo anuncio me llega informándome que tengo un correo nuevo. Creo que he sido demasiado rápido en mandar mensajes con responder si se abre y me han llegado dos seguidos. Como quiera entro a ver si es una doble respuesta del sistema."  
  
"Y allí en mi bandeja de entrada, después de todas las respuestas de "Reply To Open", por fin hay un mensaje diferente... un mensaje de Heero... el subjet llama mi atención. Solo son dos palabras, dos palabras típicamente de él. Si había pensado que no era Heero quien estaba abriendo los correos, esas palabras me acaban de comprobar que si es él."  
  
To: Sinighami@winnerco.net From: Wing@systemcolony.net Subjet: Shut Up!  
  
"Típicamente de Heero, quien otro podría callarme si no es él?. Una enorme sonrisa cruza mi rostro, por lo menos he logrado mi objetivo, me ha contestado. Una carcajada se escapa de mi garganta, él esta bien y eso me hace sentir aliviado..."  
  
"Abro el correo de Heero y tal como lo imaginaba esta vació, creo que sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, siempre tan callado. Pero me doy por satisfecho con esa respuesta, ya no lo molestare mas... por esta noche."  
  
"Estoy por apagar la PC de Quatre, no se cuanto tiempo he estado en su habitación, pero la oscuridad de afuera indica que ya es tarde. Las luces de la colonia siempre simulan las horas del día. Así que me levanto para cerrar la ventana de correo, cuando me percato que hay una ventanita azul que parpadea al finalizar la ventana abierta del correo. "  
  
"Es una llamada por el video teléfono de Quatre. Estoy dudoso en aceptarla o no. Bueno, estoy seguro que Quatre no se molestara si la tomo por él, quizá es algo urgente y necesita ser atendido de inmediato. Pulso con el ratón sobre la ventana abierta y me aparece una imagen muy clara de la persona que llama a Quatre."  
  
-- Duo...  
  
"La voz fría y perfectamente modulada llega hasta mi cerebro en milisegundos, le reconozco, sus ojos fríos se fijan en mi a través del monitor. Esos ojos azul cobalto que hacía tanto tiempo no veía. Mis recuerdos no eran tan fieles a la imagen que tengo a través del monitor de él. Heero esta relajado, sentado frente a su escritorio, con una camisa blanca desabotonada hasta mitad del pecho, trae sobre sus hombros una corbata desecha. Su cabello esta igual de desordenado que siempre, pero no puedo evitar el ver que él, al igual que todos, ha crecido."  
  
-- He... Heero...  
  
"No puedo pronunciar ninguna otra palabra, me da la impresión que esta esperando que diga algo más, pero las palabras se han vuelto a esconder en mi cabeza. Mi corazón late apresurado, que no era eso lo que quería?, entonces por que me he quedado mudo de pronto?"  
  
"Veo que Heero tomo algo que esta sobre su escritorio y comienza a escribir, después pone la tarjeta sobre el monitor. La caligrafía de Heero es perfecta, puedo entender todo claramente. Pero que es eso? Parece que Heero lee mis pensamientos, por que inmediatamente responde a mi pregunta mental."  
  
-- Esta es la dirección en donde me encuentro... ven.  
  
"No fue una invitación, fue una orden la que recibí por parte de Heero. Mis manos reaccionan antes de que mi cerebro de la orden, escribo lo que dice la tarjeta en mi mano. No tengo tiempo de buscar una hoja o algo donde pueda escribir. Heero retira la tarjeta del monitor y me observa sin decir palabra. Mis ojos están también clavados en él."  
  
-- No tardes  
  
"Y con esa última frase la imagen se distorsiona. No se cuanto tiempo aun estoy con la vista clavada en aquella pantalla en blanco. Por fin reacciono al recordar que me ha pedido que no me tarde. Observo la dirección sobre mi mano. Es aquí mismo, en L4!..."  
  
Fuera de la habitación de Quatre  
  
"A ver si recuerdo como llegar a la sala... he dejado la habitación de Quatre, pero cuando íbamos a su habitación no me fije por donde habíamos llegado. Creo que me he tardado demasiado en dar con el sitió correcto. Una casa puede ser tan grande???"  
  
"Por fin escucho las risas de Quatre, ojalá siga riendo por mas tiempo para poder guiarme a través de su risa. "  
  
"Por fin reconozco el lugar, la sala esta detrás de la siguiente puerta. Todos se me quedan viendo, no puedo evitar comentar que me he perdido y veo que todos ríen por lo que me ocurrió y Quatre comenta que Wufei también se perdió cuando fue al baño la primera vez que fue a su casa."  
  
"No puedo evitar hacerle un comentario sarcástico a Wufei y veo como el color acompaña a su rostro blanco. Me gusta embromarlo, el color siempre acude a su rostro cuando lo hago."  
  
-- Veo que ya estas bien Maxwell - me comenta Wufei mientras yo paso el brazo por su hombro. -- Nunca he estado del todo mal - agrego dando una pequeña vuelta para que mis compañeros me vean.  
  
"Pero yo no quiero jugar, lo que realmente busco es salir inmediatamente de la casa de Quatre. Creo que a ellos aun les faltan cosas por platicar y yo aun no comienzo a platicar con ellos. Pero me apura mas ir con Heero."  
  
"Los ojos de Quatre se fijan en mi... veo como de la bolsa del pantalón de Trowa toma unas llaves, Trowa no parece sorprenderse de la confianza del rubio para con él y realmente no me sorprende o molesta. Los dos son mis amigos y les quiero. Trowa le dirige una mirada que ya antes he visto en él y Quatre le sonríe, creo que ellos dos se entienden sin palabras y entonces Quatre se para, para dirigirse a mi."  
  
"Las llaves suenan en su mano y me las tiende, no puedo evitar el mirarlo de forma extrañada."  
  
-- Se que tienes que salir - dijo con seguridad - Puedes llevarte la moto de Trowa, así podrás llegar mas pronto a ese lugar.  
  
"Nadie me dijo nada, solo me observaron. En los ojos de Trowa vi la aprobación que daba a la afirmación de Quatre y en los ojos de Wufei la duda, pero no preguntó. Como es que sabía Quatre que tenía que salir? "  
  
-- Tómalas - me insistió Quatre -- Gracias! - les dije a los tres.  
  
"Tome de sus manos las llaves y le sonreí, me levante del sillón en donde me había sentado con Wufei y casi salí corriendo de la sala, aun pude escuchar lo que comento Wufei cuando iba saliendo."  
  
-- A donde va Maxwell? -- A reencontrarse con su destino - fue la respuesta de Quatre.  
  
Por el camino  
  
"No puedo evitar sentir el aire golpeando mi rostro, la adrenalina que segrega el ir a toda velocidad me hace sentirme vivo. Si tan solo pudiera sentirme siempre así... como si realmente estuviera vivo... yo morí con cada victima de la Iglesia Maxwell, con la muerte de la Hermana Helen, con la muerte del Padre Maxwell y ya había muerto un poco cuando murió Solo..."  
  
"Me sentí vació por muchos años, fui entrenado duramente por el Doctor J, no querían que sintiera remordimientos al matar gente. Por que cuando fuera a la guerra tendría que matar gente!... Yo sería quien acarrearía la muerte... yo podría elegir matarlos o dejaros vivos..."  
  
"Trataron de borrar mi conciencia y mis recuerdos amargos, pero el dolor de la muerte de las personas mas cercanas a mi nunca se borro del todo. - Olvidar el sufrimiento es una forma de sobrevivir, pero hay cosas que nunca se deben olvidar.- "  
  
"Fue entonces, cuando me desperté en la madrugada después de una pesadilla, en una noche oscura como esta fue que vi a mi Gundam... tenía apenas diez años y la imagen que tuve de él fue como el de la muerte misma. Negro, enorme y cargando con una enorme hoz en sus manos... Shinigami escapo entonces de mis labios. Tu eres el dios de la muerte.. quien acarreará la muerte! Mi DeathSycthe..."  
  
"Solo el verlo me hizo sentirme seguro, Shinigami y mi DeathSycthe serían mis compañeros en las batallas próximas y mi Gundam lo fue hasta el último momento. Deje de sentirme vació cuando estaba dentro de él... "  
  
"Pero ahora que mi DeathSycthe no esta y solo queda Shinigami, pensé que el sentimiento de vació que dejo mi Gundam se podría superar con la compañía de mis amigos. De Hilde... pero no fue así..."  
  
"Ahora que he podido contactar a Heero, siento que el sentimiento de vació se aleja un poco de mi... por que me siento así?... es acaso que la amistad de Heero remplaza a Shinigami en mi soledad?"  
  
En la Dirección Correcta.  
  
"Estoy solo a unas cuantas cuadras de la dirección que me dio Heero. Es una suerte que tenga un mapa de la colonia L4 conmigo, me parece que la próxima vez que vea a Quatre le pediré uno de su casa también, así no corro el riesgo de perderme cuando vaya al baño, como lo hizo Wufei."  
  
"Ya he bajado de la moto de Trowa, he puesto el casco sobre los aceleradores de la moto, solo me falta ver el numero de las casas, estoy ya sobre la calle. Es un barrió tranquilo, hace unos momentos he pasado una iglesia, me recordó la iglesia donde me crié. Veo que todas las casas son de buen tamaño, no muy chicas como un departamento y no tan grande como para que viva una familia de 5 integrantes. Me parece que dos personas vivirían bien en ella o un matrimonio joven con uno o dos hijos."  
  
"Todas las casas tienen jardín y ninguna cuenta con enrejado al frente, solo la barda que separa una casa de otra. Todas están juntas. Una de ellas llama mi atención..."  
  
"Es una casa como las demás, pero junto a ella esta otra... casa?, pues parece otra casa, solo que no tiene una barda que la separe. Quizá son dos casas que se comunican. La numeración que busco llega hasta ese sitió, si no es esa la casa de Heero, es la que esta al frente."  
  
"Veo la casa del frente... no - sacudo la cabeza en negación - definitivamente esa casa no es la de Heero, los colores son muy llamativos, demasiado llamativos para Heero."  
  
"Regreso la vista a la casa que llamó mi atención."  
  
- No puede ser esta la casa de Heero!...  
  
"Camino con la moto hasta un árbol y la recargo en el tronco de aquella casa junto a la otra sin barda. Estoy frente a la casa, solo a unos pasos, pero todo lo que veo tirado me hace dudar en que realmente esta sea la dirección..."  
  
"Veo la dirección en mi mano, no puedo creer que no entienda mis propios números!!!, - es un 3 o un 5??...- Bueno, total, si no es esta casa es la de los colores chillantes..."  
  
"Levanto mi mano para tocar el timbre, pero dudo, ya es muy tarde y si no es la casa es muy probable que los asuste al llamar a esta hora. Si esta fuese la casa de Heero y solo golpeo la puerta, él debe de estarme esperando y podrá oírlo. Y si no es, quizá no escuchen y pueda marcharme sin asustarlos."  
  
"Me decido por fin a tocar la puerta... no puedo creer que haya llamado de una forma tan débil!. Es un golpe que muy apenas puedo escuchar yo mismo. O es que mi corazón esta latiendo tan deprisa que me ha impedido escuchar mis propios golpes a la puerta?"  
  
"Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que golpeé la puerta?, no tengo noción del tiempo, siento que han sido horas, pero presiento que solo han transcurrido unos cuantos segundos..."  
  
"Esta no es la casa... creo que ya paso suficiente tiempo como para que Heero escuchara. La Luz de afuera sigue encendida y las persianas en las ventanas me impiden ver hacía adentro. "  
  
"Me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a ver aquella casa de colores brillantes. No puedo creer que esa sea la casa de Heero, no corresponde a su personalidad... por lo menos no a la que recuerdo."  
  
"Estoy por caminar a esa casa, cuando escucho el crujir de un picaporte que se abre. Regreso mi vista a la puerta de la casa en la que aun permanezco. Pero la puerta ya no esta cerrada..."  
  
-- Heero!...  
  
"Los ojos azul cobalto de Heero me ven con la misma expresión de toda la vida. Su seño ligeramente fruncido, las cejas arqueadas y la mirada fría. Estaba mas alto, de eso me di perfecta cuenta. Aun sin zapatos, por que estaba descalzo y se veía ligeramente mas alto que yo. Aun lucía ropa formal, aun que la camisa la traía totalmente desabrochada."  
  
-- Vas a estar toda la noche allí afuera? - me pregunto de forma fría. -- N... No - dije entrando a su casa.  
  
"La casa de Heero era acogedora, no muy grande, pero no muy chica, era mas o menos como la que yo tenía con Hilde en L2, solo que mas ordenada. Heero seguía siendo el mismo chico autosuficiente y ordenado de siempre."  
  
"Sonreí cuando voltee a verlo, el me observaba con los brazos cruzados, creo que ese gesto de él nunca cambiará."  
  
-- Tienes una muy bonita casa - dije felicitándolo. -- Hnn...  
  
"No era precisamente lo que esperaba de respuesta, pero él era así y me sentía aliviado de que realmente estuviera bien y a salvo."  
  
-- Vives aquí desde hace mucho? -- Mas o menos... -- Te molesta si me siento? - él solo hizo un ademán para indicarme el sillón.  
  
"Tome asiento y comencé a vagar mi vista por la estancia. Tenía muchos libros, era de esperarse, siempre tan metido en la lectura."  
  
-- Por que querías verme?  
  
"La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, creo que vio el asombro en mi rostro por que de inmediato me indico."  
  
-- Lo dijiste en tu primer correo... - sonreí por eso, quiere decir que si lo leyó. -- Por que eres al único que no había visto, pensé que irías a lo de Quatre. -- Ya lo se, estoy tan ocupado que no pienso en los demás... -- He? - no supe por que dijo eso, hasta que el lo indico. -- Lo dijiste en tu tercer, cuarto y quinto correo...  
  
"No pude evitar el sentir como un rubor comenzaba a cubrir mi rostro, leyó todo lo que escribí, pero realmente muchas cosas de las que escribí fueron producto del enojo, muchas de esas cosas no las recordaba."  
  
-- Heero lo siento... escribí cosas que no sentía, solo quería que me respondieras algo, lo que fuera. -- Entonces no soy un Baka Insensible? -- No... -- Ni un malagradecido ignorante?... -- No... -- Ni un Infeliz soldado? -- No... -- Ni un mal nacido arrogante?... -- No... -- Ni un engreído petulante? -- Rayos! No... - hasta cuando iba a seguir con esto? -- Ni todo lo que termine en "ante"? -- No Heero!! -- Ni tampoco me extrañas?... -- No... He!!  
  
"Esa última frase me dejo sorprendido, yo había puesto que lo extrañaba? Si, ahora que lo recuerdo, si lo hice. Había sido en el primer correo. El más largo que escribí..."  
  
-- Dijiste en tu primer correo que me extrañabas... pensé que Hilde te haría olvidar que eras un soldado al igual que yo.  
  
"Por que vi dolor en los gestos de Heero en ese momento?. Yo estaba sentado en un sillón, pero él estaba sentado en una silla, casi frente a mi, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas también. Había cerrado los ojos mientras mencionaba todas las barbaridades que escribí..."  
  
-- Hilde es una de mis mejores amigas, ella también fue un soldado al igual que nosotros. Ella no puede olvidarlo, ni yo tampoco. - Heero abrió los ojos en esos momentos para verme - Yo no he olvidado lo que fuimos. Si alguna vez la paz que ahora tenemos peligrara, no dudaría en combatir. -- Y dejarías a Hilde sola? -- Que tiene que ver Hilde en todo esto?? - me extrañó la pregunta de Heero y el tono en el que lo hizo. -- Vives con ella, la dejarías sola? -- Sería lo mejor, pero si ella quiere regresar a los combates no hay nada que yo pudiera hacer, no sabes lo terca que puede ser... -- Me lo imagino.  
  
"Necesitaba seguir hablando con él, necesitaba saber como se sentía, quería saber si se sentía tan vació como yo con el termino de la guerra. Trowa, Quatre y Wufei parecían haberse adaptado a su nueva vida. Heero lo habría hecho también?"  
  
-- Que haces ahora para recuperarte Heero? - pregunte tratando de saber como se sentía.  
  
"Heero se levanto de su silla y observo el reloj, realmente era tarde, no sabía a que se dedicaba, pero me gustaría saberlo. Aun que al parecer tendría que esperar..."  
  
-- Creo que tienes cosas que hacer - dije levantándome de mi lugar - será mejor que me vaya a casa de Quatre, quizá podamos vernos otro día con mas calma. Estaré por aquí una semana... -- Eso también me lo dijiste en tu primer correo, pero ya es muy tarde para que regreses manejando la moto de Trowa... -- He? -- Hay dos habitaciones aquí, quédate esta noche y mañana sabrás lo que hago... claro, si puedes levantarte temprano.  
  
"Sonreí ante su comentario, por lo visto no se ha olvidado que una de mis debilidades es el no poder levantarme temprano."  
  
-- Te lo agradezco, realmente me siento cansado para conducir hasta la casa de Quatre.  
  
"Heero me guió hasta la habitación, supongo que la otra puerta es la de la suya. Es una casa confortable, la habitación que Heero me muestra esta bien arreglada. Tiene una cama grande y un escritorio. Una ventana cubierta con persianas. Es muy sobria, como Heero mismo."  
  
"Heero desapareció de la habitación, creo que era demasiado pedir que me diera las buenas noches. Pero me sorprende verlo aparecer de nuevo por la puerta mientras me avienta algo que no alcanzo a pescar y termina en mi cabeza."  
  
-- Creo que te puede servir para dormir  
  
"Una playera y unos shorts, sonrío, creo que comienzo a darme cuenta que Heero ha cambiado un poco."  
  
-- Muchas Gracias Heero! - sonrió -- Alguna pregunta? -- Realmente si tengo una - digo algo curioso, Heero me observa desde el marco de la puerta - Como sabías que la moto en la que llegué es de Trowa? - Creo que Heero esperaba otra clase de pregunta, sus ojos rolaron hacía arriba en señal de fastidio, pero esa era mi pregunta.. -- Escuche el ruido de la motocicleta cuando ibas entrando a la calle. Como se que vienes de L2, dudo que te hayas traído tu motocicleta, lo mismo para Wufei que viene de un trasbordador de Preventers, así que solo podía ser o de Quatre o de Trowa, ya que el circo de Trowa esta aquí. Pero no es el estilo de Quatre andar en moto, así que tiene que ser de Trowa... Satisfecho? -- Totalmente!, Buenas noches!  
  
"Heero desapareció después de que le di las buenas noches... Buenas noches?... si, estas si parecían ser unas buenas noches después de todo..."  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Bueno, yo pensaba hacerlo minific, pero esta historia me esta saliendo algo larga. Espero que les vaya gustando como va quedando.  
  
Todos los comentarios que quieran enviarme serán bien recibidos en la siguiente dirección: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com 


	2. La Noche en Casa de Heero

Recuperando el Sentido  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4 Category: Shonen Ai, Angst, Yaoi, POV de Duo. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos "  
  
Capitulo II  
  
La noche en casa de heero  
  
"Todo parece tan similar a L2, desde aquí puedo ver las luces de algunas casas, el cielo de la colonia lleno de tubos y cables. Por que la tecnología no ha avanzado lo suficiente como para proyectar un holograma de la luna y un cielo estrellado?"  
  
"Estoy ahora en casa de Heero, me siento contento de haberlo encontrado. Pero aun temo dormir si no tengo suficiente sueño, no quiero que las pesadillas me despierten con un grito y Heero se de cuenta que sigo temiendo a ellas. Por que esas imágenes no me dejan en paz? Algún día me sentiré libre del todo para vivir tranquilo?"  
  
"Estoy parado en la ventana de la habitación a la que me llevó Heero, he abierto las persianas, no soporto del todo la oscuridad. Dormiré hasta que me sienta cansado, hasta que los párpados se cierren solos, solo así me puedo asegurar que si sueño algo no podré recordarlo. Este es el motivo por el que no puedo levantarme temprano... Pero siento una emoción muy grande y eso me impide tener sueño, creo que aun me espera un buen tiempo de ver por esta ventana..."  
  
"Siento que alguien me observa, mi corazón late apresurado, no quiero voltear y toparme con las imágenes de siempre. Pero entonces siento algo cálido que me toca el hombro y me sobresalto por el susto..."  
  
-- Soy yo...  
  
"Escucho entonces la voz de Heero, mientras veo como la habitación se ilumina por la luz de una pequeña lámpara que Heero enciende. Yo no la había visto. Y nunca escuche que la puerta se abriera, como es que entro de esa forma?"  
  
-- Pensé que ya estarías dormido Heero! -- Yo pensé que tu dormías! -- Realmente no tenía sueño  
  
"Me senté en la cama de la habitación. Ya me había vestido con la playera y los shorts de Heero y me percate que Heero traía el pantalón de su pijama y no usaba la camisa, sobre sus hombros llevaba una toalla húmeda con la que sacudía su cabello. Seguramente acababa de bañarse."  
  
"Heero se sentó al bode de la cama, me miraba con esos ojos azul cobalto que recordaba tanto. Su mirada no había cambiado, aun seguía siendo muy fría. Nunca podrías saber que era lo que pensaba."  
  
-- Por que estas aun despierto? - pregunté -- Tenía aun cosas que hacer para mañana. -- En que trabajas? - pregunte curioso -- Mañana lo veras por ti mismo - no me contesto - que hacías con Hilde? -- Aburrirme... - dije sin pensar.  
  
"Heero clavo su mirada en mis ojos, creo que le extraño mi respuesta, pero no puede mas que reírme."  
  
-- Solo era una broma, me dedico a vender la chatarra que dejaron los mobil suits. Es un trabajo realmente tranquilo. A veces me aburro un poco. No tengo la libertad de moverme libremente, como Trowa, Quatre o Wufei. - Mi vista se fijo en el rostro de Heero, podrá él moverse como antes? No puedo evitar el preguntarle - tu puedes moverte a donde quieras? -- Si  
  
"Era de esperarse que pudiera moverse, no puedo evitar suspirar ante su respuesta. Parece que solamente yo he elegido pasar mi tiempo recluido."  
  
-- Pero después de las tres de la tarde... -- He?  
  
"No se si entendí bien?, acaso Heero esta libre después de las tres?, eso fue lo que oí?. Entonces también esta obligado a permanecer en algún lugar desde temprano hasta las tres?, como Quatre en su oficina o como Trowa en el circo, o como Wufei en Preventers?"  
  
-- Mañana lo veras. -- Si  
  
"Levante mi mirada, no podía evitar ver a Heero a los ojos. Por que me sentía nervioso? Cuantas veces estuvimos juntos durante las misiones? Pero nunca me sentí como ahora. No pude mantener mi mirada y la baje hasta ver mis rodillas. Necesitaba despejarme un poco. Volví a levantar la mirada para toparme con sus ojos que me seguían observando sin decir nada. Sonreí como antes."  
  
-- Me mostraste toda tu casa, pero no me dijiste donde esta el baño - dije aun sonriendo. -- Donde suelen estar todos los baños, al fondo a la derecha. -- Gracias!  
  
"Necesitaba sentir el agua fría en mi rostro, me estaba sintiendo acalorado en aquella habitación con Heero. Tome con ambas manos el chorro de agua que caía en el lavabo del baño. Sentía como el agua corría en sendos riachuelos a través de mis cabellos húmedos."  
  
-- Duo...  
  
"La voz de Heero me desconcentra, volteo a la puerta, pero esta cerrada, la voz de Heero proviene de afuera. Abro la puerta de forma instantánea y me topo de nuevo con la mirada de Heero. Mis cabellos escurren agua y mi rostro aun esta húmedo. Olvide por completo que me había vaciado agua en la cara."  
  
-- Si quieres tomar un baño, hay toallas en el gabinete de abajo - dijo señalándome el estante bajo el lavabo. -- Gracias Heero -- Hasta mañana -- Heero - le detengo un momento, he recordado que debo guardar la moto de Trowa. Heero me observa sin decir nada - tengo que guardar la moto de Trowa, o crees que este segura allí donde la deje? -- Estaría segura, este es un lugar tranquilo, pero ya la guarde por ti, esta junto con la mía - dijo de forma fría dando la vuelta para seguir por su camino. -- Gracias de nuevo.  
  
"Heero desapareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación, yo aun no comprendía por que me estaba sintiendo así?, por que estaba nervioso de estar en su casa, si ya antes habíamos compartido el techo y aun la habitación durante las misiones. Estaba asustado?... Si, asustado de sentirme tan frágil ante él..."  
  
MEDIO DÍA DE TRABAJO  
  
"No puedo creer que Heero me haya levantado a las seis de la mañana!, si anoche nos hemos retirado a las tres... solo tres horas hemos dormido, por lo menos él, yo aun tarde un poco en conciliar el sueño."  
  
"La luz que provoca la colonia me hace creer que el sol esta por salir, pero mis ojos no se pueden mantener abiertos. Heero casi me arrastra al baño, cree que es la única forma de despertarme. Me sorprende que él luzca tan fresco."  
  
-- Báñate, yo serviré el desayuno... -- Mejor me duermo otros cinco minutos - no puedo evitar el recargarme en su hombro mientras me empuja hasta el baño. -- No, tienes que estar listo en 20 minutos. Date prisa.  
  
"Mis ojos siguen cerrados, pero siento sus manos tibias retirarme la playera... creo que yo podría hacerlo solo... En que momento me empujo al baño sin playera?, puedo sentir el vapor del agua. El ha abierto la regadera para mi y desapareció por la puerta. Estaré listo como me lo ha pedido."  
  
"Retiro los shorts y el boxer que me cubre, el agua esta magnifica, la siento resbalar por mi cuerpo. Mis ojos siguen semi cerrados, tengo mucho sueño. No duermo lo suficiente y por mi culpa seguramente Heero se desvelo ayer. Aun que no lo aparenta."  
  
"Alcanzo a escuchar un timbre en la puerta, quien podrá ser tan temprano? Es mucha mi curiosidad pero es mas mi sueño de momento, así que primero debo despertar."  
  
"Mis manos resbalan por mi piel, me agrada... mi cabello?, había olvidado deshacer mi trenza, pero ya estoy mas despierto, ahora puedo hacerlo. Mi cabello cae como cascada sobre mi espalda. Es como una caricia sobre mi piel húmeda. Hace cuanto que no estoy con alguien? No lo recuerdo, la primera vez fue demasiado oscura, hace demasiados años y no fue nada agradable. Y las demás veces... ya hasta lo he olvidado..."  
  
"Por que pienso ahora en esto??... no puedo evitarlo, mis manos resbalan hasta tocar mi miembro húmedo y caliente por el agua que escurre sobre él. Se siente tan bien. Mi mano derecha parece detener la pared del baño, mientras la izquierda se mueve frotándolo ligeramente. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, una y otra vez. Realmente es agradable. Siento como se va endureciendo poco a poco con el movimiento rítmico de mi mano, me siento tan bien... mi respiración comienza a acelerarse con cada movimiento...  
  
-- Duo...  
  
"Volteo repentinamente para toparme con los ojos de Heero que me observan de una forma sorprendida. Como es que se me olvido cerrar la cortina??. Heero ha dejado ropa limpia y me ha pescado masturbándome..."  
  
-- Tienes menos de 5 minutos...  
  
"Heero salió del cuarto de baño sin decir nada mas, yo baje la vista avergonzado, jamás me habían pescado antes en un acto así. Y me he sentido peor al estar en su casa."  
  
-- Terminare de bañarme y después le pediré disculpas... - pero reacciono - realmente es él quien debería pedirme disculpas, debió haber tocado y no solo haber entrado así! Esta puede ser su casa, pero no tiene derecho a entrar así como así... Además no es algo que deba ser desconocido para él... - creo que estoy despertando. Río - de todas formas ya arruino mi diversión.  
  
"La Ropa de Heero me queda a la perfección, aun que no se por que he de vestir de esta forma? Me observo al espejo, me veo extraño, yo usando pantalón de vestir y camisa??? Aun que creo que mas extraño me veo al combinar ropa de vestir con Botas!!, lo bueno es que es de mi color preferido... negro!"  
  
"Camino hasta la cocina, el olor me guía... de cuando acá Heero cocina? "  
  
-- Puedo ayudarte Heero? - pregunto alegremente, he decidido olvidar el asunto del baño.  
  
"La cocina me parece extraña, es muy grande para una o dos personas. Tiene un enorme comedor redondo con diez platos y diez vasos dispuestos alrededor. Los platos están vacíos, pero Heero esta sirviendo leche de una jarra en cada vaso."  
  
-- Si - me dice de forma fría, sin mirarme, sigue sirviendo la leche de una forma exageradamente metódica. Supongo que lo ve como una misión, servir cada vaso de forma perfecta... suspiro, nunca dejara de ser un saldado perfecto - en la canasta que esta sobre la estufa, hay una serie de cosas, ponlas en los platos en partes iguales. -- En partes... iguales? - me sorprende lo que dice. -- Ya me escuchaste. -- Esta bien!!  
  
"Prefiero no discutir con él, había olvidado que siempre esta de mal humor. Realmente lo extrañe??, comienzo a creer que no."  
  
"Es extraño, la canasta esta llena de comida, hay de todo... sandwiches calientes, fruta y galletas...."  
  
-- Tu hiciste todo esto?? - Esta vez la vista de Heero si se dirigió a mi rostros sorprendido. Yo no lo creía capaz de cocinar. -- No - pero fue esa su única respuesta, mientras regresó su vista a continuar con su tarea. -- Si no lo hiciste tu... - entonces recordé el timbre en la puerta - ah!!, ya se, te trajeron la canasta, fue el timbre que escuche hace rato - dije sonriendo y convencido - Heero solo me observó - ya se me hacía extraño que tu pudieras cocinar. -- Esa es tu habilidad no la mía...  
  
"La voz fría de Heero me desconcertó, por que actuaba ahora de esa forma?, si la noche anterior parecía muy diferente. Aun por la mañana, cuando me despertó, parecía mas... más... humano."  
  
"No quiero discutir con él, es mejor hacer lo que me ha dicho. Necesito buscar un tema neutro de conversación, el silenció me mata. Creo saber que hacer."  
  
-- Gracias por prestarme tu ropa Heero, aun que la ropa de vestir no me agrada del todo. Esta tarde regresare con Quatre, allá están mis cosas - Comienzo a poner las cosas en los platos. Pero Heero me dirige una mirada extraña, creo que se molesto por lo de la ropa, por que siempre he de abrir de mas mi boca? - Bueno, no es que tu ropa este mal, pero no se por que debes vestir así?... te hace verte más grande. -- Es necesario. -- Verte más grande? -- Si. -- Tu trabajo así lo requiere? -- Si.  
  
"No puedo creer lo que dice, por que su trabajo lo requiere vestido así y que se vea más grande?. La comida, la ropa... La curiosidad es muy fuerte y no puedo evitar el preguntar."  
  
-- Para quien es todo esto? - Heero dejo la leche para mirarme, por fin termino de llenar los vasos, creo que si hubiera una forma de saber cuanta leche hay en cada vaso, nos daríamos cuenta que todos tienen exactamente lo mismo. -- Para la gente para la que trabajo. -- Tienes que darles el desayuno? -- No es mi obligación, pero lo hago. -- Para quien trabajas Heero? - mi curiosidad es demasiada ya. Que clase de trabajo hace Heero? -- No tardaras en darte cuenta... - de nuevo evade mi pregunta. -- Eres muy misterioso - le acuso un tanto desesperado, ha evitado mi pregunta desde el día de ayer. -- Y tu eres demasiado curioso... -- Pero tu... - El timbre de la puerta me interrumpe -- Ya llegaron - dijo Heero saliendo de la cocina  
  
"No me ha dicho que me quede en la cocina, creo que puedo espiar, pero alcanzo a escuchar un coro de voces... que dicen!?!"  
  
-- Gozaimasu Sensei Yuy! - escuche decir. -- En Ingles - la voz imperativa de Heero se escucho en respuesta al coro de voces. -- Good Morning Techaer Yuy!! - el mismo coro de voces. -- Todos pasen.  
  
"Escucho el mismo coro de voces que se dirigió a Heero correr de la sala a la cocina... no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, son... son... son..."  
  
-- Niños!  
  
"El grupo de pequeños llego corriendo a la cocina, yo estaba parado frente al comedor, todos al verme se detuvieron de golpe haciendo que uno chocara tras de otro"  
  
-- Duo Baka!! - gritaron todos al unísono.  
  
"Me quede de piedra en mi lugar, estos niños me estaban llamando Baka a mi?"  
  
-- Niños no diga eso - la fría voz de Heero los hizo regresar la vista a él - él es un amigo que se esta quedando aquí, nos acompañara él día de hoy. Pueden llamarlo sensei Maxwell... -- Realmente pueden decirme... -- Sensei Maxwell - dijo Heero en forma imperativa - no se dirigían a él de ninguna otra forma. Ahora todos tomen asiento. -- Arigato sensei Yuy!...  
  
"Todos son tan pequeños, no rebasan los ocho años, sonrió por lo que hace Heero, nunca imagine que el desayuno fuera para un grupo de ocho niños..."  
  
"Todos han tomado asiento, Heero entre ellos, yo no se aun que hacer"  
  
-- No vas a desayunar, sensei Maxwell? - pregunta uno de los pequeños. -- Si! Gracias. -- Deberás decir "Hai" para si y "Arigato" para Gracias o en Ingles - comentó Heero, mientras los pequeños ríen ante la reprimenda de su sensei Yuy!. Esto lo hizo a propósito y me molesta un poco. -- Prefiero el ingles!... Yes Teacher Yuy, and Tanks for the breakfast! - digo con cierto sarcasmo impreso en mi voz mientras al final murmuro - you Idiot!. -- Wow!, hablas muy bien el ingles - la voz del niño que me pregunto si desayunaba llama mi atención y le sonrió en respuesta. Es pequeño y usa lentes, pero me causa simpatía su comentario. -- Claro, el ingles es mi lengua natal. - le contesto sentándome entre el pequeño y Heero. -- Y usted es un cura sensei Maxwell? - vuelve a preguntar el pequeño de lentes. Me sorprende su pregunta y todos se me quedan viendo esperando una respuesta. Heero también me observa. -- No, no soy ningún cura, por que lo dices? -- Por que viste de negro, como el padre Sthepen. -- Pero no toda la gente que viste de negro es cura. -- Donde vivimos toda la gente que viste de negro es cura - dijo el pequeño de forma seria. -- Si, en el orfanato! - dice otro de los niños. -- Orfanato? -- Ya basta Sa'îd, Salim, vamos a comenzar con las gracias para después desayunar - dijo Heero de forma seria y todos los niños guardaron silenció después de eso.  
  
"El desayuno fue de los más relajante y divertido. Nunca creía que los niños fueran una serie de huérfanos criados en una iglesia, la iglesia que pase al llegar a la calle donde vive Heero es el lugar donde ellos viven. El chico de los lentes es el que más habla y los demás parecen seguirle mucho, él me cae muy bien y creo que Heero le aprecia, ya que es al que suele callar más. Al igual que a mi!... Son católicos, por lo que se dieron las gracias de tres formas diferentes. Gracias a dios, gracias a Ala y gracias a Buda. Eso fue de lo mas extraño. Alguna vez me comentó Heero que él no tenía Fe en ningún dios."  
  
"Por fin supe a lo que se dedica Heero... es maestro. Da Ingles y Japonés como materias, además de aritmética e Historia. La casa a lado de la suya es una aula de escuela a la que acude otro maestro que da Geografía, Gramática y algunos talleres, pero después de las tres. Además de los huérfanos de la Iglesia están en su clase otros 12 niños que viven cerca. Por eso en su patio delantero hay tantos jugos y juguetes. Ninguno de los niños rebasa los diez años de edad. Cuando llegue a su casa, esos juegos fueron los que me hicieron dudar, pero ahora me doy cuenta por que están allí. También ahora se por que necesita verse mas grande y por que todos le dicen Sensei."  
  
-- Ya basta!!... me rindo!!!... me rindo!!!  
  
"Estos niños son unos monstruos, me han sujetado entre los ocho en el pasto y me han hecho rendirme, pero es divertido... estoy jugando con ellos a la hora del recreo. Nunca me había divertido tanto, desde hace mucho que no me sentía como un niño... es tan gratificante... me siento vivo de nuevo!"  
  
"Todos los niños rieron al haberme ganado. Me levanto del pasto sacudiéndome la ropa. Heero me observa desde el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, me da la impresión de que esta enojado por algo. Su mirada no ha cambiado en nada."  
  
-- No me dirás ahora que estas molesto por lo de la ropa? - digo acercándome a él. -- No estoy molesto - me dijo entrando de nuevo al salón de clases. Me ha dejado de nuevo hablando solo. -- Este tipo nunca cambia! - no puedo evitar reír.  
  
"Sigo sin entender que es todo esto. Por que Heero esta como maestro de un grupo de Huérfanos y niños de bajos recursos?. Les da el desayuno y no me sorprendería que hasta la comida. No encaja con la personalidad de Heero. Quizá lo estoy juzgando mal, quizá siempre lo he juzgado mal... ahora me doy cuenta que durante el tiempo que convivimos durante la guerra, no le conocí mucho."  
  
"Siento que alguien jala mi trenza!, nunca me ha gustado que toquen mi cabello. Y volteo para reclamar por ello. Pero me sorprende la cara de quien lo hizo. Me sonríe abiertamente y eso me desarma. Este pequeño se parece un poco a mi cuando yo tenía su edad."  
  
-- Que sucede Sa'îd? - pregunto agachándome a su altura. -- Se quedara con el Sensei Yuy? - pregunta viéndome. -- Lo siento Sa'îd, no creo que al sensei Yuy le guste tenerme mucho por aquí - aun no se por que he dicho esto, pero así me siento. -- Yo creo que si le gusta que esté con él - me dice seguro. Eso me sorprende. -- Por que lo dices Sa'îd? -- Por que el sensei Yuy siempre se ve triste y él día de hoy esta contento. -- Contento? - eso si que me ha dejado extrañado, si así lo ven los niños contento, como será cuando esta enojado? -- Si, durante Matemáticas sonrió varias veces al verlo sensei. -- Eso si me hubiera gustado verlo, yo no lo vi sonreír... -- Es que se quedo dormido sensei...  
  
"No pude evitar sonrojarme ante las palabras del pequeño Sa'îd. Me quede dormido en el pupitre durante la clase de aritmética. Esa es la única materia que no soporto. El Ingles es fácil para mi y al japonés no le entiendo mucho, por eso estuve despierto, pero al llegar a las matemáticas... el sueño me gano."  
  
-- He... si... si, me quede dormido por que anoche me desvele. -- El sensei Yuy pidió que no lo despertáramos y sonrió al verlo dormir - a veces los niños nos dan buenas noticias sin saber! - se quedara con el sensei Yuy, sensei Maxwell? -- Duo... -- Hai, Sensei? -- No, me llamo Duo, prefiero que me digas Duo a sensei Maxwell.  
  
"Los ojos del niño se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar mi nombre. Por que se sorprendía tanto?. Una enorme sonrisa surco su carita angelical y me dijo alegremente."  
  
-- Yo también soy Duo!!...  
  
"No pude evitar el sorprenderme, como es que habíamos dos personas con el mismo nombre? Duo era un invento mío, no es realmente un nombre, por que este pequeño decía que también era Duo?  
  
-- No... no entendí... como que tu también eres Duo? -- Si, sensei. Cuando llegó el sensei Yuy a la escuela, yo le recibí y hablaba tanto que el sensei Yuy me dijo que me parecía a Duo - una sonrisa nerviosa cruzo mi rostro, ahora comenzaba a entender - además que también... - vi como el pequeño retiraba los lentes de su rostro y giraba su rostro a mi - tengo los ojos de su mismo color, sensei Maxwell.  
  
"Era verdad!!, el pequeño Sa'îd tenía los ojos violetas, igual que yo!. El cristal ligeramente ahumado me impedía ver el color de los ojos del pequeño, se notaba que los tenía claros, llegue a pensar que eran verdes o grises, pero nunca pensé que fueran violetas, como los míos. Entonces fue a este niño a quien llamaron Baka a la hora del desayuno!. Fue Heero quien bautizo a este niño con el sobrenombre de Duo por que le recordaba a mi... una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro..."  
  
-- Se quedara con el sensei Yuy? - volvió a preguntar el pequeño Sa'îd. -- Shut Up Duo! -- Pero si no estoy diciendo nada Heero! - reconocí la voz fría de Heero detrás de mi. -- Gomen nasai sensei Yuy! - fue al pequeño a quien Heero le pedía que se callara.  
  
"El pequeño Sa'îd salió corriendo a jugar con sus amigos. Yo regrese la vista a Heero que me veía desde el marco de la puerta de nuevo."  
  
-- Así que... -- Cállate, quieres Duo?  
  
"Heero volvió a entrar al aula de clases, creo que aun faltaban algunos minutos para que terminara el receso, pero ahora no permitiría que eludiera mis preguntas, así que le seguí hasta el interior."  
  
"Heero estaba sentado frente a su computadora portátil en el escritorio, definitivamente nunca la abandonaba. Me pare frente a él y puse ambas manos sobre el escritorio para llamar su atención."  
  
-- Así que tu también me extrañabas? - creo que no esperaba esa frase de mi, por que me vio directo a los ojos con algo de... furia? -- Si se puede extrañar el ruido, quizá si, menos no - dijo de una forma segura, preferí pensar que era su forma de bromear, ya que el sarcasmo no era su fuerte. -- Por que te empeñas en negarlo, le dices Duo al pequeño Sa'îd por que se parece a mi - trate de ser bromista con eso. -- Sobretodo en la cantidad de tonterías que dice por minuto. -- Yo no digo tonterías. -- Si lo haces, lo acabas de hacer... -- Que dije que fuera una tontería? -- Que te extrañé.  
  
"No puedo fingir que no me duele lo que dice, sobre todo cuando se que es verdad. Yo siempre fui una molestia para él."  
  
-- Creo que nunca debí venir, estaba mejor sin saber que me seguías considerando una molestia. - murmure sin darme cuenta.  
  
"Me di la vuelta para salir por la puerta del aula y dirigirme rumbo a la casa, para tomar mis cosas y partir a casa de Quatre, por lo menos allí no me consideran una molestia."  
  
"Me sentí triste por las palabras de Heero, yo seguía considerándolo mi amigo, pero para él solo seguía siendo una molestia, nada mas que una piedra en el zapato de la que debía deshacerse pronto. Esta vez la risa de los niños jugando en el jardín delantero no me detuvo. Antes me había hecho sonreír, ahora no siento nada, solo una profunda tristeza. Por que las duras palabras de Heero han causado este efecto en mi? Nunca palabras mas ciertas me han hecho ponerme así de triste."  
  
"A penas di un paso dentro de la casa y sentí como me detenían por el brazo. Me detuve sin mirar, pude ver los zapatos bien lustrados de Heero que estaban detrás de mi."  
  
-- Te doy las gracias por tu hospitalidad Heero... -- Gomen Duo... -- Sabes que no entiendo muy bien el japonés Heero... -- Lo... lo siento... -- No tienes por que disculparte por algo que es cierto - dije sin atreverme a mirarlo - yo siempre fui una molestia para ti en el pasado. Y aun ahora lo sigo siendo. -- Duo...  
  
"Por que Heero me detiene?, si solo soy una molestia no es mejor que me vaya? Pero su mano derecha detiene mi brazo, mientras la izquierda hace que me voltee a él. No me atrevo a verlo a los ojos... pero su mano se detiene bajo mi barbilla... quiere que le vea a los ojos? No, no quiero verlo a los ojos, no quiero ver el despreció en ellos"  
  
-- Mírame  
  
"La voz de Heero es imperativa, de nuevo reacciono antes de que mi cerebro de la orden... sus ojos son cálidos, por que no veo la frialdad de antes en ellos?"  
  
-- No eres ninguna molestia para mi, nunca lo fuiste en el pasado y no lo eres ahora. No te vayas... -- Pero Heero... -- Por Favor...  
  
"Por Favor?, me esta pidiendo que me quede... como un favor?, esta vez no es una orden es una suplica!."  
  
-- Tengo mas de un año sin ver a nadie, sabes que no se como dirigirme a la gente. No quise... -- Esta bien Heero, no tienes que decir mas - dije sonriendo. Pero por que su mano no se retira de mi barbilla? Ya acepte quedarme no? -- Gracias.  
  
"Por que su mano sigue en mi barbilla? Por que me mira de esa forma?... mi corazón late acelerado, me estoy poniendo nervioso... él es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, no tengo por que ponerme nervioso, no tengo motivos!"  
  
"Retiro la mano de Heero que detiene mi barbilla para apretarla en señal de acuerdo, mientras trato de calmarme para hablar"  
  
-- Debes regresar a clases -- Si, pero antes necesito pedirte otro favor - mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa. -- Puedes ir a la casa de enfrente, con la señora Hessa, ella fue quien me trajo el desayuno para los niños. Puedes llevarle la canasta y traer la comida que te va a dar? -- Claro Heero. -- Terminando las clases, comeremos con los mismos ocho niños de la mañana. Y después podremos ir con Quatre. -- Ir con Quatre? -- Dijiste que allí estaban tus cosas, no? -- Si -- Entonces iremos por ellas. -- He?? -- Te quedaras aquí. No es así? -- Aquí? -- No quieres? -- No, no es eso, es que pensé que te molestaría. -- Ya te dije que no eres una molestia.  
  
"Mi sonrisa apareció sin que yo pudiera impedirlo, no creía que Heero quisiera que me quedara en su casa hasta el fin de semana."  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Bueno, espero que las cosas me estén saliendo bien, es la primera vez que hago un fic largo. Agradeceré me digan que les esta pareciendo.  
  
Comentarios y sugerencias, háganmelas llegar a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com 


	3. Rumbo a Casa de Quatre

Recuperando el Sentido  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4 Category: Shonen Ai, Angst, Yaoi, POV de Duo. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos "  
  
Capítulo III  
  
RUMBO A CASA DE qUATRE  
  
"De nuevo el aire que golpea mi rostro me hace sentirme vivo. Me gusta correr a toda velocidad en la moto de Trowa, aun que la mía es aun mas rápida. Heero viene detrás de mi, no ha podido rebasarme, rió en burla, el puede leer mis labios. Hemos acordado una carrera hasta casa de Quatre, vamos a toda velocidad y creo que por primera vez le he de ganar en algo..."  
  
"Vamos pasando un tramo solitario, pero puedo ver una serie de luces... es demasiado tarde para bajar la velocidad, una patrulla nos ha atrapado en la carrera"  
  
"Volteo a ver donde viene Heero y que tan lejos viene la patrulla con las luces y la sirena encendidas. Nos piden que nos detengamos, pero Heero niega con la cabeza la orden. Permito que me alcancé y puedo ver las señales que me hace. Al frente hay una bifurcación del camino, vamos a separarnos, la patrulla no podrá seguirnos a los dos. Muevo la cabeza en señal de aprobación y es entonces que nos separamos."  
  
"La patrulla se fue siguiendo a Heero, me detengo unos metros adelante del camino. No tengo que preocuparme por él, se que Heero saldrá de esta como lo hizo antes cuando conducía su Gundam."  
  
-- Bueno, creo que esta ves si le ganaré! - sonrió  
  
"Vuelvo a ponerme el casco y subo a la moto para seguir rumbo a la casa de Quatre, espero que Heero pueda llegar, no se por que dudo, él es un soldado y esta entrenado para ganar."  
  
"No puedo evitar el pensar sobre lo sucedido en la escuela. Por que Heero me puso nervioso? Por que me veía de esa forma, tan, tan... sexy..."  
  
-- Pero en que demonios estoy pensando?!!!...  
  
"Freno de golpe la moto, por que estoy pensando que Heero me veía de una forma sexy? No, esto no puede ser posible!, estoy confundido, eso es todo, es una confusión en mi cabeza, nada más que eso."  
  
"Vuelvo a ponerme en marcha para ir a la casa de Quatre, he perdido tiempo detenido, quizá ya llegó Heero a casa de Quatre, por pensar en tonterías, seguramente volví a perder con él..."  
  
EN CASA DE QUATRE  
  
"Estoy frente a la casa de Quatre, pero por más que volteo a ver a los alrededores no veo a Heero por ningún lado. Es que lo habrán atrapado? No puedo creer eso, él no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente."  
  
"Quizá esta dentro de la casa de Quatre, así que me adelanto para tocar a la puerta. Espero un momento a que alguien me abra la puerta y es Rashid quien me recibe"  
  
-- Buenas tardes señor Maxwell -- Buenas tardes Rashid, esta Quatre en casa? -- Si, pase usted, aquí aun están los señores Barton y Wufei. -- Que bien!! - dije entrando con Rashid - y no ha llegado Heero? -- No ha llegado nadie más, además de usted.  
  
"Heero no había llegado aun?, estoy comenzando a preocuparme, creo que debimos habernos detenido, que nos hubieran hecho?, quizá aplicarnos solo una multa. Pero somos demasiado tercos, nos gusta ir en contra de las reglas."  
  
-- Duo!!  
  
"La voz alegre de Quatre me saca de mis pensamientos"  
  
-- Hola Quatre!, lamento no haber llegado anoche, pero... - Quatre niega con la cabeza, no quiere que le diga nada? -- No te preocupes, te dije que mi casa es tu casa y aquí puedes venir cuando quieras. No es necesario que estés aquí, yo seré feliz si tu estas feliz. -- Gracias Quatre! -- Pero ahora hay algo que te preocupa - me sorprende su percepción. No puedo evitar el sorprenderme, rasco mi cabeza, no se si decirle o no? - Es Heero, verdad? -- Como sabes eso Quatre?, es decir, Como sabes las cosas antes de que te las diga siquiera? - Quatre ríe. -- Es un don - me dice sonriendo, ahora se que no habrá nada que pueda ocultarle. Suspiro resignado, si ya lo sabe que caso tiene no decirle. -- Heero y yo veníamos jugando carreras y fuimos sorprendidos por una patrulla, nos separamos a medio camino de tu casa, pero él aun no llega. No se si le han atrapado. -- No creo que le hayan atrapado, él siempre fue muy bueno en cuestiones de combate. Debe haberle ocurrido otra cosa. - pero Quatre se quedo pensando un momento - dime Duo, en que parte se separaron? -- En la bifurcación que esta a 7 kilómetros de aquí. Yo tome el camino de la izquierda y Heero el de la derecha. -- Ha, ya se lo que le ha de haber pasado a Heero. -- Que? -- Están construyendo algo cerca de aquí, así que cerraron el camino cercano. El camino de la derecha es mas largo, va a dar a 2 kilómetros de aquí, debido al cierre del otro camino. Así que seguramente Heero no tardara en llegar. -- Que alivió! -- Vienes por tus cosas, no es así? - de nuevo me sorprendió, pero suspire, olvide ese don que tiene. -- No te molesta? - pero Quatre sonrío de nuevo. -- No, si tu estas feliz, yo soy feliz - me dijo riendo, mientras me acompañaba a mi cuarto para recoger mis cosas.  
  
EN LA COCHERA DE LA MANSION WINNER  
  
Heero había llegado ya a la mansión Winner, como había dicho Quatre, había salido del camino de la bifurcación dos kilómetros mas adelante de la mansión. Así que tuvo que regresar por un camino distinto.  
  
Estaba guardando la moto en la cochera, junto con la de Trowa. Se había encontrado a Abdul a las afueras de la mansión, recién llegaba y le había reconocido. Este le indico el lugar en donde podría estacionar la moto.  
  
Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la entrada de la mansión cuando pudo reconocer a alguien que estaba recargado en la pared, detrás de la puerta cerrada de la cochera.  
  
Tenía los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada, como viendo al piso. Pero realmente tenía los ojos cerrados. No era necesario saber a quien esperaba, Heero lo sabía bien.  
  
Abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió el movimiento del expiloto.  
  
-- Yuy! -- Wufei  
  
Ambos expilotos se quedaron viendo, tenían mucho tiempo de no verse, pero Heero pudo ver en los ojos oscuros de Wufei una mezcla de furia con otro sentimiento.  
  
-- Tanto tiempo, no Yuy? - pregunto Wufei -- Si, Wufei. -- Necesito hablar contigo -- Eso estamos haciendo, no? -- Si  
  
Wufei camino hasta quedar frente a Heero, pudo darse cuenta que Heero no había cambiado mucho en apariencia, solo estaba mas alto, como el resto de los pilotos.  
  
Heero cruzo los brazos sin dejar de ver a los ojos a Wufei.  
  
-- Así que Maxwell te encontró?. -- Si. -- Fue tan sencillo como enviarte un correo de la maquina de Quatre. -- Eso parece. -- Vamos Yuy, tu estabas esperando que él te encontrara. Por eso abrías los correos de Quatre, por que te enterabas que tanto hacía él. -- No se de que hablas Wufei. -- Yuy, yo ya sabía que estabas aquí en L4 - la mirada fría de Heero no cambio, solo le observo de forma mas profunda. -- Por tu trabajo en Pereventers? -- Si, estas catalogado como Terrorista. -- Al igual que tu. -- Al igual que todos los expilotos de Gundam y principales dirigentes de Oz y Colmillo blanco. -- No veo a donde vas con esta conversación Wufei? -- A Duo, allí es a donde voy - dijo de forma seria, llamando a Duo por su nombre y no por el apellido como solía hacerle. Esto desconcertó un poco a Heero, pero no lo daría a notar. -- Que hay con él? -- Se quedara contigo hasta que regrese a L2? - Heero solo asintió sin decir nada - Hoy llamo Hilde preocupada.  
  
La mirada de Heero se endureció al oír lo que decía Wufei.  
  
-- Veo por tu mirada que Duo no te ha dicho nada sobre ella. -- Que tendría que decirme sobre Hilde? -- Deberás preguntárselo a él. - Heero asintió de nuevo - Hilde llamo para avisarle a Duo que Max viene a buscarlo. -- Quien es Max? -- Alguien peligroso - Heero le siguió observando -Hilde creía hasta hace poco que Max era amigo de Duo, pero ese tipo no es lo que aparenta. Es un ex dirigente de colmillo blanco. -- Y por que busca a Duo? -- También deberás preguntárselo a él, yo solo te estoy poniendo sobre aviso. Ya que Duo estará contigo en esa escuela. -- Por que no se lo dijiste a Duo en lugar de a mi? -- Por que se que te interesa. -- No me interesa. -- No es necesario que lo niegues, soy observador.  
  
Heero comenzó a caminar para pasar delante de Wufei rumbo a la mansión de Quatre. Wufei no se movió, se quedo aun de brazos cruzados, pero cuando Heero paso a su altura, murmuro.  
  
-- Encontré tu expediente militar... - Heero volteo a ver a Wufei sorprendido - veo que te sorprende. -- Esos expedientes fueron destruidos, no pudiste encontrarlo. -- Vi todos los expedientes, incluido el mío. -- Done están? -- Los destruí, ahora ya no existen. -- Bien. -- Pero vi cierta similitud en la forma de entrenarlos a ti a Trowa y a Duo. A un que la forma de entrenarte para soportar el dolor fue demasiado severa.  
  
La mirada de Heero se endureció, mientras apretaba los puños.  
  
-- Ya no existen esos expedientes, nadie sabrá lo que te estoy diciendo. Pero ahora entiendo muchas cosas sobre ti - Heero lo observo sin decir palabra - Ahora entiendo por que te fuiste con Relena en lugar de quedarte. Veo que no funciono. Lo que no encaja es lo que haces ahora. Por que lo haces? -- No hay motivo. -- Yo tengo mi propia teoría. -- Pero yo no quiero saberla. -- No quieres saberla por que temes que este en lo correcto. -- Por que debía tener miedo a unas palabras? -- Por que te enfrentaran a la realidad. - al ver que Heero no decía nada, Wufei continuo - Tu enseñas a esos niños por Duo, por que te recuerdan lo que el fue. Por que al estar con ellos, tienes la esperanza de estar con él. -- Si así fuera, por que te molesta tanto? -- Por que...  
  
La puerta se abrió detrás de ellos, la figura alta de Trowa apareció en la entrada a la cochera.  
  
-- Así que aquí estaban los dos? - dijo Trowa viendo a los dos expilotos - Quatre nos espera en la mansión.  
  
Heero solo asintió y siguió a Trowa, Wufei los siguió a los dos, dejando inconclusa la conversación con Heero.  
  
DE REGRESO A CASA DE HEERO  
  
"Estaba contento, después de todo nos habíamos visto los cinco de nuevo. Aun que fuera solo por un rato, ya que Heero necesitaba llegar temprano a su casa para preparar el material del siguiente día"  
  
-- Extraña combinación Maxwell - me dijo Wufei al verme con ropa de vestir y botas. Creo que trataba de vengarse por la cantidad de veces en que le he jugado bromas. Pero nadie puede ganarme cuando de jugar con palabras se trata. Solo le sonreí y pase mi brazo por sus hombros. -- Vaya Wufei, no sabía que te gustaba más vestido informal! - Wufei se sonrojo por mis palabras, mientras todos rieron. Más Heero ni siquiera nos miro, bueno, que esperaba?, el nunca sonríe y no sonreiría ahora por uno de mis chistes.  
  
"Wufei regresaba a Preventers esa misma noche, así que me despedí de él. Me pareció extraño que me dijera antes de salir de la casa de Quatre, que Heero tenía algo que decirme. Heero solo lo observo, esa mirada de Heero la he visto antes, es la misma que pone cuando quiere matar a alguien."  
  
"Trowa se quedaba en L4 por una temporada, el circo estaba trabajando allí ahora y eso le permitía ver a Quatre mas seguido. Por lo que no era necesario que le llevara la moto, Quatre podía llevarlo."  
  
-- Puedes llevártela si la necesitas - me ofreció Trowa. -- No creo que vaya a muchas partes por aquí, es mejor que te la quedes, así puedes ir y venir del circo a casa de Quatre sin necesidad de depender de un auto - Trowa asintió. -- Quieren que los llevemos a su casa? - ofreció Quatre. -- No es necesario nos iremos en mi motocicleta - dijo Heero.  
  
"Heero fue por su motocicleta, yo hubiera preferido quedarme en casa de Quatre a cenar, las cenas son muy especiales con él. Aun no se como sean las cenas en casa de Heero, pero si él cocina, preferiré quedarme sin cenar, aun recuerdo que el admitió que no sabe hacerlo. Por lo menos el desayuno y la comida de la señora Hessa, es buena."  
  
-- Vamos Duo  
  
"La voz imperativa de Heero llega hasta mi. Aun me estoy despidiendo de Quatre que no se cansa de sonreírme y decirme que seré bienvenido cuando quiera. Trowa y Wufei solo me observan, pero es la mirada de Wufei la que me altera un poco."  
  
"Cuando fue a visitarme a L2, se veía muy diferente, mas alegre. Por que ahora se ve molesto?, podría decirse que aun cuando llegue, el día de ayer, se veía bien, hasta contento. No entiendo que es lo que le enfado?"  
  
-- Heero - estoy a punto de montar detrás de Heero cuando la voz de Trowa nos distrae. -- No se si Duo te comento que Relena te esta buscando. -- No dijo nada - respondió Heero con la misma voz fría. -- Lo olvide, lo siento - respondí apenado, debí decirlo, pero han sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no lo recordé. -- Si la ven, no le digan donde estoy. -- No sabemos donde estas - respondió Quatre sonriendo. -- Entonces no le mentirán - dijo Heero viendo a Trowa y a Quatre - sube Duo. -- Si  
  
"Subi a la moto con Heero, sujeté sus hombros para sostenerme. Estaba junto a él, demasiado cerca!, por que comienzo a ponerme nervioso?, no tengo motivos, no tengo motivos!"  
  
"Veo a Quatre, el tiene ese don especial sabrá como me estoy sintiendo ahora? Realmente lo sabe? Sus ojos están sobre mi, me observa sin decir nada. El realmente sabe?"  
  
-- Duo!  
  
"La voz de Trowa me hace voltear a verlo, me arroja algo que alcanzo a atrapar entre mis brazos. Es el casco con el que conduce su moto."  
  
-- Llévatelo, vas a necesitarlo. Yo tengo uno de repuesto en el circo. -- Gracias Trowa!  
  
"Heero brinco sobre el encendido de la moto, por poco me caigo cuando acelero para partir"  
  
-- Sujétate bien - me dijo -- Eso intento, no puedes ir un poco mas despacio? -- No  
  
"Por que para todo tenía que ser tan frío?, yo apenas puedo sostenerme de sus hombros, Heero va muy rápido, agachado sobre la moto. Estoy conciente de su cuerpo cerca del mío. Por que pienso en su cuerpo???  
  
-- Ah, ah! - casi pierdo el equilibrio. -- No te distraigas  
  
"No te distraigas?, que este tipo esta loco?, va a casi 100 millas por hora y me pide poner atención?"  
  
-- En verdad no puedes ir mas despacio? - vuelvo a intentar que baje un poco la velocidad - También me gustaría llegar pronto a tu casa, pero no con alas de angelito. -- No voy recio -- Que no vas recio?, creo que a la velocidad que llevas podrías ganarle a un auto formula uno. -- No exageres. -- No estoy exagerando. -- Hace rato veníamos jugando carreras e ibas más rápido que yo. -- Pero hace rato yo venia en otra moto, ahora somos dos sobre una sola moto. -- No es un caballo, no resentirá el peso extra.  
  
"Por que con Heero todo era discusión?, era esto lo que estaba buscando? Era realmente esto lo que extrañaba de él?... No tengo mas tiempo de pensar, hemos llegado a la bifurcación en la que nos habíamos separado. Allí esta una patrulla, me parece que es la misma que siguió a Heero. Nos estará esperando? Heero aun va muy rápido, he de tratar de advertirle. Así que extiendo mi mano por delante de él para apuntar a la patrulla"  
  
-- Heero!! -- Ya la vi -- Nos estará esperando?  
  
"La patrulla no me da tiempo a que Heero responda, comienza a seguirnos encendiendo la torreta y la sirena. Claro que nos estaba esperando"  
  
-- Sujétate bien - no es necesario ni que me lo diga, voy bien agarrado de sus hombros. -- Si obtiene tu matricula podrá encontrarnos en la escuela - digo preocupado. -- No traigo matricula - me sorprende, pero más me sorprenden sus siguientes palabras - Duo, abrázame. -- Que? - por que si el aire esta golpeando mis mejillas siento tanta calor en mi cara?, me ruborizo?, por que?. -- Sujeto solo de mis hombros te vas a caer, voy a aumentar aun mas la velocidad. Debes abrazarme.  
  
"Estoy nervioso... no quiero abrazarlo, no quiero. Pero por que estoy renuente?, No hice eso mismo al pasar mi brazo por el hombro de Wufei? Es lo mismo, somos amigos, somos amigos"  
  
"Paso mis brazos a través de su pecho, esta ves estamos aun mas juntos que antes. Siento algo en mi estomago, no puede estarme pasando esto a mi?. Necesito distraerme, así que volteo para ver que tan lejos viene la patrulla"  
  
-- Nos esta alcanzando Heero! - le grito para advertirle que acelere. -- No por mucho tiempo. Sujétate bien!  
  
"Ante su orden, aprieto mas mis brazos sobre su pecho. Siento su corazón en mis manos? Es su corazón el que late de esa forma?... no, es el mío!!, siento que mis manos están palpitando y sudando. Estoy tan nervioso"  
  
"Heero dobla en algún lado, la patrulla no puede seguirnos sobre la pendiente. Es una suerte que la moto sea tan versátil y no necesite un camino para andar."  
  
"Estamos regresando por el camino, aun alcanzó a escuchar la sirena de la patrulla. Nos ha pedido varias veces que nos detengamos, pero Heero sigue huyendo. No se cual sea el motivo... pero yo quiero bajarme pronto. Mi corazón y otra cosa están apunto de reventarse."  
  
"Siento las tibias manos de Heero cuando las levanta para tocar las mías... Por que lo hace??. Siento una corriente eléctrica que recorre mis brazos, no la puedo soportar, me suelto de su pecho. La moto no ha detenido su paso... me caigo... "  
  
-- Heeeerrroooo!!  
  
"Por que todo esta oscuro?... ha, tengo mis ojos cerrados... Estoy tirado en el... pasto?, es esto pasto?... así parece. Creo que el pasto amortiguo mi caída. Abro por fin los ojos. Se ve el cielo, bueno, los cables y la tenue luz que provoca la colonia. Estoy cerca de un árbol, puedo ver como el viento agita las hojas. No me duele nada... acaso estoy muerto?"  
  
-- Duo... - la cara de Heero aparece delante de mis ojos mientras retira el casco de mi cabeza. Debería asustarme? -- Esto es el infierno... - comienzo a reír sin control. -- Shut Up Duo!!  
  
"Las manos de Heero cubren mis labios, mientras el mismo me cubre con su cuerpo... que hace?, Por que hace esto?."  
  
"Parte de su cuerpo esta sobre mi. Por que estoy excitado?, no puedo evitarlo. Si, su pierna sube más se dará cuenta de cómo me siento... Pero él esta inmóvil, como yo y su vista no esta puesta en mi. Esta observando por encima de la hierba."  
  
-- Aquí esta el policía que nos sigue, no hables - me dice en voz baja, yo apenas puedo asentir. Las manos de Heero siguen cubriendo mi boca. No se ha dado cuenta que no me deja respirar?  
  
"Esta muy cerca de mi rostro. El sigue observando por encima de la hierba. Se que el policía se ha bajado de la patrulla para revisar el lugar donde hemos parado. No escucho nada, solo mi corazón latiendo. Por que me siento afiebrado?, estoy sudando y muy nervioso!."  
  
"Me falta el aire y Heero no retira su mano de mi boca. No aguanto mas, levanto mi mano y retiro su mano de mi boca para que entre aire a mis pulmones."  
  
-- Te encuentras bien?  
  
"Heero me observa a los ojos, pero yo no atino a decir nada. Solo asiento moviendo la cabeza. Estar boca arriba frente a él no me agrada."  
  
-- Te ves rojo, realmente estas bien? -- No estaría rojo si no hubieras tratado de asfixiarme! -- Si no te la pasaras hablando no tendría por que haberlo hecho! -- Si no me hubieras asustado tocando mis manos no estaríamos ahora aquí! -- Si no me hubieras apretado tanto yo no habría tratado de que me soltaras un poco...  
  
"De nuevo discusión con Heero. Mi corazón seguía latiendo a toda prisa, pero no quería tenerlo tan cerca, así que me dispuse a levantarme. Pero sus brazos me sujetaron por el pecho para mantenerme abajo"  
  
-- Hee.. Heero! -- No lo hagas. Deshazte la trenza. - me dijo en voz baja. -- Que? por que? - respondí de igual forma. -- No hay tiempo de explicaciones, solo hazlo.  
  
"Entonces pude escuchar las pisadas sobre la hierba, alguien se acercaba. Realmente estaba cerca de nosotros. Comencé a deshacer la trenza, no se por que Heero me pedía eso, pero debía tener alguna idea para salir del embrollo en el que nos había metido por no obedecer a la ley. Donde habrá puesto Heero la moto?, quizá a nosotros no nos vean, pero la moto no se puede esconder tan fácilmente"  
  
"Termine de deshacer mi trenza, mi cabello quedo esparcido entre la hierba a un lado mío. Las pisadas se escuchaban ahora mas cerca que antes. Heero seguía viendo por encima de la hierba. Mis ojos estaban también viendo hacía arriba, esperaba ver en cualquier momento aparecer al policía diciendo que quedábamos arrestados..."  
  
"Los ojos de Heero se fijaron en mi rostro al dejar de ver por encima de la hierba. Por que su mirada me hace sentirme nervioso?. Aun tiene sus brazos sobre mi pecho impidiendo que me levante. Estiró sus brazos para ponerlos a un lado de mi cuerpo. Pero su rostro se acerca a mí, por que?, que va a hacer???... por que cierra los ojos?, por que se acerca tanto a mi rostro??"  
  
"Siento el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí y su rostro pegado al mío, en un momento cerré yo también mis ojos... esperando que?, un beso suyo? Estoy sudando, mi corazón esta a punto de estallar de nuevo y la excitación no se podrá ocultar por mas tiempo. Los labios de Heero están en mi barbilla, mientras su cabello cubre casi todo mi rostro y yo no puedo pronunciar palabras..."  
  
-- Jóvenes, lamento molestarlos  
  
"Heero levanta la cabeza y voltea a ver al hombre que habla. Yo cierro los ojos, el rubor cubre mi rostro. No quiero ver lo que este hombre va a decir."  
  
-- Siento mucho la interrupción. Pero buscamos a un par de rebeldes que viajaban en una motocicleta. Los han visto por aquí? - La voz del hombre no suena acusadora, acaso no sabe que somos nosotros? -- Lo siento, no hemos visto a nadie - dijo Heero con la voz fría, no hay ningún cambio en su modulación de voz. Suena tan tranquilo. -- Y usted señorita, no vio nada? - señorita?, es a mi a quien pregunta? Solo abro los ojos y le veo, aun de cabeza, ya que Heero no me ha permitido levantarme, ya que sigue sobre mi, el hombre esta sonriendo! -- No señor - trato de hacer mi voz un poco mas delgada. No cabe duda que cree que soy mujer. -- Lamento haberlos interrumpido - dijo el hombre sonriendo dándose la vuelta - He Sharif, creo que se nos volvieron a escapar! - se paro y volteo a vernos de nuevo, yo aun no me puedo levantar Heero no ha cambiado de posición - gracias por su ayuda.  
  
"Heero solo asintió con la cabeza, vuelvo a intentar ponerme de pie, pero de nuevo Heero me lo impide al no moverse."  
  
-- Espera, deja que la patrulla tome camino. -- Por lo menos levántate de mi Heero!  
  
"El cuerpo de Heero se deja caer a un lado mío, al tiempo en que retira sus manos de los costados de mi cuerpo. Por fin puedo sentir un poco de aire sobre mi cuerpo. El lugar donde el cuerpo de Heero descansaban lo he sentido ardiendo... por que?, no entiendo que es lo que me pasa?"  
  
-- Ya se fueron, ya podemos levantarnos  
  
"Heero se incorpora sentándose sobre la hierba. Yo hago lo mismo, mi cabello cae desordenado sobre mi espalda. No entiendo nada... no se por que me beso... Un momento no me beso!... o eso se considera un beso?"  
  
-- Vaya lío en el que nos hemos metido y todo por no detenernos la primera vez - digo sin animarme a verlo, no quiero pensar en los motivos por los que Heero me beso... no, no me beso!... ni los motivos por los cuales estoy aun excitado. -- No debían detenernos Duo. Si la policía nos detiene y ven nuestro archivo sabrán que somos considerados terroristas. -- Que?  
  
"No puedo evitar el verlo, Heero no bromearía con una cosa así. El también me observa. Terroristas!"  
  
-- Wufei me lo dijo hoy, pero yo ya lo sabía. Pereventers nos tiene en su lista de personas peligrosas, gente a la que deben vigilar. -- Pero si el trabajo que hacemos es noble y dentro de la ley, por que deben vigilarnos?. -- Por haber sido pilotos de Gundam's  
  
"Un suspiro escapo de mis labios, parece que por mas intentos que hagamos por ser personas normales, debido al trabajo que antes hicimos con los gundams, no podremos ser tan normales como nos gustaría"  
  
-- Quien es Max?  
  
"La pregunta de Heero me toma por sorpresa. Max?, se refiere al mismo Max que deje en L2?"  
  
-- A que Max te refieres? -- Hilde llamo diciendo que Max viene a L4 a buscarte - el tono de voz de Heero sigue siendo frío, pero su mirada es diferente - es alguien a quien dejaste allá? Por que Hilde esta tan preocupada por él? -- No entiendo la pregunta Heero? - por que su mirada se ve ahora mas dura que antes? - Max es una persona de la que he tratado de librarme desde hace meses. No sabía que venía para acá. Y no tengo idea de por que Hilde este preocupada? -- Quizá esta celosa de ese tal Max -- Celosa? - no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada sobre lo que dice Heero - Hilde Celosa??, que buena broma... -- No vives con Hilde? - pregunta Heero viendo mi reacción - acaso ella no te quiere? Creo que cualquier mujer enamorada se pondría celosa si a su novio lo sigue otra persona.  
  
"Mi mirada se fija en el pasto, pero la levanto para ver a Heero. Creo que él no sabe nada, es cierto, a Heero es al único que no le he contado esa parte."  
  
-- Claro que Hilde me quiere, pero no de la forma en que una mujer quiere a un Hombre - sonrió para ver a Heero - esta parte es un poco dolorosa para mi. -- No tienes que decirlo si no quieres. -- Si quiero - veo a Heero que sigue sentado - pero quizá no quieras escucharla. -- Adelante -- Cuando recién nos separamos, yo no tenía un lugar a donde llegar, todos parecían tener un sitio a donde regresar. Tu te quedaría a cuidar de Relena. Quatre regresaría con su familia, Trowa volvería con Catherine al Circo y a Wufei se le ofreció un trabajo en Preventers. Todos parecían saber a donde querían ir... todos menos yo.  
  
A mi me hubiera gustado quedarme en Preventers, por lo menos estaba Wufei, uno de aquellos a los que yo consideraba mi familia. La Guerra es la única que me ha dado y quitado a los que yo considero mi familia...  
  
Recordé a Hilde y llegue a L2 con la idea de quedarme con ella. Durante la última batalla con Zech en libra, me di cuenta que Hilde sentía por mi un cariño especial. Quise creer que con ella estaría bien.  
  
-- Y no fue así? - Heero me pregunto, pero solo negué con la cabeza. -- Yo quise creer que el cariño que ella sentía por mi era amor. Pero me di cuenta que no era así de la manera más tonta. -- De que forma? -- Una tarde que terminamos temprano en el deposito y regresamos a casa, tenía planeado pedirle que fuera mi novia. Por lo que prepare una magnifica cena y cuando trate de besarla para decláramele... - suspire al recordar. -- Que paso? -- Hilde me dijo que yo estaba mal interpretando las cosas, que no era que no me quisiera, pero que a ella... no le gustan los hombres, a ella le gustan las mujeres. - Guardamos silencio después de esa confesión.- Yo aun recuerdo las palabras de Hilde, pero lejos de sentirme mal, me sentí algo aliviado. Yo realmente no la amaba. Solo creía que ella me recibía en su casa por que estaba enamorada de mi.  
  
"Sonreí amargamente, Heero veía a la nada, el paisaje frente al que estábamos era solitario, solo se veía la construcción de edificios y un enorme campo con pasto. Posiblemente destinado a algún parque."  
  
-- Creo que fui pretencioso al creer que Hilde me amaba... - Heero volteo a verme. No entendí que clase de mirada era la que me dirigía en ese momento - quien podría querer a alguien como yo... un huérfano y soldado, sin otro pasado que solo muerte. Con las manos llenas de sangre e incapaz de...  
  
"Por que estoy diciéndole esto a Heero?, por que estoy hablando tanto?, es lo que mas le disgusta de mi. No debería decir nada mas."  
  
"Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, el aire fresco de la colonia comenzó a agitar mi cabello, lo sentía rozando mi rostro. Pero sentí algo cálido también, algo que detenía mi barbilla para obligarme a ver hacía arriba..."  
  
-- Heero? - al abrir mis ojos pude ver los ojos azul cobalto de Heero que me veían. -- Tienes mucho que ofrecer Duo, todos los soldados nos hemos sentido así alguna vez. Yo mismo me sentía perdido, pero ahora he encontrado lo que creía que no recuperaría jamás. - Parecía tan sincero... -- Te refieres a los niños de la iglesia? -- En parte si... -- Que fue lo que te llevó allí, no entiendo por que estas como maestro y no seguiste con Relena. Te veías tan seguro de estar con ella. - Heero soltó mi barbilla para sentarse a un lado mío. -- Me fui con Relena por que había prometido protegerla. Cuando me asegure que no corría ningún peligro me fui de su lado... -- Sin avisarle?, por eso te busca ahora? -- Yo cumplí con decirle que me iba, no tenía por que decirle a donde o con quien iba. -- Con quien? - Heero iba a buscar a alguien? Heero volteo a verme, de nuevo su mirada era diferente a la de siempre - ibas a buscar a alguien? -- Quizá... - de nuevo desvió la mirada para ver al frente. -- Que paso entonces? Como es que terminaste dando clases? -- Llegue a la iglesia por casualidad. Había visto a los niños jugando y... -- Y?...  
  
"Heero volteo a ver el cielo de la colonia, las luces se estaban haciendo cada vez más tenues. Las luces de los edificios comenzaban a encenderse."  
  
-- Y... se esta haciendo tarde y debemos llegar a la casa - dijo Heero poniéndose abruptamente de pie. -- Espera Heero! - dije poniéndome yo también de pie para seguirlo hasta donde se dirigía.  
  
"Pero el baka de Heero no se detuvo, me hizo perseguirlo casi corriendo. Como es que podía caminar tan aprisa y al mismo tiempo dejarme con la duda de lo que lo llevo a dar clases?."  
  
"Fue entonces que vi la moto, estaba detrás de una montaña de columnas de acero, seguramente destinadas a la construcción de edificios en aquel espacio en el que paramos."  
  
-- Heero! -- Trae tu casco - me dio la orden -- Mi casco? - voltee para todos lados, no lo veía - Donde los has puesto? -- En el hueco del árbol donde descansabas. -- Que?, por que no me dijiste desde un principio donde lo habías dejado. Ahora tengo que regresar por él! -- Así es -- Eres un desconsiderado Heero, después de todo lo que has causado, aun tengo que regresar por mi casco. - le reclame, estaba mas enojado por dejarme con la duda que por tener que regresar por mi casco. -- Que yo he causado? - la mira de Heero brillo como de costumbre. Ahora regresaba a ser el mismo de antes. -- Claro!, que tu causaste! - volví a acusarle. -- Si no mal recuerdo fuiste tu quien propuso la carrera - me dijo parándose delante de mi con los brazos cruzados. -- Pero tu le quitaste la matricula a la moto, seguramente por eso nos perseguían! - volví a acusar. -- Y no nos perseguirían si tu no hubieras insistido en que podías ganarme. -- Y te gane! -- Eso no se puede considerar victoria.  
  
"Mi cabello voló totalmente hasta cubrir mi rostro y golpear la cara de Heero. Agite mis brazos para lanzarlo hacia atrás y comenzar a sujetarlo de nuevo en la tranza que traía"  
  
"Heero talló su rostro por el golpe de mi cabello sobre él"  
  
-- Esto también es tu culpa! - dije agitando mi cabello - si no me hubieras pedido soltarlo para parecer mujer, ahora no te hubiera golpeado con él. -- Si no lo hubieras hecho nos hubieran detenido. -- Y por que no fuiste tu la chica! - dije acusándolo, mientras ataba la cinta en la punta de mi trenza. -- Yo no parezco mujer -- Y yo si?  
  
"La vista de Heero se fijo en mi rostro, pero no me dijo nada, solo se quedo observándome. Esto fue lo último, me estaba haciendo enojar y yo no me enojo tan fácilmente"  
  
-- Estas queriendo decir que si parezco mujer? -- Yo no he dicho nada. -- No, por eso lo digo!, por que no has dicho que NO! por eso me besaste! - Pero que dije?, eso no fue un beso!, no lo fue!, por que lo reclamo entonces?.  
  
"Heero se me quedo viendo de nuevo. Su mirada de nuevo brillaba de forma diferente. Pero yo sabía que no era un beso, entonces por que lo dije?"  
  
-- Tu sabes como es un beso? -- Claro que lo se! -- Entonces deberías saber que eso no lo fue...  
  
"Heero tomo la moto y comenzó a guiarla hasta donde estaba el árbol donde estuvimos. Pero no se por que mis ánimos seguían tan encendidos para seguir discutiendo con él"  
  
-- Se que no fue un beso, pero un poco más y lo era! -- Estaba bastante lejos de tus labios, no te iba a besar. -- Y que si me hubiera movido, entonces si me hubieras besado... -- Pero no te moviste! -- Pero...  
  
"Heero se detuvo de golpe dejando la moto en el suelo y se dirigió a mi con la mirada furiosa. Creo que ya había hablado demasiado colmando su paciencia. Es verdad no me había besado y sabía muy bien por que lo había hecho; por salvarnos de ser detenidos e interrogados."  
  
"Heero camino hasta mi, mientras yo retrocedía. No había duda que Heero podría intimidar a cualquiera con su sola mirada."  
  
"Tope con el árbol en el que habíamos descansado, creo que ya no podría retroceder mas"  
  
-- Por que te quejas tanto?  
  
"Las manos de Heero me cercaron en el tronco del árbol, mientras su mirada cobalto se clavaba en mis pupilas"  
  
-- Si quieres algo por que quejarte, te lo voy a dar. -- He.. Heero!...  
  
"La mano derecha de Heero tomo mi barbilla, por que no salían palabras de mi boca para impedirle que me tocara? Su mano se deslizo hasta mi cuello, pude sentir la tibieza de su mano... pero que iba a hacer? Me daría algo para quejarme?, que era ese algo?"  
  
"Su vista se deslizo por mi rostro, acariciando con su mirada mis facciones. Al mismo tiempo que su dedo índice recorría también mi piel."  
  
-- He.. Heero? -- Hnn?  
  
"Heero cerro sus ojos mientras acercaba sus labios a mi rostro. Por que cierro yo los míos?, que es lo que espero sentir?, por que mi corazón late tan apresurado? Por que Heero esta haciendo esto...?"  
  
"Me siento afiebrado de nuevo... me siento sumamente caliente. Mis manos sujetan el tronco del árbol con todas mis fuerzas. Estoy muy nervioso. Mis ojos están apretados, espero sentir el contacto de los labios de Heero sobre los míos... pero este nunca llega. Por lo menos no a mis labios. Siento sus labios sobre mi mejilla. Es solo un contacto suave, ligero y momentáneo. Las manos de Heero se retiran de mi muy pronto, al mismo tiempo en que yo abro los ojos para verlo alejarse."  
  
"Caí sentado en el pasto, recargado en el árbol. Heero se dirigió a la moto y la puso de pie. Mi corazón aun latía apresurado, se quería salir del pecho. Que había sido todo eso?, Ahora si me había besado, aun que fue un beso tierno en la mejilla. Pero por que cerré los ojos?, por que mi corazón comenzó a latir? Por que mi respiración se agito tanto al sentirlo tan cerca de mi? Por que... por que estaba ahora mas excitado que antes?  
  
-- Toma tu casco y vamonos!  
  
"Solo me dedique a verlo por un momento. Las palabras no se formaban en mi mente, muchísimo menos podía hacerlas salir de mi boca."  
  
"Tome mi casco que se encontraba en el hueco del árbol, aun sentía mi rostro arder y el fresco del aire que corría en la colonia no aminoraba en nada el calor que aun sentía en todo mi cuerpo."  
  
"Heero me esperaba, pude ver que aun de lado el se reía... se reía?, se estaba burlando de mi?"  
  
-- Heero!! - casi gritó - te estas riendo? Te estas burlando de mi! -- Ahora si puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras - y volvió a reír! -- Por que te ríes?, no me causó ninguna garcía!  
  
"Heero me ignoro, ese Baka abusivo me ignoro y se subió a la moto. Pero entonces me percate que de nuevo tendría que ir detrás de él... no, eso no podía ser... si yo iba detrás de él se enteraría de la forma en la que me encontraba en ese momento. Y eso no podría ser, primero tenía que analizar que es lo que me pasa con Heero, antes de permitir que se de cuenta."  
  
"Corrí hasta Heero para ponerme de pie frente a él. Ya tenía la moto encendida, solo faltaba que yo subiera. Heero volteo a verme, aun se veía esa mueca en forma de sonrisa en su bello rostro... un momento, bello rostro?, por que pienso estas cosas???"  
  
-- Súbete - de nuevo la voz imperativa de Heero me distrajo. Yo no iba a subirme y eso se lo diría ya. -- De ninguna forma - Heero me observo sin entender - yo manejo esta vez. -- No  
  
"Me cruce de brazos y me quede en mi lugar viéndolo. No permitiría que me ganara, yo debía conducir."  
  
-- Yo conduciré esta vez. -- He dicho que no. -- Entonces no me iré de aquí! -- Quédate entonces.  
  
"Baje mis brazos al ver que Heero dejaba de prestarme atención, para poner en marcha la moto. Es que me iba a dejar abandonado en ese sitio?. Ba- poco me importaba que lo hiciera, quizá era lo mejor. La casa de Quatre esta cerca, volveré caminando."  
  
"Comencé a caminar del lado contrario al que se dirigía Heero. Tenía que recordar hacía que parte quedaba la casa de Quatre. Aun podía escuchar el ruido del motor de la moto. Ese Baka de Heero me dejo!"  
  
"Pero el ruido se acercaba... voltee a ver por que el ruido se acercaba y no se alejaba como debía ser. Heero se aproximaba en la moto y se detuvo delante de mi cuando me dio alcance"  
  
-- Por que eres tan terco? - dijo Heero bajándose de la moto. -- Por que eres tan frío? -- Vamos, llévate tu la moto  
  
"Sonreí abiertamente, parece que Heero había cedido. Me alegraba, ahora no tenía que caminar a casa de Quatre. Realmente eso era lo que me alegraba? O lo que me alegraba era regresar con Heero a su casa? Pero en que diablos pienso!!"  
  
"Subí a la moto y me puse el casco, mientras Heero se acomodo detrás de mi."  
  
"Mientras el aire golpea de lleno mi cara, no puedo evitar el sentir la tibieza de las manos de Heero sobre mi estomago. Por que pienso tanto en eso? Que me pasa cuando estoy con él? Hemos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos desde que nos reencontramos... pero desde antes la imagen de Heero se ha negado a abandonar mis recuerdos... esa imagen fría del solado perfecto me ha acompañado desde hace varios años ya... pero ahora... este sentimiento extraño que me embarga, que me llena, es muy... peculiar. Muy cálido. Es que me atrae Heero?... es realmente eso lo que me pasa?... No puede ser posible, yo no soy gay!!, no soy gay!!... me he acostado con varias chicas en el pasado, por que tendría que sentirme atraído por un hombre... por Heero!!... esto no puede estar pasando, no a mi..."  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Espero que este fic vaya saliendo bien y sea de su agrado. Comentarios o sugerencias, todos serán bien recibidos en maryluz_mty@yahoo.com 


	4. Por el Camino

Recuperando el Sentido  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4 Category: Shonen Ai, Angst, Yaoi, POV de Duo. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Leomon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos " // Sueños //  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
POR EL CAMINO  
  
"Mis pensamientos me llevan por rumbos que jamás creía posibles. Por que he de pensar que siento atracción por Heero?, eso es imposible... no entiendo por que estaba excitado, por que?, esa es la pregunta que me acompaña desde que subí a la moto con él."  
  
"El aire frío de la colonia golpea mi cuerpo, la excitación que sentía ha dejado de hacerse latente. Ahora Heero podría conducir, mientras yo me refugio detrás de él para protegerme del aire helado."  
  
"Siento como si pusieran una barra de Hielo sobre mi estomago, me estremezco, pero evito que la moto se ladee. Yo no corro como Heero..."  
  
-- Heero, tienes las manos frías!! - digo sin detenerme, al percatarme que lo que pensé que era un témpano de hielo, realmente son las manos de Heero sobre mi estomago. -- No traigo guantes, por eso se han enfriado - me dice con su acostumbrado tono de voz frío. -- No crees que puedas retirarlas de mi estomago?, me da escalofríos! -- Las meteré a las bolsas del pantalón. -- Si crees que no te caes... hey!!  
  
"Sentí algo sobre mis piernas, que casi hace que pierda el equilibrio de la moto. Pero me repuse lo suficientemente rápido para no hacerlo. Pero el frío de nuevo desapareció, de nuevo el calor me embarga al percatarme que fue lo que descendió sobre mis piernas"  
  
-- Por que haces eso? -- Si meto las manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón si me caigo. Pero si las meto en el tuyo no lo haré. -- He.. Heero? -- Hn? -- Podrías manejar tu? - digo algo nervioso, no me gusta sentirme nervioso con él. Pero sus manos me provocan ese cosquilleo de antes. Pero no las mueve... y que no lo haga!! -- No querías llevarte tu la moto? -- Ya no quiero -- Ya estamos cerca, solo un poco más - suspiro en resignación, es verdad, estamos muy cerca. -- Bien - acuerdo.  
  
DE NUEVO EN CASA DE HEERO  
  
-- Esta fue toda la ropa que trajiste? - me pregunta Heero viendo la poquísima ropa que esta sobre la cama. No puedo evitar reír y sonrojarme al mismo tiempo - solo una muda de ropa? -- He.. he.. este si - digo riendo nervioso - es que como Hilde no lava mi ropa y a mi no me gusta hacerlo, cuando me vine a L4, tenía casi toda la ropa sucia y no me percate de ello hasta media hora antes de salir. No soy de los que prepara su equipaje con mucho tiempo. Así que no tuve tiempo de lavar algo mas y... -- Shut Up Duo! -- Lo siento Heero! - dije bajando la mirada para después volverlo a ver sonriendo - podrías prestarme de nuevo la playera y los shorts para dormir? -- No hay problema. También te prestare algo de ropa de vestir para mañana. -- No es necesario Heero, creo que con esta ropa estará bien. Y si me permites tu lavadora, lavare la ropa con la que llegue y la tuya de paso, claro. -- Puedes usar la lavadora si gustas y no te preocupes por la mía, pero mañana debes usar ropa de vestir. -- Por que? -- Requisito -- Entiendo -- Ahora vamos a cenar - dijo Heero saliendo de mi habitación, mientras yo lo seguía. -- Quieres que cocine algo? - ofrecí alegremente. -- No es necesario, aquí cerca hay un restaurante de comida rápida al que acudo con frecuencia. -- A vaya!, veo que mis suposiciones han sido acertadas. No te atreverías a comer tu propia comida! - digo burlonamente, mientras Heero cambia su mirada. -- Omaeo O Koruso! - me dice viéndome con ojos fieros, pero yo río! -- Eso si lo entendí! -- Entonces shut up Duo! -- Hai!  
  
EN EL RESTAURANTE  
  
"Vaya si Heero acudía con frecuencia a este restaurante. Todos lo conocían, aun que él solo se limitaba a saludar con una inclinación de cabeza."  
  
"El restaurante era pequeño y atendido por la dueña y su hijo. Por fin un restaurante que vendía carne de res... bueno, imitación de carne de res, por que los árabes tienen que considerar a las vacas como sagradas?"  
  
"Unas hamburguesas de carne con queso y un enorme refresco. Era bueno cambiar el menú, si toda la semana me esperaba la magnifica comida de la señora Hessa, y esta vez no es sarcasmo, solo que es comida árabe y yo extraño mi comida americana."  
  
"Heero se sentó en una mesa, mientras yo fui a recoger lo que pedimos. La señora Afra', que era la dueña, fue quien me dio nuestros pedidos."  
  
-- Vaya joven, no sabía que el maestro Yuy tenía amigos. Siempre se ve tan solo - me comento en voz baja. -- Claro que tiene amigos, me tiene a mi y a otros tres guapos chicos como yo! - dije sonriendo abiertamente. -- Me alegra mucho - dijo la señora correspondiendo a mi sonrisa - ojalá se quede usted con él mucho tiempo. Veo que le agrada su compañía por que se ve contento. - observe sorprendido a Heero. Que le agradaba mi compañía?, que le hacía pensar eso?. Y que estaba contento? Yo sigo viendo a Heero con el semblante de siempre. Ahora ve por la ventana, con su cabeza descansando en el brazo, sin prestar atención a nada.  
  
"Llegue hasta la mesa y deje la comida, no me molesta hacerle de mesero, después de todo, Heero pagó, sonrió ante ese pensamiento"  
  
"Por que Heero casi no habla?, bueno, yo hablo por los dos y el solo se limita a decir lo de siempre: Hn, ante cada afirmación mía. Pero estoy acostumbrado a su forma de ser. Pero la platica se desvía a un terreno en el que no había adentrado y no me agrada, por lo menos no en la forma en la que Heero contesta."  
  
-- Pero has tenido novia? - pregunto sin realmente interesarme mientras doy una mordida más a mi Hamburguesa. -- No -- Si eres bien parecido, por lo menos has de haber salido con alguna chica antes, no? - vuelvo a preguntar, sin darme cuenta en que terreno me estoy metiendo. -- Realmente no. -- Pero si te fuiste con Relena es por que salías con ella, no?... -- Solo fue una misión. -- A que te refieres con eso? - deje el resto de la comida en el plato para observarle. Hasta el momento, yo seguía pensando que Heero había estado interesado en Relena y por eso se había ido con ella. -- Tu viste la pantalla aquella ves en navidad, viste que era una misión... - me sorprende lo que dice, yo no recuerdo haber visto nada. -- No, solo vi la foto de la sobrina de Trowa, bueno, no del Trowa que conocemos, sino del verdadero Trowa, me refiero a que... -- Duo - entiendo el mensaje, estoy hablando demasiado de nuevo. -- Bueno, solo vi esa foto, no supe que era lo demás. -- Pensé que lo habías visto. -- Apagaste la pantalla antes de que viera todo. -- Tenía la misión de proteger y rescatar a Relena, por eso una vez que la rescatamos, me fui a protegerla. -- Uhm - dije levantando de nuevo mi comida para terminarla - entonces nunca estuviste interesado en ella?. -- No - dijo Heero con los brazos cruzados. -- Entonces a quien ibas a buscar cuando te fuiste de su lado? -- Eso no importa ya. -- Vamos Heero dime! - insistí con él. Pero él solo me observo sin decirme nada - vamos, que te cuesta decirme quien es la chica? - digo sonriendo, si algo se me da bien es el sacar información con insistencia. -- Yo no he dicho que fuera una chica...  
  
"Mis ojos se abren enormemente, a que se refiera con esa afirmación?, no es una chica?, acaso era un chico?, Heero iba a buscar a un chico?"  
  
-- Eres gay? - pregunto viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Heero solo me observa sin decirme nada. Su mirada me perturba, por que comienzo a ponerme nervioso de nuevo? - He.. Heero?  
  
"Pero Heero no responde, solo se levanta de su lugar tomando la chaqueta que había dejado sobre el respaldo de la silla y sale del restaurante dejando la hamburguesa sin terminar y de paso, dejándome a mi sin terminarme mi cena."  
  
"Doy la última mordida a mi hamburguesa, tomo también mi chaqueta del respaldo y salgo corriendo detrás de él. Creo que de nuevo le he hecho enojar, por que tengo que hacer preguntas tan tontas?"  
  
-- Heero espera!  
  
"Creo que esta sumamente enojado por lo que dije, por que va caminando muy aprisa y no puedo alcanzarlo. Aun no se por que se me ocurrió preguntar semejante tontería. Pero bueno, tampoco tenía por que enojarse, con decirme que no, era suficiente."  
  
-- Heero, detente, ya estoy cansado de correr detrás de ti. - Parece que por fin se detuvo, pero me ve con esos ojos cobaltos perturbadores. - se que te hice enojar, no me extrañaría que sacaras tu arma y me dispararas - digo tratando de bromear, cuando veo que efectivamente Heero lleva su mano detrás de su cuerpo y empuña su automática delante mío. -- No es mala idea - me dice, pero trato de no hacerle caso. -- Vamos guarda el arma, me dirás que siempre cargas con ella... - pero Heero no la guarda y comienzo a ponerme mas nervioso. -- Solo cuando estoy en clases no la llevo conmigo. A caso tu la has dejado? - me pregunta, pero yo meto la mano a la bolsa de mi pantalón y se la muestro. -- Fue difícil traerla en el trasbordador sin que la detectaran, pero siempre la llevo conmigo. -- En la bolsa del pantalón? - me pregunta algo extrañado. -- Si, en la bolsa del pantalón, por que? -- Ahora entiendo aquello que me molestaba cuando venias en la moto conmigo - un rubor cubre mi rostro cuando señala eso, definitivamente no era mi arma la que le molestaba, por lo menos no la de acero. Por fin esta guardando su arma. Parece que ya se le paso el enojo, aun así, debo disculparme por la tontería que pregunte. -- Siento mucho haberte preguntado si eras gay, se que no lo eres, fue una tontería. -- Que te hace pensar que no lo soy? -- Quee?, si eres gay? - mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa de nuevo ante lo que estaba escuchando. -- Yo no he dicho eso, solo quiero saber que te hace estar tan seguro de lo que soy o no soy. -- Yo... bueno... - estoy nervioso, realmente lo que dice es cierto. Que me hace estar tan seguro de él? -- Tu eres gay? - Me pregunta con los brazos cruzados, me sorprende, pero yo no me molesto. -- Por supuesto que no! - contesto efusivamente. -- Que te hace estar tan seguro de que no lo eres? - Me sorprende su pregunta. -- Como de que qué?, me gustan las chicas, me he acostado con varias en el pasado. -- Muchos gay's también lo hacen, solo por cubrir las apariencias. En el último año te has acostado con alguna chica? -- No, bueno, no, por que estaba con Hilde y no tuve mucha oportunidad de conocer chicas. - dije algo nervioso -- Eso explica lo de esta mañana - dijo Heero sin verme, eso me molesto! -- Eso no explica nada, tu no tenías por que haber entrado sin avisar. -- Pensé que estabas dormido en el baño. -- Pero no lo estaba, además lo que hacía no creo que te sea desconocido. Tengo que tener alguna forma de escape, ya que las amigas de Hilde, bueno, son como ella. - dije algo apenado, no me gustaba admitir que durante los últimos meses no había tenido sexo y solo me masturbaba - Pero si tuve relaciones antes de que la guerra terminara! -- Durante las misiones? - Me pregunto con algo de enfado. -- No estuvimos en misiones todo el tiempo, a caso tu no tuviste relaciones en ese tiempo? - digo a la defensiva. -- Yo estaba trabajando. -- Pero no siempre estábamos haciendo algo, hubo un tiempo en que estábamos esperando instrucciones. -- Si, mientras tu perdías el tiempo enamorando niñas, yo estaba arreglando mi Gundam o infiltrándome en la red de Oz para saber que hacían. -- Quieres decir que desde entonces no has tenido relaciones? - pregunte asombrado, Heero comenzó a caminar de nuevo sin responderme mientras yo le seguía de cerca - vamos Heero, no me vas a salir con que eres virgen? - Se paro para observarme. -- Tu que crees? -- Bueno yo creo que no lo eres.  
  
"Vaya, de nuevo comenzó a caminar sin responderme o sacarme de la duda. Ahora si estoy confundido!, es o no es gay?, es o no es virgen?... bueno, dudo ambas cosas... también dudo en dudar."  
  
-- Vamos Heero!, solo dime si has tenido relaciones antes y dejaré de torturarte con preguntas... - y por que se me ocurrió prometer eso? Si preguntas son las que mas acuden a mi mente en estos momentos. -- Echo - me dijo Heero parándose delante de mi y cruzando los brazos de nuevo - si he tenido relaciones antes, ahora cállate y vayamos a casa.  
  
"Por abrir mi bocota ya no podré hacerle más preguntas. Por lo menos se que no es virgen, bueno, era de esperarse, que chico de 19 años es virgen en estas fechas?"  
  
"Ahora caminamos en silencio rumbo a la casa, pero yo aun me pregunto si realmente Heero quiso darme a entender que es gay, al decir que no iba en busca de una chica cuando se separo del cuerpo de seguridad de Relena... o es que iba en busca de alguien más?"  
  
LA NOCHE EN CASA DE HEERO  
  
"La almohada es tan confortable en estos momentos, mis ojos se cierran solos. Por fin estoy tan cansado que no necesitare estar frente a la ventana esperando que el cansancio acuda a mi."  
  
"Mis ojos se cierran, pero en mis pensamientos aun están los acontecimientos de este día. No quiero pensar en ellos... pero ellos insisten en aparecer ante mis ojos cerrados: El Saber que Heero puso Duo al pequeño Sa'îd por que se parece a mi, el dolor al escucharlo decirme que soy una molestia, la mirada de Heero, las manos tibias de él al sostener mi barbilla... la voz pidiéndome que me quedara. La carrera a casa de Quatre, la mirada de Wufei, el cuerpo de Heero tan cerca al mío... mi excitación... mi caída... el beso... el pleito... el siguiente beso... la risa pocas veces vistas de él... la cena y la duda..."  
  
-- No - digo en voz baja sin abrir los ojos mientras abrazo la almohada - Heero no es gay, de eso estoy seguro.  
  
"Y entonces me dispongo a dormir, esperando que esta noche no tenga pesadillas, que las imágenes que noche a noche se presentan en mis sueños, este día no lleguen..."  
  
//Todo es oscuridad, la negrura invade el espacio infinito, las estrellas brillan a lo lejos. Nada mas se ve, nada mas se escucha.  
  
Todo es silencio y oscuridad... oscuridad y silencio...  
  
-- Vamos pequeño Duo...  
  
La voz gruesa de un hombre irrumpe el silencio rasgándolo en miles de tiras. Entre las tiras de la noche aparece la imagen de un niño con la cara llena de lagrimas.  
  
Un niño pequeño, de entre siete u ocho años, vestido de negro, como visten los padres de esa colonia.  
  
-- Ya compraste el regalo del padre Maxwell, te pague por adelantado para que lo hicieras, ahora debes cumplir tu parte.  
  
El llano incesante del niño desgarra la noche, haciendo mas tiras en aquella manta negra...  
  
-- No!!, no quiero!! No me gusta... no quiero!! -- Pequeño Duo, tu lo prometiste... //  
  
-- NO ME TOQUES!!  
  
La voz agitada inunda el cuarto en medio de la oscuridad. Los jadeos por el temor acompañan las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalan por la frente del joven de cabello largo castaño que esta sentado con la cabeza entre las manos tratando de asegurarse que ya esta despierto.  
  
"Por que respiro tan agitado?, estoy sudando!... de nuevo ese sueño... me duele la mano, si tan solo eso significara que pude golpear al desgraciado... pero se que eso es imposible... aun así me duele la mano."  
  
"Me estiro sobre la cama para encender la pequeña lámpara que esta sobre el buró. Necesito saber si golpee algo mientras dormía, es como si hubiera golpeado algo o a alguien."  
  
"La pálida luz inunda el cuarto, todas las sombras que me perseguían desaparecen. Es como si las hubiese ahuyentado con su sola presencia."  
  
"Ya estoy mas tranquilo, me alegro de que Heero no se haya percatado de que de nuevo he tenido horribles pesadillas. Me alargo sobre la cama para apagar la luz de la lámpara, pero algo llama mi atención en el suelo"  
  
-- Heero!!  
  
"Me levanto corriendo al verlo en el suelo, parece desmayado. Por lo menos respira. Con esfuerzo lo levanto para ponerlo sobre la cama. No entiendo que es lo que le ha pasado? Que hacía en la habitación en la madrugada, solo con el pantalón del pijama!!, un rubor cubre mi rostro, pero que diablos estoy pensando??"  
  
"Me acerco a su rostro, mientras pronuncio su nombre tratando de hacer que despierte. Y al voltear su cara al lado izquierdo, veo que tiene un gran golpe sobre su rostro. Es que yo lo golpee? Fue a él a quien golpee mientras soñaba?"  
  
"Ahora entiendo, lo noquee, pero si no hago algo con ese golpe mañana se le hinchara. Corro hasta la cocina en busca de un bistec, nada mejor para bajar los moretones... a buena hora los árabes declaran sagradas a las reses, en el refrigerador de Heero no hay ningún bistec, ni nada de comida... veo que Heero definitivamente no cocina. Solo encuentro algo de hielo y decido ponerlo en un trapo, creo que será suficiente para evitar que se hinche demasiado."  
  
"Regresó al cuarto, Heero sigue desmayado, nunca creí tener tanta fuerza como para noquearlo. Creo que solo dormido seré mas fuerte que él."  
  
-- Vamos Heero! - digo en voz baja mientras pongo el trapo con el hielo en el rostro de Heero.  
  
"Pero Heero no despierta, estoy comenzando a preocuparme... y si al caer se golpeo con algo y esta en coma? Y si?... pero Heero se mueve y respira normalmente, no puede estar en coma!, suspiro aliviado."  
  
-- Heero estas dormido? - pero no me responde y solo escucho un quejido escapar de sus labios cuando vuelvo a colocar el trapo con hielos.  
  
"Entonces veo como los párpados de Heero comienzan a temblar y poco a poco se abren. Estoy feliz y sonrió abiertamente"  
  
-- Heero!! - digo emocionado al ver que me ve con esos ojos azul cobalto brillantes y fríos. -- Baka! - me sorprende su primera palabra, pero que esperaba?, después de todo lo golpee. -- Lo siento Heero, creo que te golpee mientras dormía.  
  
"Heero intento sentarse en la cama, pero vi como se tambaleo, creo que aun no esta del todo bien, así que lo tomo por el hombro y lo hago recostarse de nuevo en la cama"  
  
-- Aun no te levantes, descansa, mientras seguiré con el hielo en la mejilla.  
  
"Heero solo me observo sin decir nada, mientras vi como un gesto de dolor aparecía en su rostro, mientras colocaba el trapo con el hielo."  
  
"Creo que se ha quedado dormido... yo sigo con el hielo, mientras lo vigilo de cerca."  
  
"Así estoy por algunos minutos en los que estoy totalmente convencido que Heero duerme. Me siento aliviado por una parte, pero por la otra me estoy poniendo nervioso."  
  
"Solo a mi se me ocurre estar sobre la cama, a un lado de él. Tengo tan cerca su cuerpo del mío. Por que me cosquillea la piel ante su cercanía?..."  
  
"Tengo sueño y Heero esta ocupando casi toda la cama. Aun así no me atrevo a despertarlo. Quizá solo me recargue un poco sobre el colchón... solo un... poco... quizá sobre su pecho... un poco..."  
  
"Me gana el sueño, se me cierran los ojos y me siento tan cómodo al estar recostado sobre su pecho, su respiración rítmica es como una canción de cuna. El sueño me esta venciendo y ya no me resisto mas a él... Morfeo abre tus brazos, por que el dios de la muerte va a ti..."  
  
-- Valió la pena... ais... teru...  
  
"He?..."  
  
"Trato de levantarme un poco, pero siento el brazo de Heero sobre mis hombros que me lo impide y estoy tan debilitado por el sueño que no tengo la mas mínima intención de levantarme. Y que fue lo que murmuro? No entendí!, que fue lo que dijo?... valió la pena? Y lo ultimo? Que fue esa palabra?... quizá solo estoy soñando, mañana veré... aun que estoy tan cansado que no dudo que todo haya sido un juego de mi mente cansada por todas las emociones del día..."  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Creo que cometí un error, no logro recordar quien es el profesor que creo el gundam de Duo y dado mi olvido he puesto doctor J, mas no se si era el doctor K.  
  
Voy a agradecer a dos personas en especial que han sido las primeras que han leído esta locura de fic, Mil gracias Itzukiai (Faby) y Mil Gracias Claudia por sus comentarios previos.  
  
Espero que esta locura de fic les este gustando. Estaré encantada de recibir sus comentarios al respecto en el correo: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com 


	5. Por la Mañana

Recuperando el Sentido  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4 Category: Shonen Ai, Angst, Yaoi, POV de Duo. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos " // sueños//  
  
CAPITULO 5  
  
POR LA MAÑANA  
  
"Entre abro mis ojos al sentirme acalorado, hay muy poca luz que se filtra por la ventana abierta de la habitación. Siento algo suave y cálido sobre mi rostro, extiendo mis manos volviendo a cerrar los ojos, realmente se siente bien, no es como la caricia de las sabanas de la cama... se siente tan cálido, tan seguro, tan firme... que es? Donde estoy? Que fue lo que paso anoche? Abro los ojos en asombro y me enderezo en la cama tallándolos sintiendo que algo resbala por mi espalda y al abrirlos por completo veo el cuerpo de Heero a un lado mío!!"  
  
-- Aagghh!, que paso?... - pienso sobresaltado.  
  
"Suspiro al recordarlo, anoche lo golpee por accidente mientras tenía una de mis pesadillas. Pero como es que termine acostado a su lado?... no, no estaba a su lado, estaba SOBRE su pecho!!!. Es que aquello que sentía era su suave piel?"  
  
-- SUAVE PIEL!!! - en que demonios pienso!!  
  
"La cobija ligera con la que suelo cubrirme estaba sobre nosotros. El brazo de Heero descansaba sobre mis hombros y al levantarme cayó a un costado de mi cuerpo haciéndome una leve caricia sobre la espalda desnuda... Desnuda!!!, por que mi playera esta por encima de mi?... Trato de levantarme lo mas cuidadoso posible jalando la playera para cubrirme por completo, no quiero despertarlo, se que aun es temprano."  
  
-- Se ve tan lindo durmiendo... - murmuro con una sonrisa al observarlo al borde de la cama - Queee!! - no puedo evitar sonrojarme por lo que dije - pero en que demonios pienso??  
  
"Salí corriendo del cuarto rumbo al baño para meter me lo antes posible bajo el chorro de agua, me sentía terriblemente acalorado y confuso, necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos, necesitaba despejar esos locos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Por que desde que lo había vuelto a ver me he sentido tan extraño en su compañía? Además aun puedo recordar la frase de anoche: 'Valió la Pena'. Pero la última frase que murmuro, esa no se que significa, creo que es japonés... quien me manda no haber prestado atención cuando el doctor G me puso a estudiar ese idioma... sencillamente no me entra, es como las matemáticas, no me entra!"  
  
"Me bañe lo mas rápido que pude, me puse la ropa que había traído de L2, no iba a despertar a Heero por ropa de vestir, cuando se despertara ya le pediría prestada esa ropa. Me asome a la habitación, Heero aun parecía dormir, así que salí de la casa. La señora Hessa me había comentado, el día anterior, que le gustaría que le ayudara a preparar la comida, así que me dispuse a ir con ella. Necesitaba no pensar demasiado y mantenerme ocupado me ayudaría un poco."  
  
"Si realmente quiero ayudar en algo a la señora Hessa deberé levantarme aun mas temprano... esa mujer ya tenía todo listo cuando llegue a su casa, realmente le dio gusto verme. No hice mucho por que ella ya tenía casi todo, pero le he prometido regresar un poco mas tarde para ayudarle con la comida."  
  
"Creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa de Heero, así que la señora Hessa me llena los brazos con la canasta de comida y algunas cosas mas. A penas puedo sostenerlas."  
  
-- Si que pesa!! - digo llegando hasta la puerta, pero tengo mis brazos ocupados, no puedo abrir la puerta. Que hago?, estará Heero despierto ya? No me queda mas que gritarle - Heero!!!, Hey Heero!!, puedes abrir la puerta?  
  
"Sigo parado a la entrada de la puerta, pero esta no se abre, y mi mano comienza a acalambrarse, al igual que los brazos, no puedo creer que Heero aun este dormido?, si es el primero que se levanta"  
  
-- Heero!! - vuelvo a gritarle sin obtener respuesta de ese Baka. Estará enojado? O?...  
  
"Comienzo a preocuparme y si le ha pasado algo?, anoche lo noquee y aun que abrió los ojos no se sentía del todo bien"  
  
-- Donde estabas?  
  
"La voz fría de Heero me recibe al abrir la puerta, me siento algo aliviado, pero creo que puede ver que traigo la comida del desayuno, pero ya que esta bien, no puede ser algo comprensivo y ayudarme?"  
  
"Heero me observo y sin que le dijera nada y sin decirme mas, tomo las cosas de mis brazos, realmente ya me dolían, así que los estiro para que la circulación regrese a ellos."  
  
-- Buenos días Heero! - digo siguiéndolo a la cocina - siento no haberte avisado, pero me fui a ayudarle a la señora Hessa, aun que creo que ella realmente no necesitaba mi ayuda - comienzo a contarle al tiempo en que le ayudo a acomodar la mesa para los niños que no deben tardar en llegar - ella ya tenía todo listo, pero le ayudare mas tarde con la comida y creo que ella es algo como yo, tiene una conversación constante, no me sorprendería que a ella también le pidieras que... -- Shut Up Duo!  
  
"La voz de Heero callándome me hace voltear a verlo, el sigue en su tarea de servir los vasos de leche como el día anterior. Pero puedo ver el golpe sobre su rostro. Yo hice eso?"  
  
"Me acerco a él para ver que tan mal esta el golpe, parece que no se ha hinchado demasiado"  
  
-- Párese que no esta tan mal - digo tocando su mejilla. -- Duo! - creo que le he lastimado, por que golpea mi mano para apartarla. -- Lo siento Heero!, siento mucho haberte lastimado anoche. -- No fue tu culpa, estabas soñando.  
  
"La actitud de Heero me desconcierta, por que se porta tan amable y comprensivo?, en otros tiempos me hubiera devuelto el golpe en cuanto despertó."  
  
"Los ojos de Heero se clavan en mis pupilas por largos segundos para después dirigirse a mi mano. Le sigo en sus movimientos... por que toma mi mano?"  
  
-- Tu tampoco quedaste tan bien librado - me dice mostrando lo hinchada que tenía la mano derecha.  
  
"Por que su vista se fija en mi, no ha dejado de sostener mi mano, es tan... cálida... tan protectora que me hace sentirme extraño. No puedo evitar que un ligero calor suba hasta mi rostro haciéndome sentir acalorado. Retiro mi mano de la suya al sentirme tan extraño."  
  
-- No fue nada Heero!  
  
"Su mirada vuelve a ser fría, por que comienzo a extrañar la mirada de hace unos momentos? Tan cálida..."  
  
"Su vista me recorre de pies a cabeza, no me gusta que me mire de esa forma. Que tanto esta viéndome? Muchas veces he sentido la misma mirada recorriéndome en las calles, siempre trato de ignorarla, pero esta ves es Heero quien lo hace, me siento aun mas nervioso que antes, no me gusta que me mire de esa forma..."  
  
-- Por que me miras así? - pregunto sintiéndome violento. -- Debes cambiarte antes de que lleguen los niños - me dice caminando hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones, mientras yo lo sigo. -- Que de malo tiene mi ropa?, no creo que este mal que los niños me vean así, malo que me vieran desnudo... - pero Heero voltea en ese momento dirigiéndome su acostumbrada mirada asesina - ok, ok, me pongo la ropa de vestir que me prestes, solo dime por que he de usarla y no esta que traigo?. -- Ya te dije, requisito - me dice de forma fría. -- Pero yo no trabajo aquí, solo estoy de visita. -- No importa, ponte esto - me dice apareciendo de nuevo con una muda de ropa de nuevo negra. Eso me agrada, recuerda cual es mi color preferido. -- Sabes, no me dijiste por que estabas en mi habitación anoche - le digo mientras me retiro a la habitación a cambiarme. Trato de sonar lo mas neutral posible, no quiero que suene a reclamo. -- Te estabas quejando, solo entre para saber que pasaba.  
  
"Bueno, era natural que sucediera algo así tarde o temprano, era mejor dejar las cosas en el pasado, no quería que Heero preguntara que soñaba, no quería que supiera de esas pesadillas que noche a noche me acompañan..."  
  
"De nuevo los niños llegaron y el desayuno fue servido, estos desayunos en casa de Heero me agradan, me divierte mucho escuchar al pequeño Sa'îd mientras Heero trata de callarlo o callarme, ya que los dos somos casi iguales. Pero la emoción de los niños por que el Domingo llegue es demasiada, al parecer van a ir a algún lado y eso los tiene felices."  
  
"Mientras Heero da clases aprovecho para lavar la ropa, se que el había dicho que no necesitaba que yo lavara la suya, pero ya que estoy en ello, no veo el por que no hacerlo."  
  
"Sa'îd llega al poco rato hasta la lavandería, no puedo creer que tan prontos sea hora de descanso para los niños."  
  
-- Sensei Maxwell! - me dice abrazándome por las piernas. -- Sa'îd, no deberías estar jugando con tus amigos? - le digo mientras me pongo a su altura. -- Hai sensei, pero como hoy no se presento en clases quise venir a verlo. -- Bueno, yo ya estuve en clases antes, ahora tenía cosas que hacer. -- Usted es el "koi" del sensei Yuy? - me pregunta con los ojos brillantes. -- "Koi"?  
  
"No entiendo que significa esa palabra, creo que debo prestar mas atención a lo que dicen los niños en japonés, bueno, creo que es japonés, ya que es una de las materias que estudian, si hablaran en Ingles, otra cosa sería."  
  
-- "Koi" es algo así como compañero, amigo o algo por el estilo? - digo dudoso -- Hai sensei! -- Entonces si - digo sonriendo -- Entonces no se ira nunca de aquí... que bueno!  
  
"Sa'îd se abalanzo a mis brazos sorprendiéndome, pero era algo que me gusto. El abrazo del niño me llenaba de calor, me hacía sentir necesitado, me llenaba de un sentimiento que me hacía desear tenerlo por siempre así. Yo quería a este niño, como si fuera mi pequeño niño. Si algún día tenía un hijo, me gustaría que fuera Sa'îd. Pero las palabras que dijo 'Entonces no se ira nunca', como decirle que realmente me marchaba pronto?, llegado el momento, me dolería mucho dejarlos..."  
  
-- Aishiteru sensei Maxwell!  
  
"Separé a Sa'îd de mis brazos viéndolo fijamente con mis ojos abiertos en sorpresa, que fue lo que me dijo?, esa última palabra me hizo recordar a la que Heero murmuro la noche anterior..."  
  
-- Que significa eso? Ai... shiteru? -- Te amo, eso significa...  
  
"La voz fría de Heero nos hizo voltear al pequeño Sa'îd y a mi hasta el marco de la puerta de la lavandería donde Heero nos veía recargado con los brazos cruzados. No, definitivamente esa no era la palabra que Heero había murmurado la noche anterior"  
  
-- I Love you too, Sa'îd! - Dije en Inglés, Sa'îd Sonrió. -- Aishiteru también sensei Yuy! - dijo el pequeño poniéndose delante de Heero y sonriendo igualmente a él.  
  
"Sa'îd salió corriendo a buscar a sus amigos mientras Heero le observaba, se que a él también debió llegarle la forma de ser del niño. Me enterneció la atención del pequeño, nunca nadie me había dicho que me quería de esa forma. Y nunca nadie me había hecho sentirme tan necesitado como lo hacía él."  
  
-- Debes estar feliz Heero... - dije melancólicamente. Heero dejo de ver por el pasillo para verme. -- Por que lo dices? -- Por el cariño que te profesan los niños, sobre todo Sa'îd - dije viendo al piso - a mi nunca nadie me ha querido con esa clase de amor - no supe en que momento Heero se acerco a mi.  
  
"Sentí la tibieza de la mano de Heero sobre mi barbilla levantándolo ligeramente para obligarme a verlo a los ojos. Levante la vista para toparme con la mirada azul cobalto que me perturbaba... era tan cálida, tan cálida como el abrazo que Sa'îd me había dado momentos antes... por que el tenerlo así de cerca me ponía tan nervioso?"  
  
-- Tu también tienes suerte... - sus palabras me hicieron temblar - tu siempre has sabido ganarte el cariño de todos, sobre todo el de los niños, nunca te dejas vencer por nada, siempre tienes tu sonrisa y tu sentido del humor. No lo dejes nunca... tienes el amor de mucha gente, solo te falta darte cuenta de ello.  
  
"Heero se me quedo viendo en ese momento, su mirada penetrante me llegaba a lo mas hondo. El nunca me había hablado de esa forma. Yo tenía el amor de mucha gente?... De mucha gente??... si... era verdad, tenía amigos, muchos amigos... pero ninguno sincero... me sentía triste por eso... es que solo Heero era mi verdadero amigo?, Heero y los demás chicos que como yo manejamos esas maquinas de muerte llamadas Gundams?  
  
-- Tu... tu... eres mi amigo? - pregunte dudoso, se que soy demasiado transparente y no puedo mentir. Se que el dolor se puede ver a través de mis pupilas y se que ese dolor debe estarlo viendo justo ahora él. -- Si no lo fuera no estarías aquí.. baka! - me dijo Heero fríamente soltándome y dándose la vuelta para tratar de caminar dentro de la casa.  
  
"Su voz sonó fría, pero no lo sentí así, al contrario, sentí la calidez en sus palabras... Si lo era!, él era mi amigo... sonreí en ese momento, sentí que mi acostumbrado buen humor regresaba, así que corrí detrás de él."  
  
-- Y no podrías decírmelo más cariñosamente - le grite, mi humor había regresado, así que no pude evitar el bromear como siempre.  
  
"Heero solo volteo a verme sin decir nada, esperaba ver su acostumbrada mirada de 'Voy a matarte', pero solo vi una mirada de satisfacción. Pero duro muy poco, por que de inmediato se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando."  
  
"Ya que me había medio recuperado, tenía que aprovechar el descanso de los niños para hablarle a Hilde, desde que llegué a L4 no me había reportado con ella. Comenzaba a sentirme contento de nuevo, después de todo tenía un verdadero amigo..."  
  
--Heero! - dije dándole alcance - Puedo pedirte un favor?- el se detuvo para verme de nuevo - puedes prestarme tu computadora para hacer una llamada. -- Hay un teléfono en la sala - me dijo señalando el aparato en el lugar. -- Lo que realmente necesito es ver la cara de Hilde cuando le diga que regreso el sábado. Cuando vine a L4 me dijo que me extrañaría... - murmure. -- El sábado? - Heero me dirigió una mirada extraña, algún día investigaría que significa esa mirada. Algún día?, ni que fuera a pasar toda la vida con él. No puedo evitar el suspirar por mis pensamientos. -- Si, necesito llegar lavando mi ropa o no tendré nada que ponerme el lunes. Ya sabes que Hilde no lo hace por mi. -- Puedes usarla - me dijo caminando de nuevo por el pasillo rumbo al aula de clase, allí la dejaba, aun que su actitud al dejarme usarla se me hizo de nuevo algo extraña. Se que no le gusta que los demás toquen sus cosas, quizá por eso estaba algo renuente a dejarme usarla. -- Tu ropa ya esta lavada también al igual que la mía - dije mientras caminaba detrás de él. -- No tenías por que hacerlo -- Yo la ensucie y ya que tenía que lavar la mía, aproveche para hacerlo con toda la tuya también.  
  
"Heero ni siquiera me dio las gracias por lavar su ropa, bueno, tampoco lo esperaba, es extraño en él que agradezca algo."  
  
LLAMANDO A HILDE  
  
"Mientras espero que Hilde conteste la llamada en la computadora, Heero salió al patio, por lo menos tendría algo de privacidad al hablar con ella"  
  
"Por fin la pantalla me muestra algo, pero donde diablos esta Hilde?, solo veo el espacio del deposito y de ella nada"  
  
-- Hilde!!! Donde diablos te has metido? - digo casi gritando, es capaz de haber salido y solo abrió la ventana de la llamada - Hilde!! -- Hola Duo!! - por fin escucho la voz de Hilde, pero ante la pantalla solo veo su mano. -- Donde diablos estas?, por que no apareces? - por fin Hilde se levanta y la veo, se ve muy contenta. -- Lo siento Duo, pero tu llamada entro cuando estaba... conectando unos cables - me dice sonrojándose ligeramente, eso se me hace extraño, por que si conectaba cables, esta tan sonrojada? - Donde estabas tu?, te llame a casa de Quatre y me dijeron que no te estas quedando allí. Te pasaron mi recado? -- Si, recibí tu recado, gracias por preocuparte Hilde. -- Por nada Duo!, espero que Max no te haya encontrado. -- No lo ha hecho, así que no te apures. Lo que no se es por que diablos le dijiste a donde iba? - Hilde bajo la mirada algo apenada. -- Lo siento mucho, es que cuando lo vi, me hizo un teatrito de angustia y dolor que realmente pensé que estaba enamorado de ti. -- Enamorado de mi? - eso no me agrado nada. -- Bueno, es que me dijo que te extrañaba mucho, que necesitaba verte, que un día mas sin saber de ti y se sentiría morir que yo pensé... -- Hilde... -- Pero bueno, me sentí mal al darle tu dirección sin decirte, así que llame a Quatre y fue Wufei quien me dijo que ese chico era peligros. Estas oculto? -- Tanto como oculto, no. -- Max no ha regresado a L2, cuando regresas tu? -- El sábado me voy, estaré llegando el Domingo. -- Este Domingo??? - Hilde se sobresalto al saber cuando partía. -- Si, por que te alegras tanto Hilde? - dije con sarcasmo. -- Duo, no podrías por favor, por favor, por favor, quedarte la siguiente semana con Quatre? - dijo poniendo sus manos en suplica a través de la pantalla. -- He?, pero no estoy con Quatre! -- Si, lo se, pero se que a Quatre no le molestara darte asilo por unos días, si Duo, por Favor? -- Pero y el trabajo? -- Ah, no te preocupes por eso, las cosas han estado muy tranquilas por aquí. Te quedaras con Quatre? - dijo Hilde poniendo una cara preocupada ante la pantalla de la computadora - si?, verdad que si? -- Sensei Maxwell vendrá con nosotros???  
  
"La voz del pequeño Sa'îd me hizo voltear para recibirlo de lleno en mis brazos... no entendí su pregunta."  
  
-- Sa'îd, no hagas eso, en estos momentos estoy hablando con una amiga. Que te parece si un poquito mas tarde hablamos? - Sa'îd asintió. -- Gomen nasai sensei Maxwell - dijo el niño volteando a ver la pantalla para toparse con los ojos sorprendidos de Hilde que se había levantado de su lugar y veía aun mas cerca la pantalla. -- A ver pequeño, acércate más a la pantalla! - Sa'îd se acerco sonriendo, mientras Hilde se iba de espaldas - tienes un hijo y no me habías dicho Duo?? -- Quee??? - Sa'îd me observo con la mas encantadora de las sonrisas ante la afirmación de Hilde, mientras corría a jugar de nuevo con sus amigos y a mi me dejaba con una sorprendida chica - de que demonios hablas Hilde?, no sabes la edad de ese niño? -- No lo niegues Duo, es idéntico a ti, hasta tiene los ojos violetas. - Por que Sa'îd se había quitado los lentes para jugar?, por lo menos así Hilde no hubiera dicho nada. -- Sa'îd tiene 8 años, a que edad se supone que lo tuve? -- Si, tienes razón, pero aun así podría pasar por tu hijo, se parece mucho a ti - dijo sonriendo - pero entonces te quedaras con Quatre? - Hilde cambio abruptamente la conversación, parece que era sumamente importante para ella que yo no llegara. Pero por que? -- Amor, ya terminaste?...  
  
"Mis ojos se clavaron en la chica que aparecía detrás de Hilde para abrazarla por los hombros. Hilde se sonrojo como jamás la había visto. Creo que aquella rubia no se había percatado que aun hablaba con alguien, hasta que levanto la mirada para toparse con mis ojos sorprendidos"  
  
-- Hola Duo!, veo que te sorprende verme aquí. -- No tanto como a ti ver que Hilde charlaba conmigo Sylvia - Sylvia se sonrojo al igual que Hilde. -- Bueno Duo, que caso tiene ocultártelo, Sylvia se esta quedando conmigo desde que tu te fuiste, estará otra semana por aquí y te esta sustituyendo en el trabajo. Así que... - volvió a entrelazar sus manos para suplicarme - por favor, por favor, por favor!! -- Esta bien Hilde, ahora entiendo por que casi me empujaste al trasbordador que me traía a L4 - dije sonriendo, mientras Hilde se ruborizaba de nuevo - te volveré a llamar para avisarte cuando regreso, pero necesito un favor de tu parte. -- Claro Duo, lo que quieras - se nota que el interés tiene pies, no pude menos que sonreír. -- Puedes mandarme mi ropa?, traje muy poca y realmente necesito ropa de vestir.  
  
"Hilde se asomo por la pantalla, creo que no me había visto muy bien y ahora prestaba atención a la ropa que traía"  
  
-- Esa ropa no es tuya! -- Así es, y necesito mi ropa. Podrás mandármela lavada también? -- Duo!!! -- Vamos Hilde, yo no regresaré en una semana, no puedes hacerme ese favor? -- Esta bien, esta noche la pongo en el trasbordador, podrás recogerla mañana. -- Gracias Hilde!!! -- De nada, Por cierto Duo y antes de que se me olvide - me quede intrigado, y ahora que pasaba? - vino a buscarte esa chica Relena Darlian. -- Relena? Y que quería? -- Buscaba a uno de los expilotos, a Heero, yo le dije que no estabas en la colonia, pero insistió en querer hablar contigo en cuanto regresaras. Y que si sabía algo de Heero que le avisara. - Me quede callado, esperaba que Hilde no preguntara nada, pero no fue así - a caso lo has visto? -- Yo?, por que lo crees? -- Vaya... - dijo Hilde sonriendo - así que estas con él!! - no puedo creerlo, por que soy tan malo para mentir?, cualquiera puede leer en mi cara las respuestas a sus preguntas. -- Hilde por dios, si Relena te pregunta no le digas nada - dije en tono de suplica, si Relena me preguntaba a mi, sería muy fácil que le dijera donde estaba Heero. Aun que aun no entiendo por que lo esta buscando y por que Heero se niega a verla. -- Como digas Duo, solo cuídate quieres? -- Claro Hilde! Nos vemos pronto! -- Si Duo, adiós.  
  
"La pantalla se puso en negro al colgar con Hilde, y me quede realmente preocupado con esa llamada. Ahora entendía el entusiasmo de Hilde por que fuera a la reunión con Quatre y yo realmente le creí que era por que me veía mas contento y se preocupaba por mi... que iluso, nadie se preocupa realmente por mi. No pude evitar el ponerme triste de nuevo."  
  
-- Si quieres quedarte una semana mas no hay ningún problema.  
  
"La voz fría y sin emociones de Heero me hizo levantar la vista, el me observaba desde el marco de la puerta del aula. No estaba hablando tan bajo como para que no se enterara, no me sorprende que lo sepa"  
  
-- Te lo agradezco mucho Heero - digo pesadamente mientras me levanto del escritorio. -- Realmente no quieres, no es así? - dijo Heero acercándose a mi.  
  
"La voz de Heero me perturba haciéndome que le vea a los ojos. Sus ojos se ven fieros, pero veo algo en esa mirada, algo que parece preocupación"  
  
-- No es eso Heero... -- Entonces que es? Por que te ves triste? Tu no eres así- desde cuando Heero me conoce tanto? -- No es el quedarme aquí o no, si no lo que me espera después de esta semana. Siempre he sabido que el día que Hilde se comprometa deberé buscar otro lugar donde vivir, después de todo, esa es su casa. Y ahora que su novia se queda con ella... -- Es hora de que busques otro sitio para ti. -- Si - dije bajando la mirada -- Esta bien, después de todo, no te sentías a gusto. -- He? - las palabras de Heero me desconciertan. -- Quizá es hora de que no solo busques un sitio donde vivir, si no, otro trabajo también. Al fin y al cabo lo que haces te aburre.  
  
"Heero tenía razón, pero sus palabras se me hicieron duras, a caso no sabía como me sentía?, si no fuera por que ahora estaba él allí, seguramente me sentiría desesperado una vez mas..."  
  
-- Quédate esta semana y piensa bien lo que harás cuando regreses. -- Realmente te lo agradezco Heero.  
  
"Heero entro de nuevo a clase mientras yo me dirigí de forma pensativa a ayudar a la señora Hessa con la comida, creo que la comida Árabe no es tan difícil de cocinar después de todo."  
  
"Por lo menos la platica de la mujer me distrae un poco de mi tristeza, de nuevo me quedare solo al terminar la siguiente semana. La señora Hessa también tiene a donde ir, pronto viajara a L3 con su hija. Solo yo sigo sin tener un sitio propio... Heero tiene razón, ha llegado la hora de buscar otro lugar para vivir, un lugar al que pueda decir mi hogar y quizá otro trabajo también..."  
  
"Pero por que el solo pensar en regresar a L2 me hace sentirme triste? Tengo apenas unos días de haber encontrado a Heero, pero él al igual que los demás, parece haberse habituado a su nueva vida, creo que yo soy el único que sigue perdido... sin embargo algo me reconforta un poco... Heero es realmente mi amigo y sonrió al recordarlo."  
  
PASANADO EL TIEMPO  
  
"Los Días en casa de Heero se me pasan muy rápido, ayudando a la señora Hessa a preparar el desayuno y la comida y ayudando a Heero a servir. He de levantarme mas temprano, si no es por que Heero me despierta, yo no podía hacerlo ya que no puedo evitar que por las noches las pesadillas me persigan. No se si él se ha dado cuenta de ellas, pero sigo tratando de no levantarme gritando."  
  
"Lo que me tiene un poco apenado es la forma que tiene Heero de despertarme, me levanta y casi me arrastra al baño, sacándome la playera para dejarme con las llaves abiertas y listas para meter me al agua... le he dicho que no tiene por que sacarme la playera, pero nunca me responde, solo me observa sin decirme nada... por que lo hace?"  
  
"Las noches me perturban mucho mas que antes. Ese sueño me persigue constantemente, ese sueño lleno de dolor, ya no son tanto las muertes que he causado, es ese sueño donde soy de nuevo un niño y me hacen sufrir..."  
  
"Al día siguiente que llamé a Hilde, hemos ido a recoger mi ropa al hangar, de nuevo tuve que viajar con él en su motocicleta, creo que si le hubiera tomado la palabra a Trowa y me hubiera quedado con su moto, así no tendría que viajar con Heero tan cerca. No entiendo lo que me pasa?, por que al sentirlo tan cerca de mi cuerpo me siento arder por dentro? Pero estoy tratando de averiguar que me pasa en su compañía... aun no lo se... lo único que se en que me agrada mucho estar con él, me gusta Heero?, eso es lo que me pasa?, No... esto es imposible!."  
  
"Sa'îd me ha dicho que el Domingo Heero los llevara de picnic a un centro donde hay animales y un lago. Ya que yo no me iré como lo tenía planeado les he prometido que les acompañare. Estar con los niños me reconforta un poco, me hace recordar un poco mi niñez con el padre Maxwell, como me gustaría quedarme y seguir viendo a Sa'îd. Ese niño me ha hecho desear el tener un hijo. Pero un hijo que sea totalmente como él: alegre, divertido y lleno de vida. Aun no se que voy a hacer al terminar la semana, solo se que estoy decidido a buscar otro lugar donde vivir y otro trabajo..."  
  
"Heero me dice que ya que estoy de vacaciones debo aprovechar para divertirme y no trabajar todo el tiempo con él. Así que ayer tarde hemos salido al cine. Nunca me imagine que a Heero le gustara este tipo de diversiones. Como siempre he sido yo quien habla y el solo se limita a escuchar, por primera vez veo, con algo de interés."  
  
VIERNES DESPUÉS DEL TRABAJO  
  
"Heero me llevó hasta el aula de clases, se me hizo extraño verla vacía a esa hora, yo esperaba ver a los alumnos con su profesor de la tarde. Pero Heero me explica que los viernes no hay clases después de las tres, así que los alumnos ya no regresan después de comer."  
  
"Heero me ha llevado por que quería mostrarme algo, aun que no me dijo que era. Solo lo vi sentarse en su escritorio y comenzó a teclear algo en su portátil"  
  
-- Que es lo que vas a hacer? - pregunte viendo detrás de su hombro. -- Voy a hacer una transferencia electrónica a una cuenta bancaria -- He?, tanto te pagan aquí que hasta tienes cuenta de banco? - me extrañe. -- No es mi cuenta bancaria de donde voy a hacer la transferencia y no es propiamente a una cuenta mía a donde la voy a depositar - me dejo mas confundido que antes. -- Heero, no entiendo nada...  
  
"Heero dejo de teclear números en su computadora y volteo a verme, su mirada fría se clavo en mis ojos. Soy bueno con la programación de las maquinas, pero se que Heero es el genio en códigos."  
  
-- Necesito pagar algunas cosas, como la renta de esta casa y la escuela, la comida que hace la señora Hessa y dar un donativo a la Iglesia del padre Sthepen para que puedan seguir cuidando a estos y otros niños... -- T... Tu... Tu pagas todo eso?? - me sorprendí enormemente, mientras retrocedí recargándome en la pared. -- Si - me contesto fríamente regresando a la tarea de teclear números y códigos. -- Pero de donde sacas todo ese dinero?, Yo pensé que el orfanato de la iglesia te pagaba por dar clases y te proporcionaba este espacio. -- No lo hace. -- Entonces?... -- Mira...  
  
"Heero me mostró en ese momento la pantalla de la portátil, mostraba una serie de logotipos y nombres... cuentas disfrazadas de las organizaciones de la desaparecida OZ y la anterior colmillo blanco"  
  
-- Como diste con ellas? - pregunte observando las enormes sumas que aparecían a nombre de personas que ya no existían y compañías inexistentes en esta, otras colonias y la tierra. -- Mientras trabajaba con Relena obtuve los códigos de acceso a estas cuentas. Han estado moviendo cantidades sin que se den cuenta. -- Para que las usan? -- Según he visto, están fabricando armas... -- Que?, esto lo debe saber Wufei!! -- Ya debe saberlo -- Le avisaste? -- Si, le mande un correo con toda la información. He estado investigando esto por mas de un año. A penas han cometido un error y me he dado cuenta de su procedencia y destino. Pero antes de que hagan algo con el dinero, debo sacar un poco. -- Vas a robarles? -- Considérame Robin Hood - comencé a reir -- Eso fue gracioso Heero! -- Pero no es una broma - mi sonrisa se borro de forma automática. -- Pero si haces eso te van a descubrir - dije preocupándome. -- No si muevo la cantidad a varias cuentas en diferentes colonias bajo nombres distintos. Esto debo hacerlo por lo menos unas 100 veces para no dejar rastro. Además las cantidades en las cuentas son tan grandes que jamás detectaran lo que he retirado. En comparación, es una millonésima parte.  
  
"Investigando por más de un año?, Heero definitivamente jamás abandonaría la vida de las misiones."  
  
-- Por que investigabas todo esto?, Alguien te lo encargo? - pregunte preocupado. -- Nadie me lo encargo - me dijo fríamente. -- Entonces por que? -- Por diversión. -- Diversión? -- Si. -- Que formas tan divertidas de distraerte! - dije de forma sarcástica. Heero solo volteo a verme con sus ojos fríos sin decirme nada para después volver a regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
"Mientras Heero seguía con su tarea, yo comencé a vagar mi vista por el escritorio, Heero tenía varios papeles sobre el, pero algo llamó mi atención. Sobre el escritorio había una credencial con la foto de Heero, la levante para ver que era"  
  
-- Odin Low? - el nombre estaba en una tarjeta bancaria con su foto - y esta tarjeta? -- Debemos ir al banco a retirar la suma en cantidades menores. Necesito un nombre conocido en L1 ya que es allí en donde se encuentra concentrada una fuerte cantidad. -- Y Odin Low es tu verdadero nombre?  
  
"Heero volteo en ese momento a verme, su mirada de nuevo se fijo en mi. No pude evitar el sentirme extraño de nuevo ante su mirada. Pero sabía bien que Heero Yuy solo era un nombre clave, era Odin Low su verdadero nombre?  
  
"Pero Heero volteo de nuevo hacía la pantalla del monitor, pensé que había ignorado mi pregunta hasta que contesto"  
  
-- Odin Low fue el hombre que me llevó a L1 cuando aun era un niño. -- Odin Low era tu padre? - pregunte expectativo, era la primera vez que Heero me hablaba de esa forma de su pasado. Pero Heero solo volteo a verme con su acostumbrado seño fruncido, creo que le molesto mi pregunta. -- El me enseño muchas cosas, me entreno en el manejo de las armas y la utilización de las mismas. Que padre lleva a su hijo a volar una base militar con un cañón? - me dijo regresando su vista a la pantalla, yo me sorprendí ante su afirmación... que padre?... ninguno! - Él no era mi padre - me imaginaba esa respuesta, después de todo, somos iguales, no tenemos familia - Y con respecto a lo del nombre, yo no tengo nombre. Siempre se me conoció con diferentes nombres clave. En L1 era Odin Low Jr, mientras duro la misión, después solo soldado mientras no había misiones, hasta que me convertí en Heero Yuy - su niñez parece tan triste como la mía. -- Y por que usas Heero Yuy y no otro nombre? -- Por que... - la vista de Heero se volvió a mi de nuevo, pero regreso su vista de nuevo a la pantalla para seguir con su trabajo. -- Es el nombre con el que has permanecido mas tiempo? - trate de adivinar. -- Si  
  
"Por que me da la impresión de que ese 'Si' de Heero no era la respuesta que iba a darme? Pero no tengo tiempo a cuestionarlo por que Heero se levanto de su lugar, tomo la hoja que salía de la impresora y apago la portátil mientras yo retrocedí por su cercanía."  
  
-- Es Duo tu verdadero nombre? - me pregunto de repente. -- Por supuesto que lo es!! - dije muy seguro - Duo o Shinigami, ese soy yo!!. --Bien Shinigami - dijo Heero tomando mi trenza entre sus manos y comenzando a jalarla - Vamonos! -- Que?, a donde? - dije tratando de sujetar la trenza para que no me doliera tanto el jalón. -- Al centro de la ciudad, debemos llegar antes de que los bancos cierren, Baka!. -- Bueno, pero suéltame, eso duele!! - Heero me soltó al mismo tiempo en que me dio la hoja que había impreso. -- Toma, apréndete esto - Al ver la hoja solo vi números. -- Que es todo esto? -- Son las claves de las cuentas a las que moví el dinero. Apréndetelas. -- Ni que fuera tan sencillo - dije sarcástico tratando de relacionar algo de aquellos números en mi cabeza - esto parece lenguaje ensamblador(*). -- Si, se que es uno de los que mejor dominas, así que las claves están en ceros y unos para que te los aprendas mas fácil - voltee a ver a Heero en ese momento, desde cuando sabía que lenguajes de programación domino mejor? Y si esto lo ha estado haciendo desde hace tiempo, siempre ha tenido esas claves? O las cambió ahora que se sentó en la maquina? -- Siendo así... podré aprenderlas más fácilmente. -- Bien, ahora vamonos.  
  
"Mientras camino fuera del aula de clases tratando de relacionar los números, no dejo de preguntarme por que Heero ha grabado así esas claves?"  
  
EN PLENO CENTRO  
  
"A pesar que teníamos que darnos prisa para llegar a los bancos, nos dimos el tiempo suficiente para ponernos mas cómodos. No quería seguir llevando ropa de vestir mientras íbamos en la moto. Heero también decidió cambiarse, era mejor la libertad que nos daban los jeans que unos pantalones de vestir."  
  
"La dura tela de mezclilla raspa mi miembro de nuevo excitado mientras viajo detrás de Heero en la moto, no puedo evitar el pensar tanto en esto? Por que?, Por que diablos me pasa esto con Heero?... Trato de aferrarme a sus hombros, pero este baka maneja tan rápido que me obliga a pasar mis brazos por su estomago para no caerme, un día de estos, de nuevo nos detendrá la policía por exceso de velocidad. Pero la velocidad es lo que menos me importa, se me es muy complicado mantener mis emociones bajo control mientras sostengo entre mis manos el firme estomago de Heero."  
  
"Por suerte la playera larga que traigo, ocultara cualquier cosa que se vea entre mis pantalones..."  
  
"Entrar en un banco no me gustaba del todo, no entiendo por que Heero necesitaba presentarse personalmente en él para sacar dinero, no podía solo retirar la cantidad con la tarjeta de una de las maquinas?, pero cuando le pregunte, solo me ignoro y siguió hasta estar frente al local sin prestarme atención."  
  
-- Baka! - murmure cuando le di alcance. -- No hagas preguntas idiotas, solo razona un poco, cuanto es el máximo que puedo retirar en una maquina?, no crees que necesitaremos mas? -- Dijiste que retirarías en pequeñas partes, supongo que en varios días. -- Pero necesito más del mínimo en cada uno de los retiros, además esta tarjeta es real, me pedirán mis huellas digitales. -- Pero Heero!!! - me sobresalte. -- Los papeles son los falsos, la tarjeta no. Ahora quédate aquí mientras yo entro.  
  
"Pero algo llamó mi atención en la fila del banco que se podía ver a través de la enorme ventana de cristal que funcionaba como pared principal, un hombre alto y joven hacía fila también. Un hombre vestido de policía. Era uno de los dos oficiales que nos seguía el día anterior.  
  
-- He... Heero - le murmure señalando al hombre. Heero también pudo reconocerlo. No era el hombre que nos había visto directamente, era su compañero, Sharîf , si no mal recuerdo, pero seguramente podría reconocernos. Estaría el hombre mas grande cerca también?  
  
"Heero comenzó a desabrochar su chaqueta, no entendía que estaba planeando. Creo que podrías ir a otro banco, por que arriesgarnos a que nos vieran?. Pero cuando apenas iba a decir algo, sentí que Heero dejaba caer su chaqueta sobre mis hombros."  
  
-- No tengo frío - dije volteando a verlo, al contrario, estaba sumamente acalorado, pero el solo tomo mi trenza y le quito el listón metiendolo a la bolsa de su pantalón - oye!! -- Ponte la chaqueta, son las mismas personas que nos vieron ayer, así que debemos hacer una pequeña representación. -- Quee? -- Solo pontela! -- No! - dije enérgicamente imaginándome el plan de Heero, de nuevo tenía que tener el cabello suelto para fingir ser una chica. Que vergonzoso, no haría semejante ridículo. -- Vamos Duo, la moto esta segura de momento en el callejón donde la dejamos. Pero como tiene matricula, si los policías sacan el nombre sabrán que esta a nombre de Heero Yuy, pero los papeles que traigo conmigo están todos a nombre de Odin Low. -- La moto puede ser prestada! - dije tratando de evitar hacer el ridículo delante de tanta gente. -- Los archivos de Heero Yuy y los de Odin Low tienen mi fotografía.  
  
"Asunto cerrado, si nos llegaba a detener por sospechosos de la carrera del día anterior, no solo nos encarcelarían por correr a alta velocidad y hacer caso omiso a un oficial, si no que también nos detendrían por falsificación de documentos oficiales, por posible vinculo con terroristas y si sabían de donde venía el dinero de la cuenta de Odin Low... hasta de ladrones y fabricantes de armas!!! "  
  
"Coloque la cabeza entre las manos, mientras el cabello de mi trenza terminaba por salirse de la misma por su propia cuenta. No podía creer lo que tenía que hacer..."  
  
-- Esta bien, lo haré! - dije resignado quitando la chaqueta de mis hombros y poniéndomela, dejando de fuera mi cabello - pero me siento ridículo. -- Muy bien, entonces si te preguntan, eres la misma chica de ayer y eres mi novia...  
  
"No pude evitar ver a Heero a los ojos, al tiempo en que un rubor cubrió mi rostro. Yo su novia!!!... por que mi corazón comenzaba a latir de forma tan acelerada?"  
  
-- Pero yo no se mentir!!! - dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo - si alguien me pregunta algo, sabrán que miento... -- Entonces no digas nada - me dijo Heero ya desesperado - solo mantén la boca cerrada. -- Esto es ridículo! - volví a repetir cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, mientras el aire comenzó a jugar con mis cabellos - me veo terrible de mujer! - dije tratando de ocultar mis nervios con un falso enojo. Pero Heero me ignoro y se puso en camino al banco, sin embargo murmuro algo que me hizo sonrojar de nuevo. -- No te ves tan mal con el cabello suelto...  
  
"Baje los brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo al escucharlo... por que me dijo eso? Por que al verlo a los ojos en estos días me hace sentirme tan extraño? Por que al viajar en su compañía en la motocicleta me excitaba tanto? Y ahora, al decirme que tenía que decir que yo era su novia... por que mi corazón latía tan acelerado? Es Heero!, es mi mejor amigo!... es un hombre!!... es Heero!!"  
  
"Sin embargo mis pensamientos me han traicionado desde que llegue. Desde que supe de él de nuevo y desde antes de saber de él, ya pensaba demasiado... no... No... No!!! No me gusta!!!... Heero no me gusta!!!"  
  
-- Se siente bien señorita?  
  
"Señorita?, la voz de un hombre a un lado mío me distraen de mis pensamientos. Al voltear a ver a la persona tiemblo... es el policía joven del día de ayer!"  
  
-- Si - dije tratando de no hablar demasiado como Heero me ordeno, este hombre también piensa que soy chica... que coraje!! -- Es que la veía muy preocupada... pero - estoy comenzando a ponerme nervioso, este hombre estudia mi rostro - usted es la misma chica de ayer no es así?  
  
"Sabía que nos reconocerían, lo sabía. Solo agito la cabeza en señal afirmativa, mientras veo como el hombre sonríe afectadamente."  
  
-- Vaya!, el día de ayer no la vi muy bien, pero ahora entiendo por que mi compañero dijo que usted era muy hermosa - QUEE!!, no pude evitar abrir mis ojos en sorpresa - no me lo tome a mal señorita, pero si su novio la deja aquí solita alguien se la puede robar - que hace este idiota?, me esta coqueteando? No tengo mas que reír nerviosamente... donde esta Heero cuando lo necesito? - se que sería un atrevimiento de mi parte y mas sabiendo que tiene novio, pero sería posible que le pudiera invitar un café? Usted solo diga cuando, estaría encantado si acepta. - esto es el colmo, el colmo!!! El policía sigue sonriendo, me gustaría poder pegarle un golpe en la cara para tumbarle un par de dientes, pero tengo que contenerme y solo sonreí negando - por favor, no es mucho pedir que me acompañe solo por un café, verdad? Aquí cerca hay una cafetería - veo como el hombre acerco su brazo para tratar de pasarlo por mi cintura, pero alcanzo a retroceder evitándolo chocando contra algo. -- Estas bien amor?  
  
"Un fuerte brazo me asió por la cintura acercándome a un cuerpo firme. Reconocí la voz de inmediato y solo asentí con la cabeza totalmente ruborizado por las palabras y la cercanía del soldado perfecto. No quería ver a Heero en ese momento tan vergonzoso y era mejor que el joven policía casanova pensara que Heero era mi novio... mi novio??? Por que me sonroje solo de pensar en esa palabra."  
  
-- Oh, lo siento señorita, no quería ser tan imprudente y descortés. Joven perdone. -- Sucede algo oficial? - preguntó Heero, su tono era mas frío de lo habitual. -- Si, bueno no... - el policía estaba mas rojo de lo que yo podía estarlo. Heero me apretaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo haciéndole saber al policía que estaba acompañado - creo que será mejor que me retire. -- Claro... - dijo Heero igualmente frío, para después dirigirse a mi - nos vamos amor? -- He, si! - amor?, amor?, creo que no era necesario que usara esa palabra, al fin y al cabo su actitud posesiva le daba al policía la idea de que yo estaba con él. O no?...  
  
"Heero me jaló por la cintura, mientras yo tuve que pasar mi brazo por su espalda para evitar caerme al ir a su paso rápido. Lo note sumamente serio, mas de lo habitual y eso que habitualmente es serio!!!"  
  
"Caminamos por las calles del centro de la mismo forma, pude ver como la mirada de Heero se dirigía constantemente hacía atrás. Voltee en una de tantas para ver por que Heero volteaba solo su vista y no permitía que me separara de él. Entonces pude ver como el policía joven nos seguía unas cuadras atrás."  
  
-- Sigue detrás de nosotros - la voz de Heero me saco de mis pensamientos. Pero no preguntaba, estaba afirmando. -- Si, aun esta detrás. -- Que le dijiste? - me pregunto de forma fría y algo violenta. -- Nada, me limite a cerrar la boca como me ordenaste - si, realmente me ordeno, no me lo pidió. -- Entonces no entiendo por que nos sigue? -- Quizá me quiere robar - dije en son de broma - pero Heero se detuvo en seco soltándome y volteando para quedar de frente a mi. Me observó detenidamente - que dije? - pregunte sin entender. -- Por que dijiste eso? -- Lo de que me quiere robar? -- Si -- Por que él lo dijo, 'que si mi novio me dejaba solita me podrían robar.' Ese idiota - dije algo molesto, pero entonces vi la mirada de Heero, esa mirada que tiene cuando quiere matar a alguien. Necesitaba decirle que todo era una broma - Pero es una broma Heero! - dije tratando de sonar divertido, pero Heero volteo, él hombre se acercaba cada vez más. No parecía que fuera en la misma dirección que nosotros, por que dimos muchos rodeos y él seguía detrás. -- Sabe que eres hombre? -- Lo dudo, todo el tiempo me llamo señorita! - dije sarcástico - que ridículo, no parezco mujer! - dije algo molesto. -- Creo que tendré que hablar con él. -- Pero Heero... -- Espera, ahora vuelvo.  
  
"Heero me dejo parado en la entrada del callejón donde estaba la moto. Si el policía tomaba la placa, sabría donde localizarnos. Así que era mejor que Heero hablara con él... hablara?, pero de que?"  
  
"Vi como el policía joven se detenía mientras Heero se aproximaba a él. Solo era cuestión de leer sus labios y sabría exactamente lo que decía... pero ese baka de Heero lo llevo detrás de un auto, ahora como sabré que tanto dicen?"  
  
"Bueno, cruzo mis brazos y me recargo en la pared para esperar. Heero ya viene de regreso, pero su cara es de pocos amigos, esta muy enojado. Que tanto le habrá dicho el hombre para que Heero deje ver sus emociones en ese momento."  
  
-- Y bien? - pregunto en cuanto Heero llego hasta donde estoy aun recargado en la pared, el policía sigue en la entrada del callejón y solo nos observa. -- Cierra los ojos y no abras los labios... -- Pero?...  
  
"Las manos de Heero se cierran sobre mi cuerpo en un abrazo como de acero, mis brazos y manos quedan atrapadas entre mi cuerpo y el suyo, mientras sus labios cubren los míos. Me había pedido que no abriera los labios, pero ha sido demasiado inesperado que no tuve tiempo de cerrarlos... un escalofrío como si fuera una corriente eléctrica comienza a invadir mi cuerpo... recorre desde la punta de mis cabellos, bajando por mi cabeza, mi cuello, mi espalda, hasta terminar en la punta de los dedos de mis pies, haciéndome sentir que las piernas y los sentidos no me responden..."  
  
"Que siento?, que es lo que siento dentro de mi boca?... es la lengua de Heero la que recorre mi boca de esa forma?... Es la lengua de Heero que se introdujo en ella como un asaltante que sabía de que forma maestra entrar... Esta robando mis sentidos. Esta jugando con mi lengua de una forma que nadie lo había hecho, es una sensación extraña... es... es agradable... comienza a gustarme... su sabor es dulce... dulce y salado a la vez... el abrazo ya no es tan fuerte, sus brazos están ahora sobre mi espalda, sus manos bajo la chaquete y sobre la playera , me acerca mas a su cuerpo. Donde aprendió Heero a besar de esta forma? Mi corazón late a ritmo acelerado y comienzo a sentirme acalorado de nuevo. No me atrevo a abrir los ojos ni a mover mis manos. Aun siento su cuerpo caliente cerca del mío. Pero mis manos no obedecen la orden de mi cerebro, ahora puedo abrirlas y sentir el estomago y el pecho firma de Heero bajo ellas moviéndose al ritmo de nuestras respiraciones aceleradas. Me falta el aire, su beso se hace mas profundo ante mi contacto, aun mas profundo que al principio. Mi respiración se agito con un simple beso suyo, mi excitación ya calmada vuelve a revivir ante ese simple beso... un beso del soldado perfecto... un beso de..."  
  
-- Heero! - le empujo al recordar que ha pasado, no fue un empujón fuerte, pero Heero se separa al instante.  
  
"Su vista cobalto se clava en mis pupilas, su mirada es de nuevo fría y furiosa, me siento avergonzado de lo que paso. Estoy totalmente ruborizado y mi respiración no pude normalizarse lo suficiente como para emitir algún otro sonido, pero él se ve completamente normal. Esto me confunde más de lo que ya estaba. Pero Heero desvía su vista al principio del callejón, no hay nadie, entonces se vuelve a acercar a mi, mientras yo retrocedo hasta recargarme en la pared..."  
  
-- Maldición Duo, te dije que no abrieras la boca! - me dijo de forma furiosa mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar hasta donde había dejado la moto.  
  
"Mis ojos se quedaron fijos a la nada después de que Heero camino apartándose de mi lado. Que no abriera la boca? Si no me dio tiempo a nada, solo llegó y me beso, como se puede enojar por eso?, el enojado debería ser yo..."  
  
"Pero no lo estoy..."  
  
"Por que diablos no estoy molesto por lo que hizo? Después de todo, me beso un hombre y no cualquier hombre, me beso Heero, mi mejor amigo, el solado perfecto, el hombre que mantiene bajo control cualquier tipo de emoción... y yo no estoy molesto?"  
  
"Que diablos siento? Si no hay enojo en mi... que siento?"  
  
-- Duo...  
  
"La voz de Heero me saca de mis meditaciones, esta recargado en la moto observándome con los brazos cruzados. Aun tiene esa forma fría de mirarme, como lo hizo hace unos momentos. Sigue enojado, pero yo soy quien debería estarlo..."  
  
"Pero no lo estoy..."  
  
"Camino en sentido contrarió al que él esta, necesito aclararme, necesito saber que diablos me esta pasando."  
  
-- Duo a donde vas?  
  
"Escucho la voz de Heero, pero no le hago caso, solo quiero alejarme de él. Solo quiero entender por que mi corazón late tan aprisa de solo recordar ese beso, por que me siento arder por dentro? Por que el beso que me dio me hizo excitarme?"  
  
"Por que ese beso me gusto tanto?... Por que?"  
  
"Siento el brazo de Heero que me detiene, pero lo suelto de forma violenta encarándolo."  
  
-- No lo entiendo... - digo enojado. -- No debiste abrir la boca -- No me importan tus excusas Heero! -- Te debo una explicación -- No quiero saberlo - digo aun enfadado, esta vez si hay enojo en mi, pero que me enoja?, el que trate de excusarse o el que me haya gustado? Claro que debe haber una explicación por lo que hizo, pero no quiero saberlo, por lo menos no de momento. -- Tienes que saberlo. -- Sabes Heero, cállate! - me sorprendo a mi mismo al haberle dicho eso a Heero. Yo callándolo a él? Creo que Heero se sorprendió igualmente, ya que su mirada se noto extraña, fría aun, pero extraña - no quiero saber el motivo, solo quiero irme de aquí. -- Entonces sube a la moto y vamonos. -- No... no quiero ir contigo...  
  
"Heero no me detuvo mientras caminaba con la cabeza agachada fuera del callejón. No quería seguir a su lado, por que estaba temblando?, por que? Por que con cada paso que daba alejándome de él sentía una profunda tristeza... por que comienzo a sentirme abatido?"  
  
"Me paro inconscientemente y volteo a verlo. No se ha movido de su lugar y me observa fijamente. No puedo regresar, pero muy dentro de mi algo me grita que regrese..."  
  
"Regreso mi vista al frente y doy un paso... pero algo me sorprende y me detengo de nuevo."  
  
-- Max!  
  
"No puedo creer lo que vi, allí detrás de un auto, la figura inconfundible de Max nos observaba. Cuando pude verlo él se oculto para salir corriendo casi al mismo tiempo. Estoy seguro que era Max."  
  
"Trato de seguirlo, pero siento que alguien me detiene, cuando volteo me topo con Heero muy cerca de mi."  
  
-- Heero! - volteo a verlo mientras Heero me observa. -- Era Max? -- Si. -- El ex dirigente de colmillo blanco? -- Que? - me sorprende lo que dice Heero, eso yo no lo sabía. -- No sabías que Max era un ex dirigente de colmillo blanco? -- No, ni siquiera se su nombre completo, mucho menos sabría que estaba en esa organización. -- Esa persona es peligrosa Duo... -- Que tan peligrosa? -- Mucho - Heero me toma del hombro, mientras lo veo - vayamos a casa...  
  
"Sus palabras son conciliadoras, y yo no se que decir. No puedo evitar el recordar todo el mundo de sensaciones diferentes que me hizo sentir con ese beso. Muy dentro de mi algo quiere que regrese con Heero, deberé hacerle caso?... Por que no? Solo estaré una semana más y todo quedara en el pasado."  
  
-- Esta bien - digo afirmando con la cabeza. Después de eso le acompaño por la moto para regresar a su casa.  
  
OTRA NOCHE EN CASA DE HEERO  
  
"Entre en la habitación que tenía en silenció. Me encerré sin atreverme a ver a Heero de nuevo a los ojos. Heero no volvió a intentar explicarme el motivo que tuvo para besarme y yo tampoco le pregunte. Y mientras cepillo mi cabello para tratar de desenredarlo debido a que lo traje suelto todo el camino, en mi mente cruzan un par de ideas. La primera, es gay. Y la segunda, tiene algo que ver con que el policía nos siguiera. Se me hace mas factible la segunda que la primera."  
  
"Me recosté en la cama con los brazos bajo mi cabeza, aun era temprano, pero no tenía apetito. Yo sin apetito???, si, así era... Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, demasiado en que pensar... Necesitaba aclarar lo que sentía en compañía de Heero. Necesitaba pensar y decidir que iba a hacer de mi vida una vez que regresara a L2 con Hilde. Solo me restaba una semana más en casa de Heero y aun no decidía nada... creo que no tardara en llegarme el sueño."  
  
//Todo es oscuridad, la negrura invade el espacio infinito, las estrellas brillan a lo lejos. Nada mas se ve, nada mas se escucha.  
  
'No puedo estar soñando de nuevo, es de nuevo ese maldito sueño...'  
  
Todo es silencio y oscuridad... oscuridad y silencio...  
  
-- Vamos pequeño Duo...  
  
La voz gruesa de un hombre irrumpe el silencio rasgándolo en miles de tiras. Entre las tiras de la noche aparece la imagen de un niño con la cara llena de lagrimas.  
  
'No Pequeño Duo, no vayas con ese hombre, te hará mucho daño, lucha, vete, escapa... no vayas con él... no vayas...'  
  
Un niño pequeño, de entre siete u ocho años, vestido de negro, como visten los padres de esa colonia.  
  
-- Ya compraste el regalo del padre Maxwell, te pague por adelantado para que lo hicieras, ahora debes cumplir tu parte.  
  
'No tienes por que hacerlo pequeño Duo, vete de ese lugar, no tienes por que hacerlo, no tienes por que...'  
  
El llano incesante del niño desgarra la noche, haciendo mas tiras en aquella manta negra...  
  
'No llores pequeño Duo, solo vete, déjalo y vete, nada vale la pena... nada vale la pena tu dolor, vete... vete!!'  
  
-- No!!, no quiero!! No me gusta... no quiero!!  
  
'Huye!!, vete!!... rompe tu promesa y vete...'  
  
-- Pequeño Duo, tu lo prometiste...  
  
'Rompe tu promesa... huye pequeño Duo, HUYE...'//  
  
-- Duo... -- HUYE, HUYE!!... -- Duo... despierta Duo... -- TE HARA DAÑO... HUYE!...  
  
"Sentí las manos fuertes de alguien sacudiéndome en la cama. Estaba asustado, mi corazón saltaba del pecho mientras mis lagrimas caían de mis mejillas hasta mi pecho... donde estaba?"  
  
-- Duo?  
  
"Al abrir por completo mis ojos vi los ojos azul cobalto de Heero muy cerca de mi, me agitaba para que despertara, de nuevo estaba teniendo esa pesadilla... esa horrible pesadilla..."  
  
-- Heero!!!  
  
"No pude evitar el sentirme tan feliz de que estuviera a mi lado, sin poder evitarlo le abrace por el cuello recargando mi cabeza en su hombro... necesitaba sentirme seguro, sentir la seguridad de que nadie llegaría a hacerme daño..."  
  
"Sentí los brazos de Heero responder a mi abrazo sujetándome por la espalda, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mis cabellos sueltos sobre mi espalda."  
  
-- Todo esta bien, solo tenías una pesadilla.  
  
"Nunca tenía recuerdos tan vivos de una pesadilla como esa noche. Mis lagrimas seguían cayendo sin poderlas detener, pero solo era una pesadilla, solo eso, solo una pesadilla y ya estaba despierto... no había nada a que temer."  
  
"Sentía que de nuevo tenía siete años, estaba tan asustado como entonces. Los brazos fuertes de Heero acariciando mi espalda y mis cabellos hacían sentirme seguro, protegido. Por que si yo era un soldado acostumbrado a dar muerte a los enemigos, capaz de volar una maquina de muerte como lo eran los gundams, por que tenía que sentirme tan temeroso por una pesadilla? Por que?"  
  
-- Todo esta bien Duo, todo esta bien...  
  
"Las palabras tranquilizadoras de Heero me hacían sentirme mejor, eran tan cálidas... por que Heero esta aquí?, ya se, seguramente estaba gritando de nuevo, como aquella vez que lo noquee... pero me alegra tanto que este aquí... me alegra mucho... me siento seguro y protegido..."  
  
-- Heero? - me separo un poco para verlo a los ojos. -- Hnn?  
  
"Pero de mis labios no salen palabras, solo lo observo sin decir nada. Sus ojos están clavados en los míos aun húmedos por las lagrimas. Sus manos están detenidas en mi espalda, me gustaría pedirle que siga con lo que hacía, pero de mi boca no salen las palabras."  
  
"No se cuanto tiempo permanezco viéndolo a los ojos, él no retira la mirada de los míos, ni yo de los de él. Siento la fuerza de un imán que me atrae a su rostro. Realmente estamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Algo me empuja... una fuerza invisible me empuja hasta su rostro. Cierro mis ojos para posar mis labios sobre los suyos. Necesito sentir sus labios sobre los míos... introduzco mi lengua dentro de su boca para comenzar a explorarla como lo hizo él esta misma tarde, necesito sentir de nuevo su sabor dentro de mi boca... las manos de Heero siguen en mi espalda, pero no siento que me abrace a su cuerpo... solo siento su sabor dentro de mi boca..."  
  
-- Oh dios Heero!!  
  
"Me aparto bruscamente de él apartando con los pies la sabana que aun me cubría y sigo moviéndome hasta llegar a la pared de la recamara que esta frente a mi cama. No puedo creer lo que hice!, por que yo lo hice!... esta vez no hay un policía siguiéndonos, no hay ninguna posible excusa... solo mi deseo de hacerlo...."  
  
"Los ojos de Heero me observan, no se cual es la mirada que me dirigen, solo se que sus ojos cobaltos están fijos en mis pupilas. Pero yo no logro articular palabra, mis labios se abren tratando de decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salen de ellos. Después de muchos intentos por fin logro decir algo..."  
  
-- Yo... yo no soy gay!  
  
"Digo viéndolo a los ojos, pero la mirada que Heero me dirigía en todos estos interminables segundos cambia por fin a una mirada encendida. Veo como se levanta de la cama para salir de la habitación dando un portazo."  
  
-- Como me atrevo a decir eso? - murmuro colocando la cabeza entre las rodillas - yo lo bese, esta ves lo he hecho yo...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Espero que no me haya quedado demasiado Angs esta parte, pero así se me ocurrió.  
  
(*) Lenguaje ensamblador. A mi me toco verlo!!, seguramente las nuevas generaciones ya ni saben que existe. El Lenguaje ensamblador es de primera generación y su código esta constituidas solo de ceros y unos. En Ensamblador están hechos todos los lenguajes, ya ni se si existen de 5 o 6 a generación. Ya estoy chocheando. El ensamblador es de los más complicados.  
  
Ya saben, comentarios sugerencias tomatazos, todas serán bien recibidas en: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com 


	6. Al Despertar

Recuperando el Sentido  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4 Category: Shonen Ai, Angst, Yaoi, POV de Duo. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos " // sueños//  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
"No quiero cerrar los ojos... por mas sueño que tengo no quiero hacerlo..."  
  
"No se cuanto tiempo he permanecido en esta misma posición. Mis manos descansan entre mis rodillas y mi vista no la puedo levantar del colchón de la cama..."  
  
"No he dejado de preguntarme que fue lo que me impulso a besar a Heero... por que hice semejante estupidez?, por que?..."  
  
-- Por que? - no he dejado de repetirme en voz baja  
  
"Las horas han pasado muy lentamente y Heero no ha regresado, tampoco espero que lo haga, que podría decirle?, que excusa podría darle?... ninguna, yo no tengo excusas... no las tengo!, tampoco tengo la respuesta a la pregunta... por que?"  
  
"Quizá la respuesta es mas sencilla de lo que yo me imagino..."  
  
"Por que yo soy gay..."  
  
"Por eso..."  
  
"Y por que me gusta Heero..."  
  
"Por eso..."  
  
-- Oh dios! - pego mi cabeza a las rodillas de nuevo  
  
"No puedo quedarme aquí por mas tiempo, no puedo!, tengo que salir de casa de Heero, pero si me marcho ahora llegare a casa de Quatre de madrugada y sería de muy mala educación despertarlo a estas horas. Me quedare y por la mañana deberé irme..."  
  
"A quien engaño..."  
  
"No quiero irme, no sin antes ver a Heero por ultima vez y enfrentarlo. Necesito saber si realmente él es gay, yo soy gay o los dos lo somos..."  
  
-- Por que eres tan cobarde Maxwell?... - si, definitivamente eso sería lo primero que me diría Wufei. Por que soy cobarde de lo que me pasa? - por que simplemente no admites que eres Gay y que ese beso de Heero te gusto tanto que necesitabas repetirlo?..."  
  
"Nunca creí que pudiera llegar a semejante conclusión!, pero entre mas lo pienso, mas me convenzo a mi mismo de que si soy Gay! Y tanto tiempo que me lo negué a mi mismo... nada sirvió, ahora comprendo muchas cosas del pasado... muchas cosas..."  
  
"Heero tenía un motivo para besarme ayer, que yo no haya querido saber no quiere decir que él sea gay. Pero yo que motivo tuve?, yo no tenía motivo y lo bese..."  
  
" Y me gusto..."  
  
"Heero salió dando un portazo... si, estaba enojado de que lo haya besado. Si el motivo del beso de ayer hubiera sido que el es gay y yo le intereso, quizá anoche me hubiera abrazado cuando yo le bese... o me hubiera correspondido, pero no. Heero no hizo nada, solo se quedo en su lugar. Si solo me hubiera correspondido..."  
  
"Pero no lo hizo..."  
  
"Soy el mas estúpido ser que hay en el mundo... el mas estúpido... solo me queda golpear el colchón con mis puños, no puedo hacer más. Heero era mi amigo y yo he echado a perder esa amistad con ese beso."  
  
"Es muy tarde y debería dormir aun que sea un poco, necesito recuperarme, si no, como saldré de aquí mañana?... mañana?, no, dentro de unas horas..."  
  
"Vuelvo a tomar mi lugar en la cama, pero mis ojos se niegan a cerrarse. Las sensaciones del beso de Heero, y del último contacto sobre esos labios dulces y salados no quiere abandonarme. Levanto mi mano para tocar mis labios... palpitan, palpitan como lo hace mi corazón..."  
  
POR LA MAÑANA  
  
"No se a que hora me quede dormido, solo se que en algún momento de la madrugada el sueño me venció. Tampoco se que tanto he dormido, solo se que al despertarme la luz de la colonia aun no anuncia que ha salido el sol. O la imitación de sol. O es que acaso los ingenieros del clima se han enterado de que estoy deprimido y harán que llueva en la colonia para que el clima este de acuerdo a mi estado de animo?... "  
  
-- Si que soy imbecil... - me digo a mi mismo.  
  
"Me levante pesadamente, me siento deprimido, debo salir de casa de Heero y será mejor que comience a prepara mis cosas."  
  
"Tomo lo poco que he sacado de mi maleta y comienzo a echarla dentro sin acomodarla. Ya que es sábado, no tengo que ir a ayudarle a la señora Hessa, tampoco hay clases, eso quiere decir que Heero no vendrá a despertarme como cada mañana."  
  
"Vuelvo a suspirar al recordarlo..."  
  
"Me quedo en silenció un rato, antes de irme deberé pasar por la iglesia del padre Sthepen a despedirme de los niños. Voy a echar mucho de menos a Sa'îd."  
  
"Y es eso lo que mas me duele?... no, es no volver a ver a Heero, lo admito, me duele..."  
  
"Me duele como cuando nos dijo que se quedaría con Relena... como entonces?... no, ahora me duele mas que antes. Desde entonces he sentido algo?... no lo se, sigo confundido al respecto. Lo único que se, es que el beso de Heero me hizo darme cuenta que siento algo por él. Algo muy fuerte."  
  
"Un golpe en la puerta me distrae... no puede ser Heero? Por que tan temprano?... me sonrojo al recordar lo que paso anoche y así de espaldas a la puerta solo digo 'adelante.'"  
  
"Veo a través del espejo que Heero abre la puerta y la cierra detrás de él al entrar recargándose en ella de forma silenciosa. Pero sus ojos se fijan en aquello que esta entre mis manos. Esbozo una sonrisa fingida, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer."  
  
-- Que haces? - me pregunta Heero con su acostumbrado tono de voz frío al ver que sigo metiendo cosas a la maleta. Como decirle que me marcho... pues solo así baka!, solo dile!! -- Yo... yo me voy - que estúpido, no debo ponerme nervioso. -- Por que te vas?  
  
"Por que me voy? Me sorprende su pregunta, él mejor que nadie debería saberlo. Volteo a verlo, no me gusta verlo a través del espejo."  
  
-- Todavía lo preguntas? - me sorprendo, pero no cambia su semblante. Esta ves cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y mira al suelo para comenzar a hablar. -- Te vas por que en un acto de desesperación y miedo me besaste? -- Desesperación?... miedo?... - no entendía lo que Heero me estaba diciendo. -- Tenías miedo, estabas temblando, las pesadillas suelen debilitarnos. Son una mezcla de conciencia e inconciencia, no entiendo como nos afecta el presente, pero lo hace. Te sentías seguro cuando te desperté, me lo dijo la forma en la que me abrazaste, pero no lo vi mal, fue una reacción solamente... por lo menos yo así lo veo... O me besaste por otro motivo? - la mirada de Heero se levanto en esos momentos para clavarse en mis pupilas, no sabía que decirle a eso. La explicación que daba Heero era algo lógica, pero no era verdad - después de todo dijiste que no eras gay...  
  
"No pude sostenerle la mirada y la baje totalmente ruborizado, no fue por eso que lo bese, tenía el deseo de hacerlo. Fue como una necesidad de volver a sentir sus labios cerca de los míos... dentro de los míos. Fue por el sentimiento que había despertado en mi, fue por eso que lo hice..."  
  
-- Si aun así te vas a ir rompiendo tu promesa... - él no espero ninguna clase de respuesta mía, solo siguió hablando. Pero no entendí. -- Mi promesa? - levante la vista al escucharlo. A que promesa se refería. -- Tendrás tu que decirle que no iras, yo no pienso romper su corazón.  
  
"De que estaba hablando Heero?, vi como puso su mano sobre el picaporte y lo giro para que la puerta se abriera dejando entrar a alguien que estaba detrás de la puerta."  
  
-- Sa'îd!  
  
"Los ojos tristes del pequeño me observaban suplicantes. Por que estaba Sa'îd allí ahora?, yo pensaba pasar a la iglesia y despedirme de todos, era más fácil decirle adiós a todos que despedirme de él así."  
  
-- Sensei?  
  
"Heero me observaba con los brazos cruzados, como he de decirle yo a ese niño, a quien adoro, que me marchaba y no los acompañaría el día de mañana al picnic?"  
  
"Me agache para estar a su altura, pero sus ojos se veían tristes, si yo aun no le decía nada, entonces por que estaba así?"  
  
-- Por que estas tan triste Sa'îd? Te hicieron algo? -- Se va seinsei? - me sorprendí por sus palabras, como lo sabía? -- Por que preguntas eso Sa'îd? - pero la manita del niño señalo la maleta aun abierta con toda mi ropa - usted prometió acompañarnos mañana sensei y que no se iría nunca - suspire resignado, tenía que decirle. Me hinque para sostener sus pequeñas manitas entre las mías. -- Prometí acompañarlos, pero tengo que irme, yo nunca prometí quedarme para toda la vida Sa'îd. -- Mintió seisei? -- Yo nunca miento Sa'îd - dije seriamente.  
  
"Sa'îd volvió a colgarse de mi cuello como aquella vez. Pero en esta ocasión sus lagrimas mojaban mi mejilla. Y sus sollozos apuñalaban mi corazón. Me dolía... me dolía mucho verlo así, como alguien podía quererme tanto en tan poco tiempo?"  
  
"La mirada dura de Heero se clavo en mis ojos, yo también estaba sufriendo como él. Pero algún día tenía que irme..."  
  
"Heero había permanecido con los brazos cruzados, viendo y escuchando sin decir nada. Vi como cerro sus ojos apretándolos, se que a él también le dolían las lagrimas de Sa'îd. Camino hasta donde estábamos y lo tomo del hombro para separarlo de mi."  
  
-- Ira mañana con nosotros, pero deja de llorar - Sa'îd sonrió a Heero aun con lagrimas en los ojos ante la fría voz de su sensei y después volteo a verme. -- Se quedara sensei Maxwell? - sonreí -- Me quedare, pero no te prometo que será para siempre. -- Hai! -- Muchas gracias por ayudarme con el aseo de la casa - dijo Heero a Sa'îd para después entregarle un sobre - lleva esto al padre Sthepen y esto otro - le dijo dándole una monedas - es para ti. -- Arigato sensei Yuy - se volteo a Heero, para después verme a mi - arigato sensei Maxwell.  
  
"Heero salió de mi habitación después de Sa'îd, me quede viendo la puerta cerrada por un tiempo. Que había pasado? Yo necesitaba salir de casa de Heero y no lo hice... y ahora? Ahora que era lo que iba a pasar?"  
  
"La puerta se volvió a abrir cuando yo aun seguía viéndola, me ruborice de nuevo al ver aparecer a Heero otra vez por la puerta. Sus ojos me veían inexpresivos, no pude evitar el ponerme nervioso."  
  
-- Vamonos!  
  
"Heero salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, me quede en mi lugar sin saber que hacer... como que vamonos?"  
  
"Salí corriendo detrás de él..."  
  
-- A donde vamos? - pregunte, Heero estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa para salir. -- Al centro de nuevo - me dijo viéndome de reojo. -- Pero y la moto? - la salida principal no daba a donde estaba la moto estacionada. -- Esta ves nos iremos en bus. -- He? -- Para el picnic de mañana debemos llevar un vehículo mas grande, en la moto solo iríamos dos. Además hay que sacar mas dinero de esa cuenta.  
  
"Heero salió y yo detrás de él cerrando la puerta con las llaves que me lanzó para que lo hiciera. Heero iba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, demasiado pensativo. Yo no me animaba a hablarle, o ha emitir ningún sonido. Aun que debía admitir que extrañaba viajar en la motocicleta y sentir su cuerpo tan cerca al mío... pero en que demonios pienso?, no puedo evitar que el rubor cubra mi rostro"  
  
"Lo único que se atrevía a emitir algún sonido era mi corazón latiendo sin control. Por que yo no podía ser como Heero o como Trowa? y así poder controlar los latidos en mi pecho?, por que yo no era como el soldado perfecto? y así poder mantener bajo control mis sentimientos... El actuaba como si el día de ayer no hubiese pasado nada... pero paso!. Y era algo que no podía sacar de mi cabeza. Por que yo no podía actuar como él y olvidarlo, simplemente olvidar lo que me había hecho sentir con ese beso?. "  
  
-- Piensas quedarte allí hasta que pase otro autobús que nos lleve al centro?  
  
"La voz fría de Heero me sacó de mis pensamientos, él estaba ya en los primeros escalones del bus que nos esperaba para partir. No supe en que momento llego y se paro delante de nosotros"  
  
-- No, ya voy.  
  
"Heero subió primero pagando por ambos y se fue hasta el último asiento del autobús, por ser sábado el autobús iba a medio llenar"  
  
"Me senté a un lado de Heero, el parecía aun sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pero yo no soportaba el silenció, no lo soportaría por mas tiempo. Solo escuchar a mi corazón no es suficiente para alguien como yo... Así que opte por tener una charla neutral que no inmiscuyera la forma en la que me sentía o mencionara algo de los besos del día anterior"  
  
-- Vamos por algún vehículo? - pregunte sin ver a Heero, tenía mis brazos cruzados en mi cabeza y veía al frente. -- Si -- Lo vas a rentar, lo vas a robar o es prestado? -- Prestado  
  
"Al parecer las conversaciones con Heero volvían al punto de siempre; monosilábicos, suspire en resignación, creo que nunca podría tener una conversación con él como las tengo con Quatre."  
  
-- Eres tan platicador como Trowa - le comento sarcástico volteando a verlo, Heero me veía solo de reojo. -- Lo crees? -- Por supuesto!, si te parecieras un poco más a Quatre, quizá podríamos tener una conversación mas civilizada. -- O quizá deba parecerme mas a Wufei. -- Ah Wufei? - me enderecé en mi asiento al ver la expresión en el rostro de Heero. Por que decía eso? -- Eres muy amigo de Wufei, no? -- Lo soy, al igual que tu. -- Hn... - Heero se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos tratando de verse indiferente, pero no lo dejaría así, me intrigo. -- Por que me da la impresión de que estas enojado por algo referente a Wufei? -- Que te hace pensar eso? - Heero volteo a verme, pero no descruzo sus brazos. -- Tu actitud al nombrarlo. -- Yo no estoy siendo diferente al nombrar a nadie. -- Yo creo que si, pero conociéndote no me dirás nada - dije volviendo a recargarme en el asiento con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza. -- Que interés tiene Wufei en ti? -- He? - de nueva cuenta me volví a enderezar - Wufei no tiene ningún interés especial en mi, que te hace pensar semejante estupidez? -- No me dio esa impresión cuando nos vimos en casa de Quatre. -- Te dijo algo? A mi solo me dijo que tenías algo que decirme... -- No me dijo nada. -- Entonces por que preguntaste si tenía algún interés en mi? -- Solo fue una pregunta. -- Pero por que la hiciste? -- Ya te dije, solo fue una pregunta. -- Pero... -- Shut Up Duo! -- Ah, tu nunca vas a cambiar baka! - dije resignado, siempre las conversaciones con Heero terminaban igual - además, Wufei sale con Sally. Por si pensabas que Wufei tenia algún interés romántico en mi - dije indiferente. -- He? - Heero volteo a verme, creo que esta ves si lo sorprendí. -- Veo que no lo sabías, tienen poco tiempo saliendo, pero al parecer la debilidad de Sally pudo mas que la fuerza de Wufei - comencé a reír. -- Eso parece... - pero el murmuro de Heero me hizo pensar que no entendía el que Wufei saliera con Sally, bueno, yo tampoco lo entiendo aun. Pero es una pareja que me agrada, la Doctora Sally podría curar el dolido corazón de Wufei, o por lo menos, eso espero. Aun que el que Wufei salga con una mujer a la que consideraba muy débil, me da mucho material para hacer bromas a sus expensas.  
  
EN EL CENTRO  
  
"Llegamos cerca del centro a recoger un vehículo con un amigo del padre Sthepen y benefactor de la iglesia, solo que el vehículo aun no estaba listo y tendríamos que regresar por el un par de horas mas tarde."  
  
"Tan sencillo que hubiera sido pedirle un vehículo a Quatre, pero al antisocial de Heero no le gusta pedir favores..."  
  
"Caminamos hasta el centro para ir a sacar mas dinero de la cuenta de Odin Low, Heero no batallo nada en sacar dinero de esa cuenta, no era la primera vez que acudía a ese banco, ya que fue allí mismo que la abrió. Por lo mismo no acudía a otro, la gente de esa sucursal le conocía y no solía hacerle muchas preguntas."  
  
"Moría de hambre, por haber salido temprano de casa de Heero no habíamos tenido tiempo de desayunar algo. Y aun faltaba tiempo para pasar por el vehículo y a sabiendas que Heero no tenía nada en su nevera, era mejor buscar un lugar donde desayunar. Busque con la vista algún pequeño restaurante, mientras esperaba que Heero saliera del banco. Había un local de comida al cruzar la calle, esta vez pagaría yo. Tenía ciertas cosas que preguntarle a Heero, una de ellas era el motivo del beso del día anterior. Me dijo que había una explicación, ahora si quería saberla..."  
  
-- Buenos días!  
  
"Voltee al escuchar una voz muy cerca de mi que se me hizo ligeramente conocida."  
  
"Oh no, de nuevo el policía casanova, el día anterior ya me había metido en líos, ahora no estaba de humor para aguantar sus coqueteos."  
  
-- No se moleste por favor - me dijo al ver que había hecho una cara de fastidio al verlo - solo quería disculparme con usted por lo de ayer. -- No hay problema. -- Su novio se molesto mucho verdad? -- Si. -- En verdad lo siento mucho, y mas al haberle confundido con una chica. -- He?  
  
"Como que haberme confundido con una chica?, el rubor cubrió mi rostro, es que Heero me había besado aun después de decirle que era un hombre y no una mujer? Cada vez estaba mas confundido, cual había sido el motivo de besarme entonces?"  
  
-- Me disculpo y me retiro -- S... si... - sin embargo la mirada del policía no se retiro de mi rostro sorprendido. -- Aun que para serle franco, no me importa que sea hombre, es muy hermoso y su novio tiene suerte... ahora si, adiós.  
  
"Me quede observando como el hombre se iba, me había dejado sumamente sorprendido. Por suerte no nos relaciono con la carrera, si no, estaríamos en grandes líos. Pero entonces Heero le dijo? Y si le dijo... entonces por que?... Y el beso?... Y?..."  
  
-- Te estaba molestando de nuevo el policía? - la voz de Heero me hizo voltear a verle bruscamente. -- POR QUE LE DIJISTE QUE ERA HOMBRE??? - le acuse sumamente molesto, pero el semblante de Heero no cambio nada, seguía tan calmado como siempre. Que este hombre nunca se enojaba?... Si, se enojo ayer, aun que aun no se por que? -- Cometí un error... - me sorprendí ante su simple respuesta. -- Que?, el soldado perfecto comete errores? - dije sarcástico. -- Por supuesto, soy humano y como tal cometo errores. -- Quien iría a decir que eres humano?, no pareces sentir nada por nadie... - dije suspirando haciendo mi tono de voz cada vez mas bajo.  
  
"Sentí una de las manos de Heero sujetarme fuertemente de la playera que traía y empujarme hasta la pared. Su mirada se clavo en mis ojos, era la misma mirada de enojo del día anterior, pero ahora por que?"  
  
-- Quien dijo que yo no sentía? -- He.. Heero?... -- Yo siento al igual que tu, al igual que todos. De haber sabido que te molestarías por que le dije que eras hombre, le hubiera dejado en su error, para que te invitara a salir. Aun que dudo mucho que le importe si eres hombre o mujer... aun puedes alcanzarle si quieres, no creo que vaya muy lejos. -- No... No es por eso Heero... - dije tratando de soltar la playera de su agarre, pero es mucho mas fuerte que yo. -- Entonces por que? - de nuevo sus ojos azul cobalto clavados en los míos... por que me pone tan nervioso - Por que Duo? -- Por... por el... -- Por el que?  
  
"Sentí como me ruborizaba de nuevo -auto control es ahora cuando mas te necesito- necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos y preguntarle directamente por que me beso?... pero no puedo... se supone que iba a olvidarlo al igual que él, pero es algo que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza."  
  
"Heero fue soltando poco a poco mi playera, mientras yo seguía viéndolo sin animarme a preguntarle. Su mirada se fue suavizando con forme me soltaba. Pero no entiendo, no logro entenderlo del todo."  
  
"Un ruido algo fuerte hizo que nuestras miradas se dejaran por unos momentos. Comencé a ruborizarme mientras ponía las manos en mi estomago"  
  
-- Vaya si tienes hambre - me dijo Heero en un tono de voz diferente, un tono de voz que he escuchado en él pocas veces. -- Claro que tengo hambre, salimos muy temprano y sin desayunar, además no cene, así que podría comerme hasta un elefante!! -- Lamento decirte que aquí no se cocinan elefantes - me dijo Heero comenzando a caminar. Era mejor seguirlo, quizá durante el desayuno podría preguntar aquello que quería saber. Así que le seguí. -- Solo estaba bromeando Heero, esta vez yo invito el desayuno, ven vamos! - dije jalando la chaqueta ligera que cubría el cuerpo de Heero para obligarlo a cruzar la calle.  
  
"Entramos al pequeño restaurante, me pare frente al mostrador viendo el menú. Era muy variado, quería de todo, creo que no ha sido una buena idea ofrecerme a pagar el desayuno, si Heero tiene tanta hambre como yo, quien sabe si pueda pagar todo."  
  
-- Que vas a pedir? - me dijo Heero viéndome de reojo. Me quede observando aun el menú. -- Ordena tu primero, yo aun estoy pensando.  
  
"Heero ordeno un platillo sencillo, por suerte las fotos de los platillos me daban una idea de lo que era, así que por fin tomo una decisión."  
  
-- A mi me da, dos de ese, uno de aquel, uno de ese otro y... - voltee a ver a Heero, su mirada se veía sorprendida - que? - le pregunte intrigado. -- Vas a comerte todo eso en un desayuno? -- Te he dicho que tengo hambre! -- Ya me doy cuenta... - me contesto desviando la vista hacía la ventana. -- Y señorita, me da un refresco tamaño yumbo! -- Por suerte esta vez pagas tu... -- Si, si, no te preocupes por el dinero - dije sonriendo.  
  
"Caminamos buscando una mesa para esperar que la orden estuviera lista, por suerte pagábamos al final. Cruzo por mi cabeza el salir huyendo al terminar, pero si terminaba lleno, correr sería lo ultimo que podría hacer."  
  
-- Duo!, Heero!  
  
"Ambos volteamos siguiendo la voz que nos llamaba. Fue una gran sorpresa ver que alguien nos agitaba la mano para ir hasta su mesa"  
  
-- Quatre!, Trowa!, esto si que es una gran sorpresa - dije saludando a Quatre efusivamente mientras a Trowa le daba la mano cordialmente. No es que me lleve mal con él, pero siempre es muy frío, tan frío como Heero. -- Que tal muchachos, quieren sentarse con nosotros? - ofreció Quatre -- Claro amigo! -- Me da gusto verte Heero - dijo Quatre, voltee a ver a Heero, pero el estaba igual de serio que siempre, apenas había notado que no había dicho una sola palabra desde que llegamos. Heero solo asintió con la cabeza a Quatre, en contestación a su saludo. -- No esperaba verlos por aquí. -- Me gusta la comida de aquí - contesto Trowa por primera vez. -- Si, siempre que andamos cerca venimos a este restaurante - dijo Quatre sonriendo - Y ustedes que hacen por aquí? -- Andábamos cerca - contesto Heero -- Ya ordenaron? - pregunte viendo que la mesa aun estaba vacía. -- Si Duo, solo estamos esperando que la orden salga. Ustedes? -- También esperamos que salga. -- Pero con la cantidad de comida que Duo ordeno, no me sorprendería que nos la den hasta mañana... - Quatre y Trowa voltearon a ver a Heero. -- No fue mucha comida Heero! - dije algo molesto - además no cene y no he desayunado - dije viéndolo fijamente. Heero tenía los brazos cruzados y clavo su vista en mi. Mientras Trowa y Quatre voltearon a verme. -- No cenaste por que no quisiste... - la mirada de Trowa y Quatre giro hasta Heero. -- Aun que hubiera querido, tu no tienes nada en la nevera - de nuevo la mirada de nuestros amigos me observo. -- Si no te hubieras encerrado tan temprano pudimos haber ido con la señora Afra'... - la mirada de Trowa y Quatre de nuevo se giro a Heero. -- Pe... -- Amigos están peleados? - pregunto Quatre sonriendo, mientras nuestras miradas les observaban, parece que les habíamos olvidado. -- No! - dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Quatre comenzó a reír de forma discreta, no pude evitar el sentirme ruborizado, Quatre tenía ese don especial. Es que Quatre sabía algo?"  
  
-- Creo que ya esta la comida - dijo Trowa levantándose de la mesa - y por la cantidad de comida en el mostrador, me parece que la de ustedes también ya esta lista. -- Yo voy por ella - dijimos de nuevo los dos al mismo tiempo. Quatre de nuevo comenzó a reír. -- Quédate Baka trenzado, yo traeré el montacargas para traer toda esa comida a la mesa - realmente me molesto el comentario, pero Trowa soltó la carcajada, al mismo tiempo que Quatre. -- Búrlense todo lo que quieran - dije resignado tamborileando mis dedos sobre la mesa - pero si después se les antoja algo de lo que pedí, ni se les ocurra pedirme...  
  
"Tanto Trowa como Heero se retiraron para ir por la comida. Quatre me observo sonriendo"  
  
-- Estas feliz? - me pregunto de improviso -- He? - quizá solo un poco feliz. -- No, realmente eso aparentas, pero estas muy confundido. Que hay en tu corazón Duo? - me pregunto Quatre con algo de preocupación en la voz. -- Pensé que ya lo sabías... - dije enderezándome en mi asiento y bajando la vista a la mesa. -- No, no lo se - Voltee a verlo, después dirigí mi vista donde estaban Trowa y Heero batallando para traer todos los platos en una sola vuelta. Sonreí, sería mejor traerlos en varias, pero ambos soldados perfectos no se dejarían vencer por unos cuantos platos de más. Aun iban a tardar. -- Se tardaran un poco - me dijo Quatre también viéndolos con una sonrisa. -- Lo se... - dije viéndolo de nuevo. -- Yo no se lo que piensas Duo, ni lo que sientes del todo. Mi Don no es tan grande como para saber tanto. -- En que consiste entonces tu don? - Quatre toco su corazón en ese momento. -- Puedo sentir el dolor, la alegría, la confusión, el martirio, la depresión, la esperanza, la confianza, la desesperación... todas las emociones más fuertes de las personas a las que quiero. Pero no es siempre tan claro - volteo a verme un tanto ruborizado - yo no sabía si Trowa me correspondía... - no me sorprendí ante sus palabras, de echo, ya lo esperaba - pero si lo hace. El tuvo que decírmelo, por que mi Don no me lo dijo nunca. Se supone que el sentimiento de amor podía sentirlo, pero no es algo realmente claro. Como yo nunca sentí el amor de Trowa hacía mi, pensé que el no me quería de la misma forma. Fue realmente una agradable sorpresa el descubrir que si lo hace... - me sonrió ampliamente. -- Me alegro por ustedes Quatre - dije sonriendo igualmente, tomando su mano y apretándola ligeramente. -- Pero en ti hay una depresión muy grande, es tan grande que me duele Duo. Es el mismo sentimiento con el que te encontrabas hace un año. Por eso te escribía tanto e insistía en que vinieras con nosotros. De nuevo ha vuelto la depresión a ti. -- No... bueno, si, quizá - dije algo nervioso, realmente el don de Quatre era mas grande de lo que él afirmaba. -- Pero no por el mismo motivo. Heero tiene algo que ver? -- Todo que ver... - alcance a murmurar antes de ver que Heero y Trowa se acercaban. -- Solo puedo decirte que Heero esta realmente contento, puedo sentirlo y puedo verlo...  
  
"Gire mi vista a Heero, él estaba contento?, pero si hacía unos minutos casi me pega a la pared por el enojo. Siempre se veía tan serio, con esa mascara que guarda sus emociones tan bien. Yo solo he podido descubrir en él diferentes tipos de miradas, miradas que no le conocía. Pero su estado de animo es difícil de determinarlo por su semblante. Siempre se mantiene aferrado a ese semblante de ser de hielo."  
  
"La mirada de Heero se clavo en mis ojos, por que le había visto de forma tan fija? Le estaba estudiando y se percato de ello. Pero no pude evitar el ver que los pantalones de mezclilla que usaba le ajustaban a la perfección a las piernas musculosas. Que la playera bajo la chamarra no cubría sus bien moldeadas caderas. Sus fuertes brazos sostenían en escalera todos los platos. Pero lo que mas llamó mi atención fue su mirada, sus ojos azul cobalto escudriñando los míos... el rubor me asalto de nuevo y baje la mirada haciéndome a un lado de la mesa para quedar al fondo."  
  
-- Podrías dejar solo de ver y ayudar en algo? - la fría voz de Heero me saco de mis pensamientos obligándome a pararme de inmediato. -- Claro! -- A ver en que estomago cabe todo eso - dijo Heero señalando los platos de mi desayuno - Si después de terminarlo no puedes caminar, te llevare rodando.  
  
"Todos volvieron a reír ante el comentario de Heero... un momento!... Heero estaba siendo gracioso?, a costa mía claro, pero lo estaba siendo. Hacía bromas! Y eso nunca solía hacerlo. Sonreí abiertamente, era la primera vez que lo notaba, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía, estaba seguro."  
  
"Haciendo cuentas, desde que nos reencontramos, ha hecho algunas bromas, unas mejores que otras, pero las ha hecho y eso nunca lo hizo antes."  
  
"Terminamos la comida, bueno, casi la termine por que efectivamente era demasiada y no me cupo toda..."  
  
"Vi que Heero tomo su tenedor y lo metió en uno de los platos que había dejado a medio terminar. Me sorprendí, así que si se le había antojado!, ahora era mi turno de vengarme y negarme a que lo tomara, pero apenas y podía moverme. Así que no dije nada."  
  
-- Abre la boca Duo... - me sorprendí de nuevo, que se supone que estaba haciendo? Quatre y Trowa solo observaron. -- Que?, por que? -- Tienes que terminarte todo -- Un momento Heero... ya no puedo dar ni un bocado mas. -- Dijiste que te comerías un elefante, esto apenas es una caballo... abre la boca. -- No...  
  
"Heero trato de llevar el tenedor hasta mi boca, mientras yo trataba de detenerlo, este jueguito se hacía peligroso, sobre todo viendo que Quatre sonreía en complicidad con Trowa, el rubor de nuevo apareció en mi rostro."  
  
-- Basta Heero, no voy a comer más. -- Por suerte tu pagas, así es tu dinero el que se desperdicia de esta forma. -- Quien dijo que se va a desperdiciar?, lo voy a pedir para llevar. -- Perfecto - dijo Heero cruzando los brazos y desviando la vista. Quatre de nuevo sonrió ampliamente. -- Bueno amigos, me permitirían pagar la cuenta como una muestra de amabilidad y disculpa? - dije levantándome de la mesa. -- No es necesario Duo, yo pagare por todos nosotros - dijo Quatre cortésmente. -- Insisto amigo, yo pago esta vez. Fuiste muy amable en invitarme hasta aquí y solo he estado unas cuantas horas contigo... he, con ustedes. - dije sonrojándome de nuevo, mientras la mirada de Heero se volvía a clavar en mi. -- En verdad Duo, no tienes por que hacerlo - volvió a insistir Quatre comenzando a sacar su cartera. -- No se hable más, yo pago y no acepto un no por respuesta. -- Déjalo que pague Quatre - hablo Trowa deteniendo a Quatre por el brazo evitando que terminara de sacar su cartera. -- Pero Trowa... -- Gracias! -- Mientras tu pagas, te esperamos afuera Duo - comento Heero poniéndose de pie para dejarme salir.  
  
"Camine hasta el mostrador para pagar la cuenta, mientras los tres me esperaban afuera, podía verlos a través de la ventana."  
  
"Me entregaron la comida para llevar, mientras me dispuse a sacar mi cartera... mi car... mi cartera!!!"  
  
"Busque en todas las bolsas de mi pantalón, y donde no había bolsas también, pero no había señales de mi cartera. Comencé a ruborizarme ante la mirada inquisidora del dependiente."  
  
"Suspire al darme cuenta que la cartera la había olvidado en casa de Heero al salir corriendo por la mañana."  
  
"Levante la vista y sonreí afectadamente, mientras me ruborizaba avergonzado para tratar de explicar"  
  
-- E.. este.. este yo... -- Ya me di cuenta jovencito, mira - me dijo seriamente - yo conozco al chico rubio, viene muy seguido por aquí. Pero me imagino que no querrás pedirle prestado, verdad? - solo asentí sin decir nada - nos hace falta un lava platos, hoy no vino a trabajar, que te parece si lavas todo aquello... - vi la enorme pila de trastos amontonados, eran demasiados!!, a que hora saldría de allí? Por la madrugada? - y así queda saldad la deuda. -- Lo haría de no tener un compromiso dentro de unos minutos... tendré que doblegar mi orgullo y pedir prestado - suspire caminando hasta el marco de la puerta.  
  
"Asome solo la cabeza, el dependiente no dejaba de verme. Vi a Quatre comentando algo alegremente, mientras Trowa lo sostenía de la mano sin inmutarse delante de Heero, quien tenía los brazos cruzados escuchando lo que el rubio decía."  
  
"Era gratificante ver a Quatre y a Trowa profesarse su amor sin importarles nada mas. Trowa tan serio siempre, tan frío como Heero, no parecía ocultar que le agradaba estar en compañía de Quatre. Trowa raras veces sonreía y ahora lo había visto sonreír mas. Y todo, podría asegurar, era gracias a Quatre."  
  
"Suspire para poder interrumpir..."  
  
-- Heero!, Hey Heero!! - dije sonriendo, mientras los tres voltearon a verme. -- Hn? -- Puedes venir un momento por favor? -- No me digas, necesitas un remolque para llegar a casa? - de nuevo Quatre soltó la carcajada y Trowa solo sonrió. Me molesto ese comentario. -- Noo!, si tengo un problema y si será para llegar a casa si no me ayudas. -- Podemos ayudarte Duo? - pregunto Quatre sonriendo, pero le sonreí en respuesta. -- Gracias Quatre, pero con la ayuda de Heero será suficiente. -- Bueno, entonces nosotros nos retiramos, gusto en verlos a ambos. -- Igualmente amigos. -- Y Duo... - Quatre volteo antes de partir sin soltar la mano de Trowa - has hecho un buen trabajo.  
  
"Las palabras de Quatre resonaron en mi cabeza... Un Buen trabajo!... a que se refería con eso?"  
  
-- En que necesitas que te ayude? - la fría voz de Heero me saco de mis pensamientos. -- Olvide la cartera -- Ya se me hacía extraño que te ofrecieras a pagar... - me dijo Heero entrando al local. -- Oye, te pagare al llegar a casa, mi cartera se quedo dentro de la maleta, con eso de que me hiciste salir muy de prisa, ni tiempo tuve de sacarla... -- Si, claro... -- Te estoy diciendo la verdad!!!  
  
"Heero saco el dinero de la cartera sin hacerme caso y pago la cuenta. No entiendo su actitud, nunca voy a entenderlo..."  
  
UNA PESIMA NOCHE?  
  
"Que pésima noche..."  
  
"Esta vez no hay pesadillas, no hay temores, solo un terrible dolor..."  
  
"Estoy acostado en la cama, doblado como si fuese un embrión, quiero levantarme pero el dolor es tan intenso que no puedo hacerlo. Sujeto mi estomago con ambos brazos tratando de aminorar el dolor. Pero es muy intenso, es casi insoportable, es como si miles de dagas se clavaran en él..."  
  
"Me duele..."  
  
"Quero gritar por ayuda, pero solo puedo emitir quejidos. Por que tuve que comer tanto?..."  
  
"Después de desayunar en el centro y de soportar los sermones de Heero sobre asegurarme de llevar la cartera conmigo, pasamos por el vehículo. Nos dieron una camioneta tipo van, muy buena para llevar a los niños de picnic. Heero se detuvo en un centro comercial para comprar comida. Fue realmente divertido ver lo que Heero echaba al carro y que yo terminaba por sacar al ver que eso no se podría cocinar. Heero estaba tan desesperado que termino por dejarme a mi hacer las compras de la despensa... No cabe Duda que Heero jamás ha ido a un centro comercial antes!."  
  
"Al llegar a la casa se había propuesto hacer el mismo la comida para los niños, yo solo le estaba observando. Ya que no quería ayuda de ningún tipo. Cuando trataba de sugerirle algo, solo me callaba. Así que opte por solo observarlo sonriendo. Usaríamos la comida que traje del restaurante para complementar los alimentos. Pero realmente no se veía apetitoso lo que Heero hizo. Preferí no decirle nada y ver al techo cuando probo su creación..."  
  
-- Puedes ayudarme... por favor? - me pregunto entonces. -- Que no harías tu la comida? - pregunte viéndolo a los ojos. -- No creo que haya sido buena idea - me dijo arrojando la comida en el cesto de la basura.  
  
"Trate de no soltar la carcajada en ese momento, realmente fue muy difícil, pero lo logre, no me reí y me dispuse a ayudarle a cocinar."  
  
"Pero mientras preparaba la comida para el picnic, me dio por picar. Nunca he podido resistirme a estar probando lo que cocino. Heero me dijo que si después de tanto que había desayunado, aun me cabía algo?, más no le hice caso y seguí cocinando y comiendo..."  
  
-- Oh Dios!... debí haberle hecho caso y no comer... me duele tanto...  
  
"Las luces de la habitación están totalmente apagadas, desde hace un buen rato no hay luz que se cuele por la ventana abierta. Ya debe ser muy tarde y el dolor no desaparece"  
  
-- Haagg! - el dolor viene y va...  
  
"Mantengo mis ojos apretados mientras el dolor vuelve a hacerme su presa"  
  
-- Duo despierta!  
  
"Siento los brazos de Heero tomarme por los hombros mientras me sacude ligeramente. A que hora entro en la habitación?"  
  
-- Suéltame Heero, no estoy dormido... - contesto con voz apenas audible.  
  
"Entonces la luz de la lámpara se enciende. Y puedo ver a Heero que se sienta en la cama para verme. Sus ojos se clavan en mis pupilas, brillan con algo de... preocupación?"  
  
-- Estas bien? -- N... no - dije apenas en un jadeo, me costaba poder articular palabra. -- Duo...  
  
"Heero me tomo por los hombros y me levanto, el dolor en el estomago apareció justo en esos momentos..."  
  
-- Haaayyy! -- Que te pasa Duo? -- Debí... hacerte caso y... no seguir comiendo - por que escuché que Heero se reía? Yo me sentía morir y él baka insensible se estaba burlando de mi - no te burles... - deje de escuchar las risas de Heero, mientras volvía a dejarme sobre el colchón de la cama. Que iba a hacer ahora? -- Espera aquí? -- No pienso irme a ningún lado... - ni puedo...  
  
"Apenas abrí un ojo y pude ver como Heero salía de la habitación. Pero aun no se como entro en ella sin hacer ruido?, o es que mi dolor era tan intenso que no me permitió escuchar que entraba?. Estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que entra de esta forma... pero me agrada... por lo menos podrá ayudarme... sonrió volviendo a cerrar los ojos y apretar mi estomago por el dolor."  
  
"Esta vez si escucho que Heero entra a la habitación, pero mi posición sigue siendo la misma. El dolor no se aminora en nada."  
  
-- Puedes sentarte? - me pregunta cuando siento como su peso al sentarse en el borde de la cama me hace moverme ligeramente. -- Puedo tratar... - digo intentando, pero el dolor me lo impide.  
  
"Entonces sentí como Heero se acomodo en la cama recargándose en el respaldo. Paso sus brazos por mi espalda para después tomarme entre sus brazos y recargarme en su pecho... por que hacía eso?"  
  
-- He.. Heero que haces? - pregunte nervioso abriendo apenas los ojos, no usaba de nuevo la camisa del pijama y el aroma de su piel recién bañada llegaba a todos mis sentidos. -- Me pongo cómodo - vaya respuesta tan simple, pero seguía sin entender. -- Por que? -- Toma esto... - pero Heero no respondió mi pregunta. Aun no entendía por que me sostenía de esa forma, solo se que me agradaba mucho...  
  
"Sentí el contacto frío del vidrio en mis labios. Heero colocaba en mis labios un vaso con algo. Pero me sentía tan mal que apenas y podía tragar mi propia saliva."  
  
"Aun así tome el vaso con una de mis manos y trate de beber un poco..."  
  
-- Debes tomarlo todo o no mejoraras - dijo Heero al ver que aun me faltaba liquido por beber. -- Pero Heero... - trate de protestar  
  
"No podía, ni quería discutir con él. Se que tengo que tomarme todo, pero además del dolor en el estomago, esta ese cosquilleo que me recorre todo el cuerpo."  
  
-- No puedo Heero, siento que voy a regresar todo en cualquier momento - le dije justificándome. -- Te sentirás mejor después de que termines de beberlo. -- Pero no puedo...  
  
"Heero retiro por completo el vaso de mi mano, no iba a poder tomarlo por completo... sentí el contacto tibio de su mano en mi cuello al jalarme de la nuca hacía atrás obligándome a quedar de frente a su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, me sentí ruborizar al ver como se acercaba peligrosamente a mi rostro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada esperando lo que venía."  
  
"Lo que sentí en seguida fueron sus labios sobre los míos obligándome a abrir la boca. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto de sus labios, de nuevo volvía a saborear el dulce sabor de su boca, pero no solo era su sabor, había algo más... al tiempo en que me besaba dejaba entrar el liquido del vaso que no termine..."  
  
"El contacto de sus labios se rompió de forma abrupta y comencé a toser al sentir como el líquido resbalaba por mi garganta."  
  
"No había sido un beso, me estaba obligando a tomar el resto del contenido del vaso... me sentí desilusionado por ello."  
  
-- Tenías que terminarlo...  
  
"La fría voz de Heero llego hasta mis oídos para confirmarme que no había sido un beso, si no, una forma de obligarme a beber. Mi desilusión creció mas al verlo confirmado."  
  
"Solo le observe con los ojos muy abiertos, me había besado de nuevo, pero de nuevo con un pretexto... era esto solo un pretexto?..."  
  
"Su mirada seguía clavada en mi, el rubor cubría mi rostro por completo. El dolor había comenzado a desaparecer... o es que se me había olvidado después de volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos?... eso no importaba ya, seguía recargado sobre su pecho desnudo, sintiendo su piel fresca esta vez entre mis manos..."  
  
-- He... Heero? -- Solo descansa, es cuestión de tiempo para que el malestar se te pase - sentí de nuevo sus brazos acomodándome sin soltarme. Deje de verlo para acomodarme también a su costado. Su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y mi cabeza descansando a un costado de su hombro. -- No me siento bien... - murmure. -- Me quedare aquí hasta que te sientas mejor. -- Por que? -- Por que no te sientes bien baka!, no debiste comer tanto. -- Ya no me regañes... estoy enfermito! - por que dije semejante tontería?.  
  
-- Ya debes sentirte mejor, si puedes hacer bromas.  
  
"Solo sonreí un poco. Estaba Heero preocupado por mi?, era por eso que estaba allí ahora?, eran varias veces que le preguntaba por que sin obtener respuesta."  
  
-- Por que Heero? - pregunte de nuevo tratando de obtener una respuesta de él. -- Por que, qué? -- Por que estas aquí? -- Por que te sientes mal, ya te lo había dicho. -- Pero no es la primera vez que entras en la noche... -- Desde que llegaste te he estado cuidando. -- Que? - me sorprendí y me levante un poco para verlo a los ojos. Los ojos de Heero ve veían intensamente. -- Aun recuerdo que solías tener pesadillas cuando estábamos en las misiones. En ese entonces solía moverte la cama para que despertaras.  
  
"Era cierto!... pero apenas ahora me entero que era él quien me despertaba entonces. Siempre creía que me despertaba solo por sentirme temblar entre sueños. Por que cuando volteaba a ver si Heero me había escuchado, él estaba dormido, o eso pensaba."  
  
-- Desde que llegue? - dije sin poder creerlo. -- Sigues sufriendo de pesadillas, me he dado cuenta. -- El primer día, cuando encendiste la luz... -- Si, pensé que dormías. -- El día que te golpee... -- Malamente trate de despertarte cuando lanzabas golpes al aire. -- Los otros... -- Si, he tratado de despertarte, para que no sufras de pesadillas. -- Gracias Heero!! - dije sonriendo mientras volvía a acomodarme. Aun no puedo creer que Heero se preocupe de esa forma por mi. Con Hilde nunca paso nada de eso y fueron muchas las veces que me levantaba gritando. -- Te sientes mejor? -- No del todo -- Si no te recuperas para mañana, suspenderemos el picnic. -- No puedes hacer eso, los niños lo esperan desde hace tiempo. -- No pienso llevarte enfermo. -- Pero puedo quedarme. -- Tampoco pienso dejarte solo. -- Pero Heero... -- Ya cállate y duerme, si sigues hablando nunca vas a mejorar.  
  
"La cama no es muy grande, por lo que estar los dos en una misma cama no es muy cómodo. Heero coloca uno de sus brazos detrás de mis hombros para acomodarse un poco mejor"  
  
"Realmente no tiene por que quedarse con migo, es muy incomodo para él."  
  
-- No tienes... - trato de decirle al sentir como se acomodaba. -- Pero quiero. Te dije que no me iré hasta que te sientas mejor - creo que entendió lo que trataba de decirle. Pero hasta que me sienta mejor? -- Eso puede llevar toda la noche... - conteste sonriendo. Me agrada pensar que estará aquí, conmigo, toda la noche. -- Entonces me quedare toda la noche. -- No vas a poder dormir - digo sonriendo, lo bueno es que no puede verme. -- No estoy aquí para dormir, solo para ver que no te sientas mal en el transcurso de la noche. -- Debes dormir. -- Con que duerma una hora es suficiente. -- Olvidaba que eras el soldado perfecto - digo sintiéndome un poco mal. -- Ya no soy un soldado y no soy perfecto Duo.  
  
"Me quedo en silencio mientras sus palabras retumban en mi cerebro. 'Ya no soy un soldado y no soy perfecto'... es verdad, hace tiempo que hemos dejado de ser soldados para convertirnos solo en lo que somos ahora. Heero un maestro de escuela... algo que sigo sin entender y yo... un simple empleado de un deposito de chatarra. Donde han quedado aquellos niños que luchaban sin importarles perder su propia vida por conservar la paz?"  
  
"La luz sigue encendida en el cuarto, pero prefiero mantener mis ojos cerrados mientras siento el cuerpo de Heero a mi lado. Puedo oír su respiración rítmica cerca de mi oído. No se si duerme, o si solo esta descansando a mi lado. El dolor ha ido desapareciendo, así me lo había dicho él y veo que ha tenido toda la razón. Pero no quiero decirle que me siento mejor... por que no quiero?... por que me agrada estar así, solo así..."  
  
"Puedo sentir su mano sobre mis hombros, solo esta descansando, no me sujeta, solo esta allí, cerca de mi. Cuidándome. Me agrada, me agrada mucho. Nunca antes me sentí igual con alguien. Cuando en la colonia solía estar con alguna de las chicas del colegio, solo buscaba una satisfacción momentánea, en cuanto terminaba solía vestirme a la carrera y salir corriendo sin despedirme, sin decirle nada. Yo sabía que era algo solo de una noche, ya que no sentía nada por ellas. Nunca había solo estado así con alguien, sin otro contacto que solo la piel, sin esperar nada más... solo ahora, con Heero... por que?, por que con Heero?..."  
  
-- Estas dormido?  
  
"Escuchó la voz de Heero que me pregunta, pero no quiero contestarle, no quiero que me pregunte si me siento mejor, por que le diré la verdad..."  
  
-- No... - por que la respuesta sale automática de mi boca?? -- No puedes dormir? - acaso se esta preocupando? -- Si, ya me esta venciendo el sueño... - era verdad, los ojos se me cerraban, pero no quería dormir por que me perdería de sentirlo tan cerca de mi. -- Entonces voy a apagar la luz...  
  
"Y sentí como se estiro para apagar la luz. Por suerte no me pregunto si me sentía mejor..."  
  
"Pero ahora su brazo me rodea no solo por los hombros, también por la cintura, por que??... para estar mas cómodo?, si, quizá, la cama es chica para que estén dos personas en ella."  
  
"Pero me agrada, el brazo que descansaba en los hombros baja por la espalda para comenzar a acariciarla. Me agrada mucho, me relaja, me arrulla. El sueño comienza a llegar poco a poco a mí. El dolor de mi estomago ha desaparecido casi por completo. Me gustaría sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos. Quisiera saber si siente lo mismo que yo siento..."  
  
-- Heero por que? - pregunto casi en un murmullo adormilado sintiendo que no detiene su caricia sobre mi espalda. -- Por que qué? - pregunta de forma fría. -- Por que me besaste ayer, si el policía ya sabía que yo era hombre? Sientes algo por mi? -- Te lo diré mañana, cuando estés despierto. -- Ahora estoy despierto -- No. Estas dormido...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Bueno, les prometí a muchas que este fic contendría Lemon, pues el siguiente capitulo lo tiene, así que por fin llega el NC-17 prometido. Aun que no es un capitulo lleno de Lemon, si contiene una parte.  
  
Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido en: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com 


	7. Domingo

Recuperando el Sentido  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4 Category: Shonen Ai, Angst, Yaoi, POV de Duo. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos "  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
Warning: Esta parte es NC-17, si alguien se siente ofendido por el contenido, favor de brincarse hasta el Final.  
  
DOMINGO  
  
"Sentí el contacto caliente de algo que recorría mi cuerpo, recorría mi estomago, mi espalda, mientras lanzaba corrientes eléctricas a través de mi cuello."  
  
"Abrí los ojos en sorpresa al percatarme de que ese algo, no era un algo... era un alguien!!. Detuve las manos que recorrían mi cuerpo por debajo de la playera. No entendía, no entendía nada... pero lo estaba disfrutando."  
  
-- He.. Heero! - dije en un jadeo. -- Hnn?  
  
"Pero el gruñido que Heero me dirigió no le detuvo, ni mis manos. Solo las sujeto sin fuerza y continuo recorriendo mi cuerpo. Mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello y su lengua lanzaba corriente eléctrica por mi espina dorsal haciéndome jadear de placer, me gustaba... me gustaba mucho..."  
  
"Estaba de espaldas a él, aun descansando sobre su pecho desnudo. Con una de sus manos hábilmente me retiro la playera, no pude oponer resistencia, inconscientemente me encontré levantando los brazos para facilitarle la tarea. Mientras la otra mano descendía peligrosamente hasta el short, introduciéndola dentro de él"  
  
-- No... Heero!!.. no...  
  
"Pero ninguna protesta valió... con su mano derecha tomo mi rostro y me beso para evitar que siguiera protestando. Mientras su mano izquierda comenzaba a masajear mi miembro que había comenzado a despertar con los besos en mi cuello y las caricias de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo."  
  
"Sentí su lengua dentro de mí boca, recorriendo, saboreando cada centímetro, me gustaba, sentía mi corazón latiendo a toda prisa. Mientras mis manos se aferraban a su cuello para evitar que se separara de mi. Mi propia lengua respondía ante el contacto de la suya, mientras su mano no dejaba de masajear mi miembro erecto. Me sentía arder, Heero me estaba llevando al limite de sentimientos que no conocía pudieran ser despertados. Heero sabía bien lo que hacía, lo sabía muy bien..."  
  
"No tenía intenciones de negarme, me gustaba, me gustaba demasiado..."  
  
-- He... Heero... - pude murmurar en una breve tregua para tomar algo de aire.  
  
"La mano de Heero salió de dentro del short para tomarlo de la cintilla y retirarlo poco a poco. Al mismo tiempo en que me recostaba sobre la cama totalmente desnudo, para tomar su lugar por encima de mi. Sentí como dejo mi boca, no quería que lo hiciera, pero lo hizo. Bajo hasta tocar mis pezones con la punta de su lengua. Sentí una explosión en mi estomago que me hizo jadear."  
  
-- Heero!  
  
"Pero Heero no se conformo solo con tocar uno de los pezones con su lengua, comenzó a succionar uno de ellos con su boca, mientras pellizcaba el otro con la punta de sus dedos haciendo que se pusieran sensibles a su contacto."  
  
-- Ahhgg Heero!  
  
"Pero Heero siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi miembro erecto. Sentí como separo mis piernas para poder acomodarse entre ellas. Apenas pude levantar un poco la cabeza cuando vi lo que Heero estaba a punto de hacer."  
  
-- No, espera...  
  
"Heero introdujo mi miembro dentro de su boca y comenzó a succionar, a besar, a acariciar con su lengua, nunca había sentido algo como esto, sentía explotar por dentro, mi piel ardía y mi corazón se sentía estallar."  
  
-- Ahh, ahhh, Heero... Heero!! Heero por favor, Heero!!  
  
"No podía mas, sentía que iba a explotar de placer en su boca. Heero me estaba llevando al clímax."  
  
-- Heero, yo... yo voy a... Heero!!!  
  
-- HEERO! -- Que pasa?  
  
"Me levante abruptamente de la cama sintiendo como algo caliente explotaba entre mis piernas. De forma automática al escuchar la fría voz a mi lado, tome la almohada colocándola en medio de mis piernas"  
  
-- Por que gritaste de esa forma?  
  
"Voltee a ver a Heero totalmente ruborizado, el estaba apenas levantado apoyado sobre el codo de su brazo derecho, usaba solo el pantalón del pijama como la noche anterior y yo estaba completamente... vestido... la sabana ligera con la que solía cubrirme había caído a los pies de ambos cuando me levante a toda prisa. Había estado soñando con él!.. con él y con... con... solo de pensarlo me ruborizo"  
  
-- Un... un.. -- Una pesadilla? - completo lo que yo iba a decir -- No puedo decir que haya sido una pesadilla - dije ruborizándome mientras sonreía ligeramente dándole la espalda. -- Que estabas soñando que mencionabas tanto mi nombre? -- He? - el rubor se intensifico más, si es que se podía - voy a levantarme Heero - trate de escapar a su pregunta. -- Si, ya es hora de levantarnos.  
  
"Pero apenas me enderece en la cama, sentí la fuerte mano de Heero deteniéndome por el brazo. Voltee a verlo, sus ojos me escudriñaban. Mi rostro aun estaba sonrojado por las sensaciones del sueño y mis piernas estaban algo húmedas. No quería que se percatara de eso."  
  
-- Ya te sientes bien? - pregunto sin dejar de verme -- S.. si, ahora solo voy a darme un baño y te ayudo a preparar las cosas para el picnic - dije de forma nerviosa.  
  
"Heero solo asintió sin decirme nada, pude ver en su rostro una especie de mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa. Pero no se por que? Es que acaso hable mas de la cuenta al estar dormido? Le di la espalda de nuevo para bajarme de la cama, la vergüenza volvía a apoderase de mi al recordar el sueño y me hacia ruborizar."  
  
"Camine hasta la puerta, podía sentir la mirada de Heero siguiéndome. No quería voltear a verlo en esos momentos, aun me sentía nervios. Pero en cuanto estaba dispuesto a abrir para salir al baño, su voz fría me detuvo."  
  
-- Vas a irte solo así? - no entendí la pregunta y solo gire mi rostro. -- He? -- Siempre llevas tu ropa al baño, hoy no lo harás?  
  
"Era cierto, esta ves salía corriendo rumbo al baño, olvidando cargar con la ropa que iba a ponerme. Vi como Heero se recargo en la cama con las manos bajo su cabeza apoyándose en la almohada."  
  
-- Claro que si vas a regresar desnudo para sacar tu ropa después, eso significa que deberé irme a mi habitación?. -- De que estas hablando?  
  
"Que me estaba queriendo decir Heero? Pretendía quedarse? Era eso?"  
  
"Pero Heero no me contesto, solo se levanto de la cama y camino hasta mi, viéndome profundamente a los ojos. Su mirada azul cobalto se clavaba en los míos de una forma intensa. Me sentí nervioso y ruborizado, no podía moverme de mi lugar. Solo podía ver como los músculos de su cuerpo se movían con cada paso seguro que daba."  
  
"Heero se detuvo justo en frente de mi cruzando los brazos para verme. Quise preguntarle que tanto me veía, pero ningún sonido salió entonces de mi garganta."  
  
-- Te recomiendo lavar la ropa en el baño... así estará seca para cuando regresemos.  
  
"Y paso por enfrente de mi para salir, solo pude seguirle con la mirada. A que se refería con lavar la ropa?..."  
  
"Entonces sentí como algo goteo hasta mi pie desnudo..."  
  
-- Que demonios... - murmure volteando al suelo y entonces vi lo que Heero quiso darme a entender.  
  
"Corrí hasta el baño sintiéndome tremendamente ruborizado quitándome a toda prisa los shorts mojados por mi propio semen. Había llegado al clímax a un lado de Heero!... y este se dio cuenta!, el lo supo y no me dijo nada, solo que lavara la ropa... solo eso..."  
  
"Vi como mi miembro, no del todo dormido, volvía a escurrir gotas de semen..."  
  
"Me metí al agua fría de la regadera pensando aun en aquel sueño con Heero. Un sueño erótico con él soldado perfecto. Sonreía al recordarlo, no podía evitarlo. Nunca había tenido uno de esos sueños con otro hombre... por lo menos no de la misma forma. Pero este lo había disfrutado a tal grado que había explotado entre sueños."  
  
-- Será tan maravilloso en Real? - pensaba mientras sentía el agua fría resbalar por mi cuerpo aun caliente por el rumbo que tomaban mis pensamientos.  
  
"No podía dejar de pensar en el sueño con Heero, pero al mismo tiempo otras imágenes se mezclaban con las imágenes placenteras de las tenidas con él..."  
  
-- Hasta cuando?... - me pregunte a mi mismo viendo como el agua de la regadera caía hasta mi rostro - hasta cuando me he de olvidar de eso?... No quiero pensar en ello, prefiero recordar el sueño... mil veces lo prefiero!!..."  
  
"No se cuanto tiempo tenía en el agua, pensando en ese maravilloso sueño. Recordando cada beso de Heero, el sabor de sus labios aun podía sentirlo mientras permanecía dormido. Había sido tan maravilloso... tan real... tan..."  
  
-- Duo.  
  
"La fría voz de Heero me hizo voltear topándome con la cortina cerrada del baño. Esta vez no olvide cerrarla por si a Heero se le ocurría entrar y encontrarme en alguna situación comprometedora. Pero desde aquella mañana, eso no había vuelto a ocurrir."  
  
-- Duo. -- Ya voy Heero. -- Ya se esta haciendo tarde, date prisa y termina cualquier cosa que estés haciendo. -- Que este... haciendo? - murmure cerrando la llave de la regadera.  
  
"Aah... maldito Heero, piensa que me estoy masturbando de nuevo..."  
  
"Así que me di prisa en salir del baño cubierto solo con una toalla, ya que por salir corriendo no me había traído mi ropa. Mi cabello totalmente húmedo caía de forma desarreglada sobre mi pecho y espalda."  
  
-- Duo... - escuche de nuevo la fría voz de Heero apurándome.  
  
"Abrí la puerta abruptamente topándome frente a frente con la figura estoica de Heero detenido frente a mi, tan cerca que era fácil oler la fragancia que emanaba su piel. Heero se quedo observándome, con sus ojos azul cobalto perturbadores. Sentí como con la sola mirada que comenzaba a recorrer mi pecho desnudo lanzaba una especie de calor que me hacía estremecer. Tenía que romper ese contacto enseguida, no debía permitir que se diera cuenta de la forma en la que reaccionaba ante su sola mirada. Pero era algo que no podía hacer... estábamos tan cerca uno del otro, solo con estirar la mano y aquellos que nos separaba podría ser quebrado. Intente levantarla para atraerlo a mi... "  
  
"Sin embargo, Heero dio un paso atrás y mi mano se detuvo prácticamente sin haberse movido de su lugar, pero algo llamo mi atención en Heero, pude ver en su semblante algo que jamás pensé ver en él... miedo. Pero miedo a que?"  
  
"Heero se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo a la cocina despacio, yo me quede solo observando su figura caminar hasta ese sitio."  
  
-- Date prisa en cambiarte, se nos va a hacer tarde - reaccione ante sus palabras. -- Si, en seguida.  
  
EL PARQUE  
  
"El camino al parque donde estaríamos de picnic fue muy divertido. Todos los niños estaban muy contentos de que los lleváramos de paseo. El padre Stephen despido a cada uno de ellos con una enorme sonrisa. Pude ver como el anciano cura se parecía un poco al padre Maxwell que había cuidado de mi. Sentí afecto por él solo al verle. Aun que no tuve mucho tiempo de platicar y presentarme de manera formal con él."  
  
"Los niños llenaron el asiento trasero, pero Sa'îd insistió en venir adelante conmigo. No tuvo que insistir demasiado, yo estaba encantado de poder llevarlo sobre mis piernas, como si fuera mío, y escuchar las interminables muestras de asombro y sorpresa para cada cosa que veía en el camino. Increíblemente, Heero no pareció fastidiado o molesto por cada pregunta que el niño hacía sobre las cosas que veía en el camino o sobre como funcionaba el auto."  
  
"Llegamos a buena hora, decidimos dejar las cosas en el auto hasta que fuera hora de comer. Solo bajamos una manta para ponerla sobre el pasto."  
  
-- Así que este es el parque que estaban construyendo cerca de casa de Quatre! - dije viendo todo lo que habían puesto. -- Si - fue lo único que dijo Heero acomodando la manta sobre el pasto bajo un enorme árbol. -- No crees que hay mucha gente? como no vas a estar con los niños? - pregunte viendo como los niños corrían por todo el lugar felices. -- Por que no vas con ellos? -- Estarás bien aquí solo? -- Por supuesto. -- Bien - dije sonriendo - entonces te veo mas al rato.  
  
"Solo vi a Heero acomodarse con un libro en sus manos, mientras yo llegue con mis niños a jugar un rato."  
  
"Era un parque muy grande, ideal para ir de picnic con los niños. Habían hecho muy buen trabajo los ingenieros y muy rápido. Creando el pasto, los árboles y las nubes en el cielo. Habían puesto un lago artificial y un muy pequeño zoológico con muy pocas especies de animales, ya que aun no estaba totalmente terminado. Pero para niños que toda su vida han vivido en las colonias, ver animales, donde solo vivían hombres, era una gran novedad."  
  
"Deje a los niños jugando con una pelota mientras me acerque a Heero que seguía concentrado en su libro. Este soldado perfecto me tenía asombrado. No había dormido en toda la noche por cuidarme y ahora que había tenido tiempo prefirió leer..."  
  
"Había cuidado de mi y yo... no le di las gracias!"  
  
"Heero no me sintió llegar, esa es una peculiar característica en mi. Merodear sin ser detectado. Me asome por detrás del árbol para ver que era lo que Heero leía, pero solo eran letras, que aburrido!. Así que me senté frente a él, con los pies cruzados."  
  
-- Heero! -- Hn? - solo escuche el gruñido de labios de Heero, en ningún momento bajo el libro. Es que ya se había dado cuenta de mi presencia antes de que me sentara al frente? -- Ya sabías que estaba por aquí? -- Si - de nuevo no me veía, solo mantenía el libro sobre sus ojos. Así que puse la mano sobre las hojas y lo baje para verlo de frente. -- Como lo supiste? Se supone que el merodear es mi principal característica. -- Si te contesto me dejaras seguir leyendo? -- Quizá... - dije sonriendo. -- El de merodear sin ser detectado era en tu Gundam, por que así fue diseñado. En tu persona... - me dijo viéndome directo a los ojos. Su mirada era penetrante, especial, ya antes la había visto en él, pero no se que significa. -- Vamos continua, en mi persona que? - Heero volvió a levantar el libro mientras me contestaba. -- No deberías usar tanta colonia...  
  
"Tanta colonia? Levante parte de la camisa hasta mi nariz para ver que tanto olía. Pero yo no estaba tan seguro de haber utilizado mucha, en cambio Heero si usaba muchísima mas colonia que yo..."  
  
-- No uso demasiada colonia... -- Si lo haces, puedo detectar tu colonia 3 kilómetros antes de que llegues - me contesto de nuevo sin verme. -- No es verdad! -- Además el shampoo para tu cabello... - me dijo viéndome por el borde del libro. -- Que?, ahora me vas a decir que también puedes detectarlo a 3 Kilómetros de distancia? - dije ya algo molesto. -- No, a 3 no, pero si a un kilómetro, es menos fuerte, pero igual huele demasiado. -- Heero!!! - dije quitándole el libro y poniéndolo a un lado mío - no es verdad que puedas detectarlo!! - Heero solo cruzo los brazos y dibujo una mueca en su rostro, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. -- Cuantos años tenemos de conocernos Duo? -- He? Cuantos años? - dije poniendo mi cabeza entre una de mis manos y la barbilla en otra - pues.. mas o menos como... -- Cuatro años... - contesto Heero fríamente dejándome asombrado por completo. -- Tanto!?!?! -- Y en todo ese tiempo sigues usando la misma colonia y el mismo shampoo. Así que puedo detectarlo fácilmente. -- Pero hay miles de gente que usan el mismo shampoo que yo... -- Quizá el shampoo si, pero tu eres al único que conozco que mezcla dos colonias distintas para obtener un aroma diferente - de nuevo me quede asombrado. Como es que Heero sabía eso de mi? -- Ahora regrésame mi libro - esta ves no le discutí, me había dejado totalmente asombrado. Así que se lo di.  
  
"Heero sabía cosas que a nadie le había dicho. Le observe detenidamente. Era considerado el soldado perfecto. Una persona capaz de controlar sus ondas cerebrales y los latidos de su corazón. Capaz de suicidarse por una misión. Capaz de curar sus propias heridas. No cabía duda que Heero era el más peligroso de los cinco ex pilotos de Gundams. Pero también... era noble y de sentimientos puros, aun que su apariencia fría no lo demostrara al mundo. Podía verlo ahora con los niños. El cuidaba de ellos, les proporcionaba el sustento. Quizá no directamente, lo daba a la iglesia para que el padre Sthepen pudiera mantenerlos. Era capaz de entrar todas las noches a la habitación, para despertar a un amigo que sufre de pesadillas. Era capaz de permanecer despierto toda la noche por cuidarlo... y todo por que?"  
  
-- Heero... -- Hn? -- Gracias por cuidarme anoche. -- No tienes por que agradecerme. Solo te regresaba el favor - me dijo sin perder la concentración en lo que leía. -- El Favor? - a que favor se refería? -- Cuando cuidaste de mi. - Oh, ya recuerdo! -- Pero esa vez yo te golpee... -- Aun así, cuidaste de mi.  
  
"El balón con el que jugaban los niños llegó hasta mis piernas y lo tome con mis manos, mientras varios niños llegaban corriendo"  
  
-- Sensei Maxwell, juega con nosotros? -- No, estoy con... -- Ve a jugar con ellos Duo, yo estoy bien aquí - contesto Heero bajando el libro, pero su tono de voz no era frío -- Vamos sensei Yuy, usted también juegue con nosotros. -- Gracias, pero estoy descansando para cuando regresemos. Diviértanse. -- Hai! - dijeron todos al unísono.  
  
"Entre todos los niños me llevaron a jugar con ellos a la pelota. Todos estaba felices, pero no podía dejar de ver a Heero. El parecía leer, pero su vista estaba siempre sobre nosotros. Aun que aparentaba no estarlo haciendo, él también los cuidaba."  
  
***  
  
Entre uno de los árboles unos ojos oscuros observaban a los niños jugando con un chico algo mayor, un chico de cabellos castaños largos recogidos en una única trenza. Que usaba unos bermudas largos en color café y una camisa a rayas desabrochada sobre otra playera de tirantes.  
  
Le había estado siguiendo desde hacía unos días, buscando una oportunidad, fraguando un plan para verlo a solas. Pero ninguna oportunidad se había presentado, siempre estaba con ese otro chico de apariencia estoica. Con la sola mirada había intimidado a un agente de la policía. Aun se preguntaba quien sería?  
  
Pero en sus ojos solo bailaba la imagen sonriente de aquel joven delgado, de piel blanca como la nieve y de ojos violetas.  
  
El nombre de alguien le llamo la atención. Entre los niños que jugaban había un pequeño al que habían llamado 'Duo'. Su sorpresa fue tal que se puso a estudiar a ese pequeño en particular.  
  
El niño era chico, de unos ocho años, tenía la piel blanca y el cabello castaño. Cuando el pequeño volteo, le llamaron la atención sus ojos, unos ojos vivases y llenos de chispa, unos ojos violetas iguales a los del chico mas grande.  
  
-- Es tan parecido a él... tan parecido que podría ser su hijo... quizá pueda usarlo.  
  
El hombre sonrió para sus adentros, en su mente comenzaba a fraguarse un plan. Ya tenía casi una semana en L4 y aun no lograba hablar con Duo Maxwell, pero quizá ahora tendría que construir su oportunidad. Solo permanecería un poco más en el parque, solo un poquito mas...  
  
***  
  
"Heero dejo su lectura para ir por la comida al auto, mientras yo llevaba a los niños hasta donde estaba el mantel bajo el árbol."  
  
-- Sensei la pelota se fue! - grito uno de los niños, mientras vi como la pelota rebotaba hacía abajo dando saltos cada vez mas grandes hasta alejarse de donde estábamos para perderse detrás de unos arbustos. -- No se preocupen niños, yo iré por ella. -- No sensei, voy yo - se ofreció Sa'îd -- Esta bien, pero si no la encuentras pronto, regresa Sa'îd. - dije mientras iba a ayudar a Heero con la comida. -- Hai Sensei!  
  
"Vi como Sa'îd salía corriendo por el mismo rumbo que tomo la pelota. No sabía por que me sentía algo nervios, solo se que algo en mi estomago me decía que no debería haber permitido que Sa'îd fuera solo."  
  
Sa'îd abrió los arbustos para buscar la pelota y lo primero que vio fueron las botas negras de un hombre. Cando volteo su carita hacía arriba pudo ver que el hombre sostenía una pelota entre sus manos.  
  
-- Esa pelota es mía señor - dijo el pequeño señalando el balón que estaba entre las manos del hombre. -- Bien, aquí la tienes pequeño - dijo él hombre inclinándose un poco para darle la pelota. -- Gracias! -- Tus ojos son muy bonitos - dijo el hombre sonriendo, viendo directamente los ojos violetas del pequeño lo que hizo que este se ruborizara un poco. -- Gracias, son iguales a los del sensei Maxwell! - dijo sonriendo el pequeño. -- Ah!, así que eres amigo de Duo Maxwell? -- Usted conoce al sensei Maxwell? - dijo sorprendido el niño. -- Si, somos viejos amigos - volvió a sonreír. -- Ah!!, al sensei Maxwell le dará gusto saber que uno de sus amigos esta aquí. Creo que también al sensei Yuy! -- Yuy? Heero Yuy? - dijo el hombre extrañado. -- Si, conoce también al sensei Yuy? -- No, solo a Duo. De Heero solo había odio hablar - el hombre sonrió agachándose a la altura del pequeño Sa'îd - y tu como te llamas pequeño? -- Sa'îd, aun que todos me dicen Duo, por que me parezco al sensei Maxwell. -- Es verdad que te pareces mucho, creo que Duo se parecía a ti, cuando tenía tu edad pequeño - el pequeño solo sonrió - yo me llamo Max - el pequeño volvió a sonreír. -- Señor Max debo irme, mis amigos y los senseis estarán preocupados si no regreso pronto. -- Claro, puedo pedirte un favor? -- Si. -- No le digas a Duo o a Heero que estoy por aquí - la cara del pequeño cambio en duda, Max se percato de ello por lo que se apresuro a explicar - quiero darles la sorpresa de que estoy aquí, yo vivo en L2 y ellos no saben que llegue... No Querrás arruinar la sorpresa verdad? -- No, no diré nada - dijo sonriendo el pequeño. -- Bueno pequeño Duo, este será nuestro secreto - dijo Max poniendo el dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio. -- Hai!  
  
Max vio como el pequeño Duo salió corriendo rumbo al árbol donde estaban todos sentados.  
  
-- Así que Heero Yuy?, ese era el piloto del cero uno... y hasta ahora... se consideraba perdido - sonrió Max para si mismo.  
  
Comenzó a caminar rumbo a donde estaban los árboles, cerca de donde estaban los niños. Tenía que obtener un poco mas de información del pequeño Duo. Al mismo tiempo en que caminaba sacaba un teléfono de la bolsa de su pantalón y se daba prisa en marcar un numero.  
  
El sonido de que la llamada estaba entrando y comenzaba a sonar llegaba hasta su oído. Sonreía solo de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
  
Por fin la voz que esperaba escuchar atendió la llamada.  
  
-- Cristine querida, aquí habla Max... Yo muy bien, pero estoy seguro que no mejor que tu... por supuesto querida, pero estoy en L4, será hasta que regrese... Como esta tu jefe? Aun esta buscando aquello que me contaste?... a si?... pues creo que te tendrá que dar un jugoso aumento por que te tengo grandes noticias...  
  
***  
  
"Fue una comida como siempre, de lo mas divertida. Los niños se retiraron cuando terminaron de comer para seguir jugando con la pelota, mientras yo ayudaba a Heero a recoger las cosas."  
  
"Los niños comenzaron a jugar de nuevo y me llevaron casi a rastras. Me servía para bajar la comida, ya que había terminado muy lleno. A penas y podía correr, pero me divertía mucho. No se si Heero alguna vez podría divertirse como lo hacen los niños?."  
  
"Insisto en llamarlo, pero el solo nos observa recargado en el árbol. Así que llego hasta él y lo jaló del brazo"  
  
-- No seas aburrido... ven a jugar - le digo, el no dice nada, pero comienza a jugar con nosotros.  
  
"Por fin pude ver que Heero se divertía. Yo me senté a descansar un poco, estaba realmente cansado de tanto correr. No cabe duda que los niños nunca se cansan de jugar y corretear. Vi como Sa'îd se retiro del grupo de niños que corrían para acercarse a mi."  
  
-- Ya te cansaste Sa'îd? - le dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por sus pequeños hombros cuando él se sentó a mi lado. -- No sensei, solo quería hacerle compañía un rato. - me dijo separándose un poco para verme a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban con una especie de esperanza, con alegría y algo de duda -- Gracias Sa'îd! - dije volteando a verlo y sonriendo.  
  
"En mi movimiento, la cruz que solía traer colgada al cuello se movió saliendo de la playera y reflejando la luz que brilló sobre ella."  
  
"Sa'îd la vio y la tomo entre sus pequeñas manitas. Me sorprendí de la mirada que le daba a la cruz."  
  
-- Esta es una cruz de plata Sa'îd - le dije al ver que no le quitaba la vista de encima. -- Es muy bonita sensei, la tiene desde hace mucho? - pregunto curioso. -- Si, me la regalo el padre Maxwell, cuando... - no pude terminar la frase. Me la regalo cuando Murió, mas bien yo la tome de su cuello, por que él ya había muerto cuando yo llegue a la iglesia - Perteneció a uno de los hombres que mas he querido - dije melancólicamente. -- El padre Maxwell era su papá? -- No - le dije viéndolo con una sonrisa - El padre Maxwell era como el padre Stephen que los cuida a ustedes. Yo también me crié en un orfanato por un tiempo Sa'îd - termine sonriendo. -- En verdad sensei!!! - me dijo Sa'îd con los ojos muy brillantes - El Padre Maxwell debió ser muy bueno para que usted lo quisiera tanto. -- Lo era Sa'îd... -- Esta muerto? - pregunto algo serio. No quise verlo en ese momento. Por que a mi memoria regresaba la terrible imagen de su muerte. -- Si... solo tengo esta cruz como recuerdo - dije sujetando la cruz entre mis manos. -- El Padre Sthepen cumple años la siguiente semana. Yo también le quiero mucho. Había estado pensado en que podría regalarle y ahora que veo su cruz - dijo tomándola entre sus manitas - podría regalarle una como esta. -- Estoy seguro que podrías, le daría mucho gusto al Padre Sthepen. Estas juntando el dinero que te da Heero por ayudarle a hacer el aseo de su casa? - le mire a los ojos, pero la carita de Sa'îd se ruborizo un poco, supuse que no le gustaba que lo supieran - no le diré a nadie Sa'îd. -- Hai!... - Sa'îd volteo a verme - Puedo preguntarle algo sensei? -- Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa Sa'îd - le dije sonriendo, animándolo a que preguntara. -- Cuando usted se case podría adoptarme?  
  
"Mis ojos se abrieron en asombro al escuchar las palabras de Sa'îd. No esperaba el cambio tan brusco de tema, pero sus palabras llenaron mi mente: 'Cuando usted se case'. Nada me daría mas gusto que adoptar al pequeño. El pequeño me miraba expectante, esperando una respuesta de mi parte y yo sonreí ante su pregunta. Tome sus manitas entre las mías para contestarle."  
  
-- Te prometo Sa'îd, que el día que me case, vendré por ti para llevarte como mí hijo.  
  
"Las manos del pequeño se soltaron de las mías para cerrarse en mi cintura con gran cariño. Yo respondí a su abrazo cerrando las mías sobre su pequeño cuerpecito y depositando un beso sobre sus cabellos castaños. Yo adoraba a este niño y lo que acababa de prometerle, estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo. Aun no sabía cuando, pero se que lo haría."  
  
-- Sensei! - me dijo separándose de mi para verme con la mas encantadoras de las sonrisas - y cuando se casara usted con el sensei Yuy? -- Queee!!  
  
"Me sentí totalmente rojo de forma repentina ante la pregunta de Sa'îd. Como que casarme con Heero?, eso era algo imposible, y menos con Heero... no importa lo que acabo de descubrir sobre lo que siento por él... simplemente los hombres no se casan entre si y eso tenía que explicárselo a Sa'îd."  
  
-- Sa'îd, mira - trataba de ser suave al explicarle, pero aun no sabía que palabras usar - los hombres no se casan entre si... - traba de que entendiera, pero creo que esto no iba a funcionar. -- Si lo hacen sensei! - me dijo el niño muy seguro sonriendo. -- Como? -- El padre Sthepen a casado a varios y nosotros hemos estado presentes en sus bodas. Así que quiero saber si se casara pronto con el sensei Yuy, por que si se casa pronto, en un año estaré yo con ustedes!! - volvió a sonreír el pequeño.  
  
"Pero yo aun estaba confundido, gire mi vista para ver a Heero. El en esos momentos dejaba de jugar para ir de nuevo bajo el árbol. Pero al sentir mi mirada sobre él volteo y no pude evitar que mi mirada chocara con la suya. Baje la vista ruborizado, estaba pensando en las palabras de Sa'îd. Casado con Heero!... No, tonterías!!... ni siquiera se si él es gay."  
  
-- Sensei? - pude escuchar la voz de Sa'îd sacándome de mis pensamientos -- Por.. por que no vas a jugar con tus amigos Sa'îd? - dije nerviosamente tratando de quedarme solo para pensar un poco - contestare después tu pregunta. -- Hai Sensei!!! - me dijo alegremente el pequeño mientras salía corriendo a buscar a sus amigos.  
  
"Yo me deje caer en el pasto con los brazos detrás de mi cabeza viendo de lleno el cielo de la colonia, pero no era eso lo que veía, solo estaba observando hacía arriba mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Sa'îd..."  
  
"Sería realmente verdad lo que dijo el pequeño? Pueden en esta colonia casarse dos personas del mismo sexo? No sería que la imaginación del niño era tanta que había visto a las novias tan feas y las había confundido con un hombre?, bueno, no es que los hombres seamos feos, pero se puede dar el caso. Reí."  
  
"Bueno, lo único que podía hacer era preguntarle a Heero... pero por que tendría que hacerlo?, realmente yo no me iba a casar con él, verdad?... sin embargo tenía la duda... sería posible que en esta colonia si se pudiera?"  
  
-- Que haces aquí? - la voz fría de Heero me hizo voltear hacía arriba para toparme con sus ojos cobalto escudriñándome. -- Solo pensaba un poco... -- Por que no vienes hasta el árbol donde esta la manta? -- Si, ya voy - dije poniéndome de pie y siguiendo a Heero hasta allá.  
  
"Ambos caminamos en silenció, los niños llegaba hasta nosotros y salían corriendo de nuevo. Podía ver lo felices que estaban y eso me hacía feliz a mi. Pero ahora me percate de algo que no había visto antes... parejas. Parejas jóvenes con niños. Pero parejas del mismo sexo. Mujeres con mujeres y hombres con hombres, también parejas de hombres y mujeres. No me había percatado de eso. Parejas jóvenes sentadas en el pasto disfrutando como lo hacíamos nosotros. O caminando de la mano como apenas ayer había visto a Quatre y a Trowa."  
  
"Llegamos hasta el árbol y Heero se sentó, mientras yo me quede de pie viendo a cada una de aquellas parejas. Se veían tan felices juntos. Llevaban niños, la gran mayoría llevaba niños con ellos. No importaba si eran dos hombres o dos mujeres, ellos llevaban niños. Sonreí sintiéndome feliz por ellos."  
  
"Le preguntaría a Heero, solo él podía sacarme de la duda, pero estaba casi seguro de la respuesta..."  
  
-- Heero! - dije sentándome de nuevo frente a él. -- Hnn? - respondió sin bajar el libro de su vista. -- Pueden dos personas del mismo sexo casarse?  
  
"Vi como Heero bajo el libro lentamente y me observo con ojos sorprendidos."  
  
-- Me estas proponiendo matrimonio? -- Quee?, Nooo!! - dije rápidamente - No, Heero!! -- Entonces a que viene esa pregunta? -- Es... es por Sa'îd. -- Que tiene que ver Sa'îd con tu pregunta de si dos personas del mismo sexo pueden casarse? - suspire para poder contarle. -- No se de donde saco Sa'îd la idea de que tu y yo vamos a casarnos... - vi la mirada de Heero, se sorprendió aun mas por lo que dije - cuando le dije que dos personas del mismo sexo no se casan me dijo que si... -- No has leído el código civil de esta colonia? - me pregunto Heero de repente. -- Que?, No, si no me se ni las de L2, como voy a saberme las de esta colonia?. -- La ley de matrimonios entro en vigor el año pasado. Esta permitido el matrimonio tanto civil como religioso de personas del mismo sexo. -- Oh!... vaya! -- Ahora pasemos al tema de que Sa'îd piensa que tu y yo nos vamos a casar... - no pude evitar el sonrojarme. -- No se por que piensa eso. -- Algo tuviste que decir para que pensara eso. -- Yo no le he dicho nada - dije a la defensiva. -- Los niños no dicen las cosas por que si. -- Pues yo no he dicho nada 'Koi', así que no me veas de esa forma, quizá fuiste tu... - replique. -- Como me dijiste? -- Compañero... -- No, esa no fue la palabra que usaste. -- 'Koi', te dije 'koi', que?, no significa Compañero o amigo?  
  
"Heero soltó una carcajada como pocas veces lo he visto reír. Sus facciones se suavizaron y su rostro pareció aun más apuesto de lo que ya era. Era una risa tan melodiosa que inundo mis sentidos haciéndome sentir feliz por ello."  
  
-- Por que ríes de esa forma Heero? - pregunte con una sonrisa, no quería que dejara de reír. Heero paro su risa, pero siguió sonriendo. -- Por que me dijiste 'koi'?, de donde sacaste esa palabra? - me pregunto Heero aun sonriendo. -- Sa'îd me pregunto si era tu 'koi'?. -- Y le dijiste que si? -- Si... - de nuevo Heero volvió a soltar la carcajada. -- A caso 'koi' no significa compañero o amigo? - dije comenzando a dudar sobre el verdadero significado. Heero sin dejar de reír solo negó con la cabeza - entonces que significa? - Heero dejo de reír, pero en sus labios seguía una sonrisa. -- Koi, es la abreviatura de koibito. -- Ah! Y que significa? -- Amante - y volvió a reír, mientras yo me sonrojaba hasta las orejas. -- Y yo le dije que si!!! -- Ahora sabemos de donde saco Sa'îd que nos vamos a casar - dijo Heero sin dejar de reír. -- No me parece gracioso Heero!!, ve tu a saber en que demonios están pensando esos niños!!! - dije apuntando hasta donde estaban ellos aun jugando. Heero dejo de reír para verme seriamente. -- Modera tu lenguaje... -- He?, mi lenguaje? -- Delante de los niños no digas esas cosas. -- Pero aquí no hay nadie, solo estamos nosotros. -- Aun así, pueden llegar en cualquier momento. -- Oh, esta bien, esta bien - dije conciliador, veo que Heero se preocupa por la educación que recibe los pequeños y eso me agrada.  
  
"Heero volvió a tomar el libro entre sus manos, mientras yo me recargue en el árbol. Estaba casi hombro con hombro con él."  
  
"Veía jugar a los niños... yo le había prometido a Sa'îd adoptarlo en cuanto me casara. Pero para eso aun faltarían algunos años, si es que algún día me casaba..."  
  
-- Oye Heero! - dije sin mirarlo y viendo a los niños que aun jugaban. -- Hnn? - me contesto, como siempre... -- Alguna vez has pensado en casarte? -- Si. -- Y como has pensado que sean tus hijos? -- Hijos? -- Si, si te vas a casar es por que tendrás hijos, no? -- Supongo... -- Y como has pensado que sean? -- Como Sa'îd... -- Que??' - voltee a verlo, el estaba viendo igual a los niños jugar. Este día me estaba llevando muchas sorpresas con Heero. -- Por que te sorprendes? - me pregunto volteando su vista para verme. -- Pensé que te disgustaba la gente que habla demasiado. Y como Sa'îd habla tanto o más que yo, pensé que... -- Ninguno de los dos me molestan Duo. - dijo volviendo a tomar su lugar y el libro.  
  
"Yo me acerque a él por un lado. Quería saber... si él había pensado en casarse... entonces quien era la afortunada?. A caso Relena?... solo de pensar en que pudiera ser ella, me hizo sentir una punzada en el estomago... eran estos celos?"  
  
-- Entonces si has pensado en casarte? - pregunte curioso. Iba a lograr sacarle quien era la persona en la que había pensado como su esposa. -- Si... - me contesto sin verme. -- Y aun piensas en casarte? - volví a preguntar curioso. -- Si... - me contesto sin dejar de leer -- Pronto? - insistí. -- Quizá... - esta respuesta no la esperaba, me hice un poco hacia atrás al obtenerla. Pero entonces volví a acercarme para seguir preguntando. -- Con Relena?  
  
"Esta vez Heero si bajo un poco el libro, pude ver sus ojos azul cobalto mirándome con cierta furia. Es que le molestaba que hubiera obtenido el nombre? Estaba casi seguro de que sería ella, era la única chica a la que conocía que había logrado soportar su frialdad."  
  
-- Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que lo de Relena solo fue una misión? Por que insistes tanto en eso? - me pregunto algo molesto. -- Por que Relena es la única mujer que conozco que ha estado cerca de ti, y como dices que quizá te cases pronto... -- No es con Relena... - dijo volviendo a tomar su libro. -- Entonces con quien?, es la persona por la que dejaste el cuerpo de seguridad de la princesa? -- Si. -- Y quien es? -- Alguien muy cercano a mi.  
  
"Los ojos de Heero se clavaron en los míos. Pero yo no entendía, como que alguien muy cercano a él?. Yo tenía con él una semana y no había visto a nadie cerca..."  
  
"Heero volvió a tomar su posición con su libro."  
  
-- Tienes una relación con esa persona? - volví a preguntar. -- Se puede decir que si - me contesto de nuevo sin verme. -- Y ya le pediste matrimonio? -- No. -- Y cuando lo hagas crees que acepte? -- Espero que si. -- Pues mucha suerte - dije sintiéndome pesado y algo triste.  
  
"Heero si parecía tener a alguien que le aguardase. Quizá solo estaba de vacaciones, o algo por el estilo."  
  
-- Y donde esta ahora? - pregunte sin querer verlo. -- En la luna... - esta vez si voltee a verlo, no entendí el tono de voz que imprimo al decírmelo.  
  
"Vi los ojos de Heero por un instante solamente, baje la vista sintiéndome profundamente abatido. El tenía alguien que se encontraba en un destino turístico: La Luna. Y yo no tenía absolutamente a nadie... y al finalizar la semana sería aun mas conciente de ello."  
  
-- Eres demasiado distraído Duo... - la fría voz de Heero me saco de mis pensamientos. El aun estaba leyendo el libro, pero había hablado. -- Distraído por que? -- Nunca te das cuenta de nada. No has perdido la cabeza solo por que la llevas encima de tus hombros. -- Eso no es verdad!  
  
"Entonces observe el libro que Heero leía. Y yo era el distraído?... tome el libro de sus manos y lo voltee de cabeza. Heero solo me observo sin decir nada. Mientras yo le comente con la mas amplia de mis sonrisas."  
  
-- Si vas a pretender leer, por lo menos debes tener el libro derecho y no de cabeza! - Cuando abrí los ojos, pude ver algo en el rostro de Heero que nunca antes había visto. El se había sonrojado... -- Estoy cansado, esos es todo - me dijo recuperándose inmediatamente.  
  
"Yo me recargue de nuevo en el árbol, con las piernas extendidas, viendo a nuestros pequeños jugando. Parecía que nunca se cansaban de correr, es lo bueno de ser niños, no conocen de peligros, ni de las tristezas que te puede causar el amor... Amor??, eso pensé?, amor?. Es que lo que siento por Heero es amor?..."  
  
"Sentí algo que me hacía cosquillas sobre las piernas y un peso enseguida. Gire mi vista para toparme con la cabeza de Heero recargada sobre ellas. No era que me molestara, pero no podía haberme pedido permiso? Sentía un cosquilleo en mi estomago al sentirlo así de cerca. Pero Heero parecía descansar. Era natural que durmiera después de pasar toda la noche cuidándome."  
  
-- No te muevas tanto... - la fría voz de Heero me hizo dejar de mover mi pierna que reaccionaba en un tic nervioso por su cercanía. -- Pudiste haberme preguntado. -- Puedo? -- Claro, no hay problema... - que demonios?, si esto me gustaba entonces por que le recriminaba.  
  
"Me quede observando su rostro sereno. Parecía dormir tranquilo sobre mis piernas. Levante mi mano de la manta para tocar su cabello. Trate de solo rozar las puntas con mis dedos, procurando no despertarlo."  
  
" Por que tuve que descubrir lo que sentía por este solado perfecto cuando esta por casarse?. Por que tuve que darme cuenta que yo soy el único que esta patéticamente solo?. Quizá hubiese sido mejor no haberlo contactado... No mandar aquel correo electrónico desde la maquina de Quatre... No haber recibido su respuesta y no venir a verlo. Eso hubiese sido lo mejor, así no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada... de nada de esto que comienza a quemarme por dentro."  
  
"Desde cuando comencé a pasar mis manos por el cabello de Heero!!?? Enredando mis dedos entre las finas hebras de color castaño? Retire mi mano asustado, era seguro que esto lo hubiese despertado!!"  
  
-- No te detengas...  
  
"Escuche la fría voz de Heero pidiéndome que no me detuviera. Pero estaba nervioso por lo que había comenzado a hacer sin darme cuenta."  
  
-- No te detengas Duo. -- He.. Heero?  
  
"Vi como Heero abrió los ojos, creo que si lo había despertado. Solo me quede perdido en el mar azul de sus ojos que me veía de forma directa."  
  
-- Lo siento, no quise despertarte. -- Fue agradable. -- He? -- En que tanto pensabas?  
  
"Heero se levanto para verme, yo hubiera preferido que no me hiciera esa pregunta. No pude soportar su mirada clavada en mis ojos y baje mi vista. "  
  
-- En lo solo que estoy... - dije sin pensar contestando su pregunta. -- Duo?... - sentí el contacto tibio de la mano de Heero sobre mi barbilla. Me obligaba a verlo.  
  
"Levante la vista para ver los ojos azul cobalto de Heero. Su mirada se notaba cálida, había abandonado su acostumbrado semblante frío para verme. Por que su mirada cambia tanto en situaciones como esta?"  
  
-- No estas solo Duo, yo estoy aquí. -- Si, claro... - por que será que sus palabras no me consuela?. Vuelvo a bajar la vista, se que el tiene a alguien y yo... yo estoy solo. -- Mírame... - mi mirada vuelve a subir hasta sus ojos, brillan, como antes los vi brillar cuando me pidió quedarme - No me crees? - no salen de mis labios una respuesta. No le creo?... como voy a creerle si se va a casar!!  
  
"No podía dejar de verlo a los ojos, pero no me agrada pensar que muy pronto se casara. No importa que no se lo haya preguntado, se que será así. Quien le diría que no a Heero?. No importa que sea frío, estoico, peligros y antisocial. Que importa!, es Heero, es confiable, es muy inteligente, es el soldado perfecto, tiene sentimientos... aun que a veces no parezca, pero los tiene. Es noble... es muchas cosas que no aparenta y yo... lo amo..."  
  
"LO AMO!!..."  
  
"La mano de Heero sigue sobre mi barbilla. Esta muy cerca de mi rostro. Muy cerca... Sus ojos no dejan de verme y yo no he bajado mi mirada..."  
  
"Por que veo que Heero se acerca a mi rostro entre cerrando los ojos. Levanta un poco mas mi barbilla hasta tenerla a la altura de sus labios. No... mi corazón comienza a latir apresurado... por que?, no, no es correcto... Todo lo que antes había desaparecido cuando comencé a pasar mis dedos por su cabello comenzó a volver a aparecer ante mis sentido. El parque, los ruidos, la gente... los niños"  
  
"Vi a Heero muy cerca de mis labios... voltee un poco mi rostro y retire su mano de mi barbilla..."  
  
-- No Heero, aquí no... - dije, pero demasiado tarde me di cuenta de mis palabras. Lleve mis manos hasta mi boca para cubrirla por el terrible error que había cometido. Como se me salió decirle eso?  
  
"Heero me observo de nuevo, había retrocedido solo un poco. Su mirada cobalto se clavaba en mi rostro totalmente sonrojado por haber dicho esas palabras. Pero en el rostro de Heero se veía una mueca en forma de sonrisa. Yo no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que diría."  
  
-- Aquí no? - baje mi vista avergonzado y aun mas ruborizado que antes - en la casa si? -- He? - levante la vista para verle, en su mirada había un brillo que solo vi después de aquel beso en el callejón y en sus labios seguía aquella media mueca en forma de sonrisa.  
  
"Pudimos ver como los niños llegaban corriendo, totalmente sonrojados por el ejercicio. Eso evito que pudiéramos seguir hablando. Pero las cosas en la casa podrían ponerse peor."  
  
LA NOCHE DEL DOMINGO  
  
"No puedo dormir, por mas que lo intento no puedo dormir..."  
  
"Llegamos ya tarde a la casa, Heero no me dijo absolutamente nada, así que me metí a mi habitación para tratar de descansar."  
  
"Sin embargo los pensamientos sobre todo lo ocurrido durante la semana no me dejan, mucho menos los acontecimientos de este día."  
  
"Heero tiene a alguien..."  
  
"Alguien que no soy yo..."  
  
"A pesar que él me dice que no es Relena, no puedo sacarla de mis pensamientos. Ella le esta buscando... Le busco con Quatre, con Trowa, incluso fue con Hilde a buscarme a mi. Si, quizá ella se entero de que Heero se va a casar y viene a evitarlo."  
  
"No me gusta..."  
  
"Siento una punzada en el pecho solo de imaginarme a Heero casado..."  
  
"Estoy celoso de quien quiera que sea..."  
  
"Pero si tiene a alguien... que es todo esto?, que Fue aquel beso en el callejón?, aun no me da una explicación por ello. Pero hoy también hubo un casi beso en el parque. Es que solo esta jugando?. Aun que no puedo creerlo, no de él. Es demasiado frío para solo jugar. Entonces, que es?"  
  
"Me volteo del otro lado de la cama y tomo la almohada entre mis brazos. No puedo creerlo!, huele como él, como Heero... Su perfume inunda mis sentidos, llena mi mente, impregna mi cuerpo..."  
  
"No puedo evitar que mis pensamientos vuelen hasta él... Que estará haciendo en estos momentos?"  
  
"Vuelvo a girar tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda. Pero aun así no puedo dormir. Su perfume esta en todas partes, es como si él estuviera aquí... conmigo."  
  
"Que horas serán?... veo por la ventana abierta de la habitación. Esta muy oscuro, seguramente es mas de media noche."  
  
"Veo la luz reflejarse sobre el cristal y me giro para ver como la puerta se abre y la inconfundible figura de Heero atraviesa la puerta"  
  
-- No estoy dormido Heero... - le digo calmadamente. Estoy seguro que ha entrado para ver si no tengo pesadillas. -- Que bueno, necesito de tu ayuda. - Me sorprende, pero sonrió. Es extraño en Heero pedir ayuda.  
  
"Me levanto para seguirlo hasta la sala. Hay dos maquinas portátiles abiertas. Que nunca deja de trabajar?."  
  
-- En que necesitas ayuda? - le pregunto sentándome a su lado. -- Tienes una cuenta bancaria? - me pregunta sin verme. -- Bancaria?... mmm, no que yo recuerde. Me parece que si hay una de cuando estábamos en las misiones, pero debe estar vacía, yo no gano tanto con Hilde como para abrir una nueva. -- Eso pensé. -- Por que? -- Por que apareció una cuenta tuya con una enorme cantidad de dinero. Pero la cuenta es real, no es una cuenta ficticia. Y no he podido hackearla... -- He!! - me senté a un lado de Heero para ver lo que me decía. Era verdad! - Wooww!!, soy rico!! - dije sonriendo. -- Serás rico si logras retirar ese dinero, pero si la persona que lo deposito en esa cuenta lo saca, volverás a ser pobre. -- Si es mi cuenta real, ahora mismo lo retiro, déjame trabajo - Heero me dejo la portátil en la que trabajaba, mientras se puso con la otra - Puedo poner el dinero en una de las cuentas que me diste? -- Si.  
  
"Me puse a ingresar mis datos para hacer la transferencia. Pero algo estaba pasando en esa cuenta. Alguien estaba tratando de ingresar en ese mismo momento. Y comenzaba a hacer también una transferencia."  
  
-- Heero... -- Ya lo estoy rastreando, voy a bloquear su dirección antes de que pueda sacar ese dinero de tu cuenta. Tu debes teclear mas rápido, debes ganarle. -- Bien, ese Baka no podrá con el dios de la muerte - dije sonriendo mientras seguía ingresando datos.  
  
"Fue cuestión de segundos para poder hacer la transferencia de todos los fondos de una a otra cuenta. Heero había podido detener el acceso por escasos milisegundos. Ahora otra de las cuentas de Heero contaba con una buena suma de dinero que iría a parar a la iglesia del padre Sthepen."  
  
-- Ah, estoy agotado!! - dije recargándome en el sillón y cerrando y abriendo mis manos, me dolían los dedos por haber tecleado tan rápido. -- Hiciste un buen trabajo Duo - voltee a ver a Heero y sonreí para mi mismo. Heero aun trabajaba en la portátil - tratare de averiguar quien es la persona que puso todo ese dinero en la cuenta. -- Puedo ayudarte en algo mas? - pregunte ya que estaba allí. -- Si. Puedes entrar en el servidor del banco y sacar la dirección IP que acceso segundos después que tu? -- Claro, en seguida... creo que hacemos buen equipo - dije mientras ingresaba al servidor del banco. -- Si, siempre hemos trabajado bien juntos - volví a sonreí viéndolo de reojo.  
  
"No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en las computadoras. Solo se que el sueño por fin me había llegado. Yo constantemente bostezaba, mientras veía a Heero tan fresco. Que acaso el soldado perfecto no se cansa?"  
  
-- Me estoy durmiendo Heero - murmure algo adormilado, mientras me recargue en su hombro. -- Estas seguro que no estas dormido ya? -- No estoy dormido aun - bostece - pero... ya no... aguanto... ni... un... segundo... mas... -- Sabías que hablas dormido? -- Si, es un terrible defecto - dije ya mas dormido que despierto. -- Ayer me preguntaste algo mientras dormías. -- Y me contestaste? - alcance a murmurar. -- No, estabas dormido. -- Mmm - dije recargándome mas en su hombro, el sueño me estaba venciendo - y que te pregunte? -- Si sentía algo por ti?... -- Mmmm, si... que bueno... y lo sientes? -- Si. -- Hgzzz, yo también. -- Lo se Duo, pero creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir.  
  
Heero sintió todo el peso de Duo apoyado sobre su hombro. Ya no tenía caso seguir averiguando quien era la persona que había ingresado a la cuenta. También parecía ser un hacker con experiencia, ya que la cuenta la había dividido en mas de 100 cuentas diferentes. Sería casi imposible rastrear de donde había provenido la suma original y a cuantas cuentas más había afectado. Pero por lo menos, se habían apoderado de una buena cantidad.  
  
Cerro la portátil apagándola y se levanto del sillón de forma cuidadosa, tomo a Duo por la espalda y las piernas para llevarlo en brazos hasta su cama. Cuando el trenzado sintió que lo levantaban se movió buscando una posición mas cómoda.  
  
Heero empujo la puerta de la habitación de Duo con el pie y muy gentilmente lo dejo sobre la cama. En cuanto el trenzado sintió la suavidad del colchón se acomodo sobre la almohada dejando apresado el brazo de Heero que le sostenía por la espalda.  
  
-- Baka... - murmuro Heero sacando el brazo bajo el cuerpo de Duo. -- Mmm, Heero no me digas Baka... gzzzhhh... -- Estas dormido y sigues hablando.  
  
Cuidadosamente tomo la sabana ligera que descasaba a los pies del chico y la acomodo sobre el largo cuerpo de él.  
  
Heero estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación, cuando sintió que le tomaban por la muñeca. Volteo para toparse con los ojos violetas del trenzado que le veían adormilado.  
  
-- Que quieres? - dijo Heero de forma fría. -- No me dejes Heero... - Heero volteo para quedar de frente a Duo. Y se sentó en la cama. -- No te dejare baka - le contesto, mientras Duo solo cerro los ojos. -- Júralo... - dijo Duo en un murmullo que Heero escucho bien. -- Juro que no te dejare. -- Por tus padres... -- Yo nunca conocí a mis padres. -- Entonces... por algo que sea muy importante para ti. -- Por tu vida... -- Muy gracioso Yuy - murmura Duo de nuevo con una sonrisa. -- Por nuestras vidas que no te dejare.  
  
"Que siento?... de nuevo estoy soñando?, es acaso la continuación del sueño de anoche?..."  
  
"Abro los ojos para ver el rostro de Heero con los ojos cerrados inclinado sobre mi, mientras siento su sabor en mi boca. Su sabor Dulce y salado a la vez. Me besa... realmente estoy soñando, es un sueño!"  
  
"Levanto mis brazos para sujetarlo por el cuello, haciendo mas profundo el beso. Lo sostengo fuertemente, no quiero que se retire de mis labios. Explora mi boca con su lengua, lanzando corrientes eléctricas a todo mi ser."  
  
-- Si esto es un sueño como el de anoche... no quiero despertar - murmuro a su oído, separándome de sus labios. -- No es un sueño Duo, es realidad...  
  
"Y vuelvo a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, mientras siento como levanta la sabana para entrar conmigo a la cama."  
  
"Es un sueño... me digo a mi mismo."  
  
"Pero es mi sueño... y no quiero despertar."  
  
LUNES DE SORPRESAS  
  
"No quiero abrir los ojos, pero la luz me molesta y no me permite tenerlos por mas tiempo cerrados. Así que decido abrirlos por fin, me topo con la luz que se cuela por la ventana abierta."  
  
"Soñé de nuevo... recuerdo sonrojándome los besos de Heero... vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para saborear su sabor en mi boca mientras levanto mi mano para poder tocar mis labios con mis dedos... cuanto daría por que fuese verdad. Todo parecía tan real."  
  
" Giro sobre la cama para ver si de casualidad él sigue a mi lado, para saber si todo fue un sueño o realmente era verdad. Pero esta vacío... Siento tristeza, todo fue un sueño, tal como lo había pensado. Cuanto hubiera dado por que hubiese sido verdad, que esos sueños consecutivos hubiesen sido verdad. Aun que sea solo uno de ellos..."  
  
"Me siento en la cama sintiéndome desvalido. Como es que llegue a mi cama?. Quizá ahora además de tener pesadillas y hablar dormido... también soy sonámbulo?."  
  
"Veo el reloj que esta sobre la mesa, es lunes y los niños no deben tardar en llegar. Pero al ver la hora, me levanto a toda prisa..."  
  
-- Heerroooo!!! - salgo corriendo de la habitación buscando a Heero y lo encuentro en la cocina con el periódico en la mano cubriendo parte de su cuerpo y por completo su rostro. -- Por que gritas de esa forma? - me pregunta sin bajar el diario. -- Por que no me despertaste?, ya es muy tarde, los niños no deben tardar en llegar y además no he ido con la señora Hessa, seguramente se ha de haber quedado esperándome. Ahora no tendré tiempo de bañarme... - digo sumamente nervioso. -- Duo... -- Solo voy a cambiarme de ropa y me bañare más tarde. Pero... - no puedo parar de hablar. -- Duo... -- No entiendo por que no me despertaste?, es la primera vez que se te pasa... -- Duo Cállate ya! -- He? - vi como Heero me observaba con la mirada fría. Pero entonces me percate de algo más. El aun usaba el pijama. Esta vez si traía la camisa puesta, pero desabrochada, por que el aun no se vestía? - Que a caso vas a dar clases vestido así? - pregunte dudoso. -- No sabes que día es hoy? - me regresa la pregunta. -- No tengo ni la menor idea de que día es hoy - Le digo rascándome la cabeza tratando de recordar. -- Siempre estas en la luna - me dice volviendo a tomar el diario - este día se celebra hasta en tu colonia - me recrimina. -- Se celebra?, que se celebra hoy? - Heero vuelve a bajar el diario para verme algo fastidiado. -- Hoy hace 24 años, asesinaron al líder pacifista Heero Yuy. -- Y no hay escuela? - pregunto sintiéndome algo tonto al no recordar esa fecha. -- No - me contesta volviendo a poner el diario en su antigua posición. -- Entonces si tengo tiempo de bañarme - digo sonriendo. -- Si, solo no te tardes. Debemos ir a entregar la Van. -- Ok, ok - le digo dándome la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en mi habitación para sacar mi ropa.  
  
***  
  
"No puedo evitar el verlo, he tenido dos sueños consecutivos con él en mi cama. El primero sumamente candente, al grado de haber manchado mi ropa."  
  
"Necesito dejar de verlo, necesito dejar de pensar en él. Recuerdo lo que paso anoche, me pregunto si habrá dado con el responsable?"  
  
-- Heero? -- Hn? -- Pudiste averiguar quien transfirió ese dinero a mi cuenta? - pregunto. -- No, hizo lo mismo que yo. Rastrearlo se llevaría meses y seguramente llegaría al mismo punto donde comencé. -- Y que haremos con ese dinero? - pregunto dudoso, subiendo ambos pies al tablero de la Van, mientras Heero conduce. -- Antes de hacer algo con él, me gustaría averiguar a quien pertenece. -- Y como hacemos eso? -- No se - me dijo volteando a verme - se te ocurre algo?. -- Un par de cosas - digo sonriendo. -- Cuales? -- Dar la mitad a la iglesia y con la otra mitad salir a divertirnos - No puedo evitar soltar la carcajada al ver la mirada asesina que Heero me dedica - es solo una broma - digo acomodándome. -- Si claro, tu y tus bromas. -- Podríamos hablara con Wufei, el sabría que hacer. -- No. -- Por que no Heero?, el esta en Preventers, si ese dinero fue movido de una cuenta de las que detectaste, Wufei debe saber... -- No. -- Pero... -- He dicho que no!  
  
"La ultima orden de Heero fue terminante. Suele ser intimidante cuando quiere y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Que era lo que tanto le molestaba?"  
  
"Entregamos la Van al amigo del Padre Sthepen y nos retiramos en bus en silencio. Las pocas preguntas que le hice a Heero solo me las respondió con monosilábicos, un simple si o no y un Hn, de vez en cuando. Comenzaba a entender esas actitudes de él, sabía que estaba molesto. Pero molesto por que? Lo único que había propuesto era hablar con Wufei... era eso lo que le molestaba?"  
  
"Llegamos a casa en silencio. Vi como Heero abría la puerta que daba a las aulas. Pero yo necesitaba hablar con él de una vez. Creo que no era bueno, ni para él, ni para mi, que yo siguiera aquí. Al fin y al cabo él se casara y yo me marchare."  
  
-- Heero - le detuve por el brazo antes de que se retirara por completo. -- Que quieres? - me dijo de forma fría.  
  
"Metí la mano a la bolsa de mi pantalón y saque las llaves que me había dado el sábado por la mañana para cerrar la puerta de su casa. Había olvidado devolvérselas."  
  
"Heero observo las llaves que le tendía, extendió su mano hasta la mía, por un segundo creí que las iba a tomar, pero me sorprendió cuando empujo mi mano cerrando mi puño sobre las llaves."  
  
-- Quédatelas. -- Pero si yo... -- Las puedes necesitar, yo tengo otro juego. - Abrí mi puño observando las llaves. Las puedo necesitar? No lo creo... -- He pensado que debería irme.  
  
"Vi como la mirada de Heero centello por un segundo. Pero de forma inmediata recupero su acostumbrado semblante frío."  
  
-- Supongo que ya has decidido que vas a hacer cuando regreses a L2. -- No del todo, aun no me he puesto a pensar en ello. -- Quizá debas pedirle trabajo a Trowa. -- Ah Trowa? - me sorprendí por su recomendación. -- Un payaso nunca esta de mas. -- Heerooo!!! Eso no es gracioso! - dije algo molesto por el comentario. -- Oh vas a hablar con Wufei para entrar a preventers? -- No lo se... -- O podrías quedarte aquí, ayudándome con los niños... -- Que? - voltee a verlo a los ojos.  
  
"La voz de Heero sonó serena al proponerme quedarme aquí mismo. Aquí... con Sa'îd... con él... y su matrimonio???, No, no podía yo quedarme para posteriormente volverme a ir cuando él se casara. No, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que estoy pasando ahora."  
  
-- La señora Hessa se marcha a L3 con su hija dentro de un mes, por lo que necesitaremos a alguien que cocine para los niños. Tu podrías hacerlo. Eres bueno en la cocina y los niños te quieren mucho. No te preocuparías por casa, esta está. El sueldo es bueno he incluye comidas...  
  
"No pude ver a Heero por mas tiempo, claro que me gustaría quedarme, claro que lo haría... si no supiera que Heero tiene a alguien ya en su vida. Que caso tenía quedarme por un tiempo, si al final... volvería a quedarme por completo solo?."  
  
-- Claro, si, así lo quieres - escuche que me dijo Heero. Voltee a verlo de nuevo a los ojos para poder contestarle. -- No niego que me gustaría - dije tratando de sonreír. -- Pero? - creo que Heero sabía que me negaría. -- Pero se que al final tendría que irme. Mejor hacerlo ahora y no dentro de algunos meses. -- No tendrías por que irte si no lo quieres. - Por que la voz de Heero me pareció algo desesperada.  
  
"Su mirada me perturbaba, me daba la impresión que Heero quería detenerme. Pero por que? Aun estaba cerca de la puerta que da al aula de clases. Ambos estábamos parados cerca de ella, a un costado del pasillo de las recamaras."  
  
-- Pero se que tendría que hacerlo. Sucedería contigo, lo mismo que estoy viviendo con Hilde. Y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo - dije de forma vehemente - Esta es tu casa, esta es tu vida!!. Yo solo estaría aquí estorbando en lo que haces... estorbando en tu relación.  
  
"Sentí las manos de Heero sobre mis brazos, mientras me empujaba hasta la pared a un costado de la puerta que conecta al aula, acorralándome."  
  
"Estaba algo asustado de su reacción. Por que me arrinconaba de esa forma?. Me veía de forma molesta, sus ojos fieros se clavaban en los míos. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse"  
  
-- He.. Heero? -- Nunca has entendido nada, verdad Duo? - me dijo con voz ronca, sujetando mis muñecas a la pared con sus brazos. Eran como dos fuertes barras de acero aprisionando mis muñecas. Imposible soltarme de ellas. -- No se de que hablas Heero?. Suéltame! - dije algo asustado, pero el rubor comenzaba a cubrir mi rostro al darme cuenta de su cercanía. Podía sentir su aliento cerca de mi, su aroma mezclado con él mío. -- Anoche te prometí que no te dejaría. -- A.. anoche?... - que era esto?, eso fue parte de mi sueño, o no? -- Anoche te dije que no te dejaría, te lo prometí por nuestras vidas. Y ahora me dices que te vas? A que estas jugando Duo? - Estaba confundido, recordaba cada palabra, pero era parte de mis sueño. Parte de ese beso dado en el sueño. Acaso todo había sido real? -- Pero tu... tu tienes una relación... - dije mas nervioso que antes. -- Y que es lo que tenemos nosotros Duo? Esto no es solo amistad - Me dijo Heero con voz suave, podía sentir sus tibios labios rozando sutilmente la piel de mi mejilla, susurrando muy cerca de mi oído, haciéndome estremecer- O los amigos se besan de la forma en que lo hicimos anoche? -- Pe... pero yo... - me negaba a creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Esto parecía parte de otro de mis sueños... -- No me digas ahora que no eres gay... -- No... yo... -- Puedo sentir como tiemblas, puedo ver como reaccionas cuando te toco. He visto la forma en la que me miras. Te he visto sonrojar ante mi cercanía. Te di tiempo para que lo supieras. Pensaba darte mas tiempo para que te convencieras, pero no puedo... por que me estas volviendo loco... - Que yo lo estoy volviendo loco? -- Es que tu?... - dije abriendo mis ojos enormemente por la sorpresa. -- Si, lo soy... al igual que tu...  
  
"Mis mejillas se cubrieron por completo de rojo, mientras un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrer de mi estomago a mi entrepierna... no había sido un sueño. Si nos habíamos besado, todo había sido real... todo!!... y ahora Heero me confirmaba lo que tanto esperaba... el también es Gay."  
  
"Es Gay..."  
  
-- He... Heero... - dije en un murmullo  
  
"Pero ninguna palabra salió de los labios de Heero. Sin soltarme de su amarre acerco sus labios a los míos. Yo le esperaba con mi boca entre abierta y los ojos ya cerrados. Mi corazón latiendo a toda prisa. Mientras ese cosquilleo se intensificaba en mi estomago. Sentí como la lengua de Heero penetro mi boca, mientras soltaba mis muñecas para pasar sus brazos por mi cintura y espalda para apretarme a su cuerpo. Sin meditarlo cruce mis brazos por su cuello para hacer el beso aun mas profundo. No podía dejarlo... no quería dejarlo."  
  
"Podía sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca, saboreando, explorando cada rincón de la mía. Me gustaba sentirlo. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron un juego de dominación divertida. Mientras sus manos levantaban la camisa por detrás, sacándola del pantalón, para poder sentir la piel de mi espalda... me sentía arder ante cada una de sus caricias."  
  
"Sentí como mis manos comenzaban a adquirir vida propia, moviéndose por dentro del cuello de la camisa de Heero para poder desabrocharla. Necesitaba sentir su piel ardiendo entre mis manos, bajo mis dedos. Me costaba trabajo retirarla de su cuerpo, por que sus manos no querían separarse de mi cuerpo."  
  
"Por fin los brazos de Heero me permitieron retirarle la camisa, la cual quedo totalmente en el suelo. Mientras las manos de Heero terminaban por desabotonar el último botón de mi camisa. Sentí como sus manos levantaban por completo mi playera y dejaba caer sus labios ardientes sobre mi cuerpo. Besaba y recorría mi pecho, haciéndome lanzar gemidos inconscientes."  
  
"Sus labios se detuvieron sobre uno de mis pezones, haciéndome gemir cuando lo mordió ligeramente."  
  
-- Aagghh... Heero!  
  
"Pero algo estaba mal... sentía sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sus brazos sostenerme. Pero por que las imágenes al cerrar mis ojos se confundían aterrándome..."  
  
-- No... no...  
  
"Esas caricias tan ansiadas, comenzaron a asustarme. Heero subía sus manos por mi pecho, pero yo solo trataba de alejarlas de mi cuerpo. Imágenes de otros brazos, de otras manos llegaban hasta mi, asustándome..."  
  
-- No... Heero...  
  
"Pero la pasión de Heero era tanta que no escuchaba mis protestas, que no sentía mi miedo a las caricias que propagaba por mi cuerpo. Cuando sentí sus manos sobre el cinto de mi pantalón, sujete su rostro con mis manos... quería verlo, saber que era él... que no era alguien más quien acariciaba y besaba mi cuerpo."  
  
-- Duo?  
  
"No se que fue lo que vio Heero en mi rostro, por que de forma inmediata me abrazo a su cuerpo. Sentí un fuerte abrazo de su parte, era como si tratara de detenerme, de evitar que me alejara de él."  
  
"Escuchamos el timbre sonar insistentemente. Cuanto tiempo tenía sonando?. Yo no lo había escuchado..."  
  
-- Es el timbre - dije viendo hacía la puerta. Tratando de sosegar mi respiración agitada. -- Si - solo contesto Heero también volteando y hablando entrecortadamente por lo agitado de la respiración - voy a ver quien es.  
  
"Pero voltee a verlo, él no podía abrir la puerta con esa facha. Traía el cabello todo revuelto, debido a las caricias de mis manos; no traía la camisa y el pantalón estaba desabrochado y algo desaliñado."  
  
-- Yo le atiendo, tu tardaras algo en arreglarte - dije algo ruborizado. Heero volteo a verse, para después verme a mi y solo asentir con la cabeza. -- Mándalos al diablo, te estaré esperando en la recamara... -- Pero... -- Tenemos algo pendiente - y con este comentario, se acerco a mi para darme un beso sutil en los labios.  
  
"El timbre seguía insistiendo, solo grite 'Un Momento', mientras vi como Heero se agachaba a recoger su camisa y se retiraba a su recamara para esperarme..."  
  
"Esperarme a mi..."  
  
"Acomode la playera que estaba bajo la camisa, no era necesario arreglar la camisa, esta podía quedarse suelta. El pantalón estaba bien y mi cabello aun dentro de su trenza. Así que me dirigí a la puerta. Seguramente era un vendedor y se le ocurrió llegar en el momento mas inoportuno."  
  
"El timbre volvió a sonar por enésima vez, ni siquiera el que le haya dicho un momento le había calmado. Estaba comenzando a fastidiarme."  
  
"Abrí la puerta de golpe, dispuesto a mandar al diablo a quien estuviera en la puerta..."  
  
-- Que demonios...  
  
"Las palabras murieron en mis labios, mientras mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver delante de la puerta a la persona que menos esperaba ver. Sus ojos azules también me vieron en sorpresa, creo que no esperaba que fuera yo quien le recibiera."  
  
"Nos quedamos viendo por instantes, mi boca se seco solo al verle. Por que estaba aquí ahora? Por que?"  
  
-- Señorita Relena... - dije claramente. -- Duo Maxwell! - me contesto de igual manera.  
  
  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Reconozco que soy horrible!!, yo no pensaba detener el fic en esta parte, pero ya llevaba demasiadas hojas y aun me faltaban cosas por incluir. Así que creo que me saldrá un capitulo mas, yo pensaba hacerlo de 8, pero ya se va a 9 capítulos.  
  
Bueno, espero que la parte Lemón de este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Es mi primer Lemón, no sean demasiado crueles conmigo. Aun que creo que yo soy la mas exigente, por que no me agrada del todo, jeje. Creo que me dedicare solo al Shonen ai.  
  
Bueno, ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo será bien recibido en: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com 


	8. Las Dos Partes de Un Plan

Recuperando el Sentido  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4 Category: Shonen Ai, Angst, Yaoi, POV de Duo. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos "  
  
CAPITULO 8  
  
Warning: Penúltimo capítulo, este capitulo es NC-17, cargado de violencia, si alguien se siente ofendido por el contenido favor de brincarse hasta el fin.  
  
LAS DOS PARTES DE UN PLAN  
  
La luz de la colonia se mostraba serena. Un ligero viento permitía mover las hojas que los árboles tiraban en aquella calle desierta.  
  
Unos ojos negros escudriñaban la escena que él mismo había propiciado. Todo marchaba según el plan...  
  
Al ver llegar aquel carro elegante y detenerse ante la puerta de aquella casa, se sintió seguro, no esperaría mucho más. De aquel auto descendían dos mujeres. Una a la que conocía muy bien y a la otra que varías veces había visto por el satélite.  
  
En cuanto vio que la puerta de aquella casa se abrió dejando ver a aquel que tanto deseaba, se dio la vuelta para echar a andar la segunda parte de su plan.  
  
-- Duo... si todo marcha bien, te veré en unos minutos - murmuro mientras caminaba rumbo a la iglesia que se encontraba a la entrada de la calle por la que caminaba.  
  
***  
  
Unos ojos color acqua se cerraron por unos instantes, en su pecho sentía una especie de punzada, algo parecido a dolor, que le hizo detenerse momentáneamente...  
  
-- Quatre?... - Quatre giro su rostro para toparse con un par de ojos esmeralda que le veían con preocupación. -- Estoy bien Trowa - contesto sonriendo - es solo... -- ...... - -- No, no es nada, vamos!. -- Estas seguro? -- Claro Trowa, la mansión esta sola en estos momentos debido al festejo. No me lo perdería por nada - contesto sonrojado. Trowa solo sonrió caminando rumbo a la mansión Winner al lado de Quatre.  
  
***  
  
"Me quede sin palabras al verla en la puerta, sus ojos sorprendidos comenzaron a recorrerme. Ella no esperaba encontrarme en casa de Heero, eso lo sabía bien, estaba sumamente sorprendida. Tan sorprendida como yo lo estaba al verla."  
  
-- Hola Duo, me alegra volver a verte - me dijo con dulce voz.  
  
"Como si realmente se alegrara de verme!, Pensé sarcástico. Yo sabía bien cuando usaba ese tono de voz meloso."  
  
-- Si, claro, igualmente - no pude evitar decir de forma seca. -- Puedo ver a Heero? - pregunto enseguida. Pude ver como observaba sobre mi hombro, tratando de ver si él se encontraba detrás de mí.  
  
"NO, NO PUEDES!, no puedes verlo, no quiero que lo veas... no puedo evitar sentir una punzada en el estomago... no puedo creer que este celoso..."  
  
-- Claro... - digo abriendo mas la puerta para que entre.  
  
"Por que diablos dije que sí!!!... por que diablos mi cabeza no se coordina con mi boca??"  
  
-- Señorita Relena... - ambos volteamos a ver a la mujer que estaba detrás de ella - Estará bien? Quiere que le esperemos? -- No es necesario Cristine, pueden irse, si todo marcha bien, partiremos mañana. Además, mientras este con Heero, estaré segura - dijo sonriendo dulcemente. -- Como usted diga - y la mujer se dio la vuelta para partir con el chofer.  
  
"Puedo ver la mirada que Relena me dirige mientras entra por completo a la casa observándome de reojo, me esta retando con ella. Es que piensa llevárselo?, NO!, Heero no puede irse con ella!!... estoy seguro que no se irá con ella!!. Pero entonces por que esta aquí ahora?"  
  
***  
  
Los huérfanos en la iglesia se encontraban jugando en el patio. Todos reían y corrían felices, ya que no había clases había mas tiempo para jugar con los demás niños más chicos.  
  
Un hombre de gabardina se acercó a ellos en busca de una carita conocida. Lo vio corriendo con otros dos y se dirigió a él con la mas amplia de sus sonrisas.  
  
-- Hola pequeño Duo! - dijo el hombre acercándose a los tres niños. El pequeño se detuvo viéndolo con los ojos sorprendidos - me recuerdas? -- Hai!!, Hola señor Max! - dijo el pequeño con los ojos violetas muy abiertos por la sorpresa - ha venido a ver al sensei Maxwell? -- Si, vengo de su casa y me ha pedido que vengas conmigo - El pequeño Duo dudo. -- Ir con usted? Por que no vino el sensei? - Max sonrió, ya se esperaba la reacción del niño y lo tenía previsto. -- Él nos alcanzara mas tarde, me dijo que querías una cruz de plata como la que él trae. Así que te voy a llevar a donde las venden - El pequeño abrió los ojos en sorpresa. -- Sii!!, voy con usted - dijo sumamente emocionado extendiendo la mano para tomar la de Max mientras volteaba a ver a los otros dos niños- enseguida regreso. -- No Duo, no vayas, los senseis han dicho que no debes hablar con desconocidos, mucho menos irte con ellos - dijo Salîm tratando de detenerlo. -- Max no es un desconocido, es amigo del sensei Maxwell - replico el de los ojos violetas. -- Duo, no te vayas con él! - insistió el pequeño Nadîm. -- No se preocupen niños, su sensei Maxwell me conoce muy bien. Solo iremos por aquí cerca - dijo Max apuntando las calles frente a la iglesia - además, él nos alcanzará en unos minutos, yo solo me adelanto para que el pequeño vaya viendo las diferentes cruces que hay en el local.  
  
Tanto el pequeño Duo como Max se alejaron del patio de la iglesia, mientras los dos niños se veían entre sí preocupados. El sensei Yuy siempre les decía que no hablaran con extraños. Y aun que Max afirmaba ser amigo del sensei Maxwell, ellos no lo conocían.  
  
-- Vamos! - dijo Salîm corriendo, mientras tomaba a Nadîm por la manga de la playera. -- A donde vamos? - pregunto Nadîm. -- Hay que avisarle al sensei Yuy... -- Pero el padre Sthepen nos ha dicho que no salgamos de la iglesia. - dijo Nadîm preocupado mientras seguía a Salîm. -- Tendremos que desobedecer...  
  
Max volteo de reojo a ver a los otros dos pequeños que habían acompañado al pequeño Duo y los vio correr en dirección a la casa del trenzado. Sonrió para sí mismo, los niños eran listos y eso le ayudaba a la segunda parte de su plan. Todo marchaba según lo planeado y sonrió viendo al pequeño que le acompañaba.  
  
-- Si las cosas no salen como las tengo planeadas - pensaba para sí mismo mientras volteaba a ver al pequeño Duo- tengo como cobrarme... - sonrió al pequeño que le contaba algunas cosas felizmente - el niño es lindo, es como tener a Duo unos años mas chico, ya que habla tanto como el mas grande.  
  
***  
  
"Ella pasó a la sala de la casa y comenzó a recorrerla con la vista, tal como lo hice yo la primera vez que vine. Pero creo que ella no la aprueba, puedo ver como inclina sus cejas en disgusto."  
  
"Por fin voltea a verme, yo no he querido decir nada esperando que sea ella la que pregunte por él."  
  
-- Y donde esta Heero? - preguntó por fin. -- En... - comencé apuntando hacía el pasillo de las recamaras, cuando vi que Heero apareció. -- Heero!!! - dijo ella interrumpiéndome al verlo.  
  
"No puedo evitar el ver su rostro, brilla al verlo, no cabe duda que ella lo ama. Su voz se torna melódica y sus pupilas se dilatan un poco. Ella le ama..."  
  
"Le ama como le amo yo..."  
  
"Cuando volteo a ver el rostro de Heero, veo que él le observa con la mirada fría. Pero su mirada no me dice nada, el siempre nos ha visto así. Él sabe como ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos."  
  
-- Que haces aquí? - preguntó por fin Heero, ella se acercó a él, ignorándome por completo. -- Tenía tantas ganas de verte Heero, no sabes cuanto ansiaba estar cerca de ti de nuevo...  
  
"Pero Heero no le dijo nada, ella estaba emocionada de verlo y yo me moría de los celos y Heero solo permanecía con los brazos cruzados viéndola de forma fría. Si por lo menos hubiese aparecido como se fue, pero no. Él estaba ahora arreglado..."  
  
-- Me gustaría hablar contigo Heero - dijo volteando a verme - a solas. -- Yo... yo estaré afuera - dije comenzando a caminar rumbo a la puerta. Heero solo me vio en silencio. Pero no me pidió quedarme. Sus ojos azul cobalto se fijan en mis ojos, no sé si sabrá la forma en la que me siento ahora... -- Gracias Duo - me dijo de nuevo ella, pero su mirada brilló por un momento. Ella voltea a ver de nuevo a Heero, mientras yo abría la puerta - He venido a buscarte, como fue nuestro trato...  
  
"Trato?... Cuál trato?... no pude evitar verlos de reojo."  
  
-- Te di un año para que te divirtieras, ahora si podemos casarnos...  
  
"Cerré la puerta detrás de mí escuchando las últimas palabras de Relena..."  
  
"Sentí que la fuerza que sostenían mis piernas se iba y me recargue de lleno en la puerta, evitando con ello caer al piso..."  
  
"Un año para divertirte?... casarnos?..."  
  
"Es que eso era yo para Heero?, Solo una diversión antes de casarse con ella? Yo solo era su diversión?... Un juego!!..."  
  
"No pude evitar sentir un terrible dolor en el pecho. Yo había descubierto a su lado cuanto me importaba y le había creído que para él yo también era importante y estuve a punto de entregarme por completo. Pero ahora entiendo que solo era una diversión... solo eso... una diversión, nada de importancia..."  
  
"Pero entonces?... por que me pidió quedarme a trabajar con los niños ayudándole? O es que él pretendía dejarme a cargo de los niños mientras regresaba con ella?... era por eso que no debía preocuparme por una casa? Por eso era su desesperación por retenerme? Por que yo podría quedarme a cuidar a los niños?..."  
  
"-- No es verdad - agito mi cabeza en negación... --No es verdad- vuelvo a repetirme tratando de convencerme a mí mismo que aquello que escuche de labios de ella es una mentira..."  
  
"--Pero si lo fuera?... No!...- vuelvo a negármelo a mí mismo... -No puedo creerlo, necesito que él me lo diga..."  
  
"Volteo a ver la puerta cerrada de la casa, estoy decidido a que me diga la verdad, no me importa que ella este presente. Doy un paso y sostengo el picaporte para abrir... respiro hondo, sé que será un trago amargo si él me llega a decir que sí, que efectivamente solo he sido un juego para él. Pero estoy dispuesto a afrontarlo."  
  
-- Sensei Maxwell!!!  
  
"Volteo al escuchar que alguien me llama de forma desesperada y veo como Salîm y Nadîm llegan corriendo hasta mí."  
  
-- Niños que sucede?, Por que están aquí?, Por que llegan corriendo? - digo inclinándome ante ellos. -- Sa'îd... Sa'îd - me dicen entrecortadamente. -- Esperen, respiren profundo y ahora si díganme. Le paso algo a Sa'îd? - digo comenzando a preocuparme. -- Sa'îd se fue con un hombre malo!! - me dice Nadîm -- Que? - me preocupan sus palabras. -- No es verdad sensei, Sa'îd se fue con un hombre que dijo que era amigo suyo y que iba a llevarlo por una cruz de plata como la de usted. Pero no nos gustó el que usted no fuera con él y Sa'îd pareciera conocerle. - dijo Salîm. -- Esperen un momento - dije tratando de entenderles - Sa'îd se fue con un hombre? -- Hai! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. -- Saben el nombre de ese hombre que dijo ser mi amigo. -- Max, dijo que se llamaba Max... - dijo Salîm muy seguro.  
  
"Max... no puede ser el mismo Max de L2, por que se lo llevó? Por que a Sa'îd?, Me levante a toda prisa sumamente preocupado."  
  
-- Niños!, Por donde se fueron? -- Por los callejones que están al frente de la iglesia - me dijo Salîm. -- Miren niños, el sensei Yuy esta ahora ocupado con una visita. No lo vayan a interrumpir. Cuando salga, cuéntenle lo que me dijeron, pero hasta que salga, no antes. Quédense aquí, yo iré a buscar a Sa'îd. Bien? - dije viéndolos a ambos. -- Hai! - me contestaron los dos.  
  
"Yo salí corriendo en busca de mi niño. No sabía por que Max se lo había llevado, pero no debía ser para nada bueno. De momento no me importa Relena y Heero, ya tendría tiempo después para aclarar las cosas con él. De momento solo me importa mi pequeño niño."  
  
"Por que él?, Si Max quiere algo, por que no lo vio conmigo?,  
  
"No puedo evitar que por mi mente pasen las terribles imágenes de mis recuerdos... es acaso que Max pretende lo mismo con él?... No, no puedo permitirlo..."  
  
"Tengo que llegar... tengo que detener cualquier cosa que ese tipo le quiera hacer a mi pequeño. No puedo permitir que él pase por lo mismo que yo he pasado y sigo pasando cuando sueño..."  
  
***  
  
La ropa comenzaba a caer de forma lenta sobre la alfombra, formando parte de la misma, en aquella enorme habitación perteneciente al mas chico de los expilotos de los Gundams.  
  
Una risa nerviosa escapaba de los labios sonrosados de aquel chico de piel de porcelana al ser desvestido poco a poco por unas manos largas y morenas que conocía bien y que ansiaba le recorrieran de la forma en que lo hacía ahora.  
  
Sus ojos color acqua recorrían la figura esbelta y elástica del chico frente a él. El sonrojo cubría por completo su rostro. Para ambos, lo sabía, sería la primera vez.  
  
Pero algo en su pecho le impedía disfrutar el momento. Desde que caminaba en compañía de Trowa, había estado sintiendo una especie de desesperación en su pecho, algo que oprimía su corazón. Y los ojos verdes y observadores de Trowa no habían perdido detalle de ello.  
  
-- Quatre, estas seguro de que estas bien? - volvió a preguntar Trowa cuando vio como Quatre se sentaba en la cama sin la camisa y con la mirada baja. Quatre levanto la vista para ver los ojos verdes preocupados de Trowa. -- Yo... lo siento Trowa - Trowa se sentó a un lado de Quatre al ver la palidez en el rostro de su ángel. Y pasando la mano por la frente del mas chico, pregunto con mucha preocupación. -- Que sucede? - Quatre llevo las manos a su corazón, estaba preocupado, sabía que algo ocurría, algo malo. -- Es Duo... -- Pasa algo con Duo?  
  
Trowa conocía bien el don que tenía su ángel, sabía que podía sentir como se encontraban sus compañeros y si ahora decía que a Duo le pasaba algo, era por que realmente Duo tenía algún problema.  
  
-- Duo esta sufriendo... hay algo... alguien que le preocupa - los ojos de Quatre se cristalizaron por un momento al ver los ojos de Trowa. -- Heero? -- No... Heero también pasa por algo en estos momentos, pero no es por Heero por quien Duo esta sumamente preocupado. -- Crees que debamos buscarlo? -- Sí...  
  
***  
  
Los callejones frente a la iglesia lucían algo oscuros, la escasa luz de la colonia no atraviesa entre las paredes y techos de aquellos edificios que asemejan bodegas abandonadas. Muchas están solas y en muy mal estado.  
  
-- Es por aquí? - pregunto Sa'îd mientras aun caminaba de la mano de Max. -- Sí pequeño, por aquí. -- Esta muy oscuro, no sabía que por aquí hubiese alguna tienda? -- Y no la hay...  
  
El pequeño Duo volteo a ver al hombre que sonreía, mientras sacaba de la bolsa del pantalón una llave para abrir una de las maltrechas puertas de aquel callejón. Sa'îd trato de soltarse de la mano de Max con un fuerte tirón, pero Max le sostenía muy fuerte por la muñeca.  
  
-- A donde tratas de ir pequeño Duo?, La fiesta apenas va a comenzar - dijo sin perder la sonrisa. -- N... no, déjeme!! - dijo tratando de soltarse de la mano de Max, pero Max abrió la puerta y de un fuerte empujón lo arrojo dentro de la bodega.  
  
Sa'îd choco contra el sucio suelo de la bodega. Levantando apenas su carita, vio horrorizado como Max se aproximaba de forma lenta hasta él.  
  
-- Por que no le hablas a tu sensei Maxwell, he pequeño Duo?, Estoy seguro que el te ayudaría encantado - dijo Max caminando de forma lenta.  
  
Sa'îd se levanto tambaleante del suelo, tratando de acostumbrase a la oscuridad que reinaba dentro de la bodega. No se veía ninguna puerta por la que pudiera escapar. Solo estaba aquella por la que le habían obligado a entrar, así que corrió pasando por un lado de Max, llegando hasta la puerta y jalando con todas sus fuerzas sin poder abrirla.  
  
Max encendió un fósforo para tratar de prender un cigarro, mientras soltaba una carcajada que retumbo en la vacía bodega.  
  
-- La única forma de que esa puerta se abra, es que la abran con esto - dijo moviendo las llaves que sonaron en la oscuridad. -- Déjeme salir!! - gritó Sa'îd asustado recargándose en la puerta de la bodega, no sabía por que estaba allí, solo quería salir, ahora se arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso a sus amigos. -- No, no vas a salir de aquí - dijo Max lanzando el cigarro apagado al suelo mientras se aproximaba hasta donde estaba el pequeño.  
  
Sa'îd volvió a correr para tratar de pasar por un costado de Max, pero esta vez, Max extendió los brazos para atraparlo.  
  
-- No, suélteme!!, Suélteme!!! - gritó el pequeño. -- Grita!, Grita pequeño!!! Grita mas fuerte!! - comenzó a decirle Max, mientras comenzaba a romperle la playera. -- Sensei!!!... sensei!!! -- Mas fuerte!!!  
  
Duo llegó corriendo hasta los callejones que estaban frente a la iglesia. Se sentía asustado por que Max se hubiese llevado a su niño. Sabía por Heero que Max era un ex dirigente de colmillo blanco y además parecía interesado en él. Pero no sabía por que Sa'îd?, Por que él? Quizá solo era una forma de presionarlo a él para algo. Pero eso no lo sabría hasta no hablar con Max.  
  
"Dónde estas Sa'îd?, Dame alguna señal, dime por donde te has ido?, Ya llevo tres callejones recorridos y no te veo. Por favor, por favor Sa'îd!!"  
  
-- Sensei!!! - pudo escuchar a lo lejos.  
  
"Estoy seguro que esa era la voz de Sa'îd, estoy seguro que era la voz de él, pero donde?, Dé donde viene?"  
  
"Se escucho entrecortada, asustada, esta llorando..."  
  
-- Sa'îd!! - grito para ver si me responde... pero no le vuelvo a oír.  
  
***  
  
Los ojos azules de Relena recorren la figura estoica de Heero. El no le ha pedido que tome asiento, pero ella aun así caminó hasta la sala para sentarse coquetamente en el sofá.  
  
-- No me dices nada Heero? - dijo con la más amplia de sus sonrisas esperando que Heero respondiera algo - ya ha pasado mas de un año desde nuestro acuerdo, por eso he venido para casarnos. -- Relena - por fin Heero hablo y los ojos de Relena se agrandaron expectantes - yo no hice ningún trato contigo. -- Si lo hiciste Heero! - dijo ella levantándose para verlo a los ojos. -- ...... - Heero solo la observo con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fría. -- El día que me dijiste que te ibas, te dije que estaba bien, que podías irte, que te divirtieras, pero que en un año regresarías para casarnos. -- Recuerdas lo que té conteste? - dijo Heero con la mirada clavada en ella. -- No me contestaste nada, por eso lo tome como un si - dijo ella acercándose a él. -- Te dije que buscaras tu felicidad... - respondió Heero de forma fría. -- Pero mi felicidad eres tu! - replico Relena. -- Pero tu no eres la mía... - Relena le observo con enojo al escuchar las últimas palabras de Heero. -- Por que Heero? Es por él verdad? - dijo Relena mostrando por primera ves algo de enojo en su voz también - es por Duo? -- Si - contesto Heero después de unos segundos de verla a los ojos. -- Siempre fue por él... - dijo ella con voz melancólica dándole la espalda - yo ya lo sabía y trate de engañarme. Trate de pensar que te ibas conmigo por que sentías algo por mí. Pero que tonta fui... te ibas conmigo por tratar de olvidarlo a él... y yo siempre lo supe... siempre... Supe que sentías algo por él, desde el momento mismo en que lo conociste, cuando tuvo la osadía de dispararte dos veces en aquella base militar. Pero cuando decidiste cuidarme, pensé que tu... - dijo poniendo las manos en el rostro, aun dándole la espalda. -- No debí haberte acompañado... te hiciste ilusiones... -- Y todo este tiempo guarde la esperanza de que regresaras a mí... pero tu has estado con él, todo este tiempo... - dijo ella comenzando a sollozar. -- Duo solo tiene aquí una semana. -- Una semana! - dijo Relena quitando las manos del rostro y volteando a verlo de nuevo con la mirada esperanzada y lagrimas en los ojos - entonces... tu y él? -- No. -- Heero, entonces aun tenemos una oportunidad, sí tan solo tu... -- No. -- Pero Heero, que clase de vida llevarías con él?, No podrían vivir como lo haríamos nosotros. No podrían tener hijos, conmigo sí... -- Eso es algo que nosotros solucionaríamos - comento Heero de forma fría. -- Por favor Heero! Cásate conmigo!!, con él no puedes casarte! -- Si puedo - fue la fría respuesta de Heero. Los ojos de Relena chispearon de rabia. - aquí y en L5 esta permitido. -- Yo no aprobé esa ley - murmuro molesta, 'pero ellos eran más', pensó para si misma. Para después cambiar su mirada de nuevo - Por Favor!, cásate conmigo... -- No Relena - fue la fría y contundente respuesta de Heero.  
  
***  
  
Max arrastro a Sa'îd de la mano hasta la pared al fondo de la bodega. El niño estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar y eso le gustaba, era un niño fuerte.  
  
-- Por que no sigues gritando pequeño Duo? -- Déjeme!!! - grito de nuevo tratando de quedarse en su lugar, pero Max era más grande y fuerte, por lo que sería imposible para Sa'îd detener su arrastre. -- Mira lo que tenemos aquí - dijo Max mostrando una soga - quizá con esto ya no necesite jalarte del brazo.  
  
Max ató ambas manos del niño con la soga y dejo un tramo largo para jalarlo de allí de nuevo hasta el centro de la bodega. Las lagrimas de Sa'îd caían en cascadas por sus mejillas, pero el no emitía ningún sonido y eso a Max comenzaba a molestarle. Le gustaba que el niño fuera valiente, pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a molestarle tanta valentía. Si el niño no gritaba alto, Duo no daría con ellos. Tenía que lograr que el niño volviera a gritar como antes.  
  
-- Vamos grita! - dijo Max jalando la cuerda hacía arriba, obligando a Sa'îd a ponerse de puntillas para evitar el dolor en sus muñecas - por que no gritas si tanto te duele? -- N.. no, esto es una trampa para el sensei... -- Niño listo - rió Max, pero no se daría por vencido.  
  
Arrojo el otro extremo de la soga sobre una de las vigas altas de la bodega, con eso dejaría al niño atado y de puntillas. No aguantaría mucho en esa posición antes de que volviera a quejarse como antes.  
  
Aun así se arrodillo detrás de él, dejando recorrer sus manos por el frágil cuerpo del niño. Sa'îd apretó los dientes, evitando que un fuerte grito escapara de su garganta. Max se aventuro a terminar de rasgar la playera del pequeño. Sa'îd no pudo aguantar mas y grito...  
  
-- SENSEI!!!  
  
La puerta de la bodega se abrió de golpe dejando entre ver una sombra que apuntaba con un arma a las dos figuras al centro de la bodega.  
  
-- Retira tus manos del pequeño, Max! -- Sensei?  
  
Las lagrimas del pequeño caían aun por sus mejillas, pero Duo pudo notar el ligero tono de alivio impreso en aquella pregunta ahogada del niño.  
  
Max se levanto guardando ambas manos en su gabardina al mismo tiempo en que quedaba de frente a Duo, quien le apuntaba con el arma que siempre traía en la bolsa del pantalón.  
  
"Esta asustado, tiene algunas magulladuras y la playera rota, pero el pantalón esta intacto. No, él esta bien... maldito bastardo!!... le mire con los ojos encendidos, el bastardo estaba riendo!!..."  
  
-- Vaya Duo, hasta que té dignas unirte a la fiesta - rió Max quedando detrás del pequeño y frente a Duo. -- Suéltalo Max... -- Vaya, veo que el dios de la muerte viene cargando su hoz en forma de arma - Max bajo la mirada sonriente para volverla a levantar al mismo tiempo en que sacaba de la bolsa de su gabardina un cuchillo para ponerlo en la garganta del niño al tiempo en que con la otra mano jalaba del cabello al niño para arrojar hacía atrás su pequeña cabeza - pero yo también vengo armado... suelta tu arma Duo!  
  
"Maldición... maldición!!!"  
  
"Ese maldito Max puede atreverse a dañarlo, que puedo hacer?, Que?"  
  
-- Vamos Duo... no me dirás que te gustaría que este angelito tuviera una enorme cicatriz en el cuello? - dijo Max empujando un poco mas la hoja del cuchillo sobre el cuello del pequeño, haciéndole lanzar un gemido de dolor, mientras una gota de sangre comenzaba a escurrir por el blanco cuello del pequeño. -- Basta!! - dijo Duo dejando de empuñar el arma y solo sosteniéndola por el gatillo. -- Así me gusta Duo, ahora, pon tu arma en el suelo y lánzala con el pie hasta acá - dijo Max sonriendo, sin quitar el cuchillo del cuello del niño. -- Sensei... - murmuro el pequeño, mientras los ojos de Duo no se separaban de la carita del pequeño. -- Lo haré, pero debes soltarlo Max, tu me quieres a mí, no al pequeño, déjalo libre! -- Primero tu arma Duo...  
  
"Ese idiota no sabe que los expilotos de Gundam solemos traer mas de una arma... así que no se dará cuenta que mientras dejo el arma en el suelo, estoy tomando el cuchillo que traigo en mi bota... es una suerte que no paso nada con Heero esta tarde, si no, esta arma no estuviese ahora aquí..."  
  
"He dejado el arma en el suelo y cuidadosamente tome mi cuchillo guardándolo entre la manga de la camisa y mi muñeca, en una oportunidad lo lanzaré sobre Max, o sobre la soga que sostiene a Sa'îd, eso lo sabré en el momento en que se presente esa oportunidad."  
  
-- Bien Duo, ahora empuja el arma con el pie - me dice el maldito mientras me levanto.  
  
"Sigo sus ordenes mientras veo los ojos llorosos de mi niño, puedo ver que se siente un poco mas confiado al verme. Pero aun no se como sacarlo de esto, Max nos tiene de momento en sus manos. La única puerta por la que puede salir es la que tengo a mis espaldas, espero que pueda entenderme solo con los ojos lo que quiero que haga."  
  
"Necesito que al verse libre corra por esa puerta, que no se preocupe por mí. No dejo de verlo a los ojos, mientras al mismo tiempo veo como Max se agacha por el arma, señalo la puerta con la vista, mientras veo como Sa'îd solo me observa, por favor, por favor, entiende lo que te indico!!"  
  
-- Suéltalo Max, ya tienes el arma, yo me quedo en su lugar - Max solo ríe a carcajadas, ahora que trama? -- Por que he de soltarlo, ahora los tengo a los dos. A ti y a esta adorable imitación de ti. -- Sensei? -- No te asustes Sa'îd, no te hará daño... - digo mientras observo a Max a los ojos con odio - y si se atreva a hacerlo, yo lo matare con mis propias manos. -- Ah sí?, Me gustaría verlo - vuelve a decir Max con una carcajada. Mientras se agacha para quedar a la altura del pequeño - Me gustaría ver que haces si yo... - dijo Max acercando sus labios a la carita de Sa'îd - le hago esto...  
  
"Veo con horror lo que Max pretende, solo que esta cometiendo un error terrible. Sa'îd atado no puede moverse, solo voltea su cara escapando del beso que Max quiere darle, pero Max cierra los ojos para hacerlo, mientras esta agachado para alcanzar la cara del niño. Error... terrible error"  
  
-- Déjalo!! - digo al tiempo en que corro hasta el centro de la bodega, tomando por sorpresa a Max al tiempo en que lanzo el cuchillo que traigo escondido. -- Maldición! - grita Max soltando el arma, ya que el filo del cuchillo le atraviesa la palma de la mano.  
  
"Mientras Max trata de detener la hemorragia que provoca mi cuchillo con un pañuelo, aprovecho para soltar la soga de las manos de Sa'îd, esta muy asustado, pero esta bien, solo hay que comenzar a correr."  
  
"Lo tomo de la mano y lo empujo por delante de mí, no quiero que Max vaya a lanzar el cuchillo o a tomar el arma y le pueda dar."  
  
-- Corre Sa'îd, no te detengas hasta llegar a casa!! - le grito, mientras le sigo muy de cerca.  
  
"Pero entonces siento como algo me sujeta fuertemente de la trenza haciéndome caer hacía atrás. Y veo como Sa'îd se detiene al no escuchar mis pisadas."  
  
-- Corre Sa'îd, no te preocupes por mí, Corre!! -- PAPÁ!! -- CORRE!!!...  
  
"Un fuerte golpe sobre mi rostro, me impide seguirle diciendo a Sa'îd que huya. Pero escuche lo que mi pequeño me dijo..."  
  
"Papá..."  
  
"Max esta sobre mi cuerpo, su mano esta sangrando, pero no parece afectarle. Es muy fuerte, mucho mas fuerte que yo y no puedo quitarlo de encima de mí, por más intentos que hago."  
  
"Max esta tratando de romperme la playera que esta bajo la camisa, yo estoy tratando de empujarlo para aventarlo a un costado y poder salir huyendo."  
  
"Por fin puedo darle un golpe en la cara que lo lanza al suelo. Me pongo de rodillas para pararme, pero la mano ensangrentada de Max me detiene por el pie. Trato de darle una patada para soltarme, pero no surte efecto. Max esta de nuevo sobre mí, esta vez yo estoy boca abajo y eso me impide lanzar algún golpe."  
  
-- Ríndete Duo!! - me dice jadeando por el esfuerzo de la pelea. -- Nunca! - grito, tratando de sujetarlo de la gabardina para trirarlo. Pero el sujeta mi brazo y lo coloca detrás de mi espalda inmovilizándolo. -- Ya no puedes hacer nada, estas a mi merced. -- Que quieres? - grito tratando de verlo. -- A ti, por supuesto que a ti... - me dice, mientras siento como se agacha hasta mi rostro y deja recorrer su lengua por la piel de mi mejilla. -- Aaaahhgg, no hagas eso? -- Por que?, Reaccionas ante mis caricias? -- Por supuesto que reacciono, me das náuseas... -- Estúpido!!! - me grita lanzando un golpe de nuevo sobre mi rostro - por que nunca te interesaste por mí? -- Por que eres idiota!! --Tu me dijiste que no eras gay y conque me encuentro cuando vine a esta colonia? -- A mí que me importa!!! -- Tu te estabas besando con otro hombre, con el piloto del cero uno. Y tu decías que no eras gay!! -- Te dije que si alguna vez lo probaba no sería contigo. -- Y yo que había pensado en perdonarte... si tan solo me hacías caso. -- Perdonarme?, Por que iba yo a necesitar tu perdón?  
  
"Sentí como Max ataba mi muñeca con algo duro, mientras tiraba mi otro brazo para colocarlo a la altura del otro. Que era lo que ponía sobre mis muñecas. Unas esposas?... si, eran esposas!!, no pude menos que sonreír por su ingenuidad"  
  
"Max me levanto para posteriormente empujarme sobre la pared al fondo de la bodega."  
  
-- No sabes por que? -- No sé de que me hablas. -- Nunca quisiste saber de mí, ni te preocupaste por conocer mi nombre. -- No sabes cuanto lo siento - dije sarcástico mientras sonreía. -- Me llamo Maximilian... -- Pues no es un nombre tan bonito como para querer saberlo - volví a replicar sarcástico. Sentí un golpe sobre el estomago que me hizo caer de rodillas al suelo - tampoco... coff... tenías por que golpearme... coff... que culpa tengo yo de que tus padres escogieran un nombre tan feo? - dije viéndolo hacía arriba, se notaba que estaba realmente molesto. -- Tsuvarob... -- Tsuvarob? - me sorprendió el apellido - tu tienes alguna relación con el loco que construyo los mobil dolls?  
  
"De nuevo Max me levanto por los cuellos de la camisa para ponerme de frente a su rostro. Necesitaba darme prisa en zafarme de esas esposas. Ya me estaba cansando que este tipo me tratara tan mal..."  
  
-- Él era mi padre... y tu y ese amigo tuyo chino, lo mataron cuando destruyeron la base lunar... -- La base lunar?... - digo tratando de recordar como ocurrió todo - no, un momento, eso no fue así. El trato de matarnos a nosotros cortando el aire en las celdas. Cuando salimos solo destruimos a los mobil dolls. Es mas, nuestros Gundams no estaban del todo bien, no podíamos destruir la base con tan poco poder. Quien destruyó la base fue tu loco padre, al programar mal a los mobil dolls, por culpa de los de colmillo blanco que lo habían capturado, pero fue en Libra!. Nosotros... -- Mientes!! - me dijo volviendo a golpear mi rostro - Quinze me dijo que fueron ustedes!!. -- Quinze?? - me rió - y que querías que te dijera? - le veo directo a los ojos - Nosotros tuvimos la culpa de la muerte de tu papá?, Por favor!!, Él era tu dirigente, como le iba a decir a uno de sus hombres que fue el causante de la muerte de su padre? -- Puedes decir lo que quieras Duo, de todas formas vengaré a mi padre y ahora que estas a mi merced, cumpliré mis deseos. Uno, poseerte y el otro, aniquilarte.  
  
"Sus ojos brillan con odio, siento un estremecimiento al ver su determinación... Heero!, Si es ahora que Shinigami reclama mi alma, por lo menos moriré con la dicha de haberte visto de nuevo."  
  
***  
  
-- Quatre detente!!  
  
Trowa corría detrás de Quatre bajando a toda prisa las escaleras de la mansión Winner. Quatre había tenido un fuerte dolor en su pecho de nuevo, sabía que Duo estaba en un gran peligro y necesitaban ir en su ayuda.  
  
Pero Trowa sabía que no tenían la dirección de donde estaba Duo, lo primero era saber donde buscar y eso Quatre parecía no entenderlo.  
  
Quatre abrió la puerta de la mansión para salir corriendo por ella. En su loca carrera no se fijo que frente a la puerta de su casa había alguien que apenas se disponía a tocar el timbre. Al no fijarse, choco de lleno con la persona tumbándola por completo al suelo.  
  
Trowa llego corriendo enseguida, para ver a Quatre sobre otra persona tirado.  
  
-- Aauuchh!! -- Lo... lo siento mucho - dijo Quatre levantándose sumamente avergonzado con ayuda de Trowa. -- Deberían tener un letrero que dijera que esto es una pista de carreras! -- Wufei!, lo siento, es que yo... yo... -- Duo tiene problemas e íbamos a buscarlo. -- Maxwell? - dijo Wufei levantándose enseguida - donde esta? -- No sabemos, es lo que intentaba decirle a Quatre - dijo Trowa. -- Es verdad, no sabemos dónde vive Heero.  
  
Wufei se dio la vuelta para correr hasta la cochera de la mansión Winner, ante la vista asombrada de Quatre y Trowa. No tardo mucho cuando apareció con la moto del mas alto.  
  
-- Toma Barton - dijo lanzándole un teléfono - llama a Yuy y asegúrate de que Maxwell este bien. Mientras yo me iré en tu motocicleta a su casa. -- Tu sabes donde vive Heero? - pregunto Quatre asombrado, mientras Trowa entraba a la mansión para comenzar a buscar el numero en la memoria del teléfono de Wufei. -- Si - contesto Wufei encendiendo la moto. -- Por que no nos dijiste ese día en la reunión? -- Nadie me pregunto - dijo Wufei comenzando a alejarse en la moto de Trowa.  
  
Quatre entro de nuevo a su mansión, pero en ese preciso momento un fuerte dolor volvió a llegar hasta su pecho. Que le estaba pasando a Duo?...  
  
El dolor era tan fuerte, que le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.  
  
-- Quatre!  
  
Trowa llego hasta él levantándolo en brazos para llevarlo hasta su cuarto. Quatre estaba sufriendo mucho debido a lo que Duo pasaba.  
  
Pasados unos minutos, Trowa entro a la habitación de Quatre con una bandeja con agua y algo de comida.  
  
-- Pudiste comunicarte con Heero? - pregunto preocupado. -- No, su teléfono celular esta apagado, el de su casa dice que esta desconectado y el video teléfono no esta en línea... - Trowa le mostró a Quatre una hoja - sin embargo, ya obtuve su dirección. -- Entonces vas a ir? - dijo Quatre. -- No te dejare solo. Ya le avise a Sally, para que mande refuerzos para que ayude a Wufei. -- Trowa!! - dijo Quatre mientras Trowa lo abrazo en el lecho de la cama. -- No te dejare ahora que me necesitas. Estoy seguro que si Duo esta en algún problema, Heero y Wufei podrán ayudarlo.  
  
***  
  
Relena estaba desesperada, estaba segura que al encontrar a Heero no batallaría mucho en convencerlo de que regresara con ella para casarse. Pero no contaba con la aparición de Duo.  
  
Lo último que había sabido de él, es que vivía con aquella chica que conociera en la nave Libra: Hilde Schbeiker. Y eso le había tranquilizado mucho. Todavía cuando fue a buscarle a L2 para saber si había visto a Heero, se topo con que seguía viviendo con ella, solo que había salido de vacaciones a visitar a Quatre a L4. Con esa noticia estaba muy segura de que cuando se encontrara con Heero, él volvería.  
  
Pero ahora las cosas estaban totalmente en contra... totalmente...  
  
-- Por favor Heero!, déjame demostrarte que yo te amo, te amo mucho mas de lo que él podría amarte...  
  
Heero vio como Relena comenzaba a desabotonarse la blusa. Ella quería convencerlo de todos los modos posibles, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.  
  
-- No hagas eso Relena - dijo Heero deteniendo sus manos para que dejara de desabrocharse la blusa- no funcionara. -- Heero...  
  
Los ojos de Relena comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, todas las ilusiones que tenía, eran con Heero a su lado.  
  
-- Ya encontraras a alguien que te ame, yo no lo haré. -- Por favor! -- No te humilles de esa forma. -- Heero!...  
  
Pera al ver la mirada fría y determinada del soldado perfecto, se dio la vuelta sintiendo su derrota. Sus lagrimas caían en cascada por sus mejillas, ya nada tenía que hacer en aquella casa. Así que corrió para salir por la puerta. Lo había perdido para siempre... No, no lo había perdido, realmente nunca lo tuvo...  
  
Heero solo se quedo observando, era mejor no seguirla, si la seguía podría ella hacerse falsas ilusiones de nuevo.  
  
***  
  
Wufei llegaba en la moto de Trowa hasta la casa de Heero. Ya antes se había dado la vuelta por ese lugar, en cuanto llegaron a sus manos los datos de donde vivía. Siempre le pareció extraño verlo de maestro, pero no parecía ser solo una cubierta, el realmente daba clases a niños de bajos recursos y a los huérfanos de aquella iglesia católica. Tenía mucho tiempo de dar clases para ser solo apariencia. Todo eso le pareció sospechoso desde el principio y por su cuenta se había puesto a averiguar cuales podrían ser los motivos de Heero para hacer lo que hacía. Nunca encontró nada concreto, pero tenía su propia teoría, teoría que le había expuesto a Heero cuando se vieron en casa de Quatre y que Heero no había podido ni confirmar ni refutar por la aparición repentina de Trowa.  
  
Quizá ahora si pudiese...  
  
Al bajar de la moto, Wufei se topo con un auto oscuro estacionado enfrente de la casa de Heero. Pudo ver como dos hombres jóvenes bajaban de él.  
  
-- Que hacen ustedes aquí? - pregunto con tono de fastidio, reconociendo de inmediato el uniforme de preventers. -- Señor, la comandante Sally nos mando como refuerzos, por si necesitaba ayuda.  
  
Wufei solo paso su mano por la frente, cuando entendería Sally que él no necesitaba de nanas que siguieran sus pasos. Pero no podía mandarlos de regreso, sería mejor primero ver si realmente Duo estaba bien. Por que si Heero se había atrevido a hacerle algo... ya se las vería con él.  
  
-- Esta bien, esperen aquí, si les necesito les llamo. -- Si señor! - respondieron los dos preventers al mismo tiempo. -- Novatos - murmuro Wufei caminando hasta la casa de Heero.  
  
Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de lleno y una chica atravesaba por ella a toda velocidad sollozando, empujándolo al suelo.  
  
-- Creo que ahora todos se han puesto de acuerdo para tirarme - murmuró Wufei molesto levantándose, al mismo tiempo en que veía quien era la chica y los dos jóvenes preventers se acercaban a él - es Relena Piscraf! - se quedo sorprendido - Ustedes, síganla y llévenla a donde vaya, aun que no quiera! - les dijo a los dos, quienes solo subieron al auto y comenzaron a seguir a Relena.  
  
Los dos niños que aun estaban esperando que saliera Heero de la casa, solo observaron a Wufei que se detenía delante de la puerta.  
  
-- El sensei ya se quedo solo Salîm - dijo Nadîm -- Pero ya le llego otra visita, el sensei Maxwell dijo que esperáramos hasta que saliera y el no ha salido.  
  
Wufei toco la puerta y solo escucho la voz de Heero diciendo que podía pasar.  
  
-- Extraño - pensó para sí mismo, Heero no le dejaría pasar tan fácilmente.  
  
Heero estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mientras Wufei entró y cerro a sus espaldas. No se veía Duo por allí cerca.  
  
-- Podemos continuar - dijo Heero volteando - Wufei... - dijo entrecerrando los ojos al verlo frente a él. -- Vaya Yuy, parece que no me esperabas - dijo Wufei sonriendo. -- Que haces aquí? -- Celosos Yuy? - pregunto caminando, con una sonrisa en los labios, hasta el centro de la sala, Heero solo le dedico una mirada fría - no he venido a verte a ti... donde esta Maxwell? -- Debiste verlo allí afuera - dijo Heero apuntando al frente de la casa y diciendo de forma seca. -- Pues no lo vi... allí afuera solo hay dos niños.  
  
Heero camino hasta la puerta y la abrió para toparse con Salîm y Nadîm que le observaba aliviados.  
  
-- Sensei Yuy!! - se acerco Salîm corriendo. -- Dónde esta Duo? -- El sensei Maxwell fue a buscar a Sa'îd... -- Esta en la iglesia? -- No Sensei!!, Sa'îd se fue con un hombre llamado Max y el sensei Maxwell fue a buscarlo - dijo apresurado Nadîm.  
  
Wufei se acerco en ese momento, para escuchar lo que los niños decían. Maximilian Tsuvarob buscaba venganza por algo que ellos no habían hecho y ahora podría tener a Duo. Quatre había tenido razón...  
  
-- Por donde se fue? - pregunto Heero temiendo por Duo al ver la cara de Wufei. -- Por los callejones al frente de la iglesia sensei - contesto Salîm seguro. -- Regresen a la Iglesia niños y no hablen con extraños. -- Hai!! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Heero comenzó a correr en dirección de los callejones, cuando Wufei lo alcanzó en la moto.  
  
-- Vamos Yuy!, Llegaremos más rápido - Dijo Wufei extendiendo la mano para que Heero montara con él. Heero solo asintió y subió tras Wufei para llegar a los callejones.  
  
***  
  
"Malditas esposas!!!, Entre mas viejas, más difícil de soltarlas!!!... no puedo soportar que este maldito bastardo este tocando mi cuerpo. Me tiene recargado en la pared y yo no puedo soltarme... no puedo..."  
  
-- Suéltame! - le grito empujándolo con uno de mis pies, cuando se hace un poco hacía atrás para tomar algo de aire, se nota sumamente excitado y eso me da asco - te aseguro que no tardaran en venir por mí.  
  
"Pero no sé por que mis propias palabras no me convencen. Los ojos de Max están encendidos, sé que le inunda el deseo y la furia."  
  
-- Quién va a venir por ti?, Acaso tu amante? - me dice soltando la carcajada - lo dudo, a él le mande algo con que entretenerse...  
  
"Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa... algo conque entretenerse?, Acaso fue Relena?, Él fue quien le dijo a Relena donde estaba Heero?"  
  
-- Yo le dije a la Viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores donde estaba tu amante. Así que no esperes que él venga ahora por aquí.  
  
"Heero!!..."  
  
"Sentí como el piso de la bodega comenzaba a moverse bajo mis pies haciéndome caer al suelo. Max había apretado un botón en la pared y ahora un elevador en el suelo de la bodega comenzaba a bajar. Mas parecía que se iba a desplomar, por la cantidad de ruido que hacía y el monton de polvo que sacaba."  
  
-- Pero por si caso... En el sótano será imposible que nos encuentren. La bodega de arriba esta vacía, nadie vendrá en un buen tiempo...  
  
"No puedo evitar el sentir un escalofrío al escuchar las palabras de Max... volver a vivir aquello... no, no podría soportarlo... no de nuevo!!  
  
***  
  
Los callejones aparecían ante las dos figuras montadas en aquella motocicleta. Las luces de la colonia comenzaban a bajar haciendo más palpable la oscuridad en aquellas solitarias calles. Las bodegas abandonadas eran habitadas de noche por ladrones y gente del bajo mundo. Gente que durante la guerra con la tierra había quedado sin hogar.  
  
-- Detente Wufei - dijo Heero imperativamente, Wufei lo hizo de inmediato.  
  
Heero bajo de la motocicleta, se había percatado de un bulto detrás de unas cajas de madera destrozadas. Se acerco poco a poco. Podía distinguir unos zapatos entre las maderas, algo parecido a tela y unos cabellos oscurecidos por la falta de luz.  
  
-- Sa'îd? - dijo Heero acostumbrando su vista a la falta de luz.  
  
Pudo ver como una carita manchada de tierra y lagrimas se asomaba de forma temerosa entre las maderas podridas de lo que antes había sido una caja.  
  
-- PAPA!!! - grito el pequeño corriendo a los brazos de Heero que se había hincado para tomarlo entre sus brazos. -- Papa? - pensó Wufei que aun estaba sobre la moto contemplando la escena del niño con Heero. Eso es algo que jamás se imagino poder ver con el soldado perfecto. -- Sa'îd estas bien? - dijo separándolo de él para verlo.  
  
El pequeño tenía una herida en el cuello hecha con algo punzó cortante y las muñecas con marcas de haber sido atadas. Además la playera estaba totalmente desgarrada. Sa'îd solo asintió a la pregunta de Heero. Temblaba, pero no sabía sí por frío o por miedo.  
  
Heero volteo a ver a Wufei que solo observaba la escena sin decir nada.  
  
-- Préstame tu chaqueta - le pidió al preventers.  
  
Wufei desabrocho su chaqueta y se la entrego a Heero al percatarse que el niño tenía los labios morados por el frío.  
  
Heero coloco la chaqueta sobre el cuerpo del niño, le quedaba sumamente grande, así que se limito a doblarle las mangas para ajustarla a sus pequeños brazos.  
  
-- Esto es un regalo del tío Wufei - dijo Heero al niño, quien abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. -- Que!!! - dijo Wufei al escuchar las palabras de Heero. Heero solo volteo a verlo con la mirada fría. - Si, claro, te la regalo - dijo Wufei resignado - mi chaqueta favorita - murmuro enfadado - ya me las pagaras Yuy... -- Ahora dime donde esta Duo Sa'îd?  
  
Sa'îd se quedo observando los ojos cobaltos de Heero con lagrimas en los ojos. Duo le había pedido que huyera, que corriera hasta que llegara a casa, pero no lo había hecho. Él le había estado esperando, pero Duo nunca salió. Tembló ante la pregunta de Heero. Que le habría pasado a su sensei? Y todo por su culpa, por haberse ido con un extraño, por haber creído que era amigo de su sensei Maxwell...  
  
-- Es mi culpa - dijo el pequeño bajando la mirada y comenzando a sollozar. -- No es tu culpa, solo dime en donde esta? - insistió Heero.  
  
Sa'îd volteo hacía el hoyo negro delante de él, la oscuridad del callejón le impedía indicar el lugar exacto, pero el lo recordaba bien.  
  
-- A tres puertas de aquí - señalo con su manita - el señor Max le quito la pistola al sensei Maxwell, pero el sensei hirió su mano con un cuchillo... no han salido de la bodega.  
  
Heero se paro tomando a Sa'îd de la mano para observar el interior del callejón. Si Duo aun estaba con Max, tenía que ser precavido.  
  
-- Llévatelo a casa Wufei, llama a un médico que lo revise bien - ordeno Heero al chino. Pero Sa'îd al ver a Wufei se aferró a las piernas de Heero con miedo - debes irte con él - dijo Heero viendo a Sa'îd desde arriba - así yo podré ir por Duo. -- Yo puedo ir Yuy... -- Quiero poner mis manos en Max, me pagara lo que le hizo a Sa'îd y a Duo. -- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado. Tsuvarob piensa que Maxwell y yo matamos a su padre. -- Maximilian Tsuvarob... - dijo Heero recordando el nombre del hijo del creador del sistema de los mobil dolls.  
  
Heero tomó a Sa'îd para dejarlo al frente de Wufei. El niño tembló al ver al chino.  
  
-- No le temas, es amigo nuestro, el te cuidara. Confía en él. -- Hai! -- Tráelo de regreso sano y salvo Yuy - dijo Wufei moviendo la motocicleta en silenció, no querían alentar a Max. -- Cuenta con ello - dijo Heero sacando su arma y cargándola.  
  
***  
  
-- Aquí abajo esta más oscuro Duo, así que me permití ser romántico y traer unas velas - dijo Max encendiendo unas cuantas.  
  
"Romántico, que patético, solo un poco mas y me veré libre de estas malditas esposas. Por lo menos el bastardo esta perdiendo el tiempo encendiendo las malditas velas."  
  
-- No dices nada?... supongo que estas excitado, como yo. Sabes, me has costado mucho dinero... - dijo Max acercándose hasta donde estaba en el suelo. -- Dinero?, Por que ahora hablas de dinero? Primero me acusas de no haberte hecho caso, después de la muerte de tu padre y ahora me dices que te he costado mucho dinero?... solo falta que me acuses de ser el causante de que seas gay!! - dije sarcástico. -- También algo hay de eso...  
  
"No puedo evitar el sentirme algo asustado. Este tipo me estaba acusando de todos sus problemas..."  
  
-- Tomaste el dinero que había depositado en tu cuenta... -- Tu?, Fuiste tú quien hizo ese movimiento? -- Yo!... Colmillo blanco no ha desaparecido - dijo acercándose a mí, poniéndose de rodillas sobre las mías - te busque por las buenas. Quería ofrecerte la oportunidad de regresar al espacio como antes. A la pelea, siempre fuiste el mejor de los pilotos Gundam. Pero tu siempre huiste de mí... Me acerque a ti con la mejor de las intenciones - me dijo, mientras se movía sobre mi cuerpo, acercándose cada ves mas - pero tu nunca me hiciste caso. -- La guerra termino!! - dije tratando de moverme al tiempo en que empujaba el segurillo de las esposas para soltarlas - por que iniciar otra? -- Quién cree en la paz duradera?, Los hombres son por naturaleza bélicos. Algún día volverán a luchar... por que esperar, si podemos ser los detonantes de ella. Colmillo blanco sigue vivo, con Quinze a la cabeza. -- Quinze no ha muerto? - Max comenzó a reír, mientras sentí como levantaba la playera rota de mi cuerpo para dejar recorrer sus manos sobre mi torso. -- No, Quinze sigue vivo. Y muy pronto toda la esfera unida sabrá de él. -- Las cuentas... el dinero... las armas... - comencé a cavilar, mientras terminaba de empujar el segurillo de las esposas para verme por fin libre de ellas. -- Todo es para colmillo blanco... - dijo al tiempo en que besaba mis labios por la fuerza.  
  
"Que asco, nunca he sentido mas asco en toda mi vida. Pero ahora puedo cobrarme, estoy libre y puedo golpearlo, pero es mejor morder"  
  
-- Aggghhh - dijo Max haciéndose hacía atrás en dolor al sentir como encajaba mis dientes en su labio inferior haciendole sangrar- maldito - trata de golpearme de nuevo, pero esta vez si detengo su golpe con mis manos libres - pero como?  
  
"Puedo reír mostrando las esposas girando sobre uno de mis dedos"  
  
-- Nunca confíes en un ladrón! - le digo poniéndome de pie para correr.  
  
Max se levanto sacando el arma de la bolsa de la gabardina.  
  
-- Detente o disparo...  
  
"Me detengo aun de espaldas a él, él tiene el arma y la única salida esta arriba. Que puedo hacer?, Dejarme morir?"  
  
-- Puedes hacerlo de la forma fácil o de la forma difícil Duo. -- No creo que ninguna de las dos me guste. -- Tu sarcasmo es lo que más me gusta de ti... -- Pues pudo ser aun más sarcástico - digo con una sonrisa - al grado que llegues a odiarme.  
  
"Puedo sentir el frío del arma sobre mi nuca. Esta realmente cerca. Puedo sentir como me empuja hasta la pared con su mano libre, mientras la otra baja de mi nuca y se pega a mis costillas."  
  
-- Serás mío... por las buenas o por las malas. -- Si he de serlo, Serra por las malas... -- Entonces que así sea...  
  
"Siento como comienza a mover su ropa, mientras busca con su mano libre como soltar el cinto de mi pantalón. No puedo moverme..."  
  
-- Te dolerá, pero sé que te va a gustar... -- Lo dudo... - digo apretando los dientes, al sentir como empuja mi rostro sobre la madera podrida de la bodega.  
  
"Que hago?... dejarme morir?... dejar que me tome a la fuerza?... no, no lo deseo... es mejor morir en la lucha que morir sin luchar..."  
  
"Me muevo para tratar de arrebatarle el arma que aun tiene sobre mis costillas, mientras vuelve a apretar mi cabeza sobre la pared de la bodega"  
  
-- Ni lo intentes, ahora serás mío - me dijo Max apretando mas su cuerpo sobre el mío.  
  
"Pero entonces coloco ambos brazos sobre la pared y me empujo con fuerza hacía el otro lado. La fuerza con la que me empujo hace que los dos perdamos el equilibrio y caigamos al sucio suelo de la bodega."  
  
"Puedo escuchar el ruido sordo de un disparo retumbar en la bodega vacía..."  
  
"Siento humedad sobre mi pecho, algo húmedo moja mi piel desnuda... pero no siento ningún dolor. Por fin me ha disparado? Es sangre la que me moja?, Es mi sangre la que me moja?..."  
  
"Todo esta oscuro, las velas que minutos antes había encendido Max están apagadas ahora. No puedo escuchar nada, ningún sonido... si, si se escucha algo. Es el sonido de unos pasos tranquilos... pero se escuchan muy lejos."  
  
-- Duo?... estas bien... Duo?  
  
"Siento la tibieza de unas manos al sujetarme fuertemente de los brazos. Es una sensación cálida y familiar... pero no puedo apreciar su figura en la oscuridad de la bodega."  
  
-- Duo? - vuelve a preguntarme.  
  
"Puedo sentir en su voz la preocupación. Y siento como me abraza fuertemente, mientras mi cabeza se recarga en su hombro... entonces percibo su aroma... ese aroma que ha inundado mis sentidos tantos días. Que ha llenado mis noches y ha llegado hasta mis sueños... por fin le reconozco y levanto mis brazos para corresponder a su abrazo..."  
  
-- Heero! -- Estas bien? .. Has venido? - digo incrédulo, sintiéndome feliz. -- Claro que he venido por ti. Estas bien? - vuelve a preguntarme. -- Si - alcanzo a murmurar y entonces recuerdo a mi niño - Sa'îd... -- Wufei se lo llevo, él esta bien... - me dijo Heero ayudándome a levantarme del suelo - salgamos de aquí. -- Espera... - le digo mientras volteó hacía todos lados, buscando al causante de todo esto. -- Esta noqueado... - me dice Heero entendiendo lo que busco. -- Pero como? -- Cuando lo empujaste aproveche para golpearlo con el mango de mi arma. -- Y el disparo que se escucho? -- Supongo que él lo hizo al sentir el golpe que le di. -- Hay que llevarlo a Preventers, sabe de todo lo que has estado investigando... Quinze... las cuentas... colmillo blanco...  
  
"Pero entonces sentí como sus labios callaban lo que yo decía. Heero me besaba haciéndome olvidar lo que me preocupaba. Podía sentir la urgencia de sus labios sobre los míos, la necesidad y la alegría..."  
  
-- Ahora solo hay que llegar a casa. Preventers vendrá por Maximilian Tsuvarob. Wufei ya debe haberlos enviado. - dijo Heero conduciéndome por una salida diferente a la que habíamos utilizado para llegar.  
  
"Sentí los brazos de Heero alrededor de mi cintura, mientras pasaba mi brazo por su cuello. Me sentía agotado y agradecía que Heero tomara cuidado de mí. Solo voltee para sonreírle. Sa'îd estaba bien, yo estaba bien y por lo que veía... Heero estaba bien."  
  
"La humedad que había sentido era el agua que se filtraba a través del suelo del primer piso y que caía formando pequeños charcos en el sótano. No estaba herido gravemente, solo, algo golpeado."  
  
DESPUES DEL PLAN FALLIDO  
  
"Cuando salimos de la bodega, los dos preventers que acompañaban a Wufei ya esperaban por nosotros. Heero les dio las indicaciones de que se llevaran a Max y Wufei se encargaría de interrogarlo. Aun que eso ya sería el siguiente día, ya que Heero no quería que Sa'îd o yo nos viéramos toda la noche narrando los hechos."  
  
"Pregunte a Heero como había dado con nosotros si la bodega de arriba estaba vacía. Pero parece que el romanticismo de Max le ayudo a encontrarnos, ya que Sa'îd le había dicho el lugar en el que estábamos, pero la luz colándose por las rendijas del suelo, fue lo que lo guió al sótano."  
  
"Al llegar a casa lo primero que vi fue a Wufei dando vueltas en la sala. Sa'îd se había encerrado en mi cuarto y no permitía que el medico entrase a revisarlo. Yo estaba golpeado, pero me había visto en peores situaciones, no era necesario que el medico me viera. Decidí entrar a la habitación para hablar con él. Sin que los demás intervinieran."  
  
-- Pero Maxwell, el medico... - intento protestar Wufei, pero yo le interrumpí. -- Yo se como se siente Wufei. Voy a hablar con él y después, espero, podrá pasar el médico a verlo. -- Esta bien - suspiro Wufei para después ver a Heero - ahora Yuy, cuéntame lo que paso...  
  
"Toque de forma serena en la habitación que Heero me permitía ocupar. Sabía bien como se sentía Sa'îd, sabía que estaba asustado, que ahora mas que nunca necesitaba de gente en la que él confiara. Sé que me necesitaba y por eso estaba allí."  
  
"Escuche la voz entrecortada del pequeño diciendo que no iba a abrir hasta que Heero o yo llegáramos. No pude menos que sonreír. El nos tenía confianza y sabía que llegaríamos en algún momento."  
  
-- Abre pequeño, soy yo - dije en voz baja pegado a la puerta.  
  
"Escuche sus pequeños pasos dirigirse a la carrera hasta la puerta y abrirla de forma apresurada. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y traía la chamarra de Wufei en su pequeño cuerpo. Me hinque para quedar a su altura y le extendí los brazos. No sé por que dudaba en venir a mí. Vi en sus ojos la duda, pero yo le sonreí y entonces llego corriendo para colgarse de mi cuello y le escuche sollozar."  
  
-- Yo pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver Sensei- me dijo con voz entrecortada - todo fue mi culpa, yo me fui con ese hombre... -- Nada fue tu culpa Sa'îd, no te culpes por que nada paso - sentí como el pequeño se retiraba de mí para verme a los ojos. -- Pero sensei? - me dijo mientras extendía su pequeña manita para tocar mi rostro amoratado. Yo subí mi mano para tocar el golpe también. -- Estos solo son golpes, he estado peor, ya se curaran. Las heridas físicas sanan fácilmente, las difíciles de curar son las del corazón. - le dije sonriendo. -- Sensei... - me miro sin entenderme -- Me gusta mas que me digas Papá...  
  
"Los ojos de Sa'îd se llenaron de lagrimas y me abrazo fuertemente. Lo sentí tan cálido, tan lleno de cariño."  
  
-- Papá! - me dijo riendo entre lagrimas. -- Ahora dejemos que entre el medico para que te atienda las heridas, sí? - dije separándolo de mí y limpiando sus lagrima con los pulgares de mis manos. -- Se quedara conmigo? - me pregunto dudoso. -- Todo el tiempo que lo necesites - dije abrazándolo de nuevo. -- Hai!  
  
***  
  
Trowa estaba parado delante de una de las mesas que Quatre tenía en su habitación. Se había comunicado desde hace tiempo a la central telefónica de la colonia para informarse sobre la línea de Heero y había obtenido por respuesta que tenían un problema en toda esa zona, el cual quedaría resuelto en pocos minutos.  
  
Pero esos minutos ya se estaban convirtiendo en horas. Había estado insistiendo a los teléfonos de Heero después de colgar con la central y el teléfono aun decía estar desconectado.  
  
Quatre se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a Trowa, se había estado sintiendo mejor. Pero no se había querido levantar hasta estar seguro de que todo estaba bien.  
  
-- No has podido comunicarte con Heero? - pregunto Quatre acercándose a Trowa, quien volteo de forma inmediata al escucharlo cerca de él.  
  
Los ojos de Trowa se agrandaron al observar el cuerpo de Quatre. Se había despojado de su ropa y se acercaba a Trowa lentamente.  
  
-- N... No... - fue la única respuesta que Trowa pudo articular sin soltar el teléfono que por fin comenzaba a dar tono. -- Estoy seguro que ya todo quedo resuelto - dijo Quatre tomando la cara de Trowa entre sus manos para depositar un beso...  
  
***  
  
El medico había entrado a la habitación de Duo, cuando este lo llamo. No había tardado mucho en revisar al pequeño. Tal como Duo lo había supuesto, solo tenía algunas magulladuras y la herida del cuello. Pero Max no le había hecho más. Eso les hacía sentirse aliviados.  
  
Ahora Duo se encargaba de bañar al niño. Por esa noche, permanecería con ellos en la casa. El medico le había aplicado un sedante para calmarlo un poco, ya que no podía olvidar lo que paso. Un baño y el descanso le haría estar mejor.  
  
Heero ya había contado lo que sabía sobre Max a Wufei y lo poco que Duo le había comentado en la bodega.  
  
-- Entonces las cuentas que me mandaste por e-mail pertenecen a colmillo blanco? - dijo Wufei algo desconcertado. -- Eso comento Duo, pero él te lo contara mañana. -- Por que no hoy? - cuestiono Wufei serio. -- Por que debe descansar después de lo que paso. -- Vaya que te preocupas por él - dijo Wufei levantándose del sofá. Heero no respondió, solo le observo con la mirada fría. -- A donde vas? - pregunto Heero al ver que Wufei se acercaba a la puerta de la salida.  
  
Wufei se dio la vuelta para responderle, pero el teléfono de Heero sonó en ese momento. Wufei se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, mientras vio a Heero dirigirse al aparato.  
  
-- Diga?... - contesto Heero de forma fría. -- ....... - pero al levantarlo solo escucho como el teléfono se estrellaba contra el suelo.  
  
Wufei observo la cara de Heero, era extraño verlo con una cara de sorpresa, ya que el soldado perfecto siempre lucía una mascara de frialdad.  
  
-- Entonces a donde vas? - pregunto Heero alejando el teléfono un poco de su oído. -- A casa de Quatre - contesto Wufei extrañado por la pregunta, dado que Heero aun no colgaba. -- No creo que sea buena idea que vayas para allá ahora - dijo seguro. -- Por que no? - cuestiono Wufei. Pero Heero le extendió el teléfono.  
  
Wufei camino hasta donde estaba Heero para tomar el auricular y comenzó a oír a través de él. Su rostro blanco comenzó a teñirse de rojo debido a lo que escuchaba. Del otro lado de la línea podía escuchar jadeos de placer y las palabras de amor que Quatre y Trowa se dirigían uno al otro. No cabía duda que Quatre ya estaba bien. Miró a Heero y colgó de forma inmediata.  
  
-- Pervertido! - dijo molesto dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta. Pero entonces escucho una risa. Volteo extrañado, Duo no estaba cerca, era el único que sabía, se reiría en esa casa. Al darse la vuelta por completo vio a Heero riendo, nunca lo había visto ni siquiera sonreí y ahora él estaba riendo a carcajadas - has cambiado Yuy! -- Te parece? - dijo Heero dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante. -- Yo no estaba de acuerdo en que Maxwell estuviera aquí. Tú eres demasiado frió para una persona como él. -- Ah sí? Y ya cambiaste de opinión? - cuestiono Heero cruzando los brazos. -- No del todo... - dijo viéndolo a los ojos - pero comienzo a hacerlo - dijo sonriendo - bueno, ya que no puedo ir con Quatre, me iré a preventers a ver que información obtenemos de Tsubarov. -- Puedo pedirte un favor? - cuestiono Heero sin descruzar sus brazos. Wufei volteo a verlo extrañado. Heero pidiendo favores?. -- Claro -- Podrías avisar que mañana no habrá escuela? -- Claro, ya sé a quienes avisarles. -- Me imagino que sabes, te vi varias veces hablando con ellos. - Wufei se sorprendió y él que había pensado que había sido discreto. -- Nunca dejaras de ser el soldado perfecto - dijo Wufei abriendo la puerta y saliendo de ella. Pero Heero le alcanzó en el marco para aclarar. -- Ya no soy un soldado y no soy perfecto. - Wufei volteo y sonrió. -- No ser perfecto es lo que te hace humano. Cuídalos a los dos - le dio la espalda y agito su mano en despedida.  
  
Heero cerro la puerta al tiempo en que vio como Duo salía de la habitación donde descansaba ahora Sa'îd.  
  
HABLANDO CON EL CORAZÓN  
  
"Vi a Heero cerrando la puerta, supongo que Wufei ya se había marchado. Parece que aun que Quatre este lejos, siempre puede ayudarnos. Vi la mirada de Heero penetrante, inquisidora... Creo que quiere preguntarme como esta el pequeño"  
  
-- Esta bien, aun algo asustado, pero bien. - me adelanto a su pregunta. -- No debió irse con un extraño - me dice Heero sumamente molesto y caminando de forma decidida hasta la puerta. No puedo creer lo que veo en su rostro. -- Espera Heero a donde vas? - me atravieso a su paso cuando veo que piensa irrumpir en la habitación molesto. -- A decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese niño bobo! - me confirma mis sospechas, quiere regañarlo, no puedo permitirlo, no puedo. -- No! - lo detengo por el brazo, jalándolo hasta la sala. -- Duo! -- No voy a permitir que le digas nada, el no tuvo la culpa, Max lo engaño y lo último que necesita ahora es que lo regañes. - Heero me observo en silencio, yo no había separado mi vista de él en ningún momento - Sa'îd necesita ahora mucho cariño, mucha comprensión. No sabes lo que Max estuvo a punto de hacerle... vistes sus heridas?, Él esta asustado y lo estará por un tiempo. No confiara en nadie y si no lo ayudamos eso no lo va a superar. Entiendes Heero?... además ahora esta dormido, el medico le aplico un sedante para que lo hiciera, no despertara en toda la noche. Y por la mañana no permitiré que le digas nada que no sea agradable.  
  
"Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas. Y le di la espalda a Heero. Por mi cabeza pasaban cosas que yo mismo viví y no quería que él me viera en esas condiciones..."  
  
"Pase mi brazo por mis ojos para limpiar mis lagrima que ya comenzaban a salir."  
  
-- No... no permitiré que lo regañes - dije con voz entre cortada.  
  
"Entonces sentí los brazos de Heero rodearme por la cintura. Mientras su cabeza se recargaba sobre mi hombro y me susurraba de forma tranquila y serena"  
  
-- Que fue lo que te paso Duo?  
  
"Que me paso?... que me paso?... algo terrible, eso fue lo que me paso. Algo con lo que aun vivo y me asusta por las noches. Algo que me mantiene despierto largas horas y cuando logro dormir me despierta con un grito de terror..."  
  
-- Yo... yo... - trato de articular palabra para decirle, pero no puedo. Mis lagrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas hasta mojar los brazos de Heero que aun me abrazan con fuerza. - Yo... nunca se lo he dicho a nadie... - alcanzo a balbucear. -- Confía en mi - escucho la voz de Heero serena, mientras me abraza mas fuerte a su cuerpo - necesitas desahogar ese dolor que aun vive dentro de ti. -- Heero!...  
  
"Siento que sus manos se separan despacio de mi cuerpo para tomarme de los hombros y muy despacio voltearme a él. Hace cuanto que no lloró como lo hago ahora?, Que no lloro conscientemente, por que en seños he llorado mucho mas?"  
  
"Heero me conduce pacientemente hasta el sillón. Confiar en él?... yo confió ciegamente en él... pero como decirle lo que paso?, Como?... sin embargo mi voz sale desde lo más hondo de mi corazón, al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. No quiero decírselo, pero... quizá es hora de que alguien, además de mí, lo sepa..."  
  
-- He querido olvidarlo... por mucho tiempo he guardado este secreto - murmuro calladamente, hablando para mí mismo. No me atrevo a levantar la vista de mis manos que descansan sobre mis piernas - yo... yo tenía apenas un año menos que Sa'îd y vivía con el padre Maxwell y la hermana Helen. Iba a la escuela muy cerca de allí. El padre Maxwell cumplía años y yo quería regalarle algo. Al pasar por una tienda, vi las cruces de plata, pero eran demasiado caras para un niño como yo. Yo le había prometido al padre Maxwell no volver a robar, así que la cruz estaba fuera de mi alcance. Pero cada vez que pasaba por ese local observaba las cruces en el aparador. Yo deseaba regalarle una de esas hermosas cruces al padre Maxwell... Una tarde al salir de clases y pararme de nuevo frente al aparador, un hombre al que conocía, ya que vivía en la última casa a la que había sido enviado, me ofreció comprar la cruz para mí, a cambio de un favor... - apreté mis dientes al recordar, mientras las lagrimas volvían a hacerse presente en mis ojos - le regale al padre Maxwell la cruz de plata y le dije la verdad de cómo la había obtenido. Yo le haría un favor a ese hombre, pero aun no sabía cuál. El solo me dijo que me buscaría después... y lo hizo.  
  
"No pude evitar el poner la cabeza entre mis manos, recordaba lo que hice, lo tonto y confiado que había sido."  
  
-- Él... él me busco una tarde y me llevo a un callejón alejado de la iglesia, cerca de la antigua casa que ocupaba con la pandilla de niños con los que estaba. Yo... yo... - no puedo evitar que mis lagrimas resbalen por mis mejillas. Puedo sentir como Heero pasa sus brazos sobre mi espalda para abrazarme, yo no puedo contestar a su abrazo hasta no decirle - yo le había prometido... lo había hecho y me lo repitió muchas veces... yo no quería... pero... - sentí los brazos de Heero apretarme aun más - no hubo nadie que me ayudara, nadie estaba cerca... él... él... -- Duo... - sentí el dolor en la voz de Heero, no era necesario que le dijera más. Mis lagrimas eran suficientes, él me entendió sin que explicara. Pero yo tenía que continuar. -- Tenía siete años y él me forzó y no fue solo esa vez... - Heero me abrazo mas fuerte, yo tuve que detenerme de sus hombros, mis lagrimas habían comenzado a mojar su camisa - cuando ocurrió la tragedia en la iglesia, por mucho tiempo creí que aquel hombre estaba entre las 256 victimas. Sentí un profundo alivio el solo imaginar que había muerto. Pero el día en que me encontré con el doctor G, ese día huía de él. Por que de nuevo lo vi, estaba vivo!, Y de nuevo quería forzarme, pude ver en sus ojos el deseo. Ya no era aquel niño de 7 años inocente y asustado. Corrí hasta entrar a la bodega de alimentos de la nave del doctor G. Robaría comida y al mismo tiempo huía de ese bastardo.  
  
"Sentía mucho dolor, mucho dolor al recordar todo lo que había pasado."  
  
-- Eras solo un niño - escuche las palabras de Heero. -- Si, era un niño. Pero aun ahora no he podido superarlo. Lo que me paso entonces me ha hecho que no pueda mantener una relación con alguien. Cuando tuve la edad necesaria comencé a tener relaciones para tratar de olvidar lo que me paso. Pero siempre era lo mismo, siempre las sensaciones placenteras se mezclan con las imágenes dolorosas. -- Te comprendo - dijo Heero con voz serena - por que yo pase por lo mismo... - mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al escucharlo y levante un poco mi rostro para verlo. -- Tu?, Pero como? - dije abrazándolo fuertemente - acaso... Odin Low? - pregunte. -- No, Odin Low solo me enseño el manejo de las armas. Eso fue parte de mi entrenamiento militar cuando estaba con el doctor J. -- Te forzaron? -- Solo al principio... según ellos era para enseñarme a tolerar el dolor. Pero en algún momento, dejo de ser doloroso y llego a ser placentero. -- Heero... - dije ahogadamente, mientras mis lagrimas seguían cayendo. -- La única forma de superarlo es hablando o escribiendo. Tienes que echar fuera todo lo que sientes... -- Heero... - dije abrazándolo fuertemente - yo sentía odio, frustración, coraje. Al mismo tiempo me sentía culpable, la basura más grande del mundo - dije llorando de nuevo -- Sigue... llora Duo, es lo mejor.  
  
"Me abrasé a Heero llorando como solo una vez lo había hecho. Como solo había llorado el día que murieron los seres a los que más había querido."  
  
"Sentí las manos de Heero masajeando mi espalda, haciéndome sentir mejor. Él había pasado por lo mismo que yo y entendía lo que yo siento. Mi llanto se fue calmando, al mismo tiempo en que comencé a sentir mis párpados pesados. Nunca había tenido la confianza para contar lo que me paso a nadie. La mascara de alegría la usaba con todo mundo, incluso con el padre Maxwell y la hermana Helen."  
  
Duo se quedo dormido en los brazos de Heero. Por fin había descargado aquello que le pesaba en el corazón...  
  
Heero lo tomo en brazos y lo condujo a su recamara, Sa'îd ocupaba la cama que solía ocupar Duo, así que se quedaría con él esa noche y... todas las que restaban...  
  
***  
  
"Me siento libre, como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. No temo a la oscuridad de la noche, ni a los posibles sueños que puedan venir con ella... Hablar... solo hice eso, hablar y me siento como si hubiese aventado con ellos todos los años de amargura y frustración. Ahora si puedo reír de forma verdadera... de una forma real... ya jamás he de fingir una alegría que realmente no siento..."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
-- Heero... - alcanzo a pronunciar calladamente, mientras puedo sentir como alguien retira la playera con la que había llegado.  
  
"Entre abro los ojos al sentir frío y me topo con el mar azul de su mirada, me observa detenidamente y siento como mi corazón late apresurado. No estoy dormido, él esta a mi lado."  
  
"Intento abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no sale ni una sola palabra de mis labios. Él no ha dejado de verme y su mirada me perturba como antes, siento como el color llega a mis mejillas. Pero lo único que ilumina la habitación es una débil luz que proviene de una lámpara sobre el tocador."  
  
-- Solo intento ponerte la ropa de dormir - me dice Heero por fin rompiendo el hechizo en el que me había sumido su mirada.  
  
"Sonrío un poco mientras muevo mi cabeza a un lado y veo la ropa que esta en el suelo. La playera rota, con manchas de sangre y lodo. La camisa a un lado y sobre una silla, la ropa con la que suelo dormir..."  
  
-- Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo yo mismo - digo poniéndome de pie para terminar de hacer lo que Heero hacía.  
  
"Vi sobre la silla la ropa, así que termine de desabrochar mi pantalón, podía sentir la mirada de Heero en mi. El estaba sentado en el borde de la cama observándome. Me detuve por un momento y voltee para mirarle. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos por eternos segundos... dormiríamos juntos!!, en su cama!!, por que Sa'îd esta en la mía..."  
  
"Siento como un calor comienza a acalorarme cuando antes tenía frío... Un intenso rubor cubre mi rostro... y veo como Heero se levanta para quedar de frente a mi."  
  
"Mi corazón late aun más apresurado ante su cercanía... su aroma, el aroma inunda todo el cuarto y llena por completo mis sentidos."  
  
"Me pierdo en el mar azul de sus pupilas, no puedo pronunciar ninguna palabra. Mi piel reacciona ante su cercanía. Vuelvo a intentar abrir mis labios para decir algo, pero es Heero quien habla primero."  
  
-- Si prefieres puedo dormir en el sillón - me dice retirando su mirada, pero doy un paso armándome de valor para acercarme a él. -- No - murmuro - yo... yo... - no se que quiero decirle, solo se que no quiero estar solo y Heero solo me observa.  
  
"Cierro los ojos por un segundo, pero los intensos latidos de mi corazón me impiden tranquilizarme. Puedo sentir el calor de la piel del cuerpo de Heero al acercarse y siento los brazos de él sobre mi espalda desnuda. Me abraza de una forma cálida, lo necesito tanto... tanto que sin pensarlo subo mis brazos para corresponder a su abrazo. Realmente lo necesito tanto..."  
  
"Pero en mi mente se formula una pregunta: Donde quedo Relena?. Por que Heero me abraza de esa forma? Que paso con ella?... logro apartarme un poco de él para poder preguntarle por ella."  
  
-- Te iras con Relena? - le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos, pero el me observa sin cambiar su semblante. -- No - me contesta de forma fría, mientras vuelve a abrazarme.  
  
"Algo dentro de mi me recrimina por preguntarle diciéndome que eso que diablos importa ahora. Si ella importará Heero no habría ido a buscarme. O si? No, no habría ido a buscarme... estoy seguro. Pero esa vocecita en mi cabeza vuelve a preguntarme. Y Si solo es un juego como dijo ella?..."  
  
-- Heero... te casaras con Relena? - pregunto sintiendo que si su respuesta es si, me moriré allí mismo. Siento como me separa de su pecho y veo en sus ojos una especie de furia. -- Le creíste? - me pregunta en respuesta. Pero yo solo le observo sin emitir ningún sonido. Heero apoya su frente en la mía y puedo escucharlo contestarme - te dije que no te dejaría y no lo haré. Jamás le prometí regresar para casarme, fue algo que ella quiso pensar.  
  
"Esta vez soy yo quien lo abraza, por que ella ya no importa más y yo no soy el juego que quiso hacerme pensar."  
  
-- Déjame ayudarte - me dice al oído en forma de murmullo, pero no entiendo sus palabras. -- He?... -- Déjame ayudarte - vuelve a repetirme, mientras siento como sus labios depositan un suave beso sobre mi cuello y una de sus manos arranca la cinta de mi trenza para deshacerla.  
  
"Mi cuerpo reacciona ante ese simple roce de sus labios sobre mi cuello, lanza corriente eléctrica a través de mi piel que me hace temblar ligeramente..."  
  
"Sus labios tibios comienzan a recorrer mi cuello, depositando pequeños besos y mordisqueando mi piel; mientras sus manos se mueven despacio sobre mi espalda, amoldándome mas a su cuerpo... enrollado sus dedos entre las hebras de mi cabello."  
  
-- Déjame ayudarte Duo... - vuelve a repetirme suavemente al oído mientras siento su lengua introducirse en mi oreja, produciéndome otro estremecimiento.  
  
"Un 'Mmmmm' se escapa de mis labios de forma inconsciente."  
  
"Cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que Heero despierta en mi."  
  
-- No lo hagas - escucho que me dice de nuevo, pero no se a que se refiera - no cierres los ojos. -- Por que? - los abro al percatarme que Heero se ha detenido y veo ahora el mar azul cobalto de sus ojos. -- Quiero que estés conciente de que soy yo, no cierres los ojos - me dice mientras reanuda sus caricias sobre mi cuerpo.  
  
"Vuelve a besar delicadamente mi cuello, lanzando mi cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás. Trato de hacer lo que me pidió, quiero dejar mis ojos abiertos, pero no resisto el cerrarlos al sentir con que delicadeza toca mi cuerpo... siento que mi sangre quema por dentro, siento como con cada caricia de sus manos sobre mi espalda va dejando senderos de fuego sobre mi piel."  
  
"Tiemblo, estoy temblando ante los seductores besos que Heero deja sobre mi piel..."  
  
"Siento como mi respiración se detiene al compás de sus besos, para reanudarse de forma mas acelerada... Siento su respiración igualmente acelerada..."  
  
"Comienzo a levantar yo mismo mis manos para comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Quiero sentir su piel caliente entre mis manos, tocar su firme estomago, su pecho. Acariciar delicadamente su piel como lo hace él. Quiero besarlo, quiero tocarlo, quiero amarlo como él lo hace...  
  
-- Aaahh Heero - escapa un gemido de mi garganta al sentir sus labios sobre mi pecho desnudo, haciéndome olvidar todo lo que pensaba.  
  
"Su lengua juega con mis pezones endurecidos, los muerde, los besa, los chupa..."  
  
-- Heero!...  
  
"Sube lentamente para besar mis labios de nuevo, sutilmente, delicadamente, se siente como una caricia sobre mis labios. Pero entonces siento su lengua urgiéndome a abrir los míos. No opongo resistencia, quiero sentir de nuevo su sabor en mi boca. Ese sabor dulce y salado..."  
  
"El beso se hace cada vez mas urgente, mas salvaje. Respondo a cada beso suyo, cada vez mas posesivo, cada vez mas urgente... una de sus manos se separa de mi espalda, siguiendo un camino conocido sobre mi estomago."  
  
"Siento que mi cuerpo reacciona, como si corriente eléctrica corriera por mis venas. Me siento arder por dentro y un ligero cosquilleo recorre mi estomago hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Mi miembro reacciona ante sus caricias, irguiéndose ante él."  
  
"La mano de Heero llega hasta mi pantalón, puedo sentir su mano sobre la tela bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi miembro endurecido por las caricias. Delicadamente siento sus dedos moverse sobre la tela, buscando la entrada correcta hasta dar con ella."  
  
-- Ah Heero! - abro los ojos en sorpresa poniendo mi mano sobre su muñeca al sentir su mano sobre mi miembro. -- Si Duo, abre los ojos, no los cierres - me dice mientras vuelve a besarme y su mano se mueve mas urgente sobre mi miembro endurecido.  
  
"Mis manos cobran vida, le retiro la camisa a Heero para poder besar sus hombros, mientras su manos se mueve frenéticamente en mi."  
  
"Siento como su mano sale de mi pantalón para comenzar a bajarlo, mientras el baja junto con él. Besando y acariciando mi cuerpo..."  
  
-- Heero! - digo viéndolo hacía abajo. El solo levanta un poco la cabeza para verme mientras me dirige una especie de sonrisa.  
  
"Mi pantalón esta en el suelo y siento un estremecimiento cuando siento como Heero termina de bajar el boxer que me cubría dejando al descubierto mi miembro totalmente despierto. El cual ha dejado escapar algunas gotas de semen."  
  
-- Heero... yo.. yo... - digo nerviosamente cuando siento sus labios sobre él. - aahhh - escapa un gemido de mi garganta. Me gusta, me gusta mucho lo que hace.  
  
"Heero succionaba, besaba, acariciaba con su lengua... nada parecido a aquello que soñé, era mucho mejor, me sentía explotar por dentro, mi piel ardía y mi corazón se estaba a punto de estallar."  
  
-- Aaaahhh Heero!! - dije sujetándolo fuertemente de los hombros.  
  
"Me sentía explotar, sentí como el dolor de la anticipación se clavaba en mi vientre. Estaba a punto de venirme en su boca. Pero Heero se retiro antes..."  
  
-- No, espera Duo... - me dijo subiendo para besarme de nuevo.  
  
"Mientras sentía sus labios calientes sobre los míos, muy delicadamente me dio la vuelta para dejarme sobre su cama. Mi ropa quedo totalmente en el suelo. Esta vez no había sonrojo, mi piel ardía y lo necesitaba tanto..."  
  
"Al levantar un poco mi cabeza pude ver lo que Heero hacía, se terminaba de quitar también su ropa para regresar a mi lado en la cama. Los dos estábamos desnudos, piel con piel, alma con alma..."  
  
"Levanto mis manos para tocar su estomago firme. Su piel se siente caliente, tan caliente como esta la mía. Me levanto un poco para besar su pecho y escucho como un gemido escapa de su garganta."  
  
-- Sa'îd - murmuro contra su piel ardiendo, lo había olvidado esta en la otra recamara. -- Esta profundamente dormido - me dice Heero con la voz entrecortada levantando mi rostro para besarme - además debemos acostumbrarnos a que haya niños en casa. -- Heero! - Digo mientras le abrazo por la espalda entendiendo lo que me quiso decir con eso...  
  
"Heero me empuja ligeramente sobre la cama quedando hincado a mis pies. Siento como abre mis piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. Puedo ver que su miembro también esta despierto y me siento sonrojar de nuevo, mientras mi corazón late apresurado."  
  
-- Heero... - murmuro al sentirlo recostarse sobre mi cuerpo.  
  
"Mi piel arde bajo sus manos, reacciono mientras escapan de mi garganta gemidos de placer. No puedo evitar el recordar aquel sueño y acuerdo conmigo mismo que no se compara con la realidad."  
  
"Siento la lengua de Heero sobre uno de mis pezones, lo muerde haciéndome estremecer aun mas. Escucho mi nombre en sus labios, y sonrío un poco, se escucha como una melodía a mis oídos."  
  
"Pero al cerrar los ojos de nuevo, veo aquellas imágenes. Por que no puedo borrarlas de mi memoria?. Aferró mis manos a la colcha de la cama y me tenso."  
  
-- Abre los ojos Duo - escucho de nuevo la voz de Heero y reacciono antes de que mi cerebro procese sus palabras - si vas a sujetar algo que sea mis manos, mi cuerpo, no te sujetes a la colcha de la cama.  
  
"Siento las manos de Heero deshacer mi agarre sobre la colcha y entrelaza una de mis manos con las suya. Otra de mis manos sube por su espalda y vuelvo a escuchar en mis oídos un jadeo de placer que escapa de sus labios."  
  
-- Duo... - escucho la voz sensual de Heero, me estremezco al escucharlo.  
  
"Mi mano baja para sentir su miembro entre mis dedos..."  
  
-- Ahh... Duo - vuelvo a escucharle, me gusta ver su rostro sonrojado por las caricias de mis manos sobre su cuerpo.  
  
"Entonces siento como se levanta arrodillándose y separando mis piernas para quedar a la altura de su pecho. Tengo miedo... no puedo evitar dirigirle una mirada temerosa, pero se acerca para darme un beso gentil."  
  
-- Confía en mi Duo... - le escucho, mientras veo como saca del cajón un pequeño frasco de algo.  
  
"Mi cuerpo arde, lo necesito conmigo y siento que mi cabeza se inclina en acuerdo sin que yo lo haya pensado. Mi cuerpo reacciona de nuevo al sentir como sus manos buscan algo en medio de mis piernas y un poco mas abajo."  
  
-- Aaaggghhh! - escapa de mi garganta un quejido al sentir que algo invade mi cuerpo y mis manos se aferran a la colcha de nuevo, mientras cierro los ojos. -- Abre los ojos Duo, mírame, toma mi mano, no la colcha.  
  
"Pude ver la mirada de Heero, pude ver la preocupación en su rostro y sin retirar la mano de mi, tome la otra que me ofrecía. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se acostumbraba a la invasión."  
  
-- Estas bien? - escuche que me preguntaba y de nuevo sentí que mi cabeza contestaba sin que yo diera la orden. Comenzaba a disfrutarlo.  
  
"Entonces sentí como su dedo se movía, haciéndome sentir de nuevo algo de dolor. No tan fuerte como al principio..."  
  
-- Mmmppphh... ahhh - escapo de mi garganta, un jadeo de placer de nuevo...  
  
"Mi cuerpo se arqueva con los movimientos de Heero. Su mano tomaba fuertemente la mía, mientras la otra se movía dentro de mi. Primero con un dedo, después con dos, preparándome para lo que venía después."  
  
-- Duo... - escuche la voz en un jadeo de Heero.  
  
"Pude observarlo detenidamente, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, su respiración acelerada, si hablaba, hablaba entrecortado. Su piel dejaba escapar pequeñas gotas de sudor, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas... yo lo amaba, lo amaba y lo necesitaba dentro de mi..."  
  
-- Heero por favor... - dije en un jadeo.  
  
"Heero abrió los ojos al escuchar mi suplica, tenia tres dedos dentro de mi y yo me sentía listo para recibirlo."  
  
-- Estas seguro? - pregunto viéndome a los ojos. -- Por favor!, nunca he estado mas seguro de algo - dije sonriendo.  
  
"Entonces sentí como retiro sus dedos de mi y tomo de nuevo el frasco que había sacado de su cajón y unto su miembro erecto con el y mi entrada. Lo sentí frío, ya que mi piel ardía..."  
  
"Heero tomo mis tobillos para acomodarme sobre sus piernas. Fue entonces que sentí como entraba en mi de forma lenta..."  
  
-- Ahhh - grite, el dolor era mas fuerte -- Duo quizá... -- No! - no permitiría que esto terminara, no aun. Solo necesitaba relajarme.  
  
"Entonces pude sentir como entraba en mi de una forma menos dolorosa. Ya no sentía tanto dolor. Heero dejo que me acostumbrara a él, antes de comenzar a moverse."  
  
-- Duo... - dijo mientras besaba la pierna que descansaba sobre su hombro. -- Ahh Heero, Heero - dije en un jadeo.  
  
"Entonces sentí como Heero bajaba mis piernas y por instinto las entrelacé a sus caderas, sintiendo como al hacerlo, Heero entraba de forma mas profunda en mi, moviéndose al ritmo que yo mismo estaba imponiendo, lanzado sensaciones totalmente desconocidas para mi..."  
  
-- Heero!! - grite en un jadeo, al sentir como las embestidas que daba eran cada vez mas fuertes y mas rápidas, oyendo como de sus labios salían gemidos cada vez mas fuertes.  
  
"No me di cuenta cuando Heero había tomado mi miembro entre sus manos y al tiempo en que empujaba fuerte dentro de mi, también subía y bajaba su mano sobre él..."  
  
"Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, me sentía envuelto en una ola de placer que jamás había experimentado... la excitación me hacía lanzar jadeos con cada embestida."  
  
"Siento que mi cuerpo se tensa, el placer es tanto que no podré detenerme más."  
  
-- Heero voy... aaahhh, Heero! - grite al sentir como salpicaba la mano y el estomago de Heero con mi semilla. Pero al mismo tiempo sentí como mi cuerpo recibía la de Heero dentro de mi ser. -- Ahhh Duo... - escuche decir a Heero mientras sentía su ultima expulsión en mi cuerpo.  
  
"Y sonreí, por que pude escuchar felizmente mi nombre al final en los labios de Heero. Por fin era suyo, completamente suyo y nadie me quitaría eso."  
  
"Sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba totalmente, totalmente exhausto y feliz. Mi respiración regresaba poco a poco a la normalidad. Heero había caído sobre mi, abrazando por completo mi cuerpo."  
  
"Solo sonreía sin poder decirle nada, sin querer pronunciar palabras... estaba demasiado feliz como para interrumpir esta perfección, no quería despertar y darme cuenta que de nuevo todo fue un sueño..."  
  
"Pero siento los brazos de Heero al abrazarme por la espalda al tiempo en que sube la cobija que con los movimientos había caído al suelo y tapa nuestra desnudes con ella. Besa mi hombro, creo que piensa que estoy dormido y realmente estoy exhausto..."  
  
-- Te amo - murmuro al sentirlo cerca, mientras siento los labios de Heero sobre mi cuello, abrazándome aun mas a su cuerpo. -- Misión... cumplida...  
  
"Misión Cumplida???... abro grande mente mis ojos al escucharlo y me volteo por completo a verlo."  
  
"El esta boca arriba con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cobija ha caído a media cintura y puedo ver su pecho desnudo. Pero yo le observo a la expectativa."  
  
-- Como que Misión Cumplida? - dijo sin entender lo que dice, pero el solo cruza los brazos bajo su cabeza y sonríe. -- Pensé que dormías... - trata de eludir mi pregunta, pero no lo dejare.  
  
"Me agacho hasta su rostro, no me gusta esa sonrisa que muestra. Es una especie de sonrisa picara, pero él no es así. Entonces por que sonríe?"  
  
-- Explícame que fue eso de Misión Cumplida?  
  
"Pero al abrir los ojos, me sumerjo de nuevo en el mar azul de sus pupilas. El me observa detenidamente y no puedo decir nada. Entonces siento como con ambos brazos me atrae hasta su cuerpo, volviendo a besarme con pasión."  
  
"Sus labios son urgentes, dejo que su lengua viaje dentro de mi boca, respondo sin importarme nada. La sangre vuelve a hervir dentro de mi y es necesario separarnos para tomar algo de aire."  
  
-- Te lo explicare más tarde - me dice mientras me da la vuelta en la cama para quedar de nuevo sobre mi. -- Y la escuela? - digo sin pensar. -- Mañana no hay clases - me responde sonriendo, mientras vuelve a besarme - puedes quedarte dormido hasta tarde - me susurra, mientras respondo al beso de la misma forma en que lo ha hecho él...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Que capitulo tan difícil, de los 8 capítulos que llevo, este ha sido el que me costo mas trabajo escribir. Pero no diré nada del Lemon, por que si no Faby vuelve a jalarme las orejas, solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
  
En este capitulo he tratado de responder a algunas dudas que les había creado a lo largo de la historia:  
  
1.- Que Quiere Relena con Heero? 2.- Quien es Max y por que busca a Duo? 3.- Que significan los sueños de Duo? 4.- Cual era ese entrenamiento Militar al que sometieron a Heero? 5.- Esta Wufei interesado en Duo? Bueno, con respecto a esta, ya leyeron, ustedes pueden opinar. Aun que si aun tienen dudas, sabrán un poco mas en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
No se pierdan el final.  
  
Agradezco a todas las que me han escrito por este fic y en especial a mis amigas Claudia y Faby, por hacerme caer en esto del yaoi (Si, siempre las voy a culpar, o lo que es lo mismo, agradecer, jejeje.)  
  
Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos , todo será bien recibido en: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com 


	9. Recuperando el Sentido

Recuperando el Sentido  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4 Category: Shonen Ai, Angst, Yaoi, POV de Duo. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos "  
  
CAPITULO 9  
  
Final!. No hay ningún Warning, espero que lo disfruten.  
  
RECUPERANDO EL SENTIDO  
  
"Siento el calor que me envuelve, no quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero darme cuenta que de nuevo todo a sido un sueño. Un sueño lleno de caricias, de pasión y de total entrega. El sueño mas intenso que he tenido desde que llegue aquí..."  
  
"Sin abrir los ojos sonrío y así, aun sin abrirlos, muevo mi brazo y siento la calidez de una mano sobre mi cintura, abrazándome de forma posesiva. Evitando que me mueva demasiado."  
  
"Entre abro mis ojos y veo en mi cintura el brazo de Heero. Puedo distinguir su aroma y mi corazón se acelera al recordarlo todo..."  
  
"Recuerdo el calor de sus besos, la pasión con la que nos entregamos uno al otro. Lo amo, realmente lo amo..."  
  
"Siento su piel pegada a la mía. Estoy de espaldas a él, pero puedo sentir su aliento en mi espalda desnuda. Me agrada, me gustaría levantarme todos los días, así, entre sus brazos."  
  
"Levanto mi cabeza al sentir que alguien me observa y me topo con unos ojos violetas luminosos que casi me hacen pegar un grito."  
  
-- Sa'îd! - digo en voz baja sonrojándome al ver al niño con su carita pegada a un costado de mi almohada. El niño tiene la mas encantadora de las sonrisas, no se que hace en la habitación, ni cuanto tiempo tiene en ella - que haces aquí? - trato de enderezarme, moviendo el brazo de Heero de forma lenta para no despertarlo.  
  
-- Gozaimasu sensei Maxwell!! - puse mi dedo índice sobre mi labio indicándole a Sa'îd que guardara silenció, mientras voltee a ver a Heero. El sigue profundamente dormido.  
  
-- Que haces despierto tan temprano? - hablo en voz baja, mientras me siento en la cama cubriendo mi cuerpo con la colcha, trato de ignorar el pequeño dolor que siento al hacerlo y me agacho para tomar del suelo mis pantalones. A penas puedo creer que el pequeño este despierto a las seis de la mañana!!.  
  
-- Sensei, debo ir a la iglesia. Tengo que ayudar... - me dice el pequeño preocupado. Sonrío un poco mientras me levanto para terminar de vestirme. Es un niño muy cumplido y eso me agrada.  
  
-- Muy bien, te llevare a la iglesia, pero guarda silenció, no queremos que Yuy se despierte verdad?  
  
-- Iie! - me dice Sa'îd, aun que no se que significa y eso me recuerda lo de 'koi'.  
  
-- Déjame dejarle un recado a Heero y en seguida te llevo - le digo mientras abro el cajón que esta a un lado mío, muevo todo lo que Heero tiene sin prestarle mucha atención y saco una pluma y arranco la hoja de una libreta que tiene dentro.  
  
"Pienso en que escribirle, mientras volteo a verlo de nuevo. Se ve tan sereno, sus facciones son suaves, sus cejas y sus párpados están relajadas y sonrío al ver como en sus labios se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa. Realmente debe estar muy cansado para no escucharnos murmurar. Y sigo sin saber que ponerle, mientras los ojos de Sa'îd me observan expectantes. Pero que rayos!, no es una carta de amor, solo le diré que fui a dejar a Sa'îd a la iglesia y que regreso pronto. Quizá para cuando él despierte yo ya estoy de regreso."  
  
"Le pido a Sa'îd que salga, mientras yo dejo la nota sobre la almohada y deposito un beso sutil sobre sus labios."  
  
-- Bien, vamos! - le digo a Sa'îd tomándolo de la mano y cerrando la puerta de la casa.  
  
-- Hai! - me dice el pequeño. Pero entonces le miro de forma seria.  
  
-- Creo Sa'îd que me jugaste una broma con el significado de 'Koi', no es así? - y veo como Sa'îd solo ríe - pues entonces mientras yo no aprenda japonés, me dirás las cosas en Ingles o español, entendido?  
  
-- Hai! - entonces clavo mi vista en él y sonrié - si sensei!  
  
-- Me gusta mas que me digas papá - le digo mostrando una sonrisa, lo que hace que el pequeño sonría ampliamente.  
  
-- Si papá! - me dice alegremente, mientras reanudamos nuestra caminata a la iglesia.  
  
-- Y otra cosa Sa'îd - le digo mientras le observo - no debes entrar a las habitaciones de los adultos sin permiso. Debes tocar antes de entrar, eso es para todos los sitios, sean recamaras, salas, oficinas...  
  
-- Yo toque papá, pero no me respondieron.  
  
"Uh, creo que debimos haber estado tan dormidos que ni cuenta nos dimos. Le sonrió alegremente, mientras Sa'îd sonríe igual en respuesta."  
  
"Veo con alegría que el pequeño esta de muy buen humor, pareciera que el día de ayer no hubiese pasado nada. Parecemos dos personas normales caminando por la calle... un padre y su hijo... bueno, un padre precoz, sonrió al imaginarlo!"  
  
"Al entrar a la iglesia se escuchan los murmullos del movimiento interno. No puedo evitar el pasear mi vista por el recinto. Hace cuanto tiempo que no entraba en una iglesia?... creo que desde que ellos murieron."  
  
"Escucho la voz de Sa'îd distraerme de mis pensamientos. Él tiene que ayudar a despertar a los menores, pero yo no deseo moverme hasta ver a alguien que le reciba."  
  
-- Espera - le digo al pequeño mientras me quito la cruz que cuelga de mi pecho - puedes regalarle esto al padre Sthepen.  
  
-- No papá - me dice sin tomarla de mi mano - es un recuerdo del padre Maxwell, yo no puedo tomarla.  
  
-- Tómala por favor Sa'îd, quiero que se la regales al padre Sthepen - y le sonrió, Sa'îd acerco su mano y la tomo. Pero en lugar de guardarla volvió a ponerla en mi cuello.  
  
-- Papá, yo le regalare otra cosa al padre Sthepen - me dice sonriendo.  
  
-- Si mi niño - le digo abrazándolo fuertemente. No puedo creer que haya madurado tanto.  
  
"Veo a una mujer con su traje de monja que llega corriendo al ver a Sa'îd y me parece ver a la Hermana Helen, yo lo suelto y ella lo abraza con suma ternura, parece que realmente estaba preocupada por él. Y yo sonrió al verle. Si, él aquí esta bien cuidado, lo que paso ayer... eso le pudo pasar a cualquiera."  
  
"Veo que Sa'îd le dice algo, pero estoy distraído como para leer sus labios. Ella voltea a verme y me sonríe, yo contesto a su sonrisa con otra igual."  
  
-- Joven Maxwell? - me dice entre sonrisas.  
  
-- Si  
  
-- Yo soy la hermana Margaret, al padre Sthepen le gustaría hablar con usted. Podría aguardarlo en el interior de la iglesia?  
  
-- Por supuesto! - digo sonriendo, mientras veo como Sa'îd se va corriendo detrás de otra de las monjas que había llegado agitando su mano en despedida.  
  
"Camine detrás de la hermana en silencio, se el respeto que el lugar inspira. Y entro al interior de la iglesia."  
  
"Parase que las iglesias no cambian mucho en su interior, solo cambian algunos santos y el tamaño de las mismas. En algunas hay mas bancas que en otras, en esta hay pocas."  
  
"Camino hasta quedar al frente del lugar, puedo observar el enorme cristo que cuelga al frente y me siento en una de las bancas mientras pienso."  
  
"Hace apenas unos días que estoy en L4 y ya pienso en quedarme toda una vida. Yo lo amo, y se que él también me ama. Aun que no me lo dijo anoche... 'Misión Cumplida?' Y eso que diablos significa??..."  
  
-- Joven Maxwell?  
  
"Escucho la voz madura de un hombre que me llama. Volteo a verlo y me doy cuenta que es el padre Sthepen que me sonríe."  
  
-- Padre Sthepen, que gusto me da verlo. - digo sonriendo al hombre que esta frente a mi.  
  
-- Joven Maxwell que bueno que acepto hablar conmigo, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde que usted llego con el maestro Yuy - me dice mientras le ayudo a sentarse en la misma banca en la que yo estaba.  
  
-- Lo se, y no sabe como lo siento. Pero han pasado muchas cosas... - le digo tomando asiento a un lado de él.  
  
-- Estoy enterado de todo y no sabe como le agradezco lo que hizo por nuestro pequeño Sa'îd.  
  
-- En verdad que no tiene nada que agradecer, yo adoro a ese niño - sonrió.  
  
-- También lo se. Se que el pequeño le pidió que lo adoptara.  
  
-- Y lo haré, le aseguro que lo haré - digo algo emocionado.  
  
-- Sería un milagro - dijo el anciano padre volteando al cielo con las manos entrelazadas - Sa'îd ha sido huérfano casi desde que nació. Y estoy seguro que ustedes no tendrán problema en obtener su custodia - sin embargo eso de los milagros no me convence del todo. -- Yo no creo mucho en los milagros - digo viendo al padre.  
  
-- No cree? - me dice incrédulo. -- Lo siento padre, pero yo no se mentir y si le dijera que creo en ellos solo por caerle bien, estaría mintiendo - sin embargo el padre sonríe ampliamente.  
  
-- Veo que el maestro Yuy tenia razón sobre usted.  
  
-- He? - Heero le había hablado de mi al padre Sthepen?  
  
-- Si, el maestro Yuy me dijo que nunca mentía y veo que es verdad. Eso me agrada - me dice riendo de nuevo - pero es extraño que no crea en los milagros, si esta viviendo con uno - No pude evitar el abrir mis ojos en sorpresa.  
  
-- Viviendo con uno? Se refiere usted a Heero? - digo sin entender.  
  
-- Si, por supuesto, al Maestro Yuy. Su llegada ha sido un milagro para nosotros.  
  
-- Heero nunca me hablo de porque esta aquí. Solo me dijo que él se encarga de pagar algunas cosas del orfanato.  
  
-- La llegada del maestro Yuy fue lo que salvo a todos los niños de mandarlos a otro lado. Esta iglesia iba a cerrar por falta de fondos.  
  
-- A caso no les ayudan las limosnas o algo por el estilo?  
  
-- No. En esta colonia hay muy pocos católicos, por eso los niños para adopción no son muy requeridos. Los árabes buscan árabes para adoptar.  
  
-- Eso es cruel.  
  
-- Si. Sin embargo el Maestro Yuy nos ayudo a que este orfanato no fuera desintegrado. Por eso la llegada del maestro Yuy es considera un milagro por nosotros en la iglesia.  
  
-- Oh Vaya!  
  
-- El principal motivo por el que esta aquí, además de los niños, era olvidar. Pero creo que eso no me corresponde contarlo a mi.  
  
-- Olvidar? - no entiendo, olvidar que? Creo que Heero aun tiene cosas que explicarme.  
  
-- Yo quiero darle las gracias por ayudar al maestro Yuy con sus problemas. He podido verlo y estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos.  
  
-- He? - a que se refiere con que esta feliz por los dos?  
  
-- Veo que no solo usted ayudo al maestro Yuy, me parece que el también le ayudó a usted.  
  
-- Si - digo sonriendo. Es verdad, Heero me ayudo, aun que aun no se en que pude haberle ayudado yo a él?.  
  
-- Me gustaría poder darles mi bendición a ambos, cuando estén listos.  
  
-- Bendición? - digo sin entender del todo.  
  
-- Si, estaré encantado - me dice el padre poniéndose de pie - en verdad encantado - me vuelve a decir, mientras camina fuera del recinto. Pero antes de salir voltea a verme con una enorme sonrisa - por que se que usted si cree, en verdad no sabe mentir...  
  
***  
  
'Si cree, en verdad no sabe mentir...'  
  
"Y con las últimas palabras del padre Sthepen camine en silencio de nuevo hasta la casa, más tarde debía regresar por Sa'îd para ir a preventers. Aun que eso sería hasta que Wufei fuera a buscarnos. Aun teníamos que declarar por el asunto de Max."  
  
"Cuando llegue a casa, no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza el asunto de 'Olvidar' y lo de 'Misión Cumplida'... además de las ultimas palabras del padre."  
  
"Por que Heero necesitaba olvidar?. Y que necesitaba olvidar? Y por que anoche, después de hacer el amor mencionó esa conocida frase suya: Misión Cumplida?. A caso yo me había convertido en una misión para él. Y si era así, que clase de misión era?."  
  
"Entre en la casa buscando a Heero, pero al entrar en la recamara no lo vi. La cama estaba hecha, seguramente había visto mi nota, pero a donde se había ido? Camine por toda la casa buscándolo y no lo encontré. Creo que me tarde mas de lo que pensaba en la iglesia."  
  
-- Bueno, mientras regresa tengo tiempo de tomar un baño...  
  
"Mientras siento como el agua recorre mi cuerpo, no puedo evitar el recordar la noche de pasión que compartimos. Y eso me sonroja. Pero eso de Misión cumplida no termina por agradarme..."  
  
"Puedo recordar que en algún momento Heero me comento que había salido de las fuerzas de seguridad de Relena por ir a buscar a alguien... quien es ese alguien? Yo?... no, no lo creo..."  
  
"Por que me asaltan ahora las dudas?... Por que?, será por que cuando le dije a Heero que lo amaba, el me respondió con eso de Misión Cumplida?, por eso?"  
  
"Y cuando he regresado a buscarlo, el no esta en la casa. Se que Relena no es el problema, ella se fue, mintió en cuanto a lo de casarse... pero y si esta con ella?"  
  
"Por que ahora me pongo a recordarla? El me dijo que no se casaría con ella, que no se iría, que no me dejaría..."  
  
"No puedo evitar el recordar todo, desde antes de que llegara a L4 con Heero. Siempre pensaba en él más que en ningún otro. Todavía antes de verlo yo juraba que no era gay y ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente lo amo y siempre lo ame. Esto que siento no es de una semana..."  
  
"Y Heero desde cuando me ama? Realmente me ama?..."  
  
"Camine fuera del baño secándome el cabello con una toalla, mientras volteaba a ver si Heero ya había llegado."  
  
"Pero la casa sigue viéndose tan vacía como cuando llegue. Iba a entrar a mi habitación por mi ropa cuando escuche ruidos en la habitación de Heero."  
  
"Creo que por fin llego, así que es mejor que vaya a hablar con él antes de cambiarme de ropas. Abro la puerta para buscarlo, mientras menciono su nombre..."  
  
-- Heero, estas a...???  
  
"Pero siento como un par de fuertes manos me toman por los brazos arrinconándome en la pared, mientras unos labios urgentes interrumpen cualquier cosa que estaba diciendo."  
  
"Me sorprende, pero reconozco su sabor en mi boca y poco a poco la tensión por la sorpresa se disipa y comienzo a responder a aquel beso sorpresivo de él..."  
  
-- Heero - murmuro en un suspiro, cuando siento que sus brazos se pasan por mi espalda para sujetarme y se separa de mis labios, apoyando su frente en la mía.  
  
-- Donde estabas? - me pregunta de forma suave. No hay frialdad en su voz.  
  
-- Te deje una nota, dije que estaría en la iglesia.  
  
"Vi como Heero metió la mano a la bolsa de su camisa y saco la nota que deje sobre la almohada y la puso ante mis ojos."  
  
-- Tu que crees que sentí cuando en lugar de tu cuerpo encontré esto sobre la almohada? - me dijo de forma recriminante. No pude evitar que un sonrojo llegara hasta mi rostro.  
  
-- No quise despertarte Heero... te veías tan bien dormido - dije sonriendo.  
  
-- La próxima vez despiértame, no me gusto no verte a mi lado al despertar.  
  
"Sonreí por sus palabras, mientras sentí como de nuevo sus labios apresaban los míos. Por que estaba llenando mi cabeza de humo?, en que momento pensé que él no me amaba?. Se que me ama, lo se... puedo sentirlo."  
  
"No supe en que momento me llevo hasta la cama, mi cabello se revolvió por completo sobre la colcha, humedeciéndola. Sentí las manos de Heero levantar mi playera."  
  
-- Heero te amo - murmure a su oído, mientras sentí como de nuevo sus labios asaltaban los míos haciendo mas intenso el beso.  
  
"Pero cuando estaba por retirar la playera por completo, escuchamos el timbre de la puerta..."  
  
-- Es el timbre Heero - dije con la voz entre cortada.  
  
-- Un día de estos voy a arrancar ese maldito timbre - me dice sumamente enojado, mientras se levanta.  
  
-- Debe ser Wufei - digo mientras mi respiración comienza a normalizarse y al igual que Heero me levanto. -- Será mejor que te cambies, iré a hablar con él mientras llegas.  
  
-- Muy bien. Pero antes de que te vayas, dime donde estabas? Cuando llegue no te encontré. - le digo mientras él se detiene y me observa.  
  
-- Con la señora Hessa, mañana si hay clase y solo le avisaba. - sonrió por su respuesta, después de todo, si estaba llenando mi cabeza de humo.  
  
"Mientras veo como Heero camina hasta la puerta de la habitación se me ocurre bromear un poco con él."  
  
-- Oye Heero! - le digo mientras le observo fijamente y el solo voltea un poco para verme de reojo.  
  
-- Hn?  
  
-- Todas las bienvenidas serán como esta? - digo mientras veo una media sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-- Quizá mejores...  
  
"Y con su ultima respuesta salió de la habitación mientras yo me levanto para ir a la mía y tomar mi ropa. Pero algo en la silla llama mi atención"  
  
-- Mi maleta!  
  
"No puedo evitar el sonrojarme, seguramente Heero la trajo hasta aquí. El quiere que me quede con él y yo estoy feliz de hacerlo."  
  
***  
  
Wufei había llegado a casa de Heero a buscar a Duo y a Sa'îd. Y fue Heero quien abrió la puerta.  
  
-- Hola Yuy, donde esta el niño y Maxwell? - menciono sin entrar a la casa.  
  
-- Entra - ofreció Heero, sabía que Duo aun tardaría en aparecer y necesitaba preguntarle algunas cosas antes de que llegara.  
  
-- No es esta una visita social Yuy, así que solo será un momento - dijo Wufei entrando a la casa.  
  
-- Hn - dijo Heero siguiendo a Wufei hasta la sala.  
  
-- Bueno, donde esta el chiquillo y donde esta Maxwell? - dijo Wufei viendo a Heero, quien se había quedado parado con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-- Sa'îd esta en la iglesia y Duo se esta cambiando.  
  
-- Que?, pero por que ese chiquillo esta allá, si sabían que hoy vendría a llevarlos para que declararan?.  
  
-- Sa'îd quiso ir - contesto fríamente Heero.  
  
-- Ahora tendré que perder tiempo en ir a buscar a ese niño. Mas vale que cuando regrese, Maxwell este arreglado - dijo Wufei dándose la vuelta para tratar de salir.  
  
-- Sa'îd no se vendrá contigo, deberemos ir Duo o yo por él. Así que mas vale que esperes.  
  
-- Niños!!! - bufo Wufei con molestia.  
  
-- Mientras esperamos quiero preguntarte unas cosas - dijo Heero mirando a Wufei de forma intensa. Wufei solo le observo, no imaginaba que quería saber - estas o has estado interesado en Duo? - Wufei abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Pero en seguida se recupero.  
  
-- No sabía que fueras tan celoso Yuy - dijo sonriendo.  
  
-- Contesta - murmuro Heero en tono frío.  
  
-- Jamás he estado interesado en Maxwell como tu. Te dije ayer cual era mi motivo de molestia. Yo no creo que alguien como Maxwell deba estar con alguien tan frío como tu. Pero supongo que es algo que no me importa.  
  
-- Así es.  
  
-- Sin embargo, si algún día le haces algo, te las veras conmigo - amenazo.  
  
-- Pensé que no estabas interesado en él? - cuestiono Heero aun con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-- No como tu, pero es mi amigo.  
  
-- Hola Wufei!!! - digo apareciendo delante de ambos, por que me da la impresión de que están discutiendo?  
  
-- Que tal Maxwell - me dice Wufei serio.  
  
-- Están peleando? - digo viendo a Heero y a Wufei, pero Heero pone su brazo en mi hombro y niega con la cabeza.  
  
-- No Maxwell, solo le preguntaba a Yuy por que el niño esta en la iglesia y no aquí?  
  
-- Ah, eso es simple - digo sonriendo - Sa'îd ayuda a las hermanas a despertar a los mas chicos para el desayuno.  
  
-- Mmphf - bufa Wufei con fastidio - bueno, ya que. Tenemos que hablar sobre el asunto de Tsubarov - dice Wufei sentándose en el sillón de la sala, mientras yo me siento en el sofá y Heero solo se apoya detrás de mi.  
  
-- Hay algo que nos hayamos perdido? - digo algo preocupado.  
  
-- La noche de ayer estuvo muy movida - dijo Wufei viéndonos seriamente. No puedo evitar el sonrojarme ante sus palabras recordando lo 'movida' que estuvo.  
  
-- A que te refieres? - pregunta Heero viendo como Wufei clava su vista en mi rostro. Por que soy tan transparente!!!, se que Wufei se dio cuenta del efecto de sus palabras en mi.  
  
-- A esto - dijo Wufei tomando el control de la TV que estaba sobre la mesa y encendiéndola.  
  
"El canal de noticias apareció ante nuestros ojos. Un corresponsal de noticias mostraba a una serie de preventers en una fabrica, los cuales llevaban presas a varias personas."  
  
-- Vaya Wufei amigo, sales en la televisión - digo riéndome al ver la cara de Wufei, tratando de apartar las cámaras de video de él.  
  
-- No te burles Maxwell!  
  
-- Atraparon a Quinze?... - pregunto Heero.  
  
-- Si. Después de que salí de aquí, fui a preventers a interrogar a Tsubarov. Nos dijo todo, nombres y lugares. Anoche mismo nos dimos a la tarea de apresarlos a todos...  
  
-- Saben de nosotros? - cuestiono Heero de nuevo, pero en ese momento un preventer apareció en el canal de noticias aclarando lo que Heero preguntaba.  
  
-- ... si, nuestro jefe Chang Wufei, detuvo a uno de los dirigentes de Colmillo Blanco y él fue quien nos guío a detener a este grupo armado... - no pude evitar el soltar la carcajada al ver la cara de fastidio de Wufei al escuchar eso.  
  
-- Nosotros hacemos el trabajo y tu te llevas todo el crédito - digo aun riendo.  
  
-- Esos novatos!!! - bufo Wufei con enojo.  
  
-- Es mejor que no nos nombren, no es conveniente tener publicidad - aseguro Heero, mientras yo estuve de acuerdo con ello.  
  
-- De acuerdo - dijo Wufei - pero aun así, necesito las declaraciones de Duo y del niño. Vamos a encerrar a Tsubarov para toda la vida.  
  
-- Que sucederá con las cuentas de Colmillo Blanco? - digo al recordar todo el dinero que se movían de ellas.  
  
-- Están congeladas, el gobierno se encargara ahora.  
  
"Observe a Heero, nosotros habíamos obtenido dinero de algunas de esas cuentas. Y eso nos convertía en delincuentes también. Que era lo mejor? Olvidarnos de ese dinero que obtuvimos ilegalmente? O Confesar y ver que pasaba con nosotros?"  
  
-- Que te preocupa Maxwell? - escucho la voz de Wufei que me saca de mis pensamientos y volteo a ver a Heero.  
  
-- Heero puedo hablar contigo?  
  
-- Hn - me contesta moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa.  
  
-- No te vayas Wufei, ahora regresamos - digo, mientras llevo a Heero a la que era mi habitación.  
  
"Trato de convencerlo de que lo mejor es confesarle a Wufei lo que hicimos con las cuentas. Pero Heero esta seguro que nunca sabrán que lo hemos tomado, además el gobierno podría utilizar ese dinero en otras cosas y no en los orfanatos. Pero para mi es importante decir la verdad de esto."  
  
"Después de discutirlo un rato con él, por fin consigo que este de acuerdo conmigo y mientras él sale por todos los papeles que guardó, aquellos que delatan los movimientos, yo regreso con Wufei."  
  
-- Que sucedió Maxwell? - me dice Wufei cuando vuelvo a sentarme.  
  
-- Tenemos algo que confesar... - digo, mientras veo como Heero deja toda una pila de papeles sobre la mesa frente a Wufei.  
  
"Después de que le contamos todo, este tomo entre sus manos una hoja de balance de las cuentas. Veo como sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa."  
  
-- Si que es mucho dinero - nos dice sin dejar de ver las sumas - pero como lograste incrementar este dinero Yuy?, por que lo que sacaste es menos que lo que me muestras.  
  
-- Invertí una parte en acciones de las empresas de Quatre.  
  
-- Que hiciste que? - digo con sorpresa, eso no lo sabía.  
  
-- Quatre lo sabe? - pregunto Wufei sumamente tranquilo, bajando la hoja de balance para ver a Heero.  
  
-- No, las acciones están bajo otro nombre - contesto Heero igualmente tranquilo. Pero yo comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.  
  
-- Si vas a detener a Heero, deberás detenerme también a mi, por que yo le ayude - digo mientras veo como Wufei saca un encendedor de la bolsa de su chaqueta para encender un cigarro.  
  
-- Y si alguien se entera de todo esto, también deberán detenerme a mi - dijo Wufei prendiendo fuego a la parte inferior de la hoja y lanzándola encendida al cesto de basura que estaba a un costado de la mesa. Para después arrojar todo el resto de los papeles que Heero había guardado.  
  
-- Gracias - escuche la voz de Heero, mientras vi como Wufei sonreía.  
  
-- Mas les vale que le sigan dando buen uso a ese dinero. Ahora olvidemos el asunto y vayamos a preventers.  
  
-- Si - digo poniéndome de pie para disponernos a seguir a Wufei.  
  
"Pero a penas íbamos a apagar la televisión cuando vimos algo que nos llamo la atención a los tres. Un hombre rubio mas o menos de nuestra edad, vestido elegantemente daba una noticia impactante."  
  
-- ... Así es, la señorita Relena Piscraf y yo nos hemos comprometido en matrimonio ayer mismo. Me complace mucho darles la noticia a los medios el día de hoy...  
  
-- Lo conoces Yuy? - pregunto Wufei al ver que Heero clavaba su vista en el rubio.  
  
-- Si, se llama Erick Ludock. Estuvo en la primera escuela a la que llegue cuando nos mandaron a la tierra en nuestros Gundams.  
  
-- Pues se ve feliz de anunciar su matrimonio con Relena - digo viendo la cara de felicidad del chico.  
  
-- Desde entonces estaba interesado en ella - dijo Heero apagando la televisión - ahora vamos a ir a Preventers o no?  
  
-- Claro - dijo Wufei, saliendo por delante de nosotros, mientras Heero me tomaba por el hombro para sonreírme.  
  
***  
  
"Me sorprende el ver a tanta gente fuera de las oficinas generales de Preventers. Parece que la prensa quiere obtener toda la información que pueda sobre el desarmado colmillo blanco."  
  
"Pero nosotros no queremos que nos vean, por lo menos no a Sa'îd, el no tiene por que pasar por todo esto. Yo ya he salido por el satélite, aun recuerdo cuando OZ me buscaba y pego cartelones por todos lados y desplegó mi fotografía por la televisión. Pero esto es distinto, no quiero que sepan cual es motivo por el que un niño va a declarar."  
  
"Me sorprende ver como Heero toma a Sa'îd entre sus brazos y lo cubre por completo con su chaqueta. Creo que el tampoco quiere que nadie lo tome. Al bajar del auto de Wufei tanto él como Heero y yo, nos abrimos paso entre la prensa. Que no se cansan en preguntar que hacemos allí?, por que acompañamos al preventer?, que será de Tsuvarob?, que será de Quinze?. Pero nosotros solo cerramos la boca y caminamos hasta entrar a preventers."  
  
"Pensé que la narración de los hechos afectaría mucho a mi niño, por eso procuramos estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Pero Sa'îd se comporto muy valiente y narro todo tal como se lo pedían."  
  
"Con la declaración de Sa'îd y la mía, mas todas las acusaciones que ya tenía Max en su contra, le darán muchos años de cárcel, el suficiente como para no verlo nunca."  
  
***  
  
"Wufei nos llevo de nuevo a casa, este había sido un día largo y solo quería descansar en los brazos de Heero. Necesitaba abrazarlo fuertemente, recordar todo lo que había pasado me hizo sentirme algo débil."  
  
-- Heero... - digo al tiempo en que entramos los dos a casa.  
  
-- Hn - me contesta mientras llega hasta mi observándome a los ojos. Pero yo no puedo pronunciar palabra, me siento perdido en el mar azul de sus ojos - Te sientes bien? - me pregunta al ver como me sonrojo.  
  
-- Te amo - digo por fin abrazándolo, mientras recargo mi cabeza en su pecho y siento como sus brazos me aprisionan por la espalda.  
  
"Escucho como late su corazón de forma rítmica, puedo sentir como con sus manos hace pequeños círculos sobre mi espalda. Pero no escucho que me diga nada. Por que él no me dice que también me ama?"  
  
"Levanto mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Su mirada ha dejado de ser fría, puedo ver la calidez en sus ojos. Pero sus labios no se mueven para decirme nada..."  
  
"Veo como cierra los ojos y me acerca aun mas a su cuerpo. Puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos, me urge a abrirlos para saborear su sabor en mi boca. Para sentir su lengua dentro de la mía, recorriendo cada centímetro, jugando con mi lengua de una forma sensual..."  
  
"Siento como me empuja ligeramente sobre el mueble y me dejo llevar por las sensaciones que me hace sentir. Puedo sentir como se inclina sobre mi cuerpo y desliza sus manos bajo mi playera acariciando mi piel. Sus manos son cálidas, y me agrada sentirlas recorrer mi cuerpo."  
  
-- Por que dijiste Misión Cumplida? - pregunto en su oído, mientras siento como recorre mi mejilla.  
  
-- Por que me amas... - me susurra, mientras comienza a recorrer mi cuello.  
  
-- Eso era una misión? - vuelvo a preguntar en un gemido, sintiendo como va retirando la playera de mi cuerpo.  
  
-- Si - vuelve a murmurar - una misión de vida...  
  
"Una Misión de Vida?, no entiendo que quiere decir con eso... necesito que me diga más, aun hay cosas que no entiendo."  
  
-- Heero!! - digo, levantando su rostro para dejarlo cerca del mío.  
  
-- Hn? - me cuestiona.  
  
-- Tu...  
  
"Pero de nuevo escuchamos el timbre sonar de forma insistente."  
  
-- Definitivamente voy a arrancar ese timbre - dice Heero levantándose de mi, para dirigirse a la puerta de la casa, mientras yo volvía a ponerme la playera y me sentaba en el sillón.  
  
"Puedo ver como la figura de Heero se aleja de la sala para llegar hasta la puerta de la entrada. Ahora quien podría ser?, mientras no sea la prensa que se entero de algo..."  
  
"Pero me sorprende escuchar una voz masculina conocida... una voz que no hace ni diez minutos nos acaba de dejar aquí mismo."  
  
-- Espero no interrumpir nada.  
  
-- De nuevo tu Wufei - escucho la voz de Heero, de nuevo es fría y perfectamente modulada. Como puede controlarse tan rápido?  
  
-- Olvide algo - dice, mientras Heero abre la puerta para que entre. Puedo ver el rostro de Wufei recorrer la sala. Creo que olvide subir los cojines y no puedo mas que sonreír de forma nerviosa, mientras me sonrojo.  
  
-- Que olvidaste amigo? - digo, poniéndome de pie y levantando los cojines que habíamos arrojado al suelo.  
  
-- Sally me pidió que les entregara esto... - dice Wufei mientras nos extiende una tarjeta.  
  
"Puedo ver como Heero extiende la mano para tomarla, pero estoy curioso por saber que es y antes de que Heero la tome, yo se la arrebato. Y solo volteo para sonreírle, mientras el clava su vista en mi de una forma fría. Aun que se, que esa mirada no es tan fría como quiere hacerme creer..."  
  
"No entiendo por que Wufei nos da la espalda mientras yo abro la tarjeta, que mas bien parece una invitación. Heero no ha despegado la vista de Wufei, creo que le esta estudiando."  
  
"No puedo evitar el sorprenderme al leer el contenido de lo que nos dio. Realmente es una invitación!!..."  
  
-- TE CASAS!! - digo sumamente sorprendido, mientras siento como Heero se inclina sobre mi hombro para ver la invitación.  
  
-- Si - contesta de forma seria sin vernos. Al ver la fecha me sorprendo aun mas.  
  
-- Te casas este sábado Wufei??? - digo sin poder creerlo, mientras Wufei voltea a vernos.  
  
-- Si, me caso el sábado - nos confirma.  
  
-- Pe... pero... - comienzo de forma nerviosa - por que tan precipitado? - no lo entiendo, solo veo como Wufei se ruboriza acercándose a mi.  
  
-- Tu apenas llevas una semana aquí y ya piensas en quedarte con Yuy y no te digo nada - me murmura mientras me ruborizo al escucharlo, pero Heero puede escucharnos.  
  
-- Sally esta embarazada, por eso se casa - comenta Heero con fría voz. Yo no pudo evitar el soltar la carcajada al oírlo.  
  
-- No bromees Heero!!, eso no es verdad, no es cierto verdad Wu?... - pero veo como Wufei esta totalmente ruborizado. No puedo creer que sea verdad! - es Verdad? -- Si...  
  
"No puedo evitar el sentirme emocionado, Wufei se casa y Sally esta embarazada. Mi corazón late de felicidad y quiero felicitarlo. Pero no me doy cuenta en que momento mi cuerpo se movió antes de que yo pudiera razonarlo."  
  
-- Felicidades Wufei amigo!!!  
  
-- Bájame Maxwell!  
  
"Siento el brazo de Heero sobre mi hombro, en cuanto bajo a Wufei. Por que fue que lo levante?? Y esa mirada de Heero?, es la que siempre dirige cuando quiere matar a alguien..."  
  
-- Lo siento Wufei, es que me gano la emoción. Un bebe!!!, no lo puedo creer...  
  
-- Créelo Maxwell...  
  
-- Un niño!!!...  
  
-- Una niña... - dice Wufei suspirando profundamente.  
  
-- Niña? - digo sorprendido, pues cuantos meses tendrá Sally? - como es que sabes que es niña?.  
  
-- Tiene mas de cuatro meses de embarazo - comenta Heero que solo se había limitado a vernos.  
  
-- Y tu como sabes tanto de esto Heero?? - digo tratando de sonar gracioso.  
  
-- Leo - me responde cruzando los brazos - y solo tuve que ver a Wufei para saberlo.  
  
-- Sally tiene seis meses... - menciona Wufei aun sonrojado.  
  
-- Pero si tiene tanto, como es que no nos lo dijiste antes? - digo sin comprender del todo. Como es que Wufei se guardo una noticia como esa por tanto tiempo. Pero veo a Wufei suspirar de nuevo.  
  
-- Yo te lo di a entender cuando te visite en casa de tu amiga en L2, pero tu siempre estas en la luna y no entendiste nada... - me dice, mientras yo sonrió nervioso.  
  
-- Si, Heero me digo algo por el estilo - digo, mientras veo a Heero que me observa con una sonrisa disimulada. - Bueno, aun así felicidades Wufei!!! Iremos con gusto a tu boda - digo sonriendo mientras Wufei se da la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta. Pero entonces se me ocurre algo - Oye Wufei, ya que Sally tendrá niña... he! - veo como Heero y Wufei voltean a verme esperando lo que voy a decirles - No te gustaría tenerme de consuegro??  
  
"Ups!!, la mirada de Wufei es peor que la que Heero me dedico cuando le levante para felicitarlo. Parase que de sus ojos sale fuego..."  
  
-- Bu.. bueno... - digo de forma nerviosa al darme cuenta que parece no agradarle la idea.  
  
-- OLVIDALO MAXWELL!! - me grita sumamente molesto - mi niña no se vera involucrada con alguien que es como tu!!  
  
-- Hey que tengo de malo? Soy alguien perfecto - digo de forma sarcástica, mientras le doy un codazo a Heero - no es verdad?  
  
-- Perfecto... y hablador - contesta Heero serio sin descruzar los brazos.  
  
-- Hey Heero!!! Ayúdame!! - digo mientras Wufei sonríe.  
  
-- Los espero el sábado y Duo... llama a tu amiga Hilde para avisarle, nos gustaría que ella también nos acompañara.  
  
-- Claro!  
  
"Y así Wufei salió de la casa. Nos dejo sumamente sorprendidos la noticia. Se casaba, el primero de los cinco expilotos que se casaba... y en tres meses sería padre de una niña."  
  
***  
  
"No puedo negar que la boda de Wufei fue divertida. Ver a Sally embarazada y a Wufei feliz me hizo sentirme dichoso. Todos nuestros amigos estaban presentes. Me gustaba la pareja que hacían Quatre y Trowa, a ellos no les importaba mostrar su amor delante de la gente. Bueno, yo podría decir lo mismo, pero no puedo evitar el sonrojarme cuando Heero me toma por el brazo para conducirme a algún lado, o cuando susurra algo a mi oído."  
  
"Me gusta la vida que llevo a su lado. A penas hace unos días me sentía completamente solo y ahora lo tengo a él..."  
  
-- Heero no sabes cuanto te amo - le digo al oído, mientras el me besa.  
  
***  
  
"Me despierto entre sus brazos cada mañana, su perfume llena mis sentidos y por las noches nos demostramos mutuamente cuanto nos amamos."  
  
"Pero todavía a veces me asaltan las dudas. A quien quería olvidar cuando llego a L4?. Algunas veces le he preguntado, pero solo me besa. Tampoco me ha dicho por que me beso en aquel callejón cuando el policía nos perseguía. Y lo de Misión de Vida?... la única respuesta que obtengo de sus labios es un beso..."  
  
"Sin embargo puedo sentir que le importo, me lo demuestra cada noche. Incluso pude ver como me extraño aquel día en que regrese a L2 por mis cosas. Tres días estuve fuera. Pero el día que llegue a casa de Hilde, lo primero que me recibió fue su llamada, quería saber si había llegado bien. Y cuando regrese, lo primero que vi al bajar del trasbordador fueron esos ojos azul cobalto que tanto había extrañado."  
  
"Si puedo sentir que me ama, entonces que me hace dudarlo? El que nunca me lo diga? Por que yo le digo tantas veces que lo amo, pero nunca recibo una respuesta de sus labios..."  
  
"Ahora yo soy quien prepara las comidas para los niños de la escuela. La señora Hessa se fue con su hija a L3, tal como había dicho Heero y como ella misma me lo había contado alguna vez. Y yo acepte encantado el ayudarlo."  
  
"Cuatro meses de vivir a su lado... y en todo este tiempo las pesadillas se han alejado por completo..."  
  
"Por fin nació la hija de Wufei, y me alegre por ellos. Pudimos ir a visitarlos y supimos que su hija se llamaría Merian."  
  
"Sally esta encantada con la idea de que algún día Sa'îd se case con la niña. Pero Wufei parase sacar la espada cada que comentamos algo al respecto. Aun así, no puedo evitar el bromear con él cuando lo veo, me gusta la cara que pone cuando le insinúo algo."  
  
"Después de todo este tiempo en la vida de Heero, puedo decir que estoy feliz... sin embargo, esa felicidad no es del todo completa. Me gustaría mucho poder tener a Sa'îd con nosotros, tener por completo una familia. La familia que nunca he tenido. Por que no me basta con sacarlo a pasear solo por un rato. Yo quiero que se quede con nosotros todo el tiempo. Y se que Heero también lo desea, alguna vez lo ha comentado. Pero no quiero preguntarle a Heero sobre el matrimonio, ya que es uno de los requisitos que nos piden; estar casados. Y no quiero preguntarle, por que no quiero presionarlo..."  
  
"Este día, como todos, preparo la comida para los niños. Y veo como una carita conocida se asoma por la cocina."  
  
-- Hola Sa'îd, estas en el descanso? - pregunto, al tiempo en que me quito el delantal para acercarme a él.  
  
-- Si papá - No puedo evitar el sonreír al oírlo, me gusta mucho que me diga así.  
  
-- Y por que no estas jugando con tus amigos? - le pregunto mientras le observo. En sus ojos se ve la duda, se que quiere preguntarme algo - puedes preguntar lo que quieras Sa'îd, sabes que te responderé.  
  
-- Si... - veo que duda, pero le sonrió para que pregunte - aun no se casara con el sensei? - me pregunta viéndome a los ojos.  
  
"Que puedo decirle a mi niño?. Que no puedo responderle por que no lo se? No me gustaría mentirle, pero tampoco me gustaría que se pusiera triste."  
  
-- No quieren adoptarme? - me pregunta al ver que mi vista ha bajado y no puedo responderle. Pero abro los ojos en sorpresa al escucharlo.  
  
-- Claro que queremos adoptarte Sa'îd, jamás lo dudes. Yo te quiero mucho - le digo, mientras me hinco para estar a su altura y poder abrazarlo - y Heero también te quiere. Solo que el asunto del matrimonio es algo complicado - le digo separándolo un poco de mi para verlo a los ojos.  
  
-- Pero papá, quieres al sensei Yuy y él te quiere a ti, entonces por que? - me pregunta sin entender. Como explicarle a un niño de ocho años, algo que ni yo mismo se?.  
  
-- Por que las personas somos complicadas... - le sonrió - Te aseguro Sa'îd que te adoptare. Si no es con Heero con quien lo haga será con alguien más, pero lo haré. Te lo prometo. Ahora ve a jugar... - le digo, mientras me levanto. Pero el me observa con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-- Pero yo quiero que sean el sensei Yuy y tu mis papás - me responde.  
  
-- Y yo también lo quiero... - le digo, mientras agito sus cabellos con mi mano - ahora ve a jugar.  
  
-- Si!  
  
"Pero mientras veo a Sa'îd alejarse, puedo observar la figura inconfundible de Heero que me observa sin decirme nada parado en el marco de la puerta. No entiendo su mirada, puedo ver que no es una mirada fría, es algo así como... dolida? Por que parece dolida? A caso escucho lo que le dije a Sa'îd?... si fue eso, yo realmente no pienso en dejarlo, no se ni por que le dije que si no era con Heero sería con alguien más..."  
  
-- He... Heero! - pero veo como él se da la vuelta para dirigirse al salón de clases.  
  
"No, no puedo permitir que se vaya pensando no se que cosas..."  
  
-- Heero espera!! - le digo deteniéndolo por el brazo. -- Hn? -- Escuchaste lo que le dije a Sa'îd? - le pregunto de forma nerviosa. -- Si - me responde. -- Yo... no quise decir... - -- Se lo que quisiste decir - me dice mientras me toma por la nuca de forma posesiva - pero no te dejare - me murmura antes de besarme.  
  
"Siento como presiona sus labios contra los míos, me gusta la forma en la que me besa, siempre me ha gustado. Me gusta sentir su lengua recorrer mi boca, que me atraiga a su cuerpo. Pero este beso es diferente... es aun más posesivo que antes... que piensa que quise decir?"  
  
--- Se lo que quisiste decir... - me dice soltándome, mientras se da la vuelta.  
  
-- Heero te amo - le digo mientras veo como se detiene y solo me ve de reojo mientras sonríe para después irse de nuevo a clases.  
  
"Tenia que ir por ir por las compras esa tarde. Así que decidí esperar a Heero para ir juntos. Siempre me acompañaba, me gustaba ver como seleccionaba las cosas que terminaba sacando. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no quiso acompañarme... y termine yendo yo solo al supermercado. "  
  
"Estaba acomodando las cosas en la nevera, cuando escuche como se abría la puerta y vi la figura de Heero aparecer por ella."  
  
-- Hola Heero! - le dije poniéndome de pie para recibirlo.  
  
-- Necesito que firmes estos papeles - me dijo, al tiempo en que me entrego un sobre grueso. -- Que es esto? - pregunte sin entender que clase de papales me entregaba.  
  
-- Revísalos, estaré en la computadora por si necesitas preguntarme algo.  
  
-- S... si - dije sin entender nada.  
  
"Vi como Heero abrió la puerta que comunica al salón de clases. Los viernes no hay clases por la tarde, por lo que ahora se encontraba solo. El se dirigió al salón, mientras yo tome el sobre y lo lleve a la mesa de la cocina para ver de que se trataba."  
  
"Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver de que se trataban los papales..."  
  
-- La solicitud de adopción de Sa'îd... - murmure en voz baja al sacar el primer juego.  
  
"Pero yo sabía que para poder solicitar en adopción a Sa'îd debíamos estar casados. Como es que íbamos a meter esos papeles? A menos que las leyes hubiesen cambiado... pero vi mis dudas resueltas al sacar el segundo juego de papeles del sobre..."  
  
-- Solicitud de matrimonio...  
  
"Todo el juego de papeles cayo de mis manos... 'Solicitud de Matrimonio'... solo podía ver las enormes letras sobre los papeles en el suelo. Por que Heero había hecho eso? Me había escuchado en la mañana hablar con Sa'îd y por la tarde llegaba con esto. Yo no quería presionarlo, esto lo hizo por que me escucho hablar con el niño. Si no me hubiese escuchado, seguramente no lo hubiese hecho... no es lo que quiero... no lo es..."  
  
"Me levante de la mesa de la cocina para ir a sentarme a la Sala. Necesitaba pensar las cosas. Yo le dije a Sa'îd que lo adoptaría en cuanto me casara. Pero yo no quiero casarme con Heero si el no lo quiere. Por que yo lo amo y estoy seguro de querer casarme. Pero el realmente me ama?..."  
  
"Vi el teléfono sobre la mesa a un costado de la sala, necesitaba hablar con alguien para aclarar mis dudas. Estaba pensando en hablarle a Quatre, con él es con uno de los único que podría hablar de esto. Pero estoy temeroso... extiendo mi mano para tomar el teléfono y marcarle, pero apenas y lo toco y este suena."  
  
-- Hola... - digo al contestar la llamada - Quatre? - no puedo creer que sea el quien me llame. Justo estaba pensado en llamarle - que bueno que llamas amigo... si? Y como lo sabes?... lo había olvidado, tu don... bueno, ya que lo sabes, necesito preguntarte algo...  
  
"Y así es como comienzo a contarle a Quatre como me siento. Estoy confundido y no se que decisión debo tomar. Yo amo a Heero, pero estoy dudando de lo que él siente por mi. Quizá si hubiese llegado antes con la solicitud de matrimonio, yo no hubiera dudado e inmediatamente le hubiera dicho que si. Pero ahora... no se que hacer. Yo no quiero dejarlo, yo realmente lo amo."  
  
"Quatre no puede ayudarme, se que su Don no es tan especifico, pero me ayuda escuchándome y me aconseja hablar claramente con él, decirle a él como es que me siento. Y creo que no es un mal consejo..."  
  
"Pero cuando regreso a la cocina a recoger los papales que se me habían caído, los encuentro todos sobre la mesa... Es que Heero los vio?, a que hora entro a la casa que no me di cuenta? Pudo escuchar lo que le decía a Quatre?"  
  
"Corro a buscarlo y lo encuentro en la habitación"  
  
-- He.. Heero yo... - le digo mientras le observo fijamente a los ojos. Pero el no me responde nada y solo camina hasta quedar de frente a mi.  
  
-- Aceptas? - me pregunta, pero yo solo puedo bajar la mirada.  
  
"Siento la calidez de su mano sobre mi barbilla, me obliga a mirarlo. No puedo evitar el levantar la vista y perderme en el azul de sus ojos. Por que lo pienso tanto? Yo realmente lo amo, pero nunca quise presionarlo..."  
  
-- Vas a pensarlo? - me pregunta aun viéndome a los ojos.  
  
-- Me darás tiempo? - pregunto en voz baja, no se por que dudo tanto?  
  
-- Todo el que necesites - me dice, mientras me suelta y camina rumbo a la puerta. Pero antes de salir, voltea su rostro y veo como abre sus labios para decirme algo. Pero se interrumpe antes de decirlo y al final se da la vuelta sin decirme nada.  
  
-- Yo te amo - digo en un susurro con la vista baja, pero el cuarto ya esta solo.  
  
"He pasado toda la tarde meditando, sin poder llegar a una conclusión. Si tan solo él me dijera que me ama. Si tan solo lo hiciera... pero en estos meses no me ha dicho nada..."  
  
"Paso la toalla por mi cabello, el calor me mata y he decidido tomar un baño, mientras sigo pensando. Pero ni el agua logra aclarar mis pensamientos."  
  
"Busco entre mis cosas las cintas con las que ato mi cabello. Pero no puedo creer que estén perdidas!!. Si hace rato me quiete la que traía y la deje sobre el tocador, estoy seguro!. Y si esa no esta, donde diablos están las otras?. Yo me traje muchas de L2 y las he dejado todas en el cajón que me cedió Heero para guardar mis cosas y ahora no las hallo."  
  
"Y si Heero las tomo para algo? Me pregunto, ya que a veces se pone a inventar juguetes extraños, para no olvidar todo lo que sabe, supongo. Pero unas cintas? Esas para que le servirían?."  
  
"Decido preguntarle y camino por el pasillo con la ropa de dormir hasta encontrarlo en la sala con su computadora prendida. Eso es algo que no ha dejado, a veces me pongo celoso de que pase tanto tiempo con esa portátil, pero suele compensarme. Rió al recordarlo."  
  
-- Oye Heero! - digo llegando hasta su lado, el solo voltea a verme sin decirme nada - no has visto las cintas con las que ato mi cabello?  
  
-- Si - me responde, regresando su vista a la pantalla.  
  
-- Y donde las vistes? - pregunto, el que hable mas de dos palabras, tampoco es algo que he logrado que haga. -- Estaban en el primer cajón del tocador - me contesta sin mirarme.  
  
-- Si, estaban! - digo - ahora ya no están. - Heero giro su rostro para verme. Puedo ver una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, es que las tomo? - las tomaste? -- No, seguramente las perdiste - me dice, mientras regresa su vista a la pantalla de nuevo.  
  
-- Yo no las perdí, es mas, la cinta que me acabo de quitar, tampoco aparece.  
  
-- Hay una cinta en el cajón del buró que esta de tu lado de la cama.  
  
-- En verdad? - digo sin dar crédito a lo que dice.  
  
-- Si, es la que llevabas el día en que nos besamos en el callejón - me dice volteando a verme con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-- Corrección , me besaste! - le digo de forma picara.  
  
-- Pero respondiste - me dice en igual tono. -- Nunca me dijiste por que lo hiciste Heero... por que lo hiciste? - pregunto aprovechando el momento. Pero veo como Heero voltea a ver de nuevo la pantalla de su portátil.  
  
-- Celos - me dice sin verme. Comprendo que aun que pregunte no me responderá nada mas. Sin embargo me gusto eso... celos.  
  
-- Nunca imagine que la guardaras? - digo viéndolo, pero el sigue prestando atención a su portátil - siempre me pregunte que había sido de ella... - digo riendo, mientras me paro para buscarla.  
  
"Volví a entrar al cuarto para abrir el cajón que Heero me dijo. Nunca preste atención a lo que él guardaba en ese sitio. Me dijo que la cinta estaba aquí, pero no la veo a simple vista. Así que comienzo sacando las cosas que guarda dentro..."  
  
"Papeles, Fotos, un diario... Un Diario??"  
  
"Saque lo que parecía ser un diario y al sacarlo, volaron por los suelos unas hojas y unas fotografías. Lo primero que llama mi atención son las fotografías."  
  
-- No sabía que Heero tuviera esto aquí?  
  
"Puedo ver que son las fotos que Quatre había tomado justo antes de la batalla con la nave Libra. Cuando los cinco estábamos en Pismillion. Pero en la mayoría de las fotos aparecemos él y yo o solamente yo... sonrió."  
  
"Lo siguiente que llamo mi atención fueron los papeles doblados. Al tratar de guardarlos en su lugar, pude ver algo conocido..."  
  
-- Mi correo!! - me sorprende.  
  
"Abro cada una de las hojas y puedo ver que son los correos que le escribí a Heero. Desde el primero hasta el último. Todos impresos y guardados por hora de llegada. Estos fueron los correos que me trajeron aquí, no sabía que él los había impreso... no puedo evitar el sentirme alegre."  
  
"Pero al final estaba el libro, lo que parece ser un diario. Solo que no tiene cerradura, supongo que si es el diario de Heero, deberá estar en japonés. La curiosidad me mata y solo comienzo a hojearlo, dándole vueltas..."  
  
-- Esta en Ingles? - vuelvo a sorprenderme.  
  
"Y tomo la punta de mi cinta, que funciona como separador de una de las hojas. No debería leerlo, no tengo por que hacerlo... es algo intimo, es algo de Heero. Pero llaman mi atención las primeras frases de aquella hoja..."  
  
. . . I started this diary hoping you read this someday...  
  
. . . Comencé este diario con la esperanza de que algún día lo leas. Se que no tengo ninguna, pero aun así tratare de seguirlo de forma continua, ya que es lo único que me hace compañía en estos días de intensa soledad.  
  
"No pude separar mi vista de aquellas palabras dichas con tanta melancolía. Comencé leyendo las primeras frases, seguí con la primera hoja y cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba inmerso en el mar de sensaciones que Heero describía en ellas..."  
  
"Mis lagrimas cayeron al descubrir todo lo que aquellas palabras me decían, por que aquel diario estaba dedicado por completo a mi..."  
  
"Parecía estar hablando conmigo, parecían interminables cartas que me explicaban como se sentía y por que había actuado de tal o cual forma."  
  
"No supe cuanto tiempo estuve en aquella habitación leyendo aquellas palabras. Leyendo aquel diario que Heero me regalo."  
  
"Por que eso estaba haciendo... regalándome su corazón..."  
  
"Corrí por el pasillo cuando llegue al final de aquel diario. No podía evitar que mis lagrimas salieran a cada paso que daba, mientras mi corazón latía a toda prisa."  
  
"Vi a Heero aun con la vista en la pantalla de su portátil, pude ver como giraba su rostro para verme a los ojos y al percatarse que traía el diario en mis manos se paro. Vi como metió la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y lentamente dejo caer todas las cintas con las que ataba mi cabello."  
  
-- Heero! - grite al tiempo en que corría para abrazarlo - claro que acepto - le dije apretándolo fuertemente a mi cuerpo.  
  
-- Te Amo - le escuche murmurar a mi oído, mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por mi rostro - nunca lo dudes Duo.  
  
-- Jamás lo dudare - murmure  
  
"Sentí como las manos de Heero tomaban mi mentón para subir mis labios hasta los suyos. Para sentir su beso sobre ellos, para sentir su sabor dentro de mi boca..."  
  
"Deje caer el diario para abrázalo por completo a mi cuerpo, mientras el me acercaba aun más al suyo. Lo amo y ahora se, que el siempre me ha amado..."  
  
"Mientras nosotros nos besamos, un aire fresco entro por la ventana haciendo que las hojas del diario de Heero comenzaran a dar vueltas hasta llegar al final del mismo"  
  
"En ellas puede leerse lo que resume su corazón..."  
  
He Recuperado el Sentido...  
Por que te he recuperado a ti.  
  
Owari!!  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Lo Termine!!! Snif Snif!! ¡_¡, espero que les haya gustado el final de esta historia. Que haya estado acorde con los anteriores capítulos.  
  
No puedo irme sin preguntarles: No tienen curiosidad por saber que dice el diario de Heero? Si la tienen , hay un pequeño Epilogo que se llama El Corazón de Heero.  
  
Bueno, ya llegamos al final, después de 2 meses de estar escribiendo. Me alegra mucho que les guste, les agradezco a todas las personas que me han escrito. He podido hacer grandes amigas con este fic, ojalá sigamos en contacto después de que lo termine.  
  
Les agradezco a mis dos grandes amigas: Faby y Claudia, por su apoyo. Por darme ánimos para continuarlo y a pesar de que yo siga diciendo que no soy buena para el Lemon, ellas me apoyan y me dicen que les gusta, jejeje. Gracias chicas (luego me pasan su factura).  
  
Bueno, un comentario extra. A lo largo de esta historia estuve manejando algunos nombres raros. Como el de Sa'îd. Son nombres árabes que tome de una pagina de internet. Estos son los significados.  
  
Masculinos  
  
Nadîm - Amigo  
  
Sa'îd - Feliz  
  
Salîm - Seguro, Entero Sharîf - Honrado, Noble  
  
Femeninos Afra' - White Hessa - Destiny  
  
Para cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, estoy a sus ordenes en: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com 


	10. Epilogo

Recuperando el Sentido  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4 Category: Shonen Ai, Angst, Yaoi, POV de Duo. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos "  
  
EPILOGO  
  
EL CORAZON DE HEERO  
  
"Ahhh que diablos maldita cosa..."  
  
"Aaahhh como das lata...."  
  
"Aaahhh, no puedo!!!, no puedo!!!!, mis dedos están tan torpes el día de hoy que no logro hacer lo que antes hacía en un segundo. Por que hoy me encuentro tan nervioso???"  
  
"Escucho los golpes en la puerta y mientras sigo con mi ardua tarea, solo digo adelante a quien quiera que sea. Aun que comienzo a enfadarme por no poder hacer algo que se supone debe ser sencillo..."  
  
-- Hola Duo!, que tal vas con....? - levanto la mirada cuando escucho la voz de Quatre y este se interrumpe al verme.  
  
-- No puedo Quatre! - digo sintiéndome derrotado. Pero Quatre sonríe ampliamente. Y camina hasta mi, tomando entre sus manos la maldita corbata de moño que no puedo hacer.  
  
-- Sabes, en situaciones como esta es bueno tener mi don. Estoy seguro que no te hubieras animado a pedir ayuda si ahora no entro, verdad Duo?  
  
-- Si, ya sabes como son Catherine y Sally. Están haciendo guardia afuera para evitar que salga antes de tiempo - digo fastidiado - me siento como un prisionero entre estas cuatro paredes - sigo desahogándome mientras veo como Quatre ríe, pero me muestra la corbata totalmente terminada.  
  
-- Que bien!!!, por fin estas amarrada maldita cosa formal!! - digo poniéndome de pie frente al espejo - No se por que demonios tengo que usar Frack?  
  
"Escucho la risa a carcajadas de Quatre, yo aun me siento algo asustado de lo que sigue. Quisiera que todo esto ya hubiera pasado, no quiero salir y ver a todos allí afuera. No entiendo por que tengo que pasar por esto?... bueno, si se. Yo acepte y estoy feliz de haber aceptado, pero... hubiera preferido que todo fuera sencillo, sin embargo, no pudimos convencer a Sally... creo que Heero no lucho lo suficiente contra ella... y ahora que lo pienso bien... Me pareció que Heero estaba de acuerdo."  
  
-- Estas muy nervioso Duo - me dice Quatre sonriendo  
  
-- Donde esta Heero? - le pregunto tratando de olvidarme de todo.  
  
-- Esta con Trowa, te aseguro que esta igual de nervioso que tu.  
  
-- Eso no lo podría creer, él siempre tan seguro...  
  
-- Bueno, si lo ves, lo veras como siempre. Pero recuerda que yo tengo mi don y es por eso que se como se siente. - Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa al recordarlo, es verdad!.  
  
-- Entonces esta nervioso? - pregunte entre divertido y dudoso.  
  
-- Muy nervioso - dice Quatre riendo.  
  
-- Y Sa'îd? - pregunto al recordar a mi niño.  
  
-- Hace rato lo vi cuidando a su futura esposa - me dice Quatre volviendo a reír - mientras Wufei le dirigía una mirada asesina - me vuelve a decir riendo.  
  
-- Wufei no esta contento con la idea de que Sa'îd se case con Merian - digo riendo al igual que él.  
  
-- Y dime Duo, como es que te decidiste?. Por que lo último que me dijiste es que no estabas seguro...  
  
"Ambos escuchamos que tocaban a la puerta y fue Quatre quien camino hasta ella para abrirla. Unos enormes ojos oscuros me sonreían con picara felicidad y yo respondía de igual manera."  
  
-- Estas listo Duo? - me pregunto sonriendo.  
  
-- Si - dije con la mas amplia de las sonrisas.  
  
-- Entonces ya llego la hora, vengo por ti.  
  
-- Gracias Hilde!!  
  
-- Bueno Duo... - me dice Quatre sonriendo mientras nos acompaña al salir de la habitación - se que has tomado la mejor decisión. No importa lo que sea que te haya hecho decidirte. Quiero desearles la mayor felicidad, a ti y a Heero!!.  
  
-- Gracias Quatre amigo, pero te voy a contestar - le digo sonriendo - Lo que hizo que me decidiera, fue el corazón de Heero... - vi la cara de Quatre, se que no entendió, pero yo solo le cerré un ojo mientras salí de aquella habitación en compañía de Hilde.  
  
"Mientras voy caminando hacía el lugar en el que él me espera, voy recordando parte de aquello que me hizo decidirme..."  
  
"Yo tenía muchas dudas de aceptar su proposición... No estaba seguro de que el realmente me amara. No es que no lo sintiera, yo sentía que el deseaba mi cuerpo, que se entregaba a mi, como yo me entregaba a él. Pero nunca me había dicho que me amaba..."  
  
"Por eso cuando después de la primera noche en que me dio a entender que nos casaríamos, no se había vuelto a mencionar el tema, hasta que después de unos meses llego por fin la propuesta. Yo no respondí de inmediato... me llene de dudas. Heero no había respondido muchas de mis preguntas."  
  
"Y fue entonces que vi su corazón, su corazón en palabras... encontré su Diario... más bien él hizo que yo lo encontrara. Y todo aquello que nunca me respondió, me lo dijo aquel simple libro que guardaba en el cajón, justo del lado en el que yo dormía. Creo que esperaba que yo lo viera algún día y no lo había visto hasta que él me pido que buscara en ese lugar. Estoy de acuerdo con él de que vivo en la luna. Por que demonios seré tan distraído?"  
  
"Y ese Diario comenzaba así:"  
  
I started this diary hoping you read this someday...  
  
"Bueno, él lo escribió todo en ingles... En Ingles!!!, realmente si esperaba que yo lo leyera algún día..."  
  
Comencé este diario con la esperanza de que algún día lo leas. Se que no tengo ninguna, pero aun así tratare de seguirlo de forma continua, ya que es lo único que me hace compañía en estos días de intensa soledad.  
  
Te habrás de preguntar que estoy haciendo en L4?, ni yo mismo lo se aun. Aborde el primer trasbordador que salía de la colonia, de TU Colonia L2 después de casi arrancarle la vida a ella... tu sabes bien a quien me refiero... a ella, a Hilde.  
  
Aquella tarde abandone las fuerzas de seguridad de Relena con el firme propósito de irte a buscar. Ya me había mentido demasiado tiempo a mi mismo como para seguirlo haciendo. Yo, el soldado perfecto... deje de serlo el día en que me enamore de ti. No sabía cual sería tu reacción al saber cuanto me importas, pero quería que por lo menos lo supieras y si había alguna esperanza, luchar por ti.  
  
Pero al llegar al lugar donde esta ubicada tu casa, vi todas mis esperanzas tiradas por la borda y mis ilusiones rotas. Aquel ser creado por la guerra, se había hecho ilusiones y todas eran en vano... Tu caminabas de la mano de ella, te veías tan feliz y contento. Sonreías como siempre has sonreído y tus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas. Sentí en ese momento el profundo deseo de quitarla del camino. Vi de nuevo un obstáculo en mi Misión... Nunca como entonces sentí tantas ganas de matar a alguien. Tome mi arma y apunte directo a ella. Estuve a punto de dispararle, pero entonces me di cuenta de cuan egoísta era. Tu eras feliz al lado de ella... que derecho tenía yo a arrebatarte la felicidad que no tendrías conmigo?...  
  
Baje mi arma y me di la vuelta y me marche sin ver a tras, sin que tu me vieras. Yo nunca te quitaría la felicidad con mis manos. Verte feliz era suficiente para mi. Así que aborde el primer trasbordador que salía, no me fije en el destino, solo me subí y me fui.  
  
Ese día perdió todo sentido mi vida...  
  
Vague por las calles sintiéndome derrotado, no sabía en que colonia había parado. Vi a unos niños jugando en el patio de una iglesia. Uno de ellos me recordó mucho a ti. Entre al recinto con el arma aun en mis manos, dispuesto a acabar con mi soledad. Pero fue el sacerdote del lugar quien impidió que me arrebatara la vida. Le conté todo, jamás había hablado tanto como entonces y creo que jamás hablare igual. Fue él quien me indico que una forma de desahogarme era escribir. Desde entonces lo hago.  
  
El hombre me ofreció refugio en su iglesia y fue como esa noche me di cuenta que el lugar sería cerrado en pocos días y los niños repartidos en diversos orfanatos. Vi el dolor del padre al comentárselos a las hermanas que le ayudaban a cuidar a los pequeños. Y el llanto de un pequeño con ojos violetas, que se escondía detrás de la sacristía me hizo acercarme a él. El no quería que lo vieran llorar, él era uno de los mas grandes y el mas fuerte y debía ser duro para que los niños mas chicos no lloraran cuando les dijeran que serían separados. El era un huérfano producto de las guerras en la colonia, un huérfano como tu o como yo. Pero era vivas y alegre, me recordaba tanto a ti... Duo. Por que el hablaba tanto como tu y reía como tu. Fue como le pedí que se callara, y le dije tu nombre al no saber el suyo.  
  
. . . Decidí quedarme y ayudar a la iglesia, tenía unas cuentas que había descubierto mientras estaba con Relena, de esas cuentas podría obtener el dinero que la iglesia necesitaba para seguir funcionando. Me quedaría por él, por el pequeño que me recordaba tanto a ti. Era como estarte viendo y disfrutando de tu compañía. Por ti... por ti me quedaría en L4 con los niños. Por el ferviente deseo de olvidar que no podrías estar conmigo. Y por tu recuerdo es que comencé a llamarlo con tu nombre.  
  
. . . Hable con el padre sobre la posibilidad de enseñarles idiomas a los niños, además de algunas otras materias. Vimos una casa que se rentaba, junto a otra que podía ser acondicionada como escuela. Y fue así como he estado trabajando como maestro. El Padre Sthepen consiguió a otra persona que pudiera enseñar las materias que faltaban y también consiguió a una cocinera para que hiciera los almuerzos.  
  
. . . Después de algunos meses en L4 he comenzado a recibir correos de Quatre. En cada correo habla de lo que hacen cada uno. Nunca he respondido un correo de él. No tengo deseos de saber que tu vives con ella o que te has casado o piensas hacerlo. Pero me gusta saber de ti a través de Quatre. Solo por eso abro sus correos y mantengo la nula esperanza de algún día... quizá algún día, recibir uno tuyo...  
  
. . . A pesar de que estoy solo, con la compañía de los niños no lo siento tanto. Mis noches las paso como siempre pegado a la computadora, revisando esas cuentas ficticias y viendo cada noche mi correo, a ver si por casualidad me has escrito. Pero esta noche solo veo un correo de Quatre en el que me invita a una reunión en su casa. Tu también estas invitado... me gustaría ir, pero solo de pensar que estas aun con ella, no podría soportarlo. Cerré el correo y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
. . . Se que este día están todos en casa de Quatre, me asegure de revisar la lista de pasajeros de los trasbordadores que salían de L2 rumbo a L4 y allí vi tu nombre. Estas en estos momentos en la colonia y aun me pregunto si debí haber ido? Trowa también esta aquí, su circo llegó desde hace un mes y estoy seguro que Wufei debió haber llegado en uno de los trasbordadores de preventers.  
  
Pero yo no tengo nada que hacer allí... así que volví a lo de cada noche, revisar las cuentas y determinar si hay alguna forma de saber que hacen con ese dinero?. Pero entonces recibí un correo que hizo que mi corazón latiera a toda prisa... eras tu... era un correo tuyo, después de tanto tiempo esperando, por fin recibí noticias tuyas directamente y no de Quatre. Lo abrí y lo leí tan rápido como pude, reconocí la palabra "Te extraño" unas seis veces. Me pedías respuesta, pero estaba sumamente dudoso en responder. Aun no me decidía a responderte cuando recibí otro correo tuyo. De nuevo me pedías respuesta. Mande imprimir el primer correo y mientras se estaba imprimiendo el segundo, recibí un tercer correo. Creo que ya estabas desesperado, siempre has sido así, poco paciente. Pero no tenías por que insultarme tanto. Estaba terminando de leer el tercero cuando llego el cuarto. Y no paso mucho tiempo cuando recibí un quinto y un sexto y un séptimo... cuantos correos me enviaste Duo?. Lejos de molestarme me dio gusto. Estabas desesperado por que te respondiera y no te darías por vencido hasta que lo hiciera. Así que ignore los siguientes mientras mandaba un mensaje para que te callaras. Creo que dio resultado, dejaste de mandar correos. Pero antes de que te retiraras de la maquina de Quatre, me enlace a su computadora. Vi que te sorprendió el verme. Pero estaba contento de volver a verte, quería que vinieras a mi casa y te di la dirección que apuntaste en tu mano. Eso me gusto, también estabas desesperado por verme, por que sino, hubieses buscado un papel donde apuntar y no lo hiciste.  
  
Mientras esperaba a que llegaras me puse a imprimir cada correo que enviaste. Mientras, apagaba todo guardaba los correos y me disponía a esperarte. Después de un rato escuche un golpe muy leve en la puerta, sabía que eras tu, ya había escuchado la moto acercándose. Me asome por la venta y te vi dudoso. Se que tenías motivos para dudar si esta era la casa, pero por dios Duo!, no puedo creer que creas que la casa de enfrente es la mía!. Por fin abro y te veo frente a mi. Estas tal cual te recuerdo, no has cambiado nada, solo quiaza, un poco mas alto y algo mas delgado. Pero tus ojos siguen brillando como dos estrellas y tu sonrisa es tan luminosa como siempre.  
  
La platica nos llevo a discusiones, no puedo creer que me atreviera a hablar de Hilde. Pero no saque nada en conclusión, solo se lo que ya sabía, que viven juntos. Necesitaba que te quedaras, quería tenerte mas tiempo cerca de mi. Por eso te dije que no te fueras, que ya era tarde. Y aceptaste quedarte y eso me alegro, aun que seguí mostrando el mismo semblante.  
  
Recuerdo que tienes pesadillas, así que entre a tu habitación para despertarte si estabas teniendo alguna, pero te encontré despierto. Pude ver tu mirada fija en mi, se que tienes dudas sobre lo que hago, pero esa mirada tuya es distinta... a caso?... no, prefiero no hacerme falsas ilusiones. Se que vives con Hilde, pero me sorprende que me digas que te aburres con ella, sin embargo te diste prisa en aclarar que lo que te aburre es tu trabajo.  
  
. . . Se que te sorprendió al ver a lo que me dedico, y cuando preguntas el por que lo hago, solo eludo la pregunta. Pero que puedo decirte Duo? Es por ti?, No, aun no pudo decirte que esto que hago lo hago solo por ti.  
  
No puedo negar que me gusta mucho que estés conmigo, hasta los niños lo han notado, todos menos tu. Por que eres tan distraído que no te has dado cuenta lo mucho que me gusta tu compañía? Será que soy demasiado frío y eso te hace dudar de lo que ves? Pero no se de que otra forma demostrarte que me gusta que estés aquí, conmigo.  
  
No se por que pensaste en el pasado que eras un estorbo y aun lo pensabas? Nunca has sido un estorbo para mi y aun que te lo he dicho, parece que no crees en mis palabras. Necesito que te des cuenta todo lo que significas para mi, todo lo que has significado para mi desde hace tiempo. Por eso te pedí que te quedaras, quizá no fue la mejor forma de pedírtelo, pero me alegra que hayas aceptado.  
  
Hoy también vi de nuevo a Wufei en casa de Quatre, me sorprendió saber que había visto nuestros expedientes militares. Yo estaba en la creencia de que todos esos expedientes habían sido destruidos junto con los planos de la construcción de los Gundam. No me molesto que supiera cual fue mi entrenamiento, lo que me molesto fue la forma de hacerme referencia a ti. Me molesto mucho, al grado de pensar que él esta interesado en ti y eso me enfurece. Le molesta que estés con migo, pero la llegada sorpresiva de Trowa evito que me respondiera por que le molesta tanto. Su teoría sobre mi permanecía en la colonia y el motivo por el que doy clases es muy acertada. No cabe duda que Wufei sabe mucho mas de lo que ha dicho.  
  
Quatre se ofreció a traernos de regreso, pero yo quería que viajaras con migo, en la motocicleta y me negué de forma firme. Sentir tus brazos sobre mis hombros no me era suficiente, el ver la patrulla que nos había seguido al principio me dio el pretexto perfecto para que me abrazaras. Aumenté la velocidad a propósito para sentirte aun más cerca de mi. Pero creo que te asusto el contacto de mis manos, por que de inmediato me soltaste. Te vi tirado en el pasto y me preocupe, pensé que algo te había pasado. Pero no, estabas bien. Para huir de la policía fue que te pedí te soltaras el cabello e intente besarte... lo confieso... lo iba a hacer, pero algo en tu rostro me dijo que aun no estabas listo para eso. Y que si llegaba a hacerlo, podría hacer que te alejaras de mi. Así que me desvié hasta tu barbilla. Pero tu te molestaste... aun no se si fue por que no te bese en los labios?  
  
Pero a pesar de la persecución, este día ha sido el mas feliz de mi vida, por que ella... Hilde... no es importante para ti. Solo vives con ella como tu hermana, ella no es mas que una buena amiga y tu estas conmigo. Tengo una oportunidad y no la dejare pasar. Esta será mi Misión... lograre que me ames como yo te amo a ti, no te dejare ir, te había creído perdido por mucho tiempo y hoy por fin tengo una esperanza de nuevo... lograre que me ames, desde hoy, esa es mi misión...  
  
Mi Misión...  
  
Aun que he dejado de ser un soldado, no puedo evitar en pensar en las misiones. Pero esta misión será la última y la mas importante de todas. Por que no es una misión cualquiera, es una misión de vida... de mi vida futura a tu lado.  
  
Aun así de nuevo discutimos, he querido hacerte notar que soy gay y que iba a buscarte cuando me fui del lado de Relena. Pero la sorpresa en tu rostro me detiene. Es que tu no lo eras?... No, me dijiste que no, que has tenido relaciones con chicas en el pasado. Pero no estoy del todo convencido. Por que reaccionas ante mi contacto? Por que te sonrojas cuando te miro de forma insistente?  
  
. . . He dormido a tu lado, en tu misma cama, sintiendo el calor de tu piel sobre mi pecho. El cálido calor de tu aliento sobre mi piel. Realmente valió la pena que me hayas golpeado, aun que haya sido un accidente, eso me dio el gusto de dormir junto a ti. Pero murmure sin querer cuanto te amaba, sin embargo el susurro fue en Japonés y tu no entiendes una sola palabra de él.  
  
Estaba planeando como hacer que te quedaras mas tiempo, de que forma pedírtelo. Pero la llamada que le hiciste a ella me dio el pretexto perfecto. Hilde te pidió que te quedaras una semana mas, por que su novia se quedaba con ella. Mientras te ofrecía quedarte, también te di a entender que aprovecharas para buscar otro trabajo. Aun que creo que no lo entendiste. La idea era que te quedaras aquí, conmigo, ayudándome. Por eso te mande con la señora Hessa, para que ella te dijera que se va en un mes. Pero creo que tu siempre estas en la luna y no entendiste.  
  
. . . Me preguntaste por que conservo el nombre de Heero Yuy?. Omití la verdadera razón, y esta es por que usando este nombre clave fue con el que te conocí. Por eso y por ninguna otra razón lo conservo. Por que me gusta oírte cuando me llamas por ese nombre, por que se que cuando me dices Heero, me estas hablando a mi y a nadie más.  
  
. . . Te bese con pleno uso de conciencia, te bese por que estaba celoso, te bese por que me estas volviendo loco. Por que no me dejaste que contestar a tu pregunta? Me sorprendió que me callaras. Nunca habías callado a nadie. Fue tanta tu sorpresa?, fue tanta tu renuencia a ello? Que hubiese pasado si no ves a Max?, te hubieras marchado como querías hacerlo?  
  
Mis sentimientos son cada vez mas fuertes, me cuesta seguir manteniendo la apariencia fría y sin emociones. Por eso me enfureció lo que me dijo aquel policía. Le gustaste desde el principio, le importo poco que fueras hombre y que estuvieras a mi lado. No creía que estuvieras conmigo ya que te había visto solo y muy poco cariñoso conmigo. Por eso te bese, por que estaba celoso, por que estaba enojado de que con tan solo una mirada ese hombre hubiera caído a tus pies.  
  
Cada días se me hace mas difícil mantener bajo control mis sentidos en tu compañía. Necesito decírtelo, necesito que lo sepas. Pero te veo confundido, no sabes que es lo que te pasa cuando estas conmigo. Se que necesitas tiempo y puedo dártelo. Pero no quiero que te vayas de mi lado.  
  
. . . Me besaste, me besaste y te asustaste por ello. Pensé por un momento que por fin te habías dado cuenta. Pero me sorprendió que aun siguieras diciendo que no eres gay. Eso me enfureció y pudiste darte cuenta por que inconscientemente azote la puerta de tu cuarto.  
  
Pensé toda la noche en como remediar aquello. Como arreglar el hecho de que me habías besado de forma conciente. Habías tenido una pesadilla, esa típica pesadilla que has tenido por años. Quizá eso es lo que podía usar y si eso no funcionaba, estaba la promesa hecha a Sa'îd, y eso fue lo que al final te convenció de que no te fueras.  
  
Encontramos a Trowa y a Quatre y no me sorprende el que Trowa me diga que por fin se ha declarado. Es algo que todos esperábamos. Pero veo la mirada que Trowa me dirige mientras estamos recogiendo la montaña de platillos que ordenaste. Siempre ha sido observador y se ha percatado de todo, y solo sonríe disimuladamente. Quatre también me observa, de él no me extraña que lo sepa, tiene ese don especial que le acompaña. Y no me sorprenden las ultimas palabras que te dirige antes de irse : 'Has hecho un buen trabajo'... claro, me estas haciendo feliz y eso pueden notarlo.  
  
. . . Tenias que haber comido tanto? Después de todo lo que desayunaste aun seguiste comiendo y te enfermaste. Me agrado el quedarme a tu lado a cuidarte, a velar tu sueño. Te abrace a mi cuerpo por largo rato, hasta que se te paso el dolor por la medicina y te quedaste dormido. Pero entonces dijiste algo que me sorprendió. Preguntaste si sentía algo por ti. Por que no estabas despierto?, te hubiese respondido que si, que te amo, pero estabas dormido. Y preferí decírtelo cuando pudieras recordarlo.  
  
Estaba adormilado cuando escuche que me hablabas. Pensé que te había pasado algo, pero no, hablabas dormido. Mencionabas mi nombre repetidamente y me intrigo el saber que tanto soñabas. Cuando despertaste gritando mi nombre. Tenias acaso una pesadilla? Me dijiste que no. Entonces que soñabas?, no me respondiste y te levantaste apresuradamente. Pero en un descuido tuyo supe cual posible sueño tenías, quise evitar el reírme y solo te mencione que lavaras la ropa y me di prisa en salir de la habitación. No quería quedarme a ver como entrabas a ella desnudo, me estaba costando trabajo mantenerme frío contigo en ese estado...  
  
Y sería aun mas difícil cuando te vi salir del baño, envuelto solo en una toalla mientras tu cabello lucía seductoramente húmedo sobre tu piel recién bañada. Me quede parado en seco al verte tan cerca. Temblé un poco, pero procure recuperarme, me dio miedo atacarte en ese momento y que me odiaras para siempre. Huí de ti, de tu seducción, de la atracción que sentía por ti. Si serías mío, sería de una forma sería y no por un mero accidente.  
  
Ir de picnic fue lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado, descubrí que efectivamente te atraigo. Aun que aun no se si me amas. Casi pude besarte, si no fue por que te percataste que ese no era el lugar adecuado. Te sonrojaste tanto, que no me hubiera importado besarte, si no es por que los niños llegaron.  
  
Los niños... pude leer de tus labios lo que le dijiste a Sa'îd y estuve totalmente de acuerdo. Lo adoptaremos cuando nos casemos. Por que yo te amo al grado de querer casarme contigo. Pero no supe por que me veías de esa forma y por que no fuiste a donde yo estaba cuando Sa'îd regreso con sus amigos. Así que fui a buscarte.  
  
Me sorprendió tu pregunta sobre el matrimonio, apenas y yo estaba meditando en la forma correcta de pedírtelo. Pensé por un momento que te me habías adelantado. Pero no, fue por algo que dijo Sa'îd, algo que me hizo reír como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.  
  
Y no puedo creer que Sa'îd te haya jugado esa broma, le has dicho que eres mi 'Koi' sin saber que significaba. Pero no importa, yo espero que lo seas en poco tiempo. No permitiré que te vayas. Me he dado cuenta de todo, pero aun te veo inseguro y yo quiero que estés muy seguro de querer estar conmigo.  
  
Eres distraído, mucho muy distraído... te estoy diciendo que quiero casarme y que esa persona es alguien muy cercano a mi, con quien mantengo una relación y que siempre esta en la luna y no lo has entendido... solo me queda decírtelo directamente, por que veo que las indirectas no funcionan contigo.  
  
. . . Ayer te he jurado por nuestras vidas que no te dejare y por fin nos hemos besado. Me quede hasta que te quedaste profundamente dormido en mis brazos. Pero por que por la mañana pareces no recordarlo?, no has hablado del asunto. Y aun que hoy no hay clases por la celebración de la muerte del pacifista Heero Yuy, no hemos hablado de ello...  
  
Quizá sería bueno que después de ir a dejar la Van hablemos claramente. Necesito decirte cuanto te amo. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, no unos días, quiero que te quedes toda la vida...  
  
Quiero recuperar el sentido viviendo a tu lado...  
  
. . . No entiendo que paso? Todo ocurrió tan rápido. Primero trataste de irte, de alejarte de mi lado. Para casi terminar quitándonos la ropa uno al otro. Por fin aclarábamos las cosas y reconociste que eras gay mientras respondías a mis besos y caricias.  
  
Pero ella llegó para interrumpir todo, Relena te saco de la casa con esa estúpida idea de que iba a casarme con ella. Yo siempre te he amado a ti, desde antes de que terminara la guerra. Desde aquel día en que me disparaste en la base militar, desde entonces. Y ella lo sabía bien y aun así quiso hacerte pensar que solo eras un juego para mi. Se fue entendiendo todo, no habría nada que elle pudiera hacer para que yo dejará de amarte.  
  
Cuando creía que todo había pasado, llego Wufei y juntos nos enteramos que Max se había llevado a Sa'îd y que tu habías ido a buscarlo. Me sentí extrañado de que no me hayas interrumpido y al mismo tiempo algo asustado. Wufei no era del todo de mi agrado y menos al decirme que había ido a verte a ti. No pude evitar el sentí celos al verlo en la casa. Pero no me negué a su ayuda al ofrecerse a llevarme a recorrer los callejones para encontrarte.  
  
Al encontrar a Sa'îd, este nos dijo donde estabas y me di prisa en ir a buscarte. Max te quito el arma, pero lograste herirlo. Fue relativamente sencillo seguir el rastro de luces de las veles en el sótano. Y escuche algo de la conversación que sostenías con él. Mi sangre hirvió al saber lo que pretendía, pero no podía matarlo, por que vivo nos servia mas.  
  
En esos momentos lo empujaste con tu cuerpo y fue cuando aproveche para golpearlo. Escuche el sonido del disparo. Por un momento creí que te había herido, ya que estabas en el suelo sin moverte. Corrí hasta tu lado... No, yo no quería perderte. Por fin te había recuperado...  
  
Fue un alivio el sacarte de ese lugar caminando, solo estabas algo golpeado...  
  
Te lleve a casa, por fin todo había pasado. Sa'îd estaba bien, tu estabas bien y Max estaría en la cárcel.  
  
Lo que le paso a Sa'îd te hizo recordar lo que viviste. Una experiencia tan traumática... yo te entendí perfectamente, por que viví una parecida. Si no igual, si parecida, yo no era tan chico como lo eras tu. Te abrace hasta que lo dijiste todo, recibí tu llanto. Pero sabes?, mucho de lo que me contaste ya lo presentía. Tus pesadillas me lo decían desde que estábamos en las misiones. Me preguntaba cuando sería el día en que confiarías lo suficiente en mi como para contármelo?.  
  
. . . Fue la mejor noche de mi vida... la misión ha sido cumplida. Me has dicho que me amas después de haber compartido la cama. Yo te amo desde hace tanto, que sentí mi corazón explotar como nunca lo había sentido. Siempre he procurado mantener todos mis sentimientos bajo control, pero esa noche deje que se desbordaran a tu lado.  
  
Por fin te he recuperado...  
  
Aquella noche se me escapo lo de 'Misión cumplida' pensando que dormías, pero escuchaste y me reclamaste por aquellas palabras. No pude menos que sonreía ante tu cuestionamiento. No quería responder nada aquella noche, solo quería volver a sentirte mío. Volver a escuchar mi nombre en tus labios de la misma forma sensual en que lo dices.  
  
. . . Wufei nos ha dejado a los dos sorprendidos. Va a ser padre de una niña con Sally y se casa dentro de una semana. Aun que Wufei nos dice que se casa, no puedo evitar el sentir celos de él aun. Pero de antemano se que me amas y me lo has repetido varias veces. Yo te amo de la misma manera... trato de decir lo mismo, pero solo puedo besarte en respuesta.  
  
Fue una sorpresa para los tres el saber que Relena también se casa. La persona con la que se comprometió es el mismo que se había enojado el día en que rompí su invitación. Pero espero que con eso ya hayas olvidado todo lo que ella dijo. Yo solo a ti te amo y ella nunca me importo.  
  
. . . Desde aquella noche no has dejado de preguntarme por tus dudas. Pero no se de que forma responderte. Como puedo decirte tantas cosas que siento aquí en mi pecho?. Por que solo en pensar en explicarte se me hacen nudo las palabras y solo termino diciendo lo de siempre... puedes creerme?  
  
. . . Te necesito a mi lado siempre, te amo tanto que quiero tenerte conmigo, no solo como estamos ahora, quiero que te cases conmigo y aun no se como proponértelo. Recuerdo que le prometiste a Sa'îd adoptarlo cuando te casaras y mientras pienso en eso. También pienso en que yo quiero dos niños en casa.  
  
. . . Por que le has dicho a Sa'îd que si no es conmigo con quien lo adoptes, será con alguien más? En que estas pensado Duo? Me ha dolida tanto lo que dijiste... Yo te amo y jamás te dejaré. Quiero tanto a ese niño como lo quieres tu. Esto me ha hecho adelantar lo que ya tenía planeado.  
  
Fui a recoger la solicitud de adopción para Sa'îd, al mismo tiempo recogí la solicitud de matrimonio. Esperaba ver tu felicidad cuando vieras la solicitud en el sobre, por eso no me marche como te había dicho. Pero solo vi tu mirada perdida en el piso, cuando la solicitud cayó. No vi alegría en tus ojos. Por que no estas feliz si quiero que te cases conmigo?...  
  
Por fin supe la respuesta a mi pregunta. Escuche sin querer una conversación que tenías con Quatre. Tienes dudas de mi amor? Pero si te lo demuestro cada noche... no hay día en que no te abrace a mi cuerpo y te bese como la primera vez. No te es suficiente? No puedes ver en mis ojos y darte cuenta de cuanto te amo? De que forma puedo hacer que me creas?  
  
. . . Creo saber la forma de que creas cuanto te amo...  
  
Si llegaste a ese punto Duo, espero que sea por que has leído todo. No se me ocurrió otra forma de contarte. Sabes que no soy bueno hablando. Y que el te amo no es muy frecuente. No se si después de leer estas palabras aun dudas de mi amor por ti. Te necesito a mi lado para toda la vida... si no quieres casarte conmigo, volveré a perder el sentido... pero si me dices que si...  
  
Recuperare el Sentido...  
Por que te he recuperado a ti...  
  
Si aun buscas tus cintas. Están en la bolsa de mi pantalón.  
  
"Y acepte casarme con él... como no iba a aceptar casarme con el hombre que mas amo en la vida. Yo me lo había negado, pero de eso me di cuenta gracias él. Aun que él se lo propuso como una misión, no puedo considerarlo como tal. O quizá debiera agradecerle?... por que sin eso, yo no estaría ahora aquí. Viendo sus ojos brillar al verme aparecer ante el altar. Listo para decir si, acepto, cuando el padre pregunte."  
  
-- Duo Maxwell, acepta en matrimonio a Heero Yuy para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte lo separe?.  
  
-- Si, acepto - dije con la mas amplia de mis sonrisas.  
  
-- Y usted Heero Yuy acepta en matrimonio a Duo Maxwell para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?  
  
-- Misión Aceptada... - no pude evitar el sonrojarme al escuchar lo que dijo Heero.  
  
-- Debe decir solo 'acepto', joven Yuy - dijo el padre Sthepen en voz baja a Heero.  
  
-- Acepto - dijo Heero por fin, yo sonreí al ver como Heero se sonrojaba. No cabía duda que efectivamente estaba nervioso.  
  
-- Bueno, lo que dios une que no lo separa el hombre. Ahora puede besar al novio - dijo el padre Sthepen.  
  
"Sentí el brazo fuerte de Heero tomarme por la cintura, para acercarme a su cuerpo, mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Para sentir su cercanía, su pasión, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo... fui un idiota al no darme cuenta antes de todo lo que sentía por mi."  
  
-- Por fin he recuperado el sentido... - me dice Heero mientras me mira a los ojos - Por que te he recuperado a ti...  
  
"Sonrió ante sus palabras, para mi son mucho mas fuertes que un simple Te Amo..."  
  
"Podemos ver como nuestro pequeño niño en compañía de otro de sus amigos se une en nuestro camino fuera de la iglesia, por fin seremos una familia, no importa que esperemos un año para que pueda vivir con nosotros. Bueno, para que puedan vivir con nosotros, por que hemos decidido que sean dos nuestros hijos: Sa'îd y Salîm..."  
  
"Una familia completa... él, yo y nuestros pequeños niños..."  
  
-- Te amo - escucho a Heero decirme al oído mientras me abraza fuertemente. Me siento feliz de escuchar esas palabras de sus labios.  
  
-- Yo también te amo Heero!!! - le digo mientras le vuelvo a besar.  
  
Owari!  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Por fin lo termine ¡_¡ snif, snif. Espero que este epilogo de la historia haya sido de su agrado. Que les haya despejado todas las dudas que les haya dejado el final. Y ojalá me acompañen en la siguiente historia.  
  
Les agradezco a todas las personas que ha seguido esta historia, sería imposible mencionarlas a todas, ya que nunca creí que esta primera locura que escribí de GW tuviera tanta aceptación entre ustedes. En verdad muchas gracias!!  
  
Sin embargo no puedo dejar de agradecerles a dos de mis amigas, sin sus palabras esta historia no hubiese llegado a su fin. Ellas fueron las primeras en leerla y las primeras en animarme a publicarla. Gracias Claudia y Faby!!!  
  
Un enorme gracias a Rosy por su paciencia al explicarme como subir el fic a ff.net. Gracias Rosy!!!.  
  
Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos al correo: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com 


End file.
